Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky Season 4
by Parent12D
Summary: Season 4 of the fanfiction series of Totally Spies that was done with Andrew and Chaosky as major characters! Season includes stories LV-LXXII (55-72) [The Super Spy Search and Overthrow Andrew Squad - Alone in the World II]! Enjoy the re-experience!
1. Episode LV

**Alright readers, here is the fourth season to Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky that you have been waiting for!**

 **Now listen, there's only this season and the fifth season left to be put out before I present to you all, all five of my departing gifts, so I hope you're enjoying them so far, and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come from here on out!**

 **Now just like the previous three seasons, some of the stories here will be edited for this season to blend in perfectly, and other minor things will be adjusted to it.**

 **One more thing, in the second of this season, there will be at least three stories that are more than one chapter, so I hope you look forward to those too, especially since the last story for this season will be three chapters long!**

 **Enough with the chatting, let's start this fourth season now! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, Robert and his two comrades Wade and Nathan are owned by Boris Yeltsin, and all other characters that aren't mine at all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **SEASON IV EPISODE I:**

 **"THE SUPER SPY SEARCH AND OVERTHROW ANDREW SQUAD"**

* * *

 _In some really cheesy dialogue that is about to take place, we are focused on the WOOHP's Maximum Security High-tech Prison Facilities, the place where most criminals who interfered with taking out WOOHP are sent to stay and most criminals have not escaped from said prison... or that's what they think, but now we are focused on one prisoner who was depicted as a shadow figure had a plan and it was to break out and with the help of a partner, who also was a shadowy figure, looking like a monkey, the figure was able to break down the door using dynamites. Since no one was keeping watch, the sirens didn't go off, so the two figures made a break for it as they went to accomplish the next step. Meanwhile in the cell that belonged to the two troublemaking con artists; Jim and Scram, they were just lying around when suddenly, a dynamite dropped down, blowing down the prison door and a rope was shown coming up from the ceiling. Seeing that no one was on guard, the two con artists felt this was the chance to break out and get out of the place. As a result, the two climbed up the rope and they along with the two shadow figures that broke out already all got into a helicopter that was called for them as they fled the prison. It was then that the sirens finally went off, letting the guards know that some prisoners broke out. Unfortunately, they couldn't catch them since they were out of reach, so they informed WOOHP about this as the four escapees headed to a new unknown location..._

* * *

 **IN SAID UNKNOWN LOCATION (A NEW VILLAINOUS HQ):**

We are now focused on a new HQ that was built for the villains as the building was on top of a mountain and placed next to the building was a statue which looked like a certain villain pointing his right hand out and pointing the index finger into the sky. Inside the building we are greeted to four new villains. Two of them were the con artists called Jim and Scram. One of the villains was shown to be a monkey who can talk and goes by the name Bananas; he was mopping the floor under his boss' command. And the man giving the speech to his associates was revealed to be none other than...Marco Lumiere! He was the one who planned the breakout and recruit these three as his associates as he started making his announcement.

"Alright my wonderful associates, you are all probably wondering why I recruited you to be my associates, am I right," Lumiere asked them.

"Actually yes doc," Scram said. "What is the purpose of this group?"

"And what's the name of this group anyway," Jim asked curiously.

"First of all I'll have you know that the name of this group is known as 'The Super Spy Search and Overthrow Andrew Squad', and second, I gathered you all here because WOOHP has five of the most trained super spies that are interfering and very unstoppable," Lumiere then said in a disgusted tone. "But out of the five, one particular super spy teenager has managed to make a fool out of me and drove me to the point of INSANITY!"

"Oooo..." Jim and Scram ooo'd together as Lumiere activated a projector, which showed a picture of none other than Andrew.

"You guys took the words out of my mouth," Lumiere stated. "I hate this troublemaking interfering pest! He is a complete nuisance!"

"Hey, he's the one who outsmarted us and stopped us from putting WOOHP out of business!" Scram shouted.

"Yeah, that was mean of that punk," Jim complained as Lumiere continued.

"This kid had interfered with two of my plans, especially with the second plan," Lumiere continued. "The one where I kidnapped his 'oh so wonderfully beautiful and beloved angel Alex', and he felt the need to gather some of his 'boys' and torture me to the point where I'd go insane!"

"I see," Scram understood this. "But what would you like me and my boy Jim here to do for you?"

"Well, I have this plan which will not only overthrow the super spies of WOOHP and ruin WOOHP forever," Lumiere bragged. "It'll also take care of that insolent pest known as Andrew and dispose of him forever!"

"I see," Scram snickered. "I'd like to see that punk get taken out!"

"Me too," Jim jumped in agreement. "I'd like to see him get blown up alive!"

"I'm glad because we are going to put this plan into action, my new villainous team!" Lumiere declared.

"What about me," Bananas the monkey asked. "What can I do for this mission?"

"Finish mopping the floor!"

"Already done," Bananas shown him the floor was completely mopped up.

"Now go and clean out the toilet," Lumiere demanded. "I'll call you when you are needed to disposed of Andrew!"

"Okay," Bananas got out a plunger and toilet cleaning stuff. "I don't understand how I got dragged into this mess!"

He grumbled as he went into the bathroom.

"So when is the plan going to start," Jim asked.

"And what is the plan anyway?" Scram asked afterwards.

"Oh you'll see you two, you'll see soon enough," Lumiere grinned devilishly. "And when you do, you'll thank me and be grateful once we take out WOOHP and the likes of Andrew, permanently..."

Lumiere then started letting out a sinister laughter which was accompanied by both Jim and Scram laughing hysterically at the plan of taking down WOOHP and Andrew for good. The laughing continued as we zoom out and switch on over to a new scene...

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the house that belongs to the super spies of WOOHP, we see the five spies doing the following; Sam was reading a book, Clover was doing her fingernails, Andrew and Alex were chilling out together, cuddling together and Chaosky had just came out of the kitchen, as he made something amazing.

"Hey! Who here wants a chili dog?!" Chaosky asked in eagerness, holding a plate of fresh made chili dogs.

"Sweet, I'm actually in the mood for a chili dog all of a sudden," Andrew went up and helped himself to a chili dog.

"I'm all set thanks Chaosky," Sam said reading her book.

"I'll pass," Clover stated as she kept painting her nails.

"I'll have one," Alex said as she helped herself to a chili dog along with Andrew.

After a few minutes of eating, Andrew felt the need to comment.

"Hey guys," He started. "I get the strange feeling that something odd is going to happen today."

"I'm getting that feeling too," Chaosky agreed.

"Maybe it's a full moon," Alex took a wild guess.

"It could be babe," Andrew said. "Or it could be something else."

"Okay what could possibly happen?" Sam asked.

"We get summoned to WOOHP." Chaosky guessed.

"I hope not," Clover said. "I'm very busy painting my finger-"

Before she could finish, a trap door opened up and it then dragged all five of them down as they were in fact being summoned to WOOHP for something important...

* * *

Once they made it to WOOHP, Jerry who had a serious look on his face, got straight to business.

"Spies, listen, we have an emergency," He started. "Last night at the WOOHP's Maximum Security High-tech Prison, some prisoners that were imprisoned there, managed to break out."

The spies gasped as Chaosky then commented.

"That's impossible, the prison is heavily guarded and no one has ever gotten out alive."

"Until last night I suppose," Jerry remarked.

"So who are these guys that broke out of the prison?" Andrew questioned.

"Allow me to show you."

Jerry activated the projector and the screen showed the escapees who broke out. The ones that were shown were Lumiere, Jim, Scram and Bananas the Monkey. The spies gasped in surprised.

"That's Lumiere!" The five of them said together.

"And that's Jim and Scram," Andrew pointed. "Those two troublemaking con artists!"

"Who the monkey?" Chaosky asked, not recognizing the monkey.

"Well we are certain that the monkey's name is Bananas," Jerry said. "And we believe that Lumiere had recruited this monkey to help break out of the prison and recruit those con artists to join them."

"Woah that sucks," Andrew said in disbelief.

"Exactly, and it appears as though that they are planning some type of revenge against WOOHP," Jerry exclaimed. "And they are also wanting to overthrow and take out Andrew too."

Andrew gasped and gained an angry look on his face. It was then Alex spoke.

"Well they are not going to hurt my man," Alex said. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Yeah, we have to stop them from succeeding with their plan!" Chaosky proclaimed.

"Yes, and WOOHP needs you to put a stop to their plan before it is put into action," Jerry stated.

"Okay Jer," Sam said as Clover sounded upset, being interrupted from painting her fingernails.

"Now for the gadgets! Andrew you'll be getting something special for this mission," Jerry got out what appeared to be a pair of shoes. "These might look like shoes, but they aren't. When wearing them, it grants the user to run at a super fast speed!"

Andrew then retrieved the shoes as he was fascinated by them.

"Chaosky, you'll be getting something special too," Jerry got out a propeller styled helmet. "This helmet has a propeller and it will grant you the ability to fly when using it."

"Don't you think that's necessary when I have a bell that can make me fly," Chaosky questioned the logic.

"Yes but the author doesn't want you tired out so you'll be given this," Jerry said.

"Okay, thanks," Chaosky said as he took the helmet.

"What about us Jer," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I want shoes that make me run fast too," Alex begged. "Just like Andrew."

"I'm afraid that was the only shoes we have currently," Jerry shook his head in disappointment. "The only gadgets you girls will be using is the jetpacks, the compowders, and these laser lip balms that I'm giving you."

"Sweet, I'd like to have some new lip balm every now and then," Clover fancied the lip balm she was given.

"Now you'll be sent to the location that is on the outskirts of Beverly Hills and at the top of the mountain right here is your destination," Jerry showed them the location on a map shown on the projector. "Any questions?"

The others shook their heads no showing they understood what they were suppose to do.

"Very well," Jerry said. "Enjoy the trip spies, and good luck."

He waved farewell to them as the five spies were then launched out of WOOHP and were being sent to the location which is the HQ to The Super Spy Search and Overthrow Andrew Squad...

* * *

 **THE OUTSKIRTS OF BEVERLY HILLS/NEAR THE HQ OF TSSSAOAS:**

The super spies were just on the outskirts of Beverly Hills and were currently looking for the location they were looking for.

"Okay Spies, we are looking for the HQ of the team that is known as TSSSAOAS," Sam said. "It's suppose to be resting on top of a mountain that's nearby."

"You sure about that," Andrew asked. "This all seems _too_ familiar to me."

"I have the same feeling too," Chaosky agreed.

"I know it seems cliche, but we have to accomplish this mission," Sam stated.

"Let's make it fast," Clover said. "I want to repaint my fingernails as soon as possible."

The others gave her a look.

"What?"

It was then Alex saw a mountain in the distance.

"Hey guys, I see the mountain," Alex pointed to the mountain. "And there's the building that the villianous team is staying in!"

"Yeah that looks about right," Andrew saw the mountain and the building. "Something about that building looks _too_ familar to me."

"I know the feeling Andrew," Chaosky said.

"Well let's not waste time," Sam stated. "Let's go to that mountain!"

The others shouted together as they headed for the mountain.

* * *

At the HQ of the villainous team, Lumiere was waiting patiently for the heroes to come when suddenly.

"HEY BOSS!" Jim shouted. "WE HAVE SOME GUESTS COMING!"

"They're not just guests," Scram said. "It's those super spies, and Andrew is with them!"

"WHAT?! LET ME SEE!" Lumiere then saw the spies through the binoculars and saw the spies for himself. "Ah yes, come here you twerps, your in for it now. BANANAS, GET OUT HERE!"

Bananas came out of the bathroom and said.

"The toilet is all cleaned out boss!"

"Good now listen up," Lumiere started to speak. "I want you and Jim and Scram to put our plan into action. You three are to take the three spy girls and use them as bait so Andrew can fall to his demise!"

"What about the light blue creature thing," Jim asked.

"Yeah, what about Chaosky, his partner," Scram asked.

"Oh, he can fall to his demise just like Andrew," Lumiere waved his hand off. "Now go and take those spy girls hostage! I want them to be used as bait to take out Andrew once and for all!"

"You got it sir," Scram saluted him along with Jim and Bananas. "Come on you two, we got some hot sexy chicks to get in our possession!"

"Right-o bro," Jim said with enthusiasm. "Let's hold them hostage."

"Let's get this over with," Bananas said as the three baddies left the building to take the spy girls hostage...

* * *

Back with the super spies, the five were close to the mountain, unaware that Jim, Scram and Bananas came out of a nearby bush which they got transported to.

"Guys I get the feeling that someone is watching us," Andrew felt unsettled.

"Me too," Chaosky agreed.

"Andrew, I don't want to be taken alive and held hostage again," Alex sounded scared.

"Don't worry babe," Andrew brought her close. "You'll be okay."

"Okay, I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They started French kissing, which Jim and Scram got disgusted by watching...at least Jim was grossed out.

"Ew, they're kissing each other's lips out like crazy," Jim said. "That's disgusting."

"Who cares if they're kissing, we have to take the spy girls hostage." Scram stated.

"Right, let's rock!" Jim said as the three of them made their move as they kept walking.

"Guys, I doubt anyone will take us hostage," Sam spoke. "You guys need to calm down and not be so paranoid and-"

Before she finished, someone grabbed her hostage and took off.

"Sammy did you say something," Chaosky looked and saw Sam was gone. "Where'd Sam go?"

"She was just here a moment," Clover said. "I don't know where she'd-"

It was then Clover was taken away by a figure and was brought away with her kidnapper.

"Woah, Clover's gone now!" Andrew noticed.

"First Sammy and now Clover!" Chaosky shouted.

"Oh no," Alex was panicking. "Andrew, please hold me! I'm scared."

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew brought her close. "I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you Andrew," Alex thanked him. "You're my hero!"

"You're welcome!"

Just then, Bananas the monkey swung down and took Alex hostage, resulting in her screaming.

"HELP!"

"ALEX!" Andrew saw her being taken away by the monkey. **"GET BACK HERE!"**

The monkey then transported away to the location he came from.

"What is going on here!?" Chaosky asked in confusion as he approached Andrew.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A floating screen appeared and approached Andrew and Chaosky. The screen turned on and it showed Lumiere.

"LUMIERE!" They both shouted.

"That's right, surprised to see me," He then said. "Wait, there's something else you should see!"

He then showed them the spy girls tied up and hanging on a ceiling.

 **"SAMMY!"** Chaosky shouted. "Clover!"

 **"ALEX!"** Andrew shouted afterwards.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right, your spy girls are now being held hostage," Lumiere said. "If you want to see them, you best head over to my wonderful fortress and see them. Of course, you'll end up falling into your own demise as a result. Good luck, like you'll ever make it alive! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jim, Scram and Bananas were heard laughing with him as the screen turned off and floated away, causing Andrew to become furious and determined.

"We have to go save them right away," Andrew declared. "We have no time to waste!"

"But how will we reach the mountain in time," Chaosky wondered. "We are still a good distance away from the place!"

"That's when these shoes come in," Andrew put on the high speed shoes that he was given.

"Oh yeah," Chaosky put on that propeller helmet as a result. "I better keep this on."

"Good, now let's go save the girls!"

With that Andrew was able to bolt at a very fast speed, in a similar manner to Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Right behind you Andrew,"

Using the propeller helmet, Chaosky was able to fly more efficiently as he was catching up to Andrew at a similar flying speed to Miles Tails Prower. The two headed for the mountain while a song that sounds strikingly similar to the Emerald Hill Zone theme played in the background...

* * *

At the HQ of the villains, Lumiere grinned as he saw Andrew and Chaosky coming to their demise.

"Yes Andrew, come, come save your spy girls and meet your own demise along with your friend Chaosky," Lumiere snickered as he then face Scram. "SCRAM, ACTIVATE THE PIT TRAP FOR ANDREW WHEN HE GETS HERE!"

"YOU GOT IT SIR!"

Scram activated a pit trap which was completely filled with lava for Andrew to get burnt to a crisp alive.

"Excellent, with this I will be able to turn that Andrew into a fried up spy," Lumiere snickered again.

"You won't get away with this," Alex shouted. "Andrew will come here and put a stop to your plan!"

"That's what you think, but there will be no hope for Andrew at all," Lumiere stated. "And for you spies, you'll be given your demise once Andrew is out of the picture. JIM, REVEAL THE SHARK PIT TO OUR GIRLS!"

"Okay dokey boss," Jim then pulled a lever which showed a dangerous shark pit below the area the girls were hanging.

"Now you girls will become lunch to the sharks once Andrew is out of the picture," Lumiere said with such confidence. "And as for Chaosky, once he's unable to fight, he'll become lunch to the gators!"

"You can't do that!" Sam shouted.

"Oh but I can miss Sammy," Lumiere sneered. "And you can't do anything to stop me!"

Lumiere started laughing again along with Jim, Scram and Bananas as they went into another room to put the plan into action.

"Well this sucks," Clover complained. "I'm never going to paint my nails now!"

"Who cares about your nails," Sam retorted. "We're going to become shark meat!"

"Not if I can help it," Alex was struggling to get his compowder. "I'm contacting Andrew right away."

Alex struggled to get her hand on her compowder which took several minutes for her to do. Eventually she got her hands on it and she used it to contact Andrew and let him know about what Lumiere was planning...

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Chaosky made it to the mountain, and boy they had to get to the top of it.

"Well here we are," Andrew dusted his hands off.

"Now we just need to get to the top," Chaosky was still flying, pointing to the top of the mountain where the building was placed.

Just then, Andrew's compowder was going off as he took it out and saw who was calling him.

"It's Alex, she must have managed to get her hands on her compowder," Andrew said as he then accepted the call and saw that the spy girls were still hanging and Alex looked like she needed to tell Andrew something. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Andrew, we just found out just what Lumiere is planning," Alex said.

"Well what did you find out babe?" Andrew asked in concern.

"I'll tell you everything!"

Alex spent the next minute telling him that they were planning on taking out Andrew by having him fall into a lava pit to meet his own demise, that the girls will become shark meat after Andrew is killed, and Chaosky will become food to the gators afterwards.

"...and that's what he's planning," Alex finished. "That's why you need to come up here and save us before he kills us all."

"Don't worry babe, I'll save you and keep all of us safe," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiled.

"I'll be up there shortly," Andrew stated.

"Okay," Alex said as the call ended and Chaosky heard the whole conversation.

"Okay so lets get up this mountain," Chaosky said.

"No problem, with these shoes, I can be up there in a sonic second," Andrew said as he then bolted up the mountain.

"I'll meet you up top Andrew!" Chaosky shouted before flying up the mountain to the top at the same speed Andrew was running...

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the two made it to the top of the building and looked through the window.

"We made it," Andrew said as they saw Lumiere and his three lackeys in the same room the spies were in. "Now there are our bad guys."

"How are we going to save the girls without getting ourselves killed," Chaosky asked. "They have the traps set up for us to meet our demise."

"Hmmm..."

It was then Andrew came up with a brilliant uncanny plan.

"I have a plan to fool these guys," Andrew said. "Just follow my lead Chaosky."

"Whatever you say Andrew," Chaosky smiled eagerly, wondering what Andrew was planning.

"Okay, let's put our plan into action!"

"Alright!"

The two then put their plan into action...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lumiere could almost taste Andrew's demise.

"I swear, I can almost taste the demise of Andrew right now," He said, licking his lips in the process. "I am really hyped for his defeat."

"Same here boss," Scram cackled. "We'll teach him for outsmarting us con artists!"

"Yeah," Jim said gleefully. "We'll show them!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a knock was heard at the door.

"Will someone get that?" Lumiere demanded as Jim and Scram went to the door along with Bananas.

They opened the door and what they saw was a strange guy wearing a business suit, a hair, glasses and a mustache, and he had a suitcase.

"Who the heck are you," Scram asked.

"Why forgive me for barging in uninvited," The guy cleared his throat and said in a strong accent. "I happen to be the lawyer who makes sure all bad guys must pay the bills they owe!"

"And what brings you around here?" Jim asked.

"Well I checked your bank account, and it appears as though you guys owe us a lot of money."

"How much if I may ask?" Scram raised an eyebrow as the guy (who is really Andrew) typed in a number.

"Well according to the bill, you guys owe me $500,000,000,000,000,000!"

 **"WHAT!?"**

This got Lumiere's attention as he approached the disguised Andrew.

"Now wait a minute, you must be out of your mind," Lumiere said. "Why do we owe you that much money?"

"Well let's see," The disguised Andrew looked through the paper work. "It's for taking the opportunity of getting a shark pit, for getting custody of keeping angry hungry gators, for taking real lava from a real volcano, and for taking those three young beautiful girls over there hostage and threatening to feed them to the sharks!"

"WOAH!" The four bad guys shouted in panic. Alex could see right through Andrew's disguised and she knew he was trying to save her so she kept quite.

 _That strange man must be Andrew in disguise._ Alex mused to herself. _He must be here to save us, to save me especially. He's **my** hero. I love that man..._

She kept staring at him as Lumiere was getting paranoid along with his three associates.

"Come on, you can't be serious," Lumiere begged. "We can't pay that, we'll be thrown back in jail! We'll do anything!"

"Well there is one thing..."

"What would that be?" Scram asked.

"First of all, I'll have to deactivate all the 'traps' you have set up in order to dodge paying an expensive bill," Andrew in disguise said as his partner Chaosky was dressed up too. "My associate here will do the honor."

It was then Chaosky in disguised pulled some levers and pushed some buttons and deactivated the traps from the lava pit to the shark tank and the gator pit.

"What else must you do," Lumiere asked.

"I'll have to set these three young spies free," Andrew pointed out, which got Alex all hyped up and excited.

"Okay..."

Chaosky in disguise then pressed a button which lowered the spy girls onto the ground as they were set free from the rope. The three of them were glad to be free.

"Now what?" Jim asked.

"You four stand close together in that spot." Andrew demanded as they did just that.

The moment they complied did Andrew grab the rope and in a matter of seconds, he ended up tying up the bad guys and they were angered by this.

"What is the meaning of this," Lumiere demanded. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You thought you could outsmart me," Andrew in disguise wondered. "Allow me to reveal myself."

It was then Andrew and Chaosky revealed their true selves and it then occurred to Lumiere that Andrew had outsmarted him and his associates.

 **"ANDREW!"** Lumiere shouted.

"That's right, and I just outsmarted you once again," Andrew smirked. "Once again, you failed at trying to overthrow WOOHP and myself from existence!"

"Grrrrr... CURSE YOU ANDREW!" Lumiere screamed.

"Let's go baby," Andrew said to Alex, picking her up.

"Thanks for saving me Romeo."

"Your welcome baby doll."

"Okay, I'll contact Jerry and let him know we stopped Lumiere and his goons." Sam was about to do just that.

"Oh by the way Lumiere," Chaosky smirked. "I hope you become a good meal for the gators."

It was then Chaosky unleashed the gators from the tanks, allowing them to head for the bad guys.

"Mmmm, looks like supper time," One of the gators said, licking his lips as they started chasing the bad guys to eat them for dinner.

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The four started running, barely being able to dodge the gators' big jaws as Lumiere shouted.

 **"I HATE THAT ANDREW!"** Lumiere was screaming in anger. _**"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"**_

The gators chased the four out of the building as they were all angry with Andrew outsmarting them and turning the tables on them.

"Well I had to tell Jerry that they got away," Sam said. "But I think they learned their lesson for now."

"Yeah, I want to go home and paint my nails like I've been wanting to do all day!" Clover said.

"Okay, let's go home now!" Chaosky said as Andrew still had Alex in his hands.

"Let's go dear," Andrew said.

"I'm with you baby." Alex smiled.

The five spies then went home to enjoy their evening together...

* * *

It was then that a sign that said 'Andrew Sez' appeared and it was suppose to say Andrew Says.

"Hello readers, as you have just seen in this story, our bad guys had gotten what they were asking for," Andrew then got to the point. "But for this only Andrew Sez segment I'm doing, I want you all to know that you should never accept any offers that drug dealers might have for you. Always say 'no' to them! Because they might have drugs that are really dangerous and could possibly kill you, so stay away from drug dealers at all times!"

"HEY ANDREW!" Alex shouted in the background. "I WANT YOU TO COME LIE IN MY BED WITH ME SO WE CAN CUDDLE TOGETHER!"

"Oh, COMING BABY!" Andrew was shown blushing as he then said to the readers. "Sorry readers, that was my precious girl Alex, my girlfriend. I love her so much... Now if you'll excuse me, I have to spend quality time with her and have our tongues meet and touch one another in a romantic kiss. Tune in next time readers!"

Andrew ran off to join Alex as they started French kissing and cuddling together.

"I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They continued kissing in the background as the screen then faded out in black, meaning this is the end of the segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LV**


	2. Episode LVI

**SEASON IV EPISODE II:**

 **"ALEX FINDS A PUPPY"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the house that belonged to the five super spies of WOOHP, we see Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky coming into the house after a little workout. Both Sam and Clover wore their hair in a ponytail, the latter of which had a tiny ponytail and was wearing a really sexy workout t-shirt and shorts. Andrew and Chaosky weren't really dressed up for working out, but Andrew was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Needless to say, they had a good time.

"Phew, what a workout," Sam wiped her forehead.

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed. "I managed to garner up enough energy for later."

"Well you guys did a good job in all honesty," Andrew complimented.

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "Great job."

"Thanks Chaosky," Sam thanked him.

"Yeah, thanks." Clover said afterwards.

"My only concern is the fact that Alex didn't feel like joining us for a workout today," Andrew said.

"I think she said that she had some important business to attend to," Chaosky recalled Alex telling him.

"I wonder what it is she needed to do," Andrew wondered.

"Beats me." Chaosky shrugged his shoulders.

"Well anyway, I could use a little stretch for a bit," Clover said.

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"Yeah let's go sit down for a bit," Andrew suggested.

"Okay."

The four of them went into the living room where they sat at the dinning room table. Chaosky went to find something while Andrew felt the need to say something.

"Hey girls," Andrew started. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm starting to notice something suspicious going on in the house while we were out."

"Oh, you mean the small footprints that got tracked into the house," Sam pointed to said footprints that were smaller than the human's shoe print.

"Yeah." Andrew nodded.

It was then Clover's chair ended up falling over, causing the chair to topple and Clover to fall.

"What the," Clover saw that the left back leg of the chair was chewed on. "Why is the leg of this chair chewed up?"

"And why is their animal saliva on this pillow on the couch," Sam question holding the pillow with saliva all over it.

"I don't know, something strange is going on," Andrew stated as Chaosky came back into the living room.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, I can't seem to find any snack food in the cabinet for us to eat."

Chaosky was revealed to be eating something that he found, a biscuit in the shape of a bone.

"Chaosky, what are you eating?" Andrew asked.

"I found it in the kitchen," Chaosky stated while chewing. "It was all I could find and it tasted good so I tried a piece. I was desperate."

Andrew went into the kitchen with the others and saw what Chaosky was eating.

"Hmmm... 'DOGGIE TREATS'," Andrew read.

"Woah," Chaosky was surprised.

"Guys I think we need to get to the bottom of this," Andrew suggested.

"Let's go talk to Alex about this," Sam stated as they all agreed with it.

"Let's keep it light and clean," Andrew said.

"Okay."

The gang went to find Alex and saw that she was in her bedroom looking into her drawer.

"Hey Alex?" Andrew asked softly.

Alex closed her drawer and turned to face the gang, as she had a really nervous look on her face.

"Uh, hey guys," Alex said nervously. "Back from the workout so soon?"

"Yeah," Andrew then got to the point. "Listen Alex, we like to ask you a couple of question about what's been going on when we were gone."

"Yeah, like why is the leg on one of the chairs in the dinning room all chewed up?" Clover asked.

"And why is there saliva all over this pillow?" Sam showed her the pillow with saliva all over it.

"Mmm, and where the heck did you get these delicious treats?" Chaosky asked, enjoying another treat from that bag.

"And why were their little footprints tracking into the house?" Andrew asked her.

Alex really looked nervous now.

"Uh... I..."

"What is it Alex," Andrew looked a little concerned.

Before Alex could say anything, a noise was heard, it was a barking sound, a soft one at that.

"That wasn't your stomach was it Chaosky," Andrew faced his tiny caretaker.

"Sorry Andrew, that wasn't me," Chaosky continued eating as the barking came from the drawer.

"What's in there Alex," Andrew faced his girlfriend, wondering what she has in her drawer.

Knowing she couldn't hide anything else from them, she finally gave in and confessed.

"Alright, I'll show you just what has been going on," Alex gave in. "I'll show you what's in the drawer."

Without a moment to hesitate, she then opened her draw and took out what she was referring to. It was revealed to be none other than a puppy, a stray puppy that she had been keeping for a little. The gang was shocked by this.

"Awwwwwww, a puppy," Sam and Clover cooed at this.

"WOAH! A PUPPY," Andrew was shocked. "Alex where did you get that?!"

"I found it on the sidewalk," Alex confessed. "It looked so lonely and I couldn't leave it there to suffer so I took it in and decided to take care of her until I found her owner."

Andrew was unable to find words for a few seconds before he said.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me you found a puppy," Andrew asked. "Why did you seem nervous about revealing it to us?"

"Because I thought you guys wouldn't let me keep her," Alex said in guilt. "I thought you guys wouldn't let me keep her temporarily and I'd have to leave her to suffer on the streets."

"Are you kidding Alex? I wouldn't ever be mad at you, especially if you are just doing something that you feel is the right thing to do," Andrew knew how Alex was, that she was such a sweet and compassionate lady and is one of the kindest people he ever met, and that's why he loves her so much. "It's okay Alex, I'm not mad at you."

"Okay," Alex said. "But Andrew, I was wondering if I could keep her until I find her owner. Can I please keep her for a bit?"

Andrew loved her determination. As a result he smiled.

"Okay, you can keep her until we find her original owner," Andrew then reminded her. "But remember Alex, taking care of any dog, stray or domestic, is a big responsibility. Chaosky always told me that you have to put in a lot of hard work and effort to take care of your beloved pet."

"It's true," Chaosky said proudly.

"I know Andrew, that's why I decided on getting her some dog treats from the store so she could have something to eat and not starve," Alex admitted.

"Oh, that explains why these treats taste like dog treats and why that bag said 'DOGGIE TREATS' on the front," Chaosky was still enjoying a treat nonetheless. "This tastes very good though, I never though dog treats tasted _this_ good."

"Also, I'm sorry about the chair, the saliva and the footprints," Alex apologized. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew placed his arm on her shoulder, showing that he wasn't mad.

"I should probably get her something to chew on though, so she doesn't chew on the furniture," Alex stated.

"Probably a good idea," Andrew said.

"But Andrew, I think I might need some help with this," Alex explained. "Like you said, taking care of a dog is a lot of hard work, and I don't think I can do it by myself, so I was thinking maybe..."

"Don't worry Alex," Andrew said. "I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Of course,"

"Thank you so much Andrew," Alex gave him a hug.

"Your welcome," Andrew returned the hug. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Clover said.

"Well, now that we got all that settled, I'd like to get going," Clover said. "My boyfriend is suppose to pick me up and he wants to see me in this sexy workout suit, so I'm going to stay like this."

Just then, a motorcycle horn was heard outside, belong to her boyfriend Robert.

"There he is! I gotta go now!" Clover headed for the door. "See you all later, and good luck with the puppy Alex!"

"Thanks Clover!" Alex thanked her.

After that, Clover went out to join her boyfriend as they took off.

"Yeah I think I should get changed up," Sam said. "And then I should probably clean up the dog prints that were tracked into the house and such."

Sam went into her bedroom to change up, leaving only Andrew, Chaosky and Alex in the bedroom.

"Hey Andrew," Alex started. "What do you think I should name her?"

Andrew spent a moment thinking about that, seeing that she was referring to the puppy.

"How about Chumly?" Chaosky suggested, resulting in Andrew giving him a look.

"Nice try Chaosky," Andrew couldn't help but grin. "But this is a dog, not a cat."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Chaosky rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmmm..." Andrew continued thinking for a minute.

"Hey, how about we name her Maggie," Chaosky suggested.

"Oh I love that name," Alex jumped in excitment. "I want to name her Maggie."

"Alright, Maggie it is then." Andrew couldn't help but smile at how excited Alex was.

"Yay!" Alex was thrilled.

"Now I think we should get Maggie some chew toys so she won't chew on the furniture right Alex," Andrew suggested.

"Great idea Andrew," Alex said. "Let's go."

"You guys can go without me," Chaosky said. "I'm planning on creating a poster about the lost dog that Alex found and see if anyone has lost this puppy and find the owner of this dog."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "You do that, while Alex and I take care of business."

"Alright," Chaosky said.

"Ready to go Alex?" Andrew asked his girlfriend.

"Yup, I also have a leash for Maggie too," Alex showed him the leash. "I found it and decided to get it for her."

"Nice thinking," Andrew noticed that Maggie had a collar on already, seeing that this puppy belonged to someone and needed to find her original owner as soon as possible. "Let's go."

"Right behind you Andrew."

Andrew and Alex headed out of the house, with Maggie as Chaosky decided to make a poster on a lost puppy Alex found so the original owner can be tracked down, while Sam spent some time cleaning the house for a bit. Andrew and Alex were going to be in for a busy day today...

* * *

As the day passed, Andrew and Alex had gotten some chew toys for Maggie in addition to some dog food and a sleeping bed. This went on for a while. While this was going on, Chaosky was finally finished with the posters he wanted to make that shown the lost puppy and if 'you are the owner of this lost puppy to approach us immediately', as it also contained an offscreen address and phone number so they can find out who the owner of this puppy is.

Some time later, Andrew and Alex came back home with the supplies and Maggie. They came home at the right time, it was just about time for lunch. While Chaosky was making lunch for the gang, Alex decided, to give Maggie some dog food for lunch too, along with some dog water too. In a matter of minutes, the gang was eating lunch. Knowing that Clover was out, Andrew knew she wouldn't be back for a while, especially knowing what it was she was doing, so he left it at that.

"So, how's lunch guys," Chaosky asked.

"It's good," Alex gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed before asking. "So Chaosky, how is the poster thing coming?"

"Well Andrew I finished making the poster and spread them all across town," Chaosky said. "So I just need to wait for a response from whoever owns that puppy whether by a visitor or someone calling us to see if we'll find the original owner."

"Good job Chaosky," Andrew said.

"Yeah, it'll take a while, but in the meantime, you and Alex keeping taking care of Maggie," Chaosky suggested.

"You got it." Andrew nodded.

"Great," Chaosky said.

After they ate lunch, Alex felt the need to play with the puppy for a bit, petting her and such, as Andrew decided to join her for a bit, keeping her company while waiting for a word from the original owner as Chaosky waited patiently...

* * *

The day pressed on and Andrew and Alex were having some fun with their temporary puppy Maggie while waiting from whoever owns the puppy to speak out. Eventually it was dinner time and the gang and the puppy ate dinner and still no word from anyone. After dinner, Andrew and Alex decided to take Maggie for a little walk while Chaosky and Sam stayed home, waiting for a response.

"So Chaosky," Sam started. "When do you think our person will contact us?"

"I don't know Sammy," Chaosky shooked his head. "I hope it's soon."

"Me too Chaosky," Sam agreed as they both saw Andrew and Alex having fun with Maggie outside. "They look like they're having so much fun out there."

"They are," Chaosky agreed. "I enjoy seeing them all happy and such."

"Me too."

Just then, the phone started ringing. Wanting to know it who it is, Chaosky picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello? May I ask who is calling?" Chaosky asked.

A voice was heard as Chaosky answered.

"Yes this is the one that is responsible for the poster of that lost puppy that has been posted all across town."

More chatter on the other line spoke.

"Really? That's your puppy?!" Chaosky sounded excited. "That's incredible!"

More voices on the other line was heard as Sam was witnessing this.

"Yes that's the address we live at. Yes, yes we are," Chaosky then explained. "Your puppy was in great care thanks to Alex who found her and Andrew helped her take care of the puppy with her."

Some happy voice was heard on the other line.

"Yeah I know, Alex is a really kind and sweet girl," Chaosky said. "She loves being compassionate and was concerned about that puppy and she wanted to make sure she stayed safe."

After another moment of speaking on the other line, Chaosky said.

"Yes we'll be home tomorrow. Wait what time did you say," Chaosky asked. "That's perfect, we'll be home at that time!"

After a moment on the other line, Chaosky said cheerfully.

"Great, it's settled!" Chaosky then finished. "See you first thing tomorrow! Your welcome! Bye now!"

Chaosky then hung up the phone and Sam then asked.

"So was that the owner?"

"As a matter of fact, that was," Chaosky nodded. "She'll be here first thing tomorrow after breakfast!"

"That's great Chaosky," Sam sounded overjoyed.

It was then Andrew and Alex came back in with Maggie.

"Hey you two, I got good news," Chaosky started. "The owner of that puppy just contact me!"

"And what did the owner have to say," Andrew asked.

"She said that she is happy to know her puppy was safe and taken care of and she is happy that Alex found her and kept her safe."

"Well thanks," Alex said.

"She also said she'll be here first thing tomorrow after breakfast to pick up and retrieve her puppy," Chaosky said. "She wants to thank us for keeping her safe."

"Great Chaosky," Andrew gave him a thumbs up. "Alex, did you hear that?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded as she then frowned.

"What's wrong babe?" Andrew asked.

"It's just, I had so much taking care of Maggie until we heard from her owner," Alex admitted. "And I'm going to miss her. It showed me just how much fun this experience really is, and I don't want to give it up."

She then had a sad look on her face as Andrew expected this. As a result Andrew comforted her.

"It'll be okay Alex. Listen, you'll be doing the right thing just by letting this puppy stay with her rightful owner," Andrew then explained. "I know it's difficult to let her go, but listen. It's for the best, and don't worry, you'll get your own pet someday, one that you can keep and take care of."

"Are you sure Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Of course, have I ever lied to you before," Andrew asked.

"No."

"Then you really will get your own pet one day, I promise," Andrew reassured her.

She felt the need to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much Andrew," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome Alex, that is what I'm here for," Andrew said. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They spent the next minute kissing happily and compassionately. Afterwards, Andrew then suggested.

"So how about we spend the rest of the evening with Maggie and get ready for tomorrow,"  
Andrew suggested.

"Good idea Andrew, let's do it."

"That's what I like to hear."

They spent the rest of the evening with Maggie until they had to give her up to her rightful owner as they had some fun while they could. By then, Clover came back home from her exciting day and the evening went on like planned. Eventually, it was time to go to bed as Maggie made herself comfortable on her dogbed, getting ready to rest along with the others. Andrew said goodnight to Alex and vice versa as they went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a good one, awaiting for the events that'll take place after breakfast...

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

* * *

It was now morning the following day in Beverly Hills and the gang woke up along with the puppy and the gang had their morning coffee and ate breakfast as they waited for their guest to come; the original owner of the puppy that Alex found and took care of.

"Well guys, our guest will be here any moment now," Chaosky stated.

"Okay," Alex said, sniffling while holding Maggie.

"It'll be okay, be strong Alex," Andrew said. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"I know Andrew," Alex wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

After a couple minutes, a car pulled up.

"That must be her," Chaosky pointed out.

A moment later, a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," Chaosky said as he got up and went over to the door to open the door.

When he opened the door, the owner was revealed to be an elderly woman, who actually looked bright and happy in the face as she was smilling. Chaosky noticed this and was concluding that she was excited to see her puppy.

"Why hello miss," Chaosky greeted. "Your looking for your puppy right?"

"Yes I am young man," The woman said. "Where's my lovely puppy?"

"She's right here miss," Alex came into the living approaching the woman holding Maggie in her hands. Andrew was right next to her. "This is your puppy right?"

The woman was hyped and excited to see her puppy.

"Yes, that's my puppy," She was thrilled as the puppy instantly recognized her owner. "I'm so happy to see you!"

The puppy jumped into the woman's hands and was happy to see her owner.

"My baby, Maggie woo," The woman was happy. "You missed me?"

The puppy barked.

"I miss you too," The woman then said to Alex. "Your Alex right?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded.

"I want to thank you so much for finding my puppy and keeping her safe," The woman said. "I wish more people could be like you."

"Awww..." Alex was flattered.

"Yeah Alex is a sweetheart," Andrew admitted. "She wanted to keep her safe, and named her Maggie."

"How did you know her name is Maggie?" The woman asked.

"Coincidence," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "It was actually Chaosky who wanted to name her Maggie."

"Well I just want to thank you for saving my precious little Maggie," The woman thanked them. "I am forever in your debt."

"No need to thank us, it was our pleasure," Chaosky said. "Oh by the way, we have some stuff we'd like to give to you."

"What would that be?"

"Alex, and Andrew, would you get the stuff?"

"Sure," Andrew as he and Alex went to get the dog supplies. Once they got the stuff they gave it to the woman.

"That's the stuff Andrew and Alex got for Maggie," Chaosky explained. "Alex wanted to give Maggie food so she got some treats and dog food to keep her from starving, and they helped take care of her while waiting to here from you. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's perfectly find," The woman said as the others put the stuff into the car. "I'm so glad that Maggie is safe and sound."

"I can tell," Chaosky then asked. "How did you lose Maggie anyway?"

"I was just cleaning the house and such and somehow Maggie got out while I was busy," The lady explained as the others joined Chaosky. "I was worried sick until I found your poster and contacted you."

"I see," Chaosky said. "I'm glad you found your puppy."

"Me too," The lady then said. "Well if you excuse me, Maggie and I should be getting back home. Maggie probably missed her ma. You ready to go home Maggie?"

The puppy barked happily.

"Great, let's go back home," The woman said. "Thank you for keeping Maggie safe."

"Your welcome," Andrew said as Alex then said.

"Well Maggie, I'm happy that you have your owner back now," Alex said. "I enjoyed taking care of you, but now it's time for us to part and separate, so now... Goodbye Maggie."

Alex was tearing up as Andrew then said.

"She's going through this, she's going to miss her," Andrew explained.

"I see," The woman said. "Say goodbye to these nice people Maggie."

Maggie barked happily at the gang and gave a really happy one for Alex.

"Well if your happy then I'm happy," Alex said. "Goodbye Maggie."

"Goodbye folks," The woman headed to her car and started it up. "Well, looks like we're going home now Maggie."

Maggie barked one last time as the car started to move and took off. The gang waved bye as the car took off. Alex waved farewell as a result once the car disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

"Goodbye Maggie," Alex whispered as Andrew placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing Alex," Andrew reassured her. "You did the right thing, by letting Maggie stay with her original owner."

"I know," Alex was still crying. "I'm going to miss her."

"I know you will," Andrew reminded her. "But like I said, one day you will get your own pet that you can keep for yourself. I promise, I would never lie to you."

Alex then faced Andrew and then said.

"I know Andrew," She wiped her eyes. "Thank you Andrew, for helping me through all this."

"Your welcome Alex, I'm always here to help you push through anything," Andrew gave her a hug.

"I know you are babe," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too honey."

They started kissing happily and compassionately, in a French kiss as their tongues met and touch one another.

"Now let's have ourselves a good day today," Andrew suggested after they finished kissing.

"Okay Andrew," Alex had a tiny smile on her face. "Let's go babe."

"You got it baby doll."

The gang then went on with their day, with Alex knowing that she did what was right and let Maggie go back to her original owner. She understood that one day she'll have her own pet to take care of like Andrew said. Until that happens, she'll keep on enjoying her life and spending so much time with Andrew and all that fun stuff. On that note, the five super spies had themselves a wonderful and exciting day as the screen started zooming out and fading out in black, a sign that the segment has come to a close...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LVI**


	3. Episode LVII

**SEASON IV EPISODE III:**

 **"TOO MANY CHAOSKYS"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a quite and peaceful day in Beverly, and at the home of the super spies of WOOHP; consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, our tiny light blue creature Chaosky was having some hopes on taking a little mid morning walk somewhere. He wanted to invite the others to join him, but Clover said she was busy with her makeup and such, and Andrew said that his feet were crippled and in pain and had asked Alex to help massage his feet (which she so gratefully accept), and Alex was going to massage Andrew's feet (and there could possibly be some 'love' being shared between them as a result too; in the form of a French kiss). So Chaosky had some hope that maybe his Sammy would accompany him. As a result, he ended up going into Sam's room and knocked at her door. She allowed him to come in, and Chaosky had seen that Sam was cleaning her room.

"Hey Chaosky," Sam stopped for a minute to greet him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Sammy," Chaosky started. "I was planning on taking a mid morning walk and the others are busy at this point, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me on a walk or something?"

"Oh jeez, I'd love to Chaosky," Sam sounded guilty. "But right now I'm in the middle of cleaning my room up a bit."

"Oh," Chaosky sounded dejected. Sam took notice of this and then suggested.

"Hey Chaosky, would you like to help me clean my room for a bit?"

"Well uh..." Chaosky started. "Maybe some other time Sammy. I really think I need to go out for a walk to clear my head and all that."

"Oh okay," Sam sounded disappointed. "I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay, see ya Sammy," Chaosky said as he left her room, as Sam went back to cleaning her room once he was gone. Chaosky then walked out the front door, closing it on the way out as he started his mid morning walk alone...

* * *

As Chaosky was walking alone, he kept thinking to himself.

 _I don't get why no one has any time for me, or why I don't have anytime for them..._ Chaosky lamented silently. _I wish I could do more than one thing at the same time._

"I wish I could be in two places at once," Chaosky said out loud to himself.

It was then he saw a strange building in front of him.

"What is this," Chaosky wondered looking at the building carefully. "Best to check it out and see what it is."

Chaosky then entered the broken doorway with the door broken off as he noticed that this place looks like an abandoned laboratory, judging by how the place is a mess and how there was no one here.

"This appears to be a deserted facility."

Chaosky looked in all the rooms of the place, seeing how almost everything was either destroyed or was completely covered in dust from long ago. A lot of questions ran through Chaosky's mind, such as what happened here, and where everyone went, and how did the place get deserted.

It was then Chaosky stumbled upon a room and he saw what looked like a transporter devices that was still working.

"What is this?"

This sparked Chaosky's curiosity, so he went into the room to take a closer look at the transporter device.

"Wonder how long this has been on," Chaosky could only wonder. "What does this thing do?"

Chaosky noticed that there was an inside part of the device so he went into the device to look on the inside.

"This device is pretty cool looking," Chaosky mused. "Whatever it does it must be something pretty amazing..."

Then just as if the device worked automatically, the device closed up a glass door like a capsule, as Chaosky was trapped inside.

"What's going on?" Chaosky asked in concern.

It was then the machine then did its work and started shaking as smoking on the inside appeared as the device was taking effect. After a few minutes, a hose feature of the device shot something out as the figure that came on fell on the floor as the device finally stopped running and Chaosky came out of the capsule. Smoke was shown from where the figure got shot out from. Chaosky was wondering who that figure was.

"Who the heck is that figure?" Chaosky tried to get a good look of the figure.

Once the smoke cleared out, the shadowy figure revealed himself, and the figure was what appeared to be...another Chaosky! A copy of Chaosky to be precise. This Chaosky had a bright and huge smile on his face as he also looked extremely hyperactive, and he felt the need to jump up and down repetitively. Chaosky was shocked by what he saw as he approached his hyperactive copy.

"Woah!" Chaosky couldn't believe it. "Your me aren't you!?"

"Hello," The hyper Chaosky said, bouncing. "You look like me, so you must be me too."

"Indeed," Chaosky looked at the device and saw that the sign on the side said 'Duplicator'.

"This machine must have the capability of making copies of one individual," Chaosky rubbed his chin. "And it works."

"Oh, oh, what are we going to do," The hyper Chaosky wondered. "Are we going to have some fun?"

Chaosky faced his hyperactive copy and then said.

"I know what we can do, let's go back to the house and I'll introduce you to Andrew, and then you can take a little walk while I spend some time with Sammy," Chaosky suggested. "You'll have some fun then."

"YIPPEE!" The hyperactive copy whooped. "Let's go!"

"You got it."

Chaosky and his hyperactive copy then headed back to the house so Andrew could meet Chaosky's hyperactive copy...

* * *

Back at the house, Alex had just finished massaging Andrew's legs and they were feeling a lot better.

"How does that feel babe," Alex asked him.

"Oh, much better," Andrew stretched out his legs. "Thanks Alex."

"Your welcome hunk," Alex winked at him. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started French kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another. This lasted for a couple of minutes. Eventually, they stopped when they heard a knocking at the door. Chaosky came in and Andrew was wondering what he wanted.

"What's up Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew there's something I'd like to show you," Chaosky stated.

"Okay what is it?"

"I'd like you to meet this guy," Chaosky then stepped sideways and showed Andrew his hyperactive copy. "This is hyperactive Chaosky!"

"Hello!" Hyper Chaosky jumped up and down, as Andrew was shocked and surprised as to how this was possible.

"Chaosky, how is this possible?"

"Allow me to explain."

Chaosky then explained to Andrew about how he stumbled into an abandoned research facility and this duplicator machine made a second copy of Chaosky.

"That's interesting," Andrew remarked once Chaosky was finished. "An abandoned facility."

"That's right," Chaosky said. "Now if you'll excuse me, my hyperactive copy and I have some business we'd like to attend to."

"Okay, see ya."

"See ya later."

Chaosky and his hyper copy walked out of the room.

"They seem pretty happy together," Alex commented after they left.

"They sure are."

They resumed kissing afterwards...

* * *

Chaosky then started explaining to his copy about his plan.

"Now listen up," Chaosky started. "You go out for a walk and I will spend some time with Sammy. Does that sound good?"

"Yes it does!" Hyper Chaosky shouted.

"Then let's go!"

It was then hyper Chaosky bounced off to take a walk as Chaosky then went to Sam's room to spend time with her. When he entered her room, she was still cleaning but was surprised to see that Chaosky was smiling.

"Oh hey Chaosky, back from your walk," Sam asked.

"Technically yes," Chaosky said. "Can I help you with your room?"

"Sure, but weren't you going on a walk?"

"Yeah, that's what my hyperactive copy is doing for me."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain."

Chaosky explained to Sam about the facility and the duplicator that made a second Chaosky.

"Interesting Chaosky," Sam seemed quite amused.

"Indeed it is," Chaosky said. "Now let's clean your room together Sammy."

"If you say so Chaosky."

The two then started cleaning Sam's room together...

* * *

Meanwhile, the hyperactive Chaosky was going to go out for a walk as he was hyperactively heading for the front door. Before he could even make it outside, Andrew called out to him.

"Hey Chaosky!"

"Uh, yes," The copy asked.

"Alex and I want you to know that we are no longer doing anything important," Andrew started. "And we were wondering if you'd like to do something exciting with us."

"Exciting, I love exciting things," Hyper Chaosky then recalled his mission. "Oh, but the walk."

The copy was getting stressed, unsure what to do, as this was leaving Andrew a little concerned.

"Chaosky, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," Hyper Chaosky stated. "I have to go use the bathroom now!"

The moment that was said did the hyperactive copy bolt off, leaving Andrew concerned.

"That question must have stressed him out," Alex stated.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, wondering if Chaosky was okay.

Meanwhile, the real Chaosky and Sam were cleaning up Sam's room for a bit, spending some wonderful time together. It was then the hyperactive Chaosky called out.

"Hey, Chaosky!"

"Oh look at that," Chaosky noticed his copy. "That must be me!"

Sam saw Chaosky's copy and was shocked at this.

"Told you I had a copy of myself. I got to find out what's wrong with him," Chaosky headed for the door to meet his copy. "I'll join up with you again in a bit Sammy."

"Okay Chaosky," Sam said. "See ya."

Chaosky walked out of the room to see what his copy wanted.

"So what's up, did you get to go on that walk?" Chaosky asked.

"Uh... I... I..."

"What is it?"

"I...didn't..." Hyper Chaosky said disappointedly.

"Why not?" Chaosky asked.

"Well I was about to go on a walk but then Andra,"

"Andrew."

"Yeah, Andrew ended up asking me if I'd like to join up with him and Alice."

"Alex."

"Right, and as a result, I was stumped and now," The hyper Chaosky started tearing up. "I didn't get to go on a walk at all!"

The hyperactive copy started sobbing, leaving the real Chaosky thinking about what to do. He then came up with an idea.

"I got a great idea," Chaosky tried comforting his copy. "Let's go back to the duplicator and make some more copies of myself and then we can do more than two things at the same time! How does that sound!?"

"I love it!" The hyper copy sounded thrilled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chaosky shouted.

"Okay Dokey!"

The two Chaoskys bolted off and headed for the facility and the duplicator to make more copies of Chaosky...

* * *

Once they made it to the facility and the duplicator, Chaosky then set the setting of how many Chaoskys would be made to 5.

"Okay, now I'm going to make five more copies of myself and then we'll be able to do more stuff, does that sound good?"

"Okay!" The hyper copy bounced.

"Then stand back as I make more copies of myself!"

The hyperactive copy did that as Chaosky stepped into the duplicator and the machine did its work like before, now creating five more Chaoskys as a result. Once the real Chaosky got out of the duplicator, he saw his hyperactive copy on the sideline, and saw five more copies of Chaosky present as well.

"There, now we have that all set!" Chaosky said.

"YIPPEE!" Hyper Chaosky jumped.

"WOOOO!" Another Chaosky dressed as a football player cheered. "Let's play the game!"

"Actually, I'd like to spend some time reading poetry and drinking a cup of tea like most Englanders," A fancy looking Chaosky copy suggested.

"I'd like to spend some time with my beloved Sammy," Another Chaosky copy suggested seductively. "And make out with her and sleep with her in her bed."

"WHO WANTS TO RUMBLE WITH ME?!" A boxing Chaosky copy shouted. "I'M READY TO RUMBLE AND FIGHT WITH WHOEVER WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME!"

"WOOF WOOF!" Another copy of Chaosky was barking like a dog and wanted to do some dog stuff.

"Now now Chaoskys, we can work on a compromise when we get back to the house," Chaosky suggested. "Now that we have that settled, let's..."

Before they could leave, the duplicator started to malfunction as it was shaking violently.

"Oh no, that does not look good," Chaosky said in concern.

The machine was malfunctioning as the hyperactive Chaosky was looking in awe. While this was happening, it looked like several more Chaoskys were being created, each one with a different appearance, alliance, personality, and even a different accent. Once the machine finally stopped Chaosky then looked and saw that the room was filled with a bunch of Chaosky copies that were made.

"Oh my god," Chaosky was shocked. "There are now so many Chaoskys!"

All the Chaosky copies talked amongst themselves until the real Chaosky then got their attention.

"Okay, before we all leave, I must take a count and see how many of us there are," Chaosky then started counting all the copies. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

Once he was done counting, he then said.

"There are 100 copies of me, and, with me that would make 101 Chaoskys total," Chaosky concluded. "Now let's go and get out of here."

The Chaosky copies were confused.

"And you all can do whatever the heck you'd like to do." Chaosky said.

"YEAH!" The copies shouted as Chaosky walked out the facility with all 100 copies of himself following behind him.

"Now before we run off, I'd like to run a test with all of you so you know who's who, understood?!"

"Okay," The copies said.

"Let's start," Chaosky got out a bulletin stand with a picture and then flipped the page to show a picture of Andrew. "Who is this?!"

"ANDREW!"

Chaosky flipped the page and then showed a picture of Sam and pointed to it.

"SAMMY!"

Chaosky then flipped the page once again, this time showing a picture of Chaosky himself as he pointed to it.

"CHAOSKY!"

Chaosky was wondering if they should know who Clover and Alex are, but seeing that they probably won't be interacting with them at all, he decided not to do them.

"OK, that's it Chaosky, now-" Before he finished, all the Chaosky bolted off and they were all gone. "-you can go..."

Chaosky shrugged his shoulders as he then left afterwards, unaware about what was about to occur...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mandy's house, we see Mandy putting on her makeup to make herself look better than Clover.

"There, that should do it," Mandy talked to herself. "Now I'll look even better than Clover ever will be."

Before she could leave the room, the door burst opened and coming in was a Chaosky copy dressed as a police officer.

"FREEZE CIVILIAN!" The officer Chaosky shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mandy shouted.

"The question would be, what are you doing with those lipsticks," Officer Chaosky asked as another Chaosky copy came in and saw the lip sticks.

"CANDY!" The copy shouted as he grabbed one of the lip sticks and sucked on it like a lollipop. "Candy taste good."

"That's not candy you nimcompoop," The officer retorted.

"Yeah," A more feminine Chaosky copy came into the room and approached the Chaosky copy sucking on the lipstick. "Give me that, this is makeup! I could use some of this."

While the feminine Chaosky was putting on makeup, the candy obsessed Chaosky was sad as the officer then got out a lollipop.

"Here, you can have this," The officer gave it to him.

"YAY!" The Chaosky copy sucked on the lollipop as Mandy was about to faint at the sight of three different Chaoskys.

Just then a rock was thrown through one of the window, breaking a part of it as another Chaosky copy dressed like Robin Hood shouted.

"HEY DUDES," The Robin Chaosky shouted. "I just found the jackpot in another house and a precious looking blonde haired girly girl! LET'S GO!"

"You heard him, let's roll!" The officer shouted as the other Chaosky copy sucking on the lollipop bolted out of the room.

"I'm taking this makeup with me," The feminine Chaosky said as he grabbed the makeup and stormed out of the room with the other Chaoskys.

Mandy then fainted not because one of the Chaosky stole her makeup, but because there was more than one Chaosky present.

* * *

Meanwhile at the super spies house, Clover had finally finished putting on her makeup.

"There, finally," Clover said. "Now I look far too glorious for my man and now we can..."

Before she could finish, the Robin Hood Chaosky from before stormed in and shouted.

"THERE SHE IS!" He shouted. "There's the cutey I was telling you about!"

"There better not be any bombs in those dresses or makeup." The officer said.

Clover was unsure what to say at the fact that there was more than one Chaosky present.

"OOOH, MORE MAKEUP," The feminine Chaosky squealed. "DON'T MIND IF I DO!"

That Chaosky copied helped himself to the makeup as Clover then fainted on the spot...

* * *

In the living room, Andrew and Alex were spending some quality time together watching a romantic comedy when suddenly the show switched immediately to a news emergency report.

"WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR AN EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT!" The newscaster shouted.

"What happened this time?" Alex asked as the news then answered her question.

"We have just gotten a report that the town of Beverly Hills has been overrun by a bunch of Chaoskys, that are taking over many positions!" The anchor man shouted, as a picture of Chaosky was shown.

"Oh no," Andrew was concerned. "This can't be good."

"It's true," A female reporter reported outside of the studio. "There are Chaoskys everywhere! From the simplest location of the fire hydrant..."

The doggie Chaosky was taking a whiz on one of the fire hydrants, which got many of the other neighborhood dogs angry that this copy was stealing their fire hydrant.

"Right to the fire department's task!"

The next scene shown the firemen taking out a fire when suddenly, a Chaosky copy dressed as a fireman then said.

"Allow me to do the honor my fellow good men," The fireman Chaosky pressed a button which activated a giant water bucket hovering over the burning house and all the water in it was dumped on top of the house, taking out the fire completely. "No need to thank me, just doing my job!"

The men were shocked at this.

"These Chaoskys have been stealing other tasks too," The reporter stated. "They have been going from herding sheep..."

"LET'S GO, GET MOVING YOU STUPID SHEEP!" A sheep herding Chaosky whipped the sheep with a whip.

"...to the police's job."

"YOU BURGLAR, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR A CRIME THAT YOU COMMITTED!" The officer Chaosky handcuffed the burglar by force.

"There's a Chaosky working as a scientist too!"

"Finally, once this is complete, I will test it on all the citizen, knocking them out cold and forgetting all this nonsense has been happening!" The scientist Chaosky cackled.

"THERE ARE EVEN CHAOSKYS PROTESTING ABOUT WARNINGS!"

"Warning, live without warning!" A dozen protesting Chaoskys shouted together.

"To leading a marching band about being a minority!"

A marching band of Chaoskys was shown with one playing an accordion, a harmonica, a snare drum, a bass guitar, and an acoustic guitar as the Chaosky in front started chanting.

"I want to be the minority, I don't need your authority, down with the moral majority, cause I want to be the minority!"

"There's even a Chaosky at the bar!" The reporter shouted.

At the bar, a Chaosky dressed as a leprechaun called out.

"Hey bud, I could use another beer here!" The Chaosky shouted in a strong Irish accent.

"Uh, coming right up sir!" The bartender stuttered as he made haste and gave the Irish Chaosky another beer.

"Woah, I didn't think Chaosky had an Irish side," Alex was shocked.

"Of course, he was made by me," Andrew admitted. "After all, I happen to be part Irish myself."

"That's incredible babe!"

"It is!"

Just then, Sam came into the living and then asked if they heard the news.

"Guys, did you hear the news about Chaosky!?"

"Yes, how did you find out?" Andrew asked.

"WOOHP contacted me and told me about it," Sam said. "They are giving me this device that's suppose to wipe out all the Chaosky copies."

"Okay..." Andrew then paid attention to the news and saw the reporter from previously was now replace by another Chaosky dressed as a reporter.

"That's reporter Chaosky coming to you live in Beverly Hills everyone!" Reporter Chaosky announced.

"SOMEONE PUT AN END TO THIS MADNESS!" The anchorman scream as we are now outside the house and the news was on a TV in one of the stores Chaosky passed by. "Someone has to put an end to all this madness that all these Chaoskys have been coming from! Beverly Hills needs to hold a meeting of some kind!"

"Oh no," The real Chaosky noticed. "This might have been a huge mistake! I gotta warn the others! I got to attend the meeting that's suppose to take place!"

Realizing his mistake, Chaosky decided it was best that he go to the meeting in Beverly Hills that was being held. As a result, he bolted off as fast as he possibly could before this situation gets out of hand...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the meeting, all the people were complaining to Andrew and his friends about the madness.

"Those Chaoskys made off with my makeup!" Mandy complained, triggering Clover to chuckle.

"They stole our job!" The firemen said.

A bunch of angry dogs barked, at the fact that their hydrant was taken.

"They won't leave us in peace!"

"They are getting out of control!"

"Someone put an end to this!"

"Now now folks, I'll have you know that we are getting a weapon that'll wipe out all the Chaosky copies in town!" Andrew announced.

"Wait Andrew," Sam then said. "What if we wipe out the real Chaosky? We could possibly end up wiping out our Chaosky."

 _My Chaosky especially..._ Sam kept that to herself.

This also got Andrew concerned, worried that they could possibly be taking out their own Chaosky. He spent the next moment thinking before asking the crowd.

"Okay everyone, can any of you tell which Chaosky is the real Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

The people were wondering what to say when suddenly, the real Chaosky was in the crowd calling out to Andrew.

"ANDREW! ANDREW I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Chaosky called out as Andrew saw him.

"I'm sorry Chaosky," Andrew started as another Chaosky copy was next to Andrew, mouthing silently in a mimicking manner what Andrew was saying. "But I'm afraid I can't speak to you until I can tell which one of you happens to be the real Chaosky!"

"I am the real Chaosky!" Chaosky shouted.

"Nah I am," The hyperactive Chaosky said.

"No I am," A dimwitted Chaosky said.

"I'll have you know that I am the real Chaosky," Another Chaosky spoke in a French accent.

"I am the real Chaosky right here," A Chaosky said in an India-like accent.

"Who's Chaosky?" The officer Chaosky questioned.

"I am!" The fireman Chaosky shouted.

"So am I!" The news reporter Chaosky shouted afterwards.

"WOOF WOOF!"

All the Chaosky copied started getting wild as the scientist Chaosky had his latest invention all set and ready to roll. The real Chaosky was getting depressed, not sure if anyone will believe he's the real Chaosky. In fact, he himself was being fooled.

"Oh what difference will it make," Chaosky sulked. "No one will believe me... I'm just going to go and live an apathetic life in a dim litted area..."

Chaosky then started slowly walking away in depression as the madness continued with the other Chaoskys. Andrew was thinking as he then came up with a brilliant plan.

"I got a plan that'll see who the real Chaosky is and whoever is the fake will get zapped," Andrew said.

"What's the plan babe," Alex asked him.

"I'll need to use the gymnasium and the following stuff..."

Andrew then told them the plan he came up with as the four of them then went to put their plan into action as a result. The scientist Chaosky then held his invention up high and then shouted.

"Let the fun begin!"

He pressed a button as a radio wave was unleashed in a strong manner, causing all of the humans to be knocked out unconscious, all except for the gang who was getting their plan in action.

"BINGO, IT WORKS!" The scientist cackled. "Now they won't remember any of this!"

"YEAH!" The Chaosky copies cheered together as they all started causing more havoc and madness in the town with everyone (save for the gang) knocked out unconscious, unaware that all 100 of them will be forced to take part in a test...

* * *

Suddenly, all 100 Chaoskys were passing by a gym and they saw the trap that was laid out as bait, in the form of a pie.

"PIE!" The hyperactive Chaosky shouted as the pie retreated into the gym.

"LET'S GET THAT PIE!" The officer Chaosky shouted.

"YEAH!"

All 100 Chaoskys went into the gym to get the pie and once they were all in, the door was locked on the inside as all 100 of them were chattering about what was going and and where did the pie go. They stopped once Andrew blew a whistle and announced.

"Now that I have all of your attention, I'd like to..."

"WAIT!" Sam came in with one more Chaosky. "I found one last Chaosky. He was in the dark alley, living an apathetic life and thinking about smoking dope..."

"Place him with the rest of the Chaoskys!" Andrew demanded.

Sam dropped the Chaosky as he fell limp onto the floor with the other Chaoskys.

"Now as I was saying," Andrew continued. "I gathered you all here today to find out which one of you happens to be the real Chaosky. You'll all be taking a test!"

"Is this _test_ a _school test_!?" A Chaosky copy complained.

"Not precisely, but you all will be forced to stay put or else you are the fake," Andrew said as Clover and Alex removed a curtain off a wall. "Your test will be to watch this paint dry on this wall!"

The Chaosky copies were complaining about this as some of them were looking anxious.

"Ready! On your mark, get set, GO!" Andrew shouted as a timer was click, as the test started.

Minutes passed as the Chaoskys were getting bored and going insane. Clover let out a yawn and then complained.

"This is so boring!"

"It's suppose to be boring," Andrew said. "It's to find out which Chaosky is our Chaosky."

"Right." Clover recalled as she decided to take a nap.

A moment later, a donut came rolling in catching the eye of one of the Chaosky copies.

"Oh look a donut!" A hungry Chaosky cried out. "I want it!"

Andrew took that blaster given to them by WOOHP and instantly shot it at the Chaosky which cause the copy to vanish completely. Counting the real Chaosky, there was 100 left. It was then one of the Chaosky copies said.

"Want to watch me do a backflip!?"

"I'll bounce like a volleyball with you!" Another Chaosky copy shouted.

As they were backflipping and bouncing respectively, Andrew shot both of them. Another Chaosky copy then shout.

"Screw this crap, I'm playing the guitar!" He got out an acoustic guitar and started playing the song 'Warning' by Green Day.

"Warning, live without warning!" One of the Chaosky protesters shouted while the guitar was being played.

Andrew shot both the guitar player and the singing protesters as a result.

The Robin Hood Chaosky looked out the window and got the fire man and the officer Chaoskys' attention.

"HEY LOOK, A CRIMINAL AND A FIRE HAS BROKEN OUT!" The Robin Chaosky shouted.

"WHAT?! WHERE!?" The officer shouted.

"I NEED TO TAKE IT OUT!" The fireman shouted.

All three of them were shot by Andrew, vanishing in an instant. The scientist Chaosky then cackled again.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm going to make some nuclear detonation!" He shouted, resulting in him being shot and vanished by Andrew. Another Chaosky copy got the attention of a French accent speaking Chaosky.

"Hey, bet you can't make a face crazier than THIS!" The moment he said 'this' did he change his form to look like one of the Chao creatures (from Sonic the Hedgehog).

"Wee wee, wonderful job," The French Chaosky complimented.

Both of them were shot by Andrew. Another Chaosky then pressed a button and some Kool-Aid dropped from the ceiling as he shouted.

"OH YEAH!" He sounded like the Kool-Aid man.

This resulted in him getting shot by Andrew too.

"I want to be the minority," The minority Chaosky sang. "I don't need your authority!"

Some other Chaosky copies played the harmonica, accordion, the snare drums, acoustic guitar, and the banjo too. All of them were shot by Andrew, vanishing in an instance. Due to the length of the segment as we speak, let's just say that all the Chaosky's that were zapped were fakes, including the hyperactive Chaosky who was into the pie and saw the pie and wanted it. After a good hour or so, Andrew blew on the zapper and realized there was now only two Chaoskys left, one of which has to be the real Chaosky. One of them looked anxious about this and the other was looking all apathic, not caring what happens.

"This is it," Sam said. "One of them has to be the real Chaosky."

"Yeah, let's hope we get rid of the last faker." Alex begged.

"Let's hope so babe," Andrew agreed.

The two remaining Chaosky kept staring for a good few minutes. It was then that Clover was starting to lose her patience.

"THIS IS TAKING _TOO_ LONG!" Having about enough, Clover then shouted while pointing in a random direction.

"HEY LOOK, IT'S THE CANDY MAN, AND HE'S GIVING OUT FREE LOLLIPOPS!"

The anxious looking Chaosky couldn't take it anymore as he then shouted.

"WHERE!? I WANT A FREE LOLLIPOP! "

Andrew shot that gun at the last fake Chaosky as he vanished completely, leaving only the last Chaosky (who was still staring apathetically at the wall) who was in fact the real Chaosky.

"Chaosky you can stop now," Andrew said, causing Chaosky to snap out of his apathy state.

"I can?"

"Yes, you were the last Chaosky standing so that means your the real Chaosky." Andrew stated.

"Yes, I'm sorry for acting like that, I just didn't think you'd care if I was the real Chaosky or not, so I went into an apathetic state. Sorry about that..." Chaosky apologized.

"It's okay Chaosky," Andrew smiled. "It's great to have you back."

"I'm happy that I'm back too Andrew," Chaosky admitted as Andrew gave him a hug. The test was over and the real Chaosky remained with the others. Now there was some unfinished business to attend to...

* * *

They went to that abandoned lab, and ended up sealing it shut, locking it up and putting up signs that said 'Keep out', 'Go away', and 'This is a Forbidden Area, turn back!'. Once they were done with that, they went back to the house.

"Guys, this is all my fault, I'm really sorry," Chaosky apologized once they entered the house. "I just wanted to try to accomplish more than one thing at once, and I just wanted to spend time with my Sammy too."

"Oh I know Chaosky," Sam picked him up and brought him close. "I know you want to spend time with me."

"And that's why we should just compromise with you Chaosky," Andrew suggested. "We can make some sacrifices of what you'd like to do with what you need to do and what you'd love to do."

"Great idea Andrew," Chaosky said. "Although at this point, I only have one thing I'd like to do at this point."

"What would that be?"

"I'd like to stretch out and cuddle with my Sammy," Chaosky stated. "Sammy would you like to do that with me?"

"Sure Chaosky," Sam smiled. "Let's go."

Sam walked to her room, carrying Chaosky with her.

"I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

They then started French kissing and all that, as Clover decided to head into her own room to talk to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Hey Andrew, let's go into your room and cuddle together for a bit," Alex suggested.

"Good idea," Andrew agreed. "Let's go Alex."

They then headed into Andrew's bedroom as they closed the door behind them.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then started French kissing as well, letting their tongues meet and touch one another. Everything was normal again for Chaosky, as all of his copies have been disposed of. And what of the citizens of Beverly Hills you may ask? Let's just say they woke up and couldn't remember anything about the Chaosky madness, not even the news reporters or anchormen. So on that note, when they all woke up, they went back to their normal lives, acting like this madness never even took place. Yes, everything in Beverly Hills was normal again, and everyone was happy and all that stuff. At this point, the screen started zooming out as it then started fading out in black. Yes everyone, that means this is the end of the segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LVII**


	4. Episode LVIII

**SEASON IV EPISODE IV:**

 **"ANDREW WEARS A DRESS"**

* * *

 **AT THE SUPERSPIES' HOUSE IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO **WHAT!?"** Andrew shouted in exaggeration.

"You heard me the first time Andrew." Chaosky had a grin on his face.

Long story short readers, Andrew and Chaosky are at home alone while the girls decided to go to the mall for a little bit. They were playing video games until the power went out during a heavy rainstorm. Having no choice but to wait for the power to come back on, they decided to play a game and the game was to take part in a task via a bet, and if they failed to accomplish the task, they have to go with whatever punishment (if you can call it that) the person who made the bet gives out. And unfortunately, Andrew had failed at the task and was now forced to take part in the punishment Chaosky gave to him...and he really didn't like it.

"There's no way I'm doing _that_ ," Andrew stated.

"Oh, you have no choice," Chaosky said. "You failed the task you were given and now you have to take the punishment that I gave you."

Andrew grumbled under his breath in disgust as Chaosky then commented.

"Oh come on Andrew, you'll look good in it," Chaosky stated. "You'll be a very professional crossdresser, just like the last time you dressed like that."

Andrew could only recall the time where he had to work at a chicken restaurant in the mall having to dress like a waitress and wearing a skirt. After a moment, he finally sighed and then gave in.

"Fine I'll go and put on a dress," Andrew finally said as he got up.

"Wait, your not to wear just any ordinary dress," Chaosky stated. "You are to wear...one of Alex's dresses!"

"Your kidding," Andrew was even more frustrated.

"Nah ah," Chaosky shook his head.

Andrew was getting mad as Chaosky then added.

"Oh, and it's not just any of Alex's dresses, it's her bright yellow dress she got for her birthday."

"No, anything but _that_ ," Andrew begged. "Anything but _that_ dress."

"Sorry, rules are rules." Chaosky said.

Andrew then gritted his teeth and said.

"You seriously owe me for this one Chaosky," Andrew sneered.

"Okay okay, just get moving," Chaosky defended himself.

"I'm going, I'm going," Andrew then walked out of the living room and heading right into Alex's bedroom.

 _I know I'm going to regret this. I sure hope Alex doesn't see me in this dress._

Letting out a gulp of anxiety, Andrew opened up Alex's bedroom door as he then search through Alex's dress closet. After a minute of searching, Andrew found the yellow dress he was suppose to put on.

 _Well, here goes nothing..._

Letting out a sigh, Andrew went into the bathroom to change out of his normal clothes, but left his underwear on as he then proceeded on putting on the dress...

* * *

Meanwhile, Chaosky could hear Andrew changing in the bathroom, and was so hyped to see Andrew in his new appearance, with that anticipated look on his face.

A minute later, Andrew came out of the bathroom, now wearing the yellow dress that belonged to Alex, and boy did he look humiliated by his appearance. The moment Chaosky saw Andrew in the dress did he feel the huge urge to laugh. After a moment, Chaosky started laughing hysterically at the sight of Andrew in a dress. Andrew noticed this as he then grumbled and commented.

"This is so humiliating..." Andrew grumbled.

"Oh come on Andrew," Chaosky stopped laughing. "I think you look good in that dress."

"Of course I do," Andrew said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Can I change back now?"

"Nah ah, for the punishment you have to wear that dress for the rest of the game." Chaosky said.

Andrew could only grumble some more as Chaosky then said.

"Come on Andrew, just think of it this way," Chaosky remarked. "That kind of stuff wasn't made for only girls."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, a lot of male crossdressers exist out there and wear dresses all the time," Chaosky stated. "Besides, I'd think you'd make a good princess by dawn."

Chaosky laughed as Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Besides, with Alex being the Tomboy and all, maybe she can try on some of your clothes for once and you two could switch places in terms of gender." Chaosky remarked.

"Oh yeah I can see it happening already," Andrew retorted sarcastically as he then sat back down in the spot he was sitting before, wearing the yellow dress and such. He couldn't believe this; he can't imagine being forced to wear something like this. At least Alex was out, so all Andrew could think of is an equally embarrassing punishment, and he had the perfect one in mind. He just needed to wait for Chaosky to fail his task.

"Okay it's your turn Chaosky," Andrew stated.

"Alright lay it on me," Chaosky said eagerly. "What's the task?"

"You are to..." Andrew thought for a moment and then said. "You are to try juggling more than four balls at once!"

"Piece of cake," Chaosky said confidently.

"While balancing on a ball!" Andrew finished. Chaosky brushed it away.

"No problem," Chaosky ran off to start his task as he got five tiny balls and a bigger ball to balance on. "Let the challenge begin!"

"Okay," Andrew grinned.

Chaosky then started his challenge. The next few minutes consisted of Chaosky trying to juggle five balls while balancing on a bigger ball. It seemed like he had it, but eventually he lost balance and fell off, dropping all five balls he was juggling and they hit him on the head.

"Damn it," Chaosky shouted.

"You failed Chaosky," Andrew remarked.

"Okay so what's the punishment then?"

"You know the punishment you gave to me," Andrew grinned. "You are to do the same thing. You are to wear a dress too."

Chaosky had a bewildered look on his face as he then brushed it off.

"Whatever," Chaosky then got up. "I'll do it."

"That's the spirit."

Chaosky went to try on one of the dresses and took a minute or so to put it on. Andrew could only grin at the sight of Chaosky wearing a dress just like he was.

* * *

After a few moments, Chaosky came out of the bathroom, wearing a red dress that he found, as Andrew could only burst out in laughter.

"I guess I look wonderful don't I," Chaosky commented.

"You sure do," Andrew snickered.

It was then Chaosky decided to dance like a ballerina.

"Hey Andrew, I feel like a princess," Chaosky said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah," Andrew stood off and started showing off the dress he was wearing. "Who would have thought that these dresses look so comfortable."

"I told you, dresses and all the girly stuff wasn't meant for only girls," Chaosky remarked. "It's like seeing G.I Joe in panty hose."

"Yeah," Andrew chuckled. "It's like being a king for a day, and princess by dawn."

"Andrew, just wait til all the guys get a load of us." Chaosky joked.

"Yeah," Andrew snickered. "I can already see the expression on their faces!"

"Me too!"

They spent the next few minute laughing hysterically about the thought of the guys seeing them in dresses...

* * *

Unfortunately, the laughing ceased when the front door opened and they looked up and saw that the girls returned from the mall as they had some bewildered looks on their faces.

"Uh... Andrew...?" Chaosky was no longer laughing.

 _Oh crap._ Andrew said mentally. Sam and Clover had very shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey Andrew, the game's over now, I'm going to get out of this dress now. See ya!" Chaosky said.

On that note, Chaosky bolted off to his room to take off the dress.

"Uh... Okay, this is awkward..." Sam was shocked.

"Yeah, so totally awkward..." Clover agreed with her. "I'm going to head back to my room now."

"Me too..." Sam was with her on that.

They went into their bedrooms and Andrew could hear them laughing their heads off at the fact that Andrew and Chaosky were wearing dresses. Andrew could only roll his eyes at that. He was brought out of his thoughts when a voice got his attention.

* * *

"Hey Andrew," Andrew looked up and saw that Alex was equally shocked like the other girls and she was wondering why Andrew was wearing her dress.

 _Oh crap, here we go..._ Andrew was now blushing from humiliation at the fact that he was still wearing Alex's dress.

"Excuse me Andrew," Alex got his attention. "May I ask you why you are wearing my yellow dress?"

Andrew noticed her voice had no signs of anger in it at all, just confusion and curiosity. Maybe he'd be able to explain it to her.

"Uh, Alex, I can explain," Andrew started. "It was part of a game Chaosky and I were playing..."

"Could you please explain to me what this game is about?" Alex asked sweetly, with that hopeful look in her eyes. Andrew could never resist those eyes from his beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay, here's how it goes." Andrew got ready to explain.

Andrew spent the next minute or so explaining to Alex about the rules and objection of the game that he was playing with, hoping she's understand what it was about.

"Mmmm, interesting," Alex looked amused after Andrew finished explaining. "So when you fail a task, you are given a punishment?"

"Uh huh."

"And the punishment that Chaosky gave you was to put on my yellow dress?"

"That's right," Andrew said. "I'm sorry Alex, it wasn't my fault. I hope your not mad at me."

"Nonsense Andrew," Alex didn't sound angry at all. "I'm not mad at you at all. If it's apart of a game then I understand, I just found it strange that you were wearing my yellow dress, but I'm not upset. Although, I must ask that you give back my dress and take it off..."

 **"OH YES OF COURSE!"** Andrew said with thrill as he stormed into the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes. While this was happening, Alex couldn't help but grin at this.

 _He looked so adorable in my dress._ Alex mused to herself. _I really love him._

* * *

After a few minutes or so, Andrew came out of the bathroom, wearing his regular clothes again as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"There we go, I really must apologize Alex," Andrew said. "I didn't mean to put on your dress without your permission..."

"No need to apologize honey, you have nothing to be sorry for," Alex grinned. "As a matter of fact, you looked really smashing and beautiful in that dress."

Alex chuckled as Andrew was now blushing a bright red.

"Uh... T-thanks..." Andrew stuttered as he was sweating like mad.

"No need to be embarrassed babe," Alex approached him. "I still love you regardless."

"Oh good," Andrew said. "I love you too babe."

"Hey, maybe sometime I can try on some of your clothes and see if I look good in them." Alex suggested.

"Yeah," Andrew was grinning too. "Being the tomboy that you are, you'd probably look wonderful in my clothes."

"Awww Andrew," Alex blushed. "I bet you'd look wonderful in some of my dresses too."

"Okay," Andrew was now blushing again as the two of them were now on the couch, waiting for the power to come back on as it was still raining outside. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he could spend some quality time with Alex, his girlfriend while waiting for the power to come back.

"Hey Andrew," Alex said, getting his attention. "I have a challenge for you."

"Really?" Andrew was shocked that she was able to know how to play. "What?"

"My challenge for you was to not let me catch you wearing my dress, but unfortunately you failed, so I now have a punishment for you," Alex grinned. "Wanna know what your punishment is babe?"

 _Oh no, she knows how to play..._ Andrew was sweating. Even though Alex was a bit naive at times, she did have the tendency to understand certain stuff, especially when Andrew explains it. Despite this, he knew that Alex was a really sweet girl and wouldn't bring any harm upon him.

"What is my punishment Alex?" Andrew asked, hoping that it's nothing bad.

"This." Alex said simply leaving Andrew confused.

His question was answered when Alex grabbed a hold of Andrew and brought his face close to hers. They then locked lips and then engaged in a really romantic and passionate kiss, which also seemed sexual, especially since their tongues were touching one another. Andrew was enjoying this like always so he wrapped his arms around Alex and they were lying on the couch, with Alex on top of Andrew as they were enjoying Andrew's 'punishment'.

 _Mmmm... maybe this punishment from Alex isn't too bad after all._ Andrew thought. _I'm loving every moment of this._

Once they finally stopped kissing, Alex then said.

"Oh Andrew you handsome and hunky man," Alex was sounding seductive. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, even with this punishment I gave you."

"I... I know Alex," Andrew was blushing, begging for more.

"Oh sweetcheeks," Alex sighed happily. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll," Andrew said. "I'd like to have another romantic kiss if that's fine with you."

"One romantic kiss coming up babe." Alex grinned which resulted in Andrew grinning too.

They then resumed kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to continue touching each other in the form of a French kiss, as they were both enjoying every moment of it. Andrew knew that Alex would never mad at him, even if he was forced to try on one of her dresses. It was clear that Andrew had the best girlfriend he could ask for, and vice versa. The two of them spend the rest of the rainy day together, cuddling and being the happy couple they are, taking a nap together and just cuddling up to each other. It was then that the screen slowly started fading out in black, meaning now we're done with this episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LVIII**


	5. Episode LIX

**SEASON IV EPISODE V:**

 **"EVIL BRAINWASHER"**

* * *

 **IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION SOMEWHERE IN A CITY:**

In some unknown area in an unknown city, we don't see alot of people roaming the streets at all. As a matter of fact, the streets were almost deserted. One man however was walking on the sidewalk when he saw something catch his attention from the back alley.

"Hmmm, what could that be," The man questioned as the thing retreated into the alley.

Being curious, the man goes into the alley to investigate it. When he saw what it was, it looked like some kind of red head device thing with lights flickering all over it.

"What the heck?" The man was confused as the device saw the man and decided on making a leap towards him.

"What the- AHHH!" The man screamed as the device was latched onto his head as he struggled to take it off but to no avail. After a few minutes, the device did its job and the man no longer had any thoughts, so he placed his arms down to the side, and had a blank look on his face, judgng by the look in his eyes. He looked like he was being brainwashed and a screamed was heard mentally inside the man's head as he then walked off and ended up with a bunch of other people who were brainwashed too. A shadowy figure saw that his plan was going great and couldn't help but laugh sinisterly.

"Finally, with my latest invention, I'll be able to mind control everyone on the planet, and no one will stop me!" The man said sinisterly as he then let out a maniacal laughter, a sign that he had an evil plan about to be unleashed as the screen started zooming out, showing the brainwashed people as we now switch to a brand new scene...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED!?"** Alex cried out in exaggeration as the others were right behind her.

"I already told you Ms. Alex," The driving inspector repeated himself. "You failed your driving test just like you did the past several hundred dozen times! You'll never be able to drive properly!"

"But mister," Alex said. "I really want to learn to drive so I can take my friends places and take my boyfriend Andrew to all the places we'd like to go to..."

"Well I'm awfully sorry miss, but my only advice for you is that you should never be able to drive on the road," The instructor stated. "If you must travel, find a taxi cab or someone who can take you places. Anymore comments you'd like to add?"

Alex shook her head in disappointment.

"No sir," Alex said in a disappointed manner.

"That's what I thought," The instructor said. "Now please go and don't drive on the road anymore. Good day to you."

With that said, the instructor took his leave as Alex was staring at the ground in sadness, upset that she'll never get to drive.

"It's useless guys," Alex said. "I'm never going to be able to drive like other people do."

"Oh don't worry Alex," Sam said, reassuring her. "There are other people that can help you out."

"Don't even bother Sammy," Alex said. "No one I'm close to can help me with this."

Andrew then felt the need to comfort her, so he approached her, placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Now listen Alex, don't get so down with yourself baby, it'll be okay," Alex looked at her boyfriend as he got her attention. "I mean look at me, I don't drive. As a matter of fact, I just feel very nervous and anxious with driving and such, and as a result, I don't feel comfortable with learning how to drive, so that's why I don't drive a car."

"Really Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Yes, my point is, you are a wonderful person even if you can't drive," Andrew stated. "You don't need to drive to be able to impress me or the others, you can just be yourself and not worry about it. There's nothing wrong with being a bad driver Alex and that doesn't make you a bad person."

Alex wiped the tears forming in her eyes as she then smiled.

"Wow, I never thought of it like that," Alex then hugged him. "Thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome Alex," Andrew returned the hug. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

They spent the next minute kissing as Clover then decided to speak.

"Okay since we got this driving fiasco settled, I'd like to go to the mall for a bit," Clover suggested.

"Okay hold on a minute Clover," Sam stated as Andrew and Alex stopped kissing and joined the others. Suddenly, the back trunk of one of the cars opened up randomly, getting Chaosky confused.

"What the...?" Chaosky looked into it as well as the others and in a matter of seconds, all five of them were sucked into the trunk as they were now being sent to WOOHP to see what Jerry wants from them this time...

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the spies landed right into WOOHP and Jerry was there to greet them.

"Greetings spies, great timing as usual," Jerry greeted. "As you may know, we have _another_ crisis going on currently. People have been mysteriously disappearing for some reason."

"Uh any idea how they've been disappearing?" Sam questioned.

"Well we are certain that these people have been brainwashed and such," Jerry explained. "Apparently someone is behind these mind controlling events."

"Any idea who this guy is?" Andrew asked.

"We are not certain, but what we do know is that this person is located somewhere in the city of Berkeley California, and we believe this person is hiding in the tower just near the edge of the city." Jerry explained to them all.

"So what's our mission this time," Chaosky asked.

"It's simple, WOOHP needs you five superspies to head to this tower near Berkeley CA, and investigate it and see just who is behind these brainwashings." Jerry stated.

"Sounds great," Alex said. "Now what about the gadgets Jer?"

"I was getting to that, there is no important information on these gadgets so I'll just show them to you," Jerry then showed them the gadgets one by one. "You'll be using the jetpacks, the compowders, these suction-cup spy gloves, these see-through-the-walls goggles, these hairdryers, mind control proofed helmets, and finally, the laser lip balm."

"Oh boy, I love using the lip balm," Clover seemed excited about this.

"I know you do Clover," Jerry said. "Now are there any other questions or comments before you shove off?"

The five spies shook their heads no as a response.

"Very well, on your way now," Jerry said. "Goodluck superspies."

With that said, Jerry ejected the seat the spies were on, sending them on their way as Jerry waved to them as we now switch over to a brand new scene now...

* * *

 **NEAR THE BIG TOWER IN BERKELEY CALIFORNIA:**

The five super spies were close to their destination in Berkeley California, as they got the chance to see the huge tower their bad guy was residing in.

"There's the tower where we are suppose to go," Andrew pointed to the building.

"Yikes," Alex was surprised. "That is one huge tower."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed.

"Tell me about it," Clover said in disgust. "What an ugly color for such a huge tower."

"It doesn't matter what color it is," Sam said. "We have to investigate the place and find our bad guy and bring him to justice."

"Sammy's right," Chaosky nodded in agreement. "We have a job to do."

"You got it Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you babe," Alex said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Let's get this over with," Clover muttered as the five spies approached the front entrance.

"Okay let me do the honor," Sam put on the goggles and looked through the door and saw no one was guarding the place. "It's clear, we can go in."

"You got it," Andrew said.

The super spies entered the building and they started walking through the hallway.

"Now guys, don't let your guard down," Sam advised. "Bad guys could come out at any moment so keep your guard up."

"You got it Sammy," Chaosky nodded as the others nodded in agreement too.

The spies started going through the tower to find their bad guy, unaware that the bad guy was watching them via camera and Sam was about to be in for something drastic...

* * *

In the bad guy's lair, he was just kicking back as the brainwashed people were doing his duties.

"Ahh this is great," The figure said as the sirens started going off.

 **WARNING: WE HAVE TRESPASSERS!** A computer said.

"What!?" The bad guy looked into the screen and saw the super spies and was furious. "Trespassers! I'll show them, they'll pay for trying to interfere with my plans and..."

The bad guy then saw Sam and was impressed.

"Woah, who's that red head," The bad guy was getting amused. "My gosh, the red head would make a great brainwashed minion and a great lacky and my number one associate. Yes, I can see it right now. Hehehehehehehehe!"

Once he stopped laughing, he revealed a button and declared.

"I'm going to brainwash the red head spy and throw the other trespassers into my prison cell," He stated. "Yes, that's what I'll do!"

He continued laughing as he then pressed the button to capture Sam and throw the others into a prison cell...

* * *

"You know something," Clover started. "This is strange."

"The fact that there's no one around?" Andrew took a wild guess.

"That and the fact that the walls around here look so ugly," Clover remarked. "The owner of this place has to do an extreme makeover."

"Guys, we shouldn't be worried about the place," Sam said. "We have to find our bad guy."

"I'm scared," Alex shivered. "I don't want to be brainwashed."

"Don't worry babe," Andrew brought her close. "I won't let them get you."

"I know you won't let them brainwash me babe," Alex gave him a smile.

"And I haven't failed yet." Andrew gave her a wink as Alex blushed as a result.

"Well I hope that we find out bad guy soon," Chaosky commented.

"Same here Chaosky," Sam said. "We have to find him before something happens to us, like one of us gets capture."

The moment she said that did a large claw came down from the ceiling and grabbed Sam whole.

"WHAT THE- **AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sam screamed as she was dragged away to another location of the tower.

"SAMMY!" Chaosky shouted.

Before any of them could do anything, a trap door appeared underneath them and they then fell right through it and before they knew it, they ended up landing into a prison cell as they were groaning.

"Oh crap, I think I just stained my spy suit!" Clover was heard complaining as we now focus on the scene where Sam is located...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was struggling to get out as she groaned.

"Damn it, what is the meaning of this," Sam questioned while struggling.

"Ahahahahahaha," The bad guy's voice was heard laughing. "Your in my possession now!"

"Okay, who are you, and what do you want with me, Samantha Simpson!?"

"Oh, so your name is Samantha. Wonderful name," The bad guy sounded amused. "Anyway, I happen to be the bad guy your looking for, I go by the name Frank. And if you are wondering, I have you captured because you are the perfect _one_ for me!"

"What are you talking about Frank?" Sam asked.

"You'll see, let's just say your just the minion and associate for my plans," Frank announced.

"How do you plan on doing that," Sam questioned.

"Well with my wonderful mind control device that is," Frank spoke as the red device came out of nowhere. "You'll be brainwashed by yours truly, and once you are, you will be my comrade and obey my every command!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Frank shouted. "Enjoy!"

The moment he said that did the device latch onto Sam's head and started doing its job.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sam screamed as she couldn't fight it.

After a few minutes, the device did its job as Sam was now under the mind control of the bad guy Frank. The helmet then got off her head as she had a blank look on her face and she looked mind controlled. All her thoughts and free-will have gone blank as she was under Frank's complete control. It was then Frank revealed himself and he looked like your average ordinary villain and all, as he had that grin on his face.

"Now then my associate Sam, since your **brainwashed and crazy** now," Frank announced. "Let's go pay your little captured friends a visit in their cell!"

"Yes master," Sam said in a monotone voice. "I will be your associate and obey your every command!"

"Excellent!" Frank snickered as he and the mind controlled Sam went to check out the other spies in their cell...

* * *

Meanwhile, the other spies had figured out that they were in a cell and couldn't get out.

"Okay, I want to know one thing," Andrew said. "Who the hell threw us in this cell!?"

"And where did Sammy go!?" Chaosky followed.

"And why can't I get out?!" Alex added.

"And why the hell did I get my makeup all ruined in my backpack!?" Clover whined resulting in everyone looking at her with annoyance. "What?"

"Hahahahaha, your in my prison now fools," The voice of the bad guy and in a matter of seconds, Frank revealed himself to the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Andrew asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Frank started. "I go by the name Frank, and I happen to be the one behind the brainwashing controlling plan!"

"Is that so," Alex raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Well you see missy," Frank explained. "Throughout my life, I figured since no one would obey my every command and everything in my life has always backfired and ended up causing trouble to the likes of me, so that's why I've been brainwashing everyone that I can get my hands on!"

"That's crazy!" Chaosky shouted.

"Ah, but not as crazy as this," Frank said. "Take a look at my new associate that I caught!"

Frank sidestepped out of the way, as Sam then revealed herself and she looked brainwashed and such.

"SAMMY!" Chaosky shouted.

"That's right, and she's mine now!" Frank snickered. "She'll make the best associate I could ever ask for!"

"That's not true," Andrew said. "Sam, listen to me, you should be with us not with that freaking loser!"

"Sorry intruders," Sam said in a monotone voice. "I belong under the command of Master Frank."

The others were shocked at this as Frank was amused by the fact that she referred to him as Master Frank.

"Please Sammy, you gotta snap out of this," Chaosky shouted. "You belong with us, and you are one of the good guys!"

"Sorry little squirty trespasser," Sam said. "You can't give me orders. Only master Frank can do the honor! I belong with Frank my master!"

"Your crazy Sam," Clover shouted.

"Hahahahaha, see I told you," Frank said. "She's mine now! Now if you fools can excuse me, I must put together and get everyone else in the world brainwashed and become my wonderful minions and rule this pathetic planet!"

"You can't do that!" Alex cried.

"Watch me!" Frank shouted. "I'll just leave you four to your demise and suffer an eternity in this cell as you'll never be able to escape! Now I must take my leave now! Hasta la bye bye losers! Come minion Sam, let's go!"

"Right away, Master Frank!" Sam said in a emotionless tone as she mindlessly followed Frank out of the cell room as the two went back to where Frank will put his plan into action.

"This sucks!" Andrew shouted.

"Tell me about it," Clover said. "I think I broke my fingernail now!"

The others stared at her in annoyance yet again.

"What?" Clover asked in confusion.

* * *

Sometime later, the spies had come to the conclusion that they had to break out.

"Guys, we have to get out of here!" Andrew stated.

"But how," Chaosky asked. "The doors are all barred in."

"And I don't know if one of our gadgets will get us out of here!" Alex said.

Andrew then started thinking for a minute when he came up with an idea.

"I got an idea," Andrew then asked. "Clover you still have that laser lip balm on you?"

"Sure do," Clover got out the lip balm.

"Let me see it," Andrew said as Clover handed it to him. He then activated it as he then proceeded on making a hole in the prison wall, granting the super spies an escape root as they climbed out through the hole. "There we go!"

"Great job honey!" Alex praised him.

"Thanks," Andrew said handing Clover her laser lip balm back. "No we have to stop this Frank from succeeding with his plan!"

"But how," Alex questioned. "He's got Sam as his number one tool to stop us, and we don't know where the generator for the mind controlling helmets is located."

"That I'm unsure of," Andrew said.

"Hey guys, check out what I found," Chaosky said, as he then showed the others that he found a big honking monster truck. "It's an awesome monster truck I found!"

"Guys I got an idea," Andrew came up with.

"What is the idea?" Clover asked.

"If we ride this truck we might possible crush and destroy the generator that's mind controlling these people!" Andrew declared.

"But how will we be able to crash into the generator Andrew?" Chaosky asked.

"Well we need the worst driver to take the wheel which could lead us to destroying the generator." Andrew stated. "There's only one of us here that can achieve such a feat."

They all looked at Alex. Alex knew what they were thinking and she responded.

"I'm not sure guys, I don't know if I can do this," Alex said. "I'm a horrible driver..."

"Exactly Alex, and your just the type of person we need to drive this and possibly destroy the generator and set these people free!" Andrew said.

"But I... I..."

"Please Alex, don't you want to save Sammy, and everyone else," Andrew asked as he then stated. "Alex, please do this for us, please do this for me."

Alex knew that Andrew had so much faith in her and that he knew she could do it. As a result she looked determined and then nodded.

"I'll do it for you Andrew."

"That's the spirit Alex," Andrew smiled. "Now that's just part of the plan!"

"What's the other part?" Chaosky asked.

"Chaosky, you and Clover put on those helmets to keep yourselves from being mind controlled and put a stop to this Frank's evil plan!" Andrew said.

"You got it!" Chaosky and Clover put on those helmets.

"What about you honey," Alex asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going with you babe," Andrew stated. "We're going to pretend we're mind controlled to fool Frank and you drive carelessly into the generator to destroy it and set everyone free. You understand babe?"

"I understand Andrew." Alex nodded.

"Great then let's get started." Andrew said as he and Alex got into the monster truck and Alex was able to start the truck.

"We'll meet you guys in the room that our guy is in okay?!" Chaosky shouted.

Andrew gave him a thumbs up as a result.

It was then that Alex started driving the monster truck and the happy couple now looked like they were brainwashed as Chaosky and Clover had their helmets on as they were to take down Frank, while the happy couple looked like a bunch of mindless zombies. Boy, Frank's plan is going to backfire big time...

* * *

Back in the evil lair of Frank's, Frank was enjoying his plan about to take action while his brainwashed Sam gave him something to drink.

"Here's your drink Master," Sam said handing him his drink.

"Thanks," Frank said. "You know Sammy my girl, when I take over the planet, you can be my queen and rule alongside me! Just think of it Sammy, my lady, you and me could be the most eviliest couple, we could rule the world together, and most of all, when no one is able to oppose us, we can do all the French kissing we want, and we can also have some wonderful sex in my villiany bedroom too. What do you think of that, my future **love."**

"Whatever you wish master." Sam said in a monotone voice, void of all emotions. "I will be your loving girlfriend and French kiss you and have sex with you for all eternity."

"Excellent," Frank grinned in a seductive manner, thinking about how he and Sam will rule the world together and be an amazing evil couple.

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted when the sirens went off again.

 **ATTENTION, THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!**

"What!?" Frank then saw on a screen that the spies were heading for the generator room. "THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE CONTROL ROOM TO DESTROY THE GENERATOR!"

He then clutched his fist and said.

"Not if I can help it," He then said. "SAM!"

"Yes master," Sam saluted him.

"We are going to the control room to stop these pests from destroying the generator," Frank said. "I need you to do your work and kill them all."

"Affirmative master," Sam then got out a chainsaw and had that slasher smile on her face, indicating that she was crazy. "I will destroy them for you."

"Excellent my dear," Frank grinned. "Now let's go and take them out!"

"Roger that!"

The two of them then left the room and headed for the control room, unaware of the fact that the plan was seriously going to backfire...

* * *

Once they made it to the control room with the generator and all, Frank was wondering where the heck the spies went.

"Hey, where the hell are those spies?" Frank asked.

The moment he asked that did two figures tackle him to the ground. The figures were revealed to be Chaosky and Clover, who were doing their part of the plan.

"Spies, grrrrrrr... SAM!" Frank commanded. "Get rid of these two pests!"

"With pleasure master!" Sam got the chainsaw ready to kill them both.

"Sammy, you don't want to do this," Chaosky begged holding Frank down with Clover. "You gotta snap out of it!"

"The only thing I'm going to snap is your neck," Sam snarled. "Once I kill the both of you for hurting my master."

"No, don't do this..." Chaosky begged as Sam got the chainsaw ready and was about to kill them...

Before that could happen, a monster truck crashed through the walls, revealing to be Andrew and Alex riding in it, looking like mindless zombies, and Andrew even had his tongue out like the crazy zombie monster truck driver.

"My monster truck!" Frank panicked. "Grrrr, Sammy, take out those two zombie riders!"

"Yes sir!"

With that said, Sam made a leap and headed for the monster truck. It looked like Alex was going to crash it into the generator.

"BLEH!" Andrew grunted like a zombie rider.

"Stop them, BEFORE THEY CRASH INTO THE GENERATOR AND DESTROY IT!" Frank ordered Sam.

"Affirmative!"

Sam tried to attack Andrew, but he was one step ahead of her as he grabbed her tightly by the waist, as she struggled to break free.

"Alex, make it fast, I can't hold on to her for much longer." Andrew said in a struggling manner.

"I'm on it Andrew!" Alex saluted him as she aimlessly steered the monster truck and then right on cue, she crashed into the generator behind the mind controlling madness.

 **"MY GENERATOR, MY MIND CONTROLLING MACHINE!"** Frank screamed. _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"Oopsies," Alex said.

"No need to do that babe, that was part of the plan." Andrew reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

All the mind controlled minions were snapped out of the brainwashed state since the generator was destroyed. Wondering where the heck they were they all decided to leave and go back to their homes.

Because of that, Sam ended up snapping out of her mind controlled state. She was confused.

"Where am I? Andrew what's going on?" Sam asked confused. "Why are you hugging me, and where did this chainsaw come from, and why was Alex driving a monster truck?"

"It's a long story Sam!" Andrew said.

"Okay, where's Frank?" Sam asked as Andrew let her go. She dropped the chainsaw as a result.

"He's right here!" Chaosky said as he managed to handcuff Frank as a result and the others approached him.

"Curse you," Frank grumbled.

"Yeah yeah I know you want revenge, blah blah blah," Andrew stated.

"Now I'm getting the cops to take him to jail," Chaosky said as he called 911.

"And I'm contacting WOOHP to let them know we caught the bad guy," Sam said calling WOOHP. "And then you can tell me what happened today."

"Okay," Andrew said as the cops eventually came and arrested Frank and took him away. The spies then went home after Jerry dismissed them after the report, as Andrew told Sam that she was being mind controlled by Frank. She was surprised, recalling Frank wanting her to be his queen and his evil girlfriend that he wanted to French kiss and have sex with for eternity. We now move to the final scene for the segment...

* * *

Sometime later at the super spies' home, Alex actually looked calmer than before. Andrew took notice of this and then asked her.

"Alex what's up," Andrew asked. "You are okay with not being able to drive?"

"Of course I'm okay with not being able to drive babe," Alex stated. "Besides I have a motorcycle that I can ride too."

"Don't forget that I have a motorcycle too," Andrew winked at her.

"Oh babe," Alex sighed happily. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too Alex."

They cuddled close together as Sam was watching, still processing the events that happened today. Chaosky was informed about how Frank wanted to make Sam his queen, planned on making her his girlfriend and with all the French kissing and sex as well. As a result he asked her.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yes Chaosky?"

"About earlier, when you told me Frank wanted to make you his queen, did you really wanted to go with that?" Chaosky asked. "Would you have loved to have sex with him and be able to French kiss him as his mindless girlfriend.

"Well I was mind controlled so I had no control over my thoughts," Sam said. "But if I wasn't mind controlled, I would have denied it, because there's only one person who is allowed to be my king, that could be my boyfriend whom I'd French kiss and have sex with in the future."

"And who would that be?" Chaosky dared to ask.

"That would be _you_ Chaosky." Sam winked at him.

"Oh Sammy," Chaosky jumped into her arms. "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too Chaosky!"

They then started kissing for a minute as a result.

"Now Sammy, let's go lie down for a bit," Chaosky suggested. "Today was a really exhausting day."

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed. "Let's go lie down together, and French kiss too while we're at it."

"Oh yeah," Chaosky said.

Sam and Chaosky went into Sam's room as the sounds of French kissing was heard from the room as a result along with an exchange of 'I love you's too.

"Okay if you guys need me, I'll be in the bathroom putting on my makeup and repainting my fingernails." Clover stated.

With that said, Clover went into the bathroom to do just that.

"Let's go Alex," Andrew said. "Let's go lie down for a bit."

"You got it Andrew," Alex smiled as she was right behind him. "Let's go!"

They went into Andrew's room and once they closed the door, voices were heard.

"I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

They proceeded on French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other like always and enjoying every minute of it. Since there's nothing else to this story, the screen started fading out in black, meaning now the segment has ended...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LIX**


	6. Episode LX

**SEASON IV EPISODE VI:**

 **"THE PROBLEM WITH HICCUPS"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a wonderful day in Beverly Hills...well a very hazy, hot and humid one at that, and at the house of the super spies of WOOHP, we see Andrew coming into the house all worn out and sweating from doing something extremely important in the blazing heat. Andrew was trying to catch his breath as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Whew," Andrew sighed. "What a workout."

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky noticed Andrew coming back into the house. "Back from your all-important task that you had to do?"

"Yes," Andrew panted. "It is really hot and muggy outside. I could really use a drink right about now."

"Well come into the kitchen and fix yourself up a glass of cold water to drink," Chaosky suggested.

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew panted some more. "I could use a glass of water right now."

"Well then come on, let's go."

Andrew then followed Chaosky into the kitchen as Andrew got himself a glass as he then poured some cold water from the fridge into the glass. It was then that Chaosky remembered something important.

"Oh crap, I just remembered that I have to mail out that letter to the electric company to pay off the bill that needs to be paid," Chaosky grabbed said letter and then faced Andrew. "I'll be right back Andrew. I gotta take care of this."

"Okay, I'll be here," Andrew stated as he picked up the glass of water.

Chaosky then left the kitchen and went out to mail out the bill that he had to pay off. At that moment, Andrew felt very hot in the head, and couldn't handle that feeling much longer. As a result, without thinking, Andrew went and chugged down the glass of cold water without any hesitation. Once he was done he felt much better.

"Aaahhh, much better," Andrew wiped his mouth and placed the glass on the counter.

It was then Chaosky came back into the kitchen and then said.

"Hey Andrew, if your drinking that water, I'd-" Chaosky was cut short when he saw that the glass he was drinking was empty. "Uh Andrew, you didn't just chug down that water in one gulp, did you?"

"Yeah, why?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, don't you know what happens when you chug down water that quickly without thinking first?"

"No, what?" It was then Andrew let out his first hiccup out loud as Chaosky then said.

"That's what'll happen,"

 _OH CRAP!_ Andrew panicked mentally as he then said.

"What the-hic-am I-hic-going to-hic-do Chaosky?" Andrew asked while hiccuping.

Before Chaosky could say anything, Sam came out into the kitchen and then asked.

"What's going on here?"

"Andrew caught the hiccups." Chaosky explained.

"Oh I see," Sam nodded as Clover came into the kitchen, hearing a good jiff of it.

"That sucks," Clover commented. "It must suck having the hiccups and all that."

"It-hic-does Clover," Andrew hiccuped. "What can I-hic-do to stop-hic-this? I can't stop-hic-hiccuping!"

It was then Alex, Andrew's girlfriend came into the kitchen after hearing the big news.

"Hey guys, what happened to my boyfriend," She asked them. "Did you say he got the hiccups?"

"That I did Alex," Chaosky nodded. "And he won't stop either."

"This-hic-freaking-hic-sucks," Andrew shouted. "I don't know what the-hic-I should do about-hic-this!"

"Calm down baby," Alex tried to calm her boyfriend down. "Luckily for you I happen to know the remedies of getting rid of the hiccups, and I can personally help you out.

"Really-hic-babe?"

"Of course, because I love you so much," Alex admitted. "And the fact that I happened to have caught the hiccups too at one point."

"How did-hic-you get-hic-the hiccups-hic-Alex?"

"I accidentally chugged down my food without thinking first," Alex said sounding flattered. "I couldn't help it! There are times where I can be such a big eater!"

"I-hic-understand Alex," Andrew said. "That's-hic-okay with me."

"Thanks babe," Alex said. "And as for your hiccups, I suggest we get started with the remedies right away."

"Good idea, it's just like that one time you help Andrew when he was sick," Chaosky said. "Or that one time he got a swollen tongue from drinking a hot cup of coffee without thinking first."

"Well what can I say? I'm here to help my wonderful boyfriend when he needs it most," Alex admitted.

"Thank-hic-you Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex said. "I love you Romeo."

"I-hic-love you too-hic-babydoll!"

"Okay lets start with the remedies now, shall we babe?"

"With-hic-pleasure."

Alex then escorted Andrew out of the kitchen to perform the remedies on Andrew to get rid of his hiccups as the others were still in the kitchen.

"This is going to be _another_ long day Sammy," Chaosky stated.

"I know Chaosky," Sam agreed.

"Tell me about it," Clover commented. "I'm going to go and get my hair down if you all don't mind."

No one said anything as Clover went to get her hair done and Alex decided to start performing the remedies on Andrew, as we now switch over to the next scene...

* * *

Andrew and Alex were at the dining room table and Alex decided to give Andrew his first remedy.

"Okay Andrew, ready to start your first remedy?" Alex asked him.

"Sure, I'm-hic-ready." Andrew hiccuped in anticipation.

"Great, now I want to ask you, how long can you hold your breath for?"

"I-hic-don't know."

"Well let's give it a shot," Alex rubbed her hands. "Now hold your breath for a good 15 seconds babe."

Andrew then decided to hold his breath, as he then gulped in breath from inhaling and kept his mouth. Unfortunately, Andrew's face started turning blue and purple from keeping his breath too long. After 12 seconds Andrew couldn't do it anymore, so he then started breathing heavily from holding his breath for a good 12 second, feeling all dried up in the head as Alex looked concerned.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I... I couldn't-hic-do it babe," Andrew panted and hiccuped. "I can't-hic-hold my breath-hic-for that-hic-long."

"That's okay babe," Alex patted him on back. "There are some other remedies we can do to help with the hiccups."

"Okay-hic-babe," Andrew caught his breath but was still hiccuping. "Let's-hic-do it!"

"With pleasure babe." Alex said as they moved on to the next remedy...

* * *

It was then Alex now had a paper bag with her to do the next remedy with Andrew for his hiccups.

"Here's the next remedy that we are going to do babe," Alex showed him the paper bag she wanted him to use. "I want you to take this paper bag and breath in and out repeatedly in this bag to help with getting rid of your hiccups."

"Oh-hic-kay babe," Andrew said as he took the bag and started breathing into it. After a moment, he noticed something wrong with the bag.

"Hey-hic-something's wrong with the-hic-bag," Andrew pointed to the hole that was on the bottom of the bag. "There's a-hic-hole in the-hic-bottom of this-hic-bag!"

"Oh my," Alex took the bag and examined the hole. "I didn't noticed that hole in the bag! Since when the hell was that there!?"

"I-hic-don't know."

"I'm so sorry Andrew," Alex apologized. "I should get a fresh paper bag for you to use."

"It's-hic-okay."

Alex then checked and saw it was the only paper bag they had.

"Oh shoot, that is the only paper bag we have," Alex sounded guilty. "I'm so sorry babe."

"No need to-hic-apologize babe," Andrew said. "Let's just-hic-move on to the-hic-next remedy-hic-then."

"Good idea babe," Alex nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

They then moved on to the next remedy...

* * *

It was lunchtime now, and since the others didn't have the hiccups, they ate a regular lunch, but Andrew had something special for him.

"Okay babe, here's the next remedy," Alex had a spoon and it had a huge scoop of peanut butter. "I want you to take this spoon of peanut butter and gulp it down whole."

"Sure-hic-babe," Andrew took the spoon of peanut butter. "Here I-hic-go."

Andrew then went and put the spoon in his mouth and gulped it down.

"How did it work?"

"I don't-hic-think it-hic-worked," Andrew said.

"Damn it," Alex looked at the peanut butter jar and read the label. "And crap, this isn't all natural peanut butter, so that's why it didn't work."

"Ah-hic-crap!" Andrew hiccuped.

"No need to worried babe," Alex told him. "We have other remedies for you to do."

"Okay-hic-Alex, I trust-hic-you," Andrew said while hiccuping.

"Okay babe, just go watch TV and give me several minutes to prepare for the next remedy."

"Okay Alex-hic-I love-hic-you."

"I love you too babe."

Andrew went to go watch TV for a bit as Alex prepared for her next remedy to perform on Andrew...

* * *

After what seemed to be 15 minutes, Andrew was watching TV, still hiccuping like crazy. He was wondering if he could ever get rid of his hiccups.

"I-hic-wonder where-hic-Alex is," Andrew said to himself. "I-hic-hope she has a-hic-good remedy to get rid of-hic-these cursed-hic-hiccups."

We then see Alex's shadow moving behind the couch Andrew was sitting on, as Andrew was completely oblivious to this as he continued to watch TV. It was then Alex rose above the couch, without Andrew noticing as she then went to do her job.

"BOO!" Alex shouted.

"WOAH!" Andrew was surprised and shocked. "WHAT THE..."

"Did I scare you?"

"Well you-hic-startled me," Andrew admitted. "I don't-hic-think it-hic-worked."

"Well shoot," Alex snapped her fingers. "I thought that would have worked."

"Alex, you-hic-aren't really that-hic-scary or-hic-terrifying," Andrew stated, referring to the fact that Alex can be very cute, bubbly, naive and just straight up adorable a lot.

"I guess your right babe," Alex sighed as she then said. "Let's just move on."

"You-hic-got it,"

They then moved on to the next remedy.

* * *

The couple was now in an empty clear room in the house, as Alex then said.

"Now baby, you know how to do a handstand," Alex asked him.

"I-hic-think so," Andrew said.

"Well now I'd like you to stand on your head and stand upside down for a couple minutes," Alex stated.

"Oh-hic-kay babe," Andrew got onto his hands.

Then he made the attempt as he stood upside down. He then started to get a nauseous after a couple minutes. Eventually he started to lose his balance.

"WOAH!" Andrew screamed as he then toppled over and fell onto the floor.

"Honey are you okay," Alex approached him.

"I can't-hic-keep balance," Andrew started panting. "I couldn't-hic-do it babe. I'm-hic-sorry."

"It's okay babe," Alex said. "We still have some time left, and some more remedies to do before the day is over."

"Oh-hic-kay honey-hic-cakes," Andrew said as they continued the day with the rest of the remedies that could be done...

* * *

The rest of the day went by like nothing and it was currently bedtime for everyone as everyone was getting ready for bed now.

"Goodnight Andrew," Alex said, disappointed in the fact that she couldn't get rid of Andrew's hiccups.

"Goodnight-hic-Alex." Andrew hiccuped giving her a hug as she returned the hug. It was then he went to bed as Alex went to her own bedroom to think about why she couldn't get rid of Andrew's hiccup.

 _I wonder why I couldn't get rid of Andrew's hiccups? I hope Andrew loses his hiccups soon._ Alex thought to herself. _I really wanna kiss that hunk so freaking bad..._

It then clicked in her head.

 _That's it, that's what I should! I think I have the perfect remedy to get rid of Andrew hiccups once and for all!_ Alex mused to herself. _I think I'll wait until tomorrow morning to do it..._

For now, Alex decided to go to sleep as Andrew kept hiccuping in his sleep, wondering if he'll get rid of these hiccups, waiting for tomorrow to come for a really special surprise to be given to him...

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

* * *

It was now morning time, and Andrew was still sleeping even when the sun rose and the sun light came in through his window, but not for much longer...

It was then Alex went into Andrew's bedroom to give him his special surprise as she approached her wonderful boyfriend.

She then shook him awake.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Alex said to him.

"Good-hic-morning babe."

"I have a special surprise for you," Alex said. "It'll get rid of your hiccups."

"What-hic-are you..."

Andrew didn't get to finish as Alex grabbed his face and brought it close to hers as they then locked lips, kissing in such a romantic and sexual manner, allowing Andrew to hold his breath while at the same time being able to kiss his angel which he didn't get to do because of his hiccups. He enjoyed every moment of it.

"Mmmmm..." Andrew moaned in enjoyment. After a few minutes, they stopped kissing and Alex then asked.

"How do you feel now babe?"

Andrew realized he stopped hiccuping and was able to speak without interruptions.

"I think it worked," Andrew said. "You did it, my hiccups are gone!"

"Well, all it took was just giving you a kiss to keep you from breathing," Alex commented.

"We should have done that in the first place," Andrew stated. "We could have saved us the trouble and all that."

"Yeah, but there would be no purpose to this segment then," Alex stated. "That would have ruined the plot."

"True, but anyway, thanks for getting rid of my hiccups babe," Andrew thanked her.

"No problem Andrew," Alex said. "I'm just glad your hiccups are gone."

"Me too babe," Andrew said. "I love you so much baby doll."

"I love you so much too Romeo."

"I'd like to have another kiss if your alright with that." Andrew said.

"Coming right up handsome." Alex smiled as did Andrew.

They then went and engaged in another compassionate and sexual kiss, this one being more sexual as they were French kissing and they had their tongues meet and touch one another, enjoying every moment of it. Once they stopped kissing, Andrew said.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

"Now why don't we go and greet the others and show them that my hiccups are gone," Andrew suggested.

"You got it angelface," Alex winked at him, causing him to wink back.

"Let's go babycakes," Andrew grabbed her hand as they then got up.

"You got it sweet cheeks."

They then went out into the living room to greet the others to show them that Andrew got rid of his hiccups as they then went on with their day, enjoying it without any hazards or any interference. It seems like they were going to have a better day today without any hiccups as things were back to normal now for the spies. It was now the screen started fading out in black, indicating that it was now the end of the segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LX**


	7. Episode LXI

**SEASON IV EPISODE VII:**

 **"EVIL DENTIST?"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Beverly Hills, and it was just about morning time, as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. At the house that belonged to the super spies of WOOHP, in the bedroom that belonged to Andrew, Andrew was still sleeping. He was enjoying it when suddenly, the clock on the desk next to him hit 7:00 o'clock, as it started going off, with the guitar riff of 'Warning' by Green Day going off, waking up Andrew in an instance. He ended up turning off the alarm and then stretched for a minute or so before announcing.

"Ah, I can tell this is going to be a wonderful and excellent day!"

It was then Andrew got out of bed, and got ready for the day. After taking 10 minutes to change up and make the bed, Andrew decided to help himself to breakfast and coffee. Andrew was walking cheerfully, humming a wonderful tune, thinking about how awesome today is going to be when suddenly, a noise got him out of his thoughts.

 **"OUCHHHHH!"**

Well, that's something you'd like to _hear_ first thing in the morning, right? Ahem well, anyway, Andrew heard this and then commented.

"Gee, what the heck was that?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea," Chaosky said walking down the hall, approaching Andrew. "I was just ready to get the day started when I heard a noise nearby."

"I wonder what it could be?" Andrew questioned. But before Chaosky could speak, a voice then shouted.

 **"YOWCH! THIS HURTS!"**

"It sounds like it's coming from the kitchen," Chaosky pointed out.

Andrew recognized that voice from anywhere.

"That must be Alex," Andrew concluded. "Come on Chaosky let's go check this out."

"Right behind you."

Andrew and Chaosky then made their way into the kitchen to see what was wrong...

* * *

In the kitchen, we see Alex placing his hand on her cheek after yelping in pain.

"Ouch, my mouth," Alex groaned. "It hurts..."

As her right cheek felt like it was going numb, Andrew and Chaosky came into the kitchen.

"Hey Alex," Andrew said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Andrew," Alex greeted her boyfriend. "I'm just in pain."

"What kind of pain?" Andrew asked in concern.

"I think my tooth is hurting," Alex stated. "I woke up this morning and it started hurting me so much."

"Woah!" Andrew was shocked and surprised by this. "That must hurt!"

"It does babe."

Just then, Sam and Clover made their way into the kitchen.

"Hello, what's going on out here," Sam questioned. "What's with all the screaming?"

"Alex has a toothache," Andrew pointed out. "She woke up with it this morning?"

"This morning?"

"Yup."

"Ouch it hurts so much," Alex moaned once again.

"Alex that tooth could be infected," Sam suggested. "You need to go see a dentist."

"Uh hello? Earth to Sam," Clover retorted, resulting in Sam giving her _the look_ as she continued. "Don't you remember the last time Alex went to the dentist? She nearly bit off the dentist's hand when he went to do his stuff."

"Well you know he was asking for it," Alex stated. "He was the one that put his hand in my mouth."

"Well actually Alex, I think Sammy's right," Chaosky agreed. "You should go see a dentist before that tooth gets any worse."

"Are you crazy," Alex panicked. "I'm not going to the dentist."

"Why not?"

"I've been to the dentist so many times in the past and every time I went, it was horrible," Alex admitted. "The dentists I've visited were so evil, they injected some type of sharp pointy tool into my mouth and it hurt so much. I couldn't taste anything for weeks. They also did other stuff like...like you know, very scary stuff. That's why I can't go."

Sam thought this was a joke, and as a result she then said.

"Okay Alex, I think your being ridiculous. There is no such thing as an evil dentist," Sam explained. "These 'evil dentists' you are speaking of are nothing more but a description of the stereotypical dentist that they depict on the cartoons. There's absolutely nothing to worry about Alex."

"But still, those days still haunt me to this day." Alex was still shivering in fear at the thought of going to the dentist.

"Andrew, don't you have anything to say about this?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, I can understand where Alex is going with this," Andrew said, agreeing with his girlfriend. "Believe me, I've been to the dentists hundreds of times, and they weren't really pleasant at all."

"See, Andrew is right," Alex sided with her boyfriend. "I just can't go."

After a moment of silence, Chaosky then decided to speak.

"Alex, I think it's time I tell you something that I told Andrew once. Listen, I know that most dentists had went to the extremes with tooth surgery and dental work and all that crap," Chaosky explained. "But these days, dentists have ditched those tactics and went easier without frightening the patiences."

"What do you mean Chaosky?" Alex asked.

"Well you see Alex, most dentists these days used a special type of drug that helps with soothing the numb and pain of the mouth," Chaosky stated. "The drug that dentists use is known as procaine."

"I thought it was called novacaine," Andrew stated.

"That's just another name for it Andrew," Chaosky stated as he continued. "As I was saying Alex, dentists these days often use procaine, or novacaine, to help with soothing the pain in the teeth and all that."

"I see," Alex then asked. "Does this drug taste bad?"

"No actually, it doesn't taste terrible," Chaosky admitted. "It's just used for the dental process."

"Okay," Alex said.

"Dentists also tend to use this thing called laughing gas," Chaosky stated, triggering some snickers to occur. "It might sound like a practical joke, but dentists use laughing gas to help out with the dental process as well, as a means for a backup plan if the drug doesn't work properly, or it can also be vice versa too."

"I get it Chaosky," Alex said.

"Yeah, Chaosky's right," Andrew agreed. "The last time I went to the dentist, they hardly did any extreme tactics to complete the dental procedure, and they really kept me calm about it too."

"I get it babe," Alex said.

"So you see Alex," Sam then jumped in again. "There should be nothing to worry about in regards to going to the dentist. You'll be alright. Now can you go to the dentist for us?"

"Ummm... well... I'm still not sure," Alex was still unsure whether to take the risk or not.

"Please Alex?" The others asked her.

"Look babe, I'll tell you what," Andrew said, approaching her. "I'll go with you to the dentist to make sure your okay and to help keep you calm for this dentist appointment. You'll be okay babe, and I'll make sure of it too. So could you please do this for us? Do this for me?"

Alex still felt very hesitant for a good few minutes, thinking about this. After noticing how painful her tooth was, and from what Chaosky told her about the dentists, and the fact that Andrew would accompany her, she felt like she had nothing to worry about. Plus if anything was to happen to her, her boyfriend would immediately come to her rescue. She loved that man so much, she felt very safe with him, and she knew he was telling her the truth. After a few minutes, Alex then took a deep breath.

"Okay," Alex finally said. "I'll go to the dentist..."

"Great," The others were thrilled about this.

"Andrew, would you really accompany me to the dentist, and come to my aid if I really do get hurt?" She asked her man.

"Yes Alex, I would come to your aid if something bad happens to you," Andrew smiled.

"Thank you so much babe," Alex gave him a hug.

"Your welcome sweet cheeks," Andrew returned the hug. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey."

They spent the next few minutes hugging as Clover then said.

"Okay, now that all this is set," Clover started. "I'm going to go and take care of my hair now if you all don't mind."

Clover did just that as she went into the bathroom to do her hair.

"So should we go to the dentist now Andrew?" Alex asked Andrew.

"Sure, just let me get my coffee and eat breakfast and then we'll go," Andrew stated.

"Okay I can wait," Alex smiled.

"Great," Andrew went to get his coffee and his breakfast.

"Well since Andrew has this all under control," Chaosky said to Sam. "You want to get the normal morning routine stuff done now Sammy?"

"I'm right behind you Chaosky," Sam gave him a smile.

Chaosky and Sam then went to take care of business as we now switch on over to a brand new scene...

* * *

After some breakfast and a cup of coffee, Andrew and Alex had left the house and went to the dentist. In a matter of time, they made it to the front entrance of the dentist.

"Well here we are babe," Andrew and Alex got off the motorcycle Andrew was driving. "The dentist."

Alex then took a deep breath and then said.

"Let's get this over with," Alex said.

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew comforted her. "I promise."

"I know Andrew." Alex gave him a smile.

They then entered the building and found themselves in the lobby of the dentist, as Andrew then approached the front desk, with Alex behind him as Andrew rang a bell to summon someone to assist him. A few moments later, a female clerk who happened to be the one who ran the front desk was summoned as she then asked.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we'd like to schedule a dentist appointment today for Alex," Andrew said showing her Alex. "She has a really bad toothache and she needs to see a dentist as soon as possible before it gets worse."

Alex waved hello to her as she then felt another pain in her right cheek and yelped in pain and held her hand over her right cheek. The clerk took notice of this and then said.

"We'll get a dentist to help Alex right away," She said. "Please wait in the waiting room. Someone will be able to help you out shortly."

"Okay," Andrew nodded. "Come on Alex."

Alex nodded as they took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs, with Alex sitting right next to Andrew keeping very close to him for comfort.

"Andrew, I'm really nervous about this," Alex whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know your scared honey," Andrew whispered back. "That's why I'm here for you. You'll be okay, I promise."

"Thank you Andrew," Alex whispered. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then spent the next few minutes or so waiting for someone to assist them. Eventually, a female worker opened the door and then called out.

"Alex?"

"That must be me," Alex then got up.

"Good luck babe," Andrew smiled. "I'll be here if you need anything."

"I know, I'll be back as soon as I can," Alex commented.

"And I'll be here waiting," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Alex then went over to the door and then followed the female worker as Andrew called out.

"Good luck babe," Andrew called out as Alex gave him a wink as a result. Andrew then decided to grab a nearby magazine and decided to read it while waiting for Alex to be done...

* * *

The lady led Alex into a dental room and suggested she get into the comfy dental patient chair and get herself comfortable. Alex then did just that as she then got comfy.

"Alex," The lady said. "The dentist will be right with you."

"Okay, thanks miss," Alex said.

The lady then went and left as Alex lied down, waiting patiently for the dentist to come and get this over with. She had some thoughts going through her mind at that point.

 _I honestly don't know what to expect from this dentist. I really hope they don't use the extreme tactics on me again. I hope the others were right._ Alex thought to herself. _I hope Andrew was right. I hope I get out of this alright. Andrew wouldn't lie to me, he's my boyfriend. I love him so much, and if something happens to me, I'll go get Andrew right away. I just gotta stay calm and believe that everything will be alright. I can do this. Alex, you can do this, just stay calm, and this won't go horribly wrong._

Alex then took deep breathes to reassure herself that she'll be fine and nothing will happen to her at all. She believed the others about what they said, and she knows that Andrew will be there for her if she needs anything. A few moments later, she felt completely relaxed, convincing herself that this dentist appointment won't be too bad at all...

* * *

A few minutes later a knock at the door was heard and coming into the room was none other than the dentist himself, who was described as being a talled middle aged man in his late 30s and early 40s, dressed up like a dentist and all that stuff, as he then spoke.

"Uh excuse me, Alex wasn't it?" He asked.

"Yes," Alex nodded.

"Oh good, I'll be your dentist for today," The dentist said. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Well Mr. Dentist, I have this painful toothache in my mouth," Alex pointed to her right cheek. "I woke up this morning feeling it and I think something is wrong with one of my teeth. I think one of them is infected."

"Hmmm, let me see this for myself," The dentist approached Alex, barring a flashlight as he turned it on. "Now I need you to open your mouth and say 'Ahh'."

Alex did just that as the dentist then aimed the flashlight into her mouth, and in a matter of seconds, he found the tooth that was in pain.

"Woah, I think I found the source," The dentist took a look at the tooth which looked like it was in so much pain and the gums that was underneath it was swelling up like crazy and it looked like a drill was being injected into the tooth, based on how painful it look. "Oh my god..."

"Yowch, it hurts," Alex said with her mouth wide opened.

"Yeah just as I thought," The dentist commented as Alex then closed her mouth. "You my dear have what is known as the 'Swelling Toothitis', which is caused by the gums drying up and causing the tooth to go numb and trigger a painful toothache as a result."

"Is that a bad thing Mister Dentist sir?" Alex asked him.

"No no, this is typical," The dentist explained. "Most teenagers your age gets these kind of things at around 16 or 17, so it was bound to happen at some point."

"I see," Alex then asked. "So what can be done?"

"Well Miss Alex, I'm going to need to do some dental procedures to help sooth away that painful toothache in your mouth."

"Uh, your not going to use an actual drill or a painful dental tool in my mouth are you?" Alex asked nervously.

"Nah, don't be silly Alex, we don't do that stuff anymore," The dentist admitted. "I mean we had gotten so many complaints from patients all over about being afraid of the dentist and they felt that we were depicted as the stereotypical evil dentist that is shown in the cartoons, that we decided to drop the extreme tactics for good, especially after we discovered a much more simpler and safer tactic for the job."

"Oh good, that's a relief," Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Indeed it is," The dentist then went into the cabinet and got out a spray. "Now for this task, I'm going to be using this."

"Is that laughing gas?" Alex recalled the funny name Chaosky explained to her.

"Yes it is," The dentist then asked. "How did you know this?"

"Well my good friend Chaosky explained that that stuff is used for the dental procedures and to help out with the numbness of a toothache." Alex explained.

"You know I think your friend is right," The dentist said. "I'm just going to spray this into your mouth, and it probably will tickle, hence the reason it's called laughing gas and all that. Now please open your mouth again."

Alex then did just that as the dentist sprayed the gas into her mouth, causing it to tickle all over.

"This tickles," Alex felt the urge to giggle.

"I told you," The dentist then put the spray aside and then got out another drug from the cabinet. "Now this stuff will also help with the process. This will help sooth down any numbing of the tooth and will help you to relax. This stuff is called Procaine."

"Also known as Novacaine." Alex stated, remembering Andrew used that surname for the drug.

"Mhmm, that's just another name for this stuff." The dentist pointed out.

"Yeah, Andrew my boyfriend told me that that stuff was also known as novacaine, and that would help me with the numbness too."

"I see," The dentist then approached Alex with the Procaine in his hand. "Now I need you to keep your mouth open while I put this stuff on your aching tooth."

"Okay." Alex opened her mouth again as the dentist put the procaine on her aching tooth and once he did that, Alex felt really relaxed as she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"Does that help?" The dentist asked.

"Yes it does." Alex smiled.

"Now I just need to put some of this medicine on your swollen up gums to reduce the numbness." The dentist had the medicine he was talking about as Alex kept her mouth opened.

The dentist rubbed that medicine on her swollen up gum and she couldn't feel it due to the procaine she took. After he was done he got out one more spray bottle.

"Now for the final step," The dentist said. "This stuff might make you feel sleepy for a minute or so, but this stuff should get rid of your toothache completely."

"Okay," Alex said with her mouth opened.

The dentist then got ready and approached her mouth with the spray, and in a matter of seconds, he sprayed it into her mouth, which caused her to feel sleepy.

 _Ooo, I'm feeling very sleepy..._ Alex kept that to herself as she struggled to keep herself awake. After a couple minutes, Alex no longer felt sleepy as the dentist then asked.

"So how do you feel now," he asked her. "How does your tooth feel?"

Alex touched her right cheek. It was no longer hurting. Her toothache was gone, and her tooth was feeling alot better.

"It's gone, the numbing pain is gone," Alex said. "My toothache is gone completely, I don't feel in pain anymore."

"That's excellent news," The dentist sounded thrilled by this. "Now all I need you to do know is to just do the rinse and spit process with this cup and spit into this hose."

"Alright."

Alex spent the next minute doing the whole 'rinse and spit' technique. Once she was done, the dentist then said.

"Okay Alex your free to go now," The dentist then said. "One more thing, here's a free lollipop for being a good patient today."

Alex then took said lollipop and then said.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Dentist."

"Anytime Alex, now let me escort you back to the lobby."

"Okay."

The dentist then escorted Alex back to the lobby to meet up with Andrew again...

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was still in the waiting room reading that magazine when suddenly, the dentist opened the door and called out.

"Ahem, Mr. Andrew!?"

"Yes sir?" Andrew put the magazine aside as he had his full attention on the dentist.

"Mr. Andrew, your girlfriend Alex is all set with her appointment," The dentist then moved aside as Andrew then saw Alex looking all bright and happy as ever.

"Hey Alex," Andrew was impressed as he approached her. "How did it go?"

"It was better than I expected, you guys were right, it wasn't so bad after all," Alex admitted, grinning happily. "My toothache is gone and all the stuff you guys told me before was true. I'm so happy and I'm not afraid of the dentist anymore. Plus I got myself a free lollipop."

"That's great babe," Andrew grinned as he noticed the lollipop. "I got a free lollipop too the last time I came to the dentist."

"That's very sweet babe!" Alex was hyped and excited.

"It is."

"Anyway, Mr. Andrew, there's just the matter of the bill," The dentist pointed out. "Are you able to pay in full, or do you need some time just to mail out a check to pay off the bill."

"Honestly, I think we should mail out an actual check to you," Andrew said as he took a look at the bill on a piece of paper. "Yeah Chaosky will be able to pay off this bill and mail the check directly to the dentist as soon as possible."

"Great, well I hope you all have a good day," The dentist waved farewell.

"Same to you," Andrew said. "Have a wonderful day."

"See ya Mr. Dentist." Alex said as the dentist waved farewell to her and Andrew. Andrew and Alex then made their exit out of the dentist...

* * *

Once then exited the dentist's Andrew then asked.

"So Alex, your no longer afraid of the dentist?"

"I'm not babe," Alex was still excited. "You were right, nothing bad was going to happen to me and everything turned out great."

"See, I told you I wouldn't lie to you honey," Andrew smiled.

"No you didn't," Alex said. "I'm so happy that my tooth no longer hurts."

"Me too," Andrew agreed. "I don't like seeing my precious angel in pain."

"Oh baby," Alex approached him. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too my baby doll."

They then started kissing romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch and Alex was happy for this since she no longer had a toothache. Once they were done French kissing, Andrew then said.

"Now let's go home now babe," Andrew got onto his motorcycle. "Let's inform the others that your dentist appointment went well."

"Right behind you Romeo." Alex got onto the motorcycle behind Andrew as he then started the engine. Once that was done, they started heading home.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then drove off into the distance, heading home just in time for some lunch. It was settled, Alex was no longer afraid of the dentist and now believed that going to the dentist was no longer a bad thing, despite her experiences from the past, alot has changed about the dentist. Dentists were no longer depicted as being stereotypically evil dentists and Alex was thrilled and relieved about that. Now that Alex was done with her appointment and her toothache was gone completely, she was ready to spent the entirety of the day with her man Andrew. Once they drove off into the distance, the screen then started fading out in black, a sign that the segment was now over. This is the end of the episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXI**


	8. Episode LXII

**SEASON IV EPISODE VIII:**

 **"TROUBLE WITH THE DAMN INTERNET"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a pretty quite and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. Nothing major and important was going on and it wasn't raining out at all. You would think that the super spies of WOOHP would be outside today right? Well not for this story! The super spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were inside using different electronic devices, all of which was connected to the internet they were using. Clover was on Facebook through her smart phone, Sam was on the laptop doing some research, Chaosky was on the desktop creating a story through Fanfiction, Andrew was watching something on YouTube and Alex was sitting next to him, watching what he was watching through his tablet.

"Ah," Chaosky took a deep breath as he posted his story on Fanfiction. "It feels like a great day today."

"I'll say," Sam agreed with him. "I'm making a lot of progress with this research."

"Yeah yeah, I'm on Facebook hoping for my wonderful boyfriend to message me soon," Clover said.

"Since when did you have a smart phone Clover," Alex had to ask.

"Hello? I got it for my birthday recently," Clover stated as she then saw on her smartphone that her boyfriend Robert has just messaged her. "Oh! My boyfriend just messaged me! I'm so happy!"

Clover then started messaging her boyfriend Robert, chatting with him through her smartphone.

"Hey Andrew, I don't get it," Alex asked her boyfriend. "Why does Clover like using Facebook so much?"

"I have no idea pumpkin, but something tells me that I should check Facebook now," Andrew said as he then opened up Facebook on his tablet and then looked and saw Clover's name 'Clover Ewing'.

"Hey there's Clover's name," Alex then saw something underneath, regarding her relationship status. "What does that say Andrew."

"Let me read it," Andrew then read it. "In a relationship with Robert Forrest."

"I'm pretty sure Robert's account shows he's in a relationship with Clover Ewing right," Alex asked him.

"I'm pretty sure, now I should check my account," Andrew then looked into his account and then looked through it. Alex then saw Andrew's relationship status and then read it out loud.

"In a happy relationship with Alex Vasquez," Alex was flattered by this, knowing that she had a Facebook account too that said the same thing with Andrew. "I'm glad we are in a happy relationship babe."

"Me too honey cakes," Andrew brought Alex close. "Me too, I love you."

"I love you too baby." Alex said as Andrew resumed watching the video on YouTube.

* * *

It was then the internet then went down as the DSL lost connection. Sam was the first to notice.

"Oh crap, this sucks," Sam deadpanned. "The internet is down again."

 **"NO!"** Clover panicked. "I was just talking to my Bobby about going out to Paris one day! **DAMN IT!"**

"Well this sucks," Chaosky groaned. "How many times has this internet gone down?"

"It went down 21 times this week," Sam reminded him. "And we went all last weekend with no internet whatsoever."

"Shoot," Chaosky moaned and shook his head in aggravation.

"Andrew, what kind of internet service are we using again?" Alex asked as Andrew was frustrated too.

"We are using AT&T," Andrew sighed. "Probably the worst internet service we ever had."

"Why is that so babe," Alex asked as Andrew went to charge his tablet.

"I don't know babe," Andrew sighed.

"Well this freaking sucks," Clover retorted. "I'm going to call my boyfriend and tell him the internet went down again."

"I guess I should contact AT&T again to find out about this nonsense," Chaosky went and picked up the phone as Clover went to her bedroom to call Robert.

"At this point, it's more like FU&U" Andrew retorted making an innuendo that adults would get (only if you can figure it out and get it).

"Yeah," Chaosky said simply as he then went into his bedroom to contact AT&T. Sam went to plug in and charge her laptop as Alex then asked.

"Andrew why does our internet keep going out," Alex whined.

"I don't know Alex, but it's not your fault," Andrew explained. "It's this crappy damn internet service that is all messed up and such. Know that none of this is your fault."

"I know this isn't my fault Andrew," Alex said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too sweet cheeks," Andrew sighed as he couldn't be mad at Alex.

It was then they decided to French kiss for a few minutes or so. Afterwards, Chaosky came out holding the phone as he finished making the call, bearing a guilty look on his face.

"Hey guys I'm afraid we have some bad news," Chaosky started.

"What is it," Andrew groaned expecting the worst to come.

"AT&T is having so much trouble with their internet services and all their customers have been making complaints about it that they have to keep our internet down," Chaosky explained. "It's probably going to be out for several hours or so, so I don't know when it'll be back up and running."

"You gotta be kidding me," Andrew looked exaggerated.

"I'm afraid not," Chaosky shook his head in guilt. "I'm truly sorry Andrew."

Andrew then cursed under his breath as Alex was concerned.

"Chaosky, why does AT&T feel the need to keep disconnecting our internet on us?" She asked as Sam and Clover came back out into the living room.

"I'm not so sure but I assume it has something to do with the fact that AT&T keeps getting complaints about their crappy internet services and the person running it only cares about the money," Chaosky explained. "So in order to save themselves money, they feel the need to disconnect their internet service for its customers everywhere."

"I get it Chaosky," Alex nodded as Andrew then made a comment.

"Honestly guys I seriously feel the need to get a male angry platypus and name him 'I Hate You', and have him attack the people in charge of this damn crappy internet service." Andrew remarked.

"Why the hell would you want to name a platypus 'I Hate You'?" Chaosky questioned as the others looked confused by this.

"Would you rather have me name the platypus '[explicit content]," Andrew started as due to the extremely vulgar, nasty dirty words that are used, all the words used will be censored for being inappropriate. "...I hope you die, HEY!'?"

The others were shocked by the stuff Andrew just said as Chaosky then commented.

"Yow Andrew, that was the most vulgar inappropriate name you just gave out," Chaosky said with shock. "So vulgar that the author had to censor it."

"I know, but just know it doesn't refer to any of you guys at all," Andrew said.

"We know Andrew," Chaosky said as the girls nodded in agreement. "By the way, where did that come from?"

"It's from a song called 'Platypus (I Hate You)', and it's probably the most dirtiest song made by Green Day," Andrew said. "You'd have to listen to it in order to understand it at all."

"I see, so the readers would only get it if they listen to the song right?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew nodded.

After a few moments, Chaosky then asked.

"Now with breaking the fourth wall aside, what should we do now?" Chaosky wondered.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go out with my boyfriend Robert to hang out," Clover said. "Since I can't have internet to chat with him, I'll just hang out with him and all that."

"Okay, have fun," Chaosky said.

"I will," Clover then had all the stuff she needed as she then left to spend some time with her wonderful 'Bobby'.

"As for me, I'll just do the research through reading the book in my bedroom for now if you all don't mind," Sam spoke as she then went to her bedroom to do some reading.

"Yeah, I'm just going to type out a new story that I came up with," Chaosky said getting onto the laptop. "Since I don't need the internet to create the story."

"What should we do now babe," Alex asked as Chaosky to typing out a new story he came up with.

"Eh, wanna just watch some TV for a bit," Andrew suggested. "I think our favorite romantic sitcom show is on."

"Oh, I'd love to watch that with you babe," Alex got excited.

"Alright then," Andrew turned on the TV and their favorite romantic sitcom came on. "Let's watch our favorite romantic sitcom together baby doll."

"You said it Romeo."

Alex started cuddling up to Andrew as they then watched TV for a bit while their internet was down for who knows how long...

* * *

After lets say a few hours or so have passed, Andrew and Alex were still watching TV, Chaosky had finished typing out his new story and summary, Sam was still reading and Clover was still out with Robert. Nothing was going on in particular at the moment.

"I'm so bored Andrew," Alex let out a yawn.

"Same here babe," Andrew yawned too. "I don't know when the internet will be back on."

"Me either," Alex yawned. "I do love spending time with you babe."

"Same here sweet cheeks," Andrew agreed as he gave her a kiss. "Love ya Alex."

"Love ya too Andrew." She gave him the same kiss. It was then Chaosky then noticed a notice on the desktop.

 **"WOAH GUYS!"** Chaosky shouted. **"THE INTERNET IS BACK ON!"**

This got Andrew and Alex's attention as they went to look at the desktop.

"Oh sh- I mean crap, they are only giving us internet for one minute," Chaosky said as a notice said 'ONE MINUTE TIL INTERNET GOES DOWN AGAIN' was shown on the screen. **"HOLY CRAP, ONE MINUTE!? _I GOTTA POST MY STORY ON FANFICTION IMMEDIATELY BEFORE IT GOES DOWN AGAIN!"_**

Chaosky went and did that as Andrew was really pissed off now. He stomped to the phone to pick it up as Alex looked concerned.

"Oh screw this crap," Andrew dialed the number as he started to call AT&T. "I'm going to get us a new better internet service! Screw this Crap!"

While Chaosky was working against the clock to post his story in less than one minute, Andrew started chewing out AT&T on the phone.

"Give us a freaking break! One minute left, one minute flipping left! Your going to give us FLIPPING ONE MINUTE!?" Andrew was getting really pissed. "I'M LOOKING AT THE NOTICE ON THE DESKTOP HERE! IT SAYS 'ONE, MINUTE'!"

After a few minute to regain himself, Andrew continued to chew out AT&T.

"Let me tell you something bootlickers, I've been around since freaking 1990-flipping-3," Andrew sneered on the phone. "AND YOUR GOING TO GIVE US ONE FLIPPING MINUTE!? YOU GOTTA ME FREAKING **KIDDING ME!** "

Andrew then heard the man on the phone retort against him as he then snarled once again.

"WHAT THE HELL!? **WE ARE NOT YOUR FREAKING MINIONS TO YOUR GAIN YOU BOOT LICKING ASSHOLES!"** Andrew snarled angrily, as Alex was getting concerned for his temper.

"You got to be joking me! This is a messed up joke," Andrew continued. By then, Chaosky had posted his new story to Fanfiction in the nick of time. "We got one minute-one minute left, oh, now we got nothing left... Now we got nothing left..."

Andrew stored off to get the AT&T internet connector as the notice was now gone on the screen and the internet was down again. Alex was wondering if he was doing something he'd regret. Andrew then shouted on the phone again.

 **"LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT ONE FREAKING MINUTE REALLY FLIPPING MEANS!"**

The moment he shouted did he started smashing the AT&T connector on the floor, smashing it to death as Chaosky went to grab the wire to connect to the internet and started whipping it to the wall, attempting to destroy that as Andrew was letting out his anger. All this was being heard on the phone as Andrew then managed to smash the AT&T connector to piece as he tossed the antenna that came off onto the floor with the wired connected to it as Andrew then spoke into the phone again.

"One minute! I hope you enjoy your money licking ways you screwed up internet service!" Andrew then said his last words onto the phone. **"WE'RE GETTING A NEW INTERNET SERVICE FU &U!"**

The moment that was said did Andrew hang up and tossed the phone behind him onto the floor as he then stormed off into his bedroom. Chaosky then dropped the wire he was trying to destroy which looked like it had some scratch marks on it. By this moment, Sam came out after hearing noise in the living room.

"What's going on," Sam noticed the destroyed internet connector. "Oh my, Andrew got angry because of the internet service right?"

"Yes Sammy, they only gave us _one minute_ to use the internet," Chaosky said. "This got Andrew pissed and he destroyed the connector as a result."

"I see," Sam said as Alex looked concerned for Andrew. "I was planning on getting a new internet service anyway."

"Me too," Chaosky agreed. It was then Clover came into the house, after hanging out with Robert for a bit as she saw the mess that Andrew made.

"Oh my god, what happened here?"

"Andrew got pissed and broke the connector as a result." Chaosky stated.

"Sheesh," Clover said. "And I thought I was the one who'd get **pissed** off over this **bullcrap**."

"Uh guys, I'm more concerned for Andrew," Alex said. "I have to go check on him and see how he's doing."

Alex then went to check on Andrew as Sam and Chaosky went and cleaned up the broken connector that was on the floor...

* * *

Alex knocked on Andrew's door and cracked the door and peaked into his bedroom.

"Hey Andrew," She asked softly. "You alright?"

Alex saw Andrew lying on his bed, trying to calm himself down after his outburst. He then heard Alex's presence in his bedroom as he then spoke.

"Alex? Is that you?"

"Yes babe," Alex said as she entered his room and approached him. "Listen babe, I'm just worried about you."

Andrew then sighed as he then said.

"I know you are babe, and I really apologize for my outburst," Andrew apologized.

"That's okay Andrew," Alex didn't sound mad at all. "I would have been pissed off too."

"I know, I just couldn't handle it anymore," Andrew confessed. "We are people too, we don't deserve to be treated like crap by a bunch of greedy bastards that only care about their gain."

"I know babe and I'm not mad at you," Alex stated. "In fact, I thought you were awesome the way you chewed out that internet service FU&U."

"Yeah I guess your right babe," Andrew couldn't help but snicker. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then started kissing for a couple of minutes or so. It was then Chaosky came into the bedroom.

"Hey Andrew, you calmed down a bit," He asked.

"Yes Chaosky."

"Well good, because we are not mad you Andrew," Chaosky explained. "Since we are planning on getting a better internet service that actually cares about their customers."

"I know you guys aren't Chaosky," Andrew let out a sigh of relief. "And great."

"Yeah, I'm impressed by how you chewed out AT&T like that," Chaosky commented. "I would have done the same thing too if I didn't manage to post that story on Fanfiction before that one minute was up."

"I see," Andrew said.

"Anyway, the living room has been cleaned up and such so if you guys would like to accompany us, we are going to get ourselves a new internet service." Chaosky explained.

"What service are we going to get now?"

"I think we're settling with Xfinity," Chaosky said. "Come on."

"Okay Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go baby doll."

"Right behind you Romeo."

The happy couple then went and followed Chaosky to join the others as they then worked on getting a brand new better internet service that wouldn't disconnect on them so often...

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING WEEK...**

* * *

It was a wonderful and much better day than the previous week, as the super spies had hooked up onto Xfinity and no longer did the internet go down on them. They were doing the same stuff they were doing earlier in the episode.

"Ah this is more like it," Chaosky said, updating his Fanfiction account.

"Tell me about it," Andrew commented. "I'm glad we got a much better internet service that cares about their customers."

"I'm happy too Andrew," Alex agreed.

"Tell me about it," Clover spoke. "I had just got done messaging Robby and explained how I'd love to go to Paris with him one day. He said that he'd love to accompany me. He's such a hunk."

"We know Clover," Chaosky said. "If I could go to Paris, I'd go with my wonderful Sammy."

"Chaosky, I'd go with you too," Sam said. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

They then hugged as Alex then said.

"And you all know who I would bring to Paris with me."

"I already know babe, you'd go with me right?" Andrew guessed.

"Mhmm," Alex nodded in excited.

"I'd go with you too baby cakes," Andrew said. "Because I enjoy making my beautiful angel happy."

"Oh Andrew," Alex cooed getting close to him. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

They then started French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another. It was then Chaosky commented.

"So Sammy, do you think people who own AT&T Internet service will decide on leaving them and go with something better?"

"Who knows Chaosky," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "One could hope they would."

"So do I Sammy," Chaosky said. "Sammy, would you like to French kiss me and have our tongues touch each other, since this is about the end of the segment?"

"Yes Chaosky, I'd love to do that," Sam smiled. "I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

They then started French kissing too, letting their tongues touch one another as the end of the story was coming up like Chaosky said. Clover was messaging her boyfriend on her smartphone, explaining that she loves French kissing him and she loves having her tongue touch his tongue, as Robby felt the same towards Clover.

At this point, Clover kept messaging her boyfriend on her smartphone while Chaosky and Sam and Andrew and Alex kept engaging in a sexual French kiss, enjoying every single moment of it, glad that their new internet service is much better and the bill wasn't highly expensive either. Never again will they have to suffer with using an extremely crappy internet service that keeps going down on them and such. They no longer need to worry about that stuff, as Xfinitiy hasn't disconnected them from using the internet at all. The kissing between the two couples was still shown as we now started to zoom out and the screen started fading out in black, indicating that it was the end of the segment now, like Chaosky pointed out just now, as this was the closing to the episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXII**


	9. Episode LXIII

**SEASON IV EPISODE IX:**

 **"THE ART OF TAEKWONDO"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was nice and wonderful day in Beverly Hills, and everyone was feeling happy today... well at to a certain super spy of WOOHP who was taking a walk, enjoying the nice fresh air as she was carrying her purse and was excited as ever. The super spy girl who is known as Alex, was just taking a stroll through the neighborhood, thinking about how wonderful today is going to be like ever as she then headed towards a dark alley.

"Mmmmm, today is such a wonderful day out today," Alex breathed in the fresh air. "I can tell that today will be an excellent day! Nothing can possibly go wrong!"

So she thought as she then headed for the dark alley, unaware that someone was watching her from the darkness of the alley. Alex then went down the alley, humming a happy tune as she was completely oblivious to the fact that it was dark and she could get robbed at any moment. Eventually she stopped humming when she heard someone breathing menacingly.

 _Who could that be?_ Alex thought to herself as she then heard a voice speak from the darkness.

"Hey missy..." An eerie and creepy voice said, getting Alex unsettled.

"Who are you?" Alex asked sounding unsettled. "Show yourself."

The voice then breathed and then a figure came out of the darkness and revealed himself. The figure was revealed to be a tall lenthy man who looked like he was bad news. Alex didn't feel like being rude so she then said as a response.

"Oh, I am so sorry mister," Alex apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you by walking through this alley. I really think I should be going now."

"Ah but miss, you have something that I want." The man said.

"Wuh-what do you want from me...?" Alex was sounding very creeped out.

"Simple, all that I want from you is your purse," The man demanded. "So hand it over and there will be no trouble."

"Why do you want my purse?"

"None of your business."

"Well mister, I'm sorry but you can't have my purse. It's mine and I'm not handing it over."

"You better hand it over now..." The man warned her.

"I'm sorry, but I stand firm with my decision, I'm not handing it over!" Alex protested.

"Well I guess I'll have to force you to give it to me then," The man stated as he approached Alex.

"Uh what are you going to do to me mister," Alex stuttered.

"Just get you to hand over your purse by force."

"Uh... please mister, don't hurt me," Alex begged as she was then back into a corner with no where to escape. "Oh no... Please don't do this..."

"I warned you to oblige, but you didn't, now I'm going to make you hand it over," The man got ready. "Here I come."

"Oh no..." Alex gulped nervously.

It was then a brutal fight was then heard in the alley that went on for a few moments before the man came out of the alley, now carrying Alex's purse as he then took off. We then see Alex all bruised up, with messed up hair, a black eye, a bruised lip and a beaten nose that was dripping blood.

"Ow, that hurt," Alex coughed as she felt like crying because she was mugged and she had her purse stolen. "I need to get some help. I need to see Andrew."

With that in mind, Alex decided to head back home and tell Andrew exactly what happened to her...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the super spies house, the others were just lounging around, just relaxing and enjoying themselves as Andrew was reading a magazine as was Chaosky.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew said. "I have no idea what Alex is up to, but I'm starting to get worried about her."

"I know Andrew, but I think she can hold her own," Chaosky commented.

"Chaosky's right," Sam agreed, jumping in. "Alex is a super spy after all."

"Yeah but Alex is way _too_ soft," Clover commented painting her nails.

"Oh come on Clover," Chaosky said. "Alex is a super spy of WOOHP. I mean its not like she'll be coming running back to our house and wanting to talk to Andrew about something that happened to her."

Then on cue, they then heard Alex screaming.

 **"ANDREW!"**

"You were saying?" Clover asked.

"Just forget it," Chaosky said as Andrew put down his magazine and decided to see Alex and what she wanted.

He then opened the door and then said.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong? Did something hap-" He stopped short when he saw how injured Alex was. "Oh my god Alex! Are you okay!? What happened to you babe!?"

"Well... Andrew..." Alex was hacking and coughing as Andrew escorted her into the kitchen. "I was just walking down a dark alley all happy and such, when suddenly, this man showed up."

"And what did this man do to you," Andrew asked in concern as he placed an ice pack on Alex's black eye and and got some tissues to clear up her nosebleed.

"Well babe, he then ended up mugging me, and he took off, and he stole my purse and I was completely defenseless," Alex said as he had tissues up her nostrils, an ice back on her black eye and Andrew was brushing her hair neatly and helping her out.

"Sheesh, I'm so sorry that happened to you babe," Andrew said.

"It's okay honey, I just need some help from you," Alex stated as Andrew put some medicine on her bruised lip. It was then Chaosky came into the kitchen and said.

"You know Alex, don't you know any defense techniques or fighting skills," He asked her. "You are a super spy after all."

"Actually Chaosky, I know Taekwondo and karate," Alex admitted. "I've been training on that stuff for years, even before I met you guys."

Alex then showed them a book that she had about Taekwondo and such as they both looked through it.

"I don't get it Alex, if you know how to do Taekwondo and such," Chaosky asked looking through it. "Why don't you use that stuff to defend yourself?"

Alex then frowned as she then admitted.

"It's because I don't want to use that stuff to harm people," Alex frowned, not liking the idea of harming the innocent. "I am just _too_ sweet to want to do horrible things to others, and I can't help it... I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize Alex," Andrew comforted her. "There is an easy way to help you defend yourself without being a harsh person and hurting people. That's why Chaosky and I can help you with knowing how that can be done with the use of the Taekwondo book you showed us, well help you feel comfortable with defending yourself."

"I'd love that Andrew, but I only have one problem with that babe."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't want to hurt you guys in training," Alex stated. "And I really don't want to hurt you Andrew."

"I know, and we don't need to fight you to help you with this kind of stuff," Andrew explained. "We will be using fake decoys of bad guys and training lessons from the book to help you with this stuff. All this will be done in a heavily Chinese influenced manner, right Chaosky?"

"That's right," Chaosky nodded. "I even have some Chinese scented candles we can use for the exercises too."

"Oh if that's the case, I'd like to style my hair in a Chinese style," Alex stated. "To show I'm ready for some Taekwondo practice."

"Actually Alex, from what the book says, Taekwondo originated from Korea, even though it incorporates Chinese martial arts." Andrew pointed out.

"I know but it's all in Asia right," Alex smiled.

"I suppose your right. Well do whatever makes you happy babe," Andrew gave her a smile. "If you want to do that then go for it."

"Neat thank you so much babe," Alex gave him a hug.

"Your welcome baby cakes." Andrew returned the hug.

"Now I'm going to style my hair into a Chinese manner," Alex said. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, let's do this in the large empty room in the attic," Andrew said.

"Okay babe," Alex called out. "Love ya Andrew!"

"Love ya too Alex!" Andrew called out as she then went to do her hair.

"Well while she's doing that," Chaosky got his attention. "I'm going to get the scented candles from the cabinet."

"And I'll get everything ready in the attic for Alex once she's ready." Andrew pointed out.

"Sounds like a plan."

Andrew and Chaosky then went and got everything they needed to help Alex train to defend herself in a Chinese Asian manner as we now move on to a new scene...

* * *

Some time later, in the large empty attic, everything was set up for the training that Alex was going to do today. The large light above was on, a bunch of Chinese scented candles were laid out by Chaosky, a practice mat for Alex was placed too, and a bunch of fake decoys made of cardboard were set up by Andrew for this exercise he was planning on doing today with Alex to help her out.

"Well Chaosky, I think we did a good job setting the place," Andrew commented. "We just have to wait for Alex to show up to begin."

"Yes," Chaosky nodded. "I hope this'll help her with her confidence and she'll be able to defend herself."

"Same here Chaosky."

"Hey guys, I'm ready to train," Alex voice said as Andrew saw Alex entering the room, with her hair done in a Chinese manner; she her two buns on each side of her head tied up and chopsticks were shown keeping her hair in that style. She was wearing a karate robe in addition to that. Andrew was fascinated by her appearance and then commented.

"Wow, looking gorgeous there Alex," Andrew admitted.

"Thanks babe," Alex giggled. "I see you got the place set up for me."

"That we did babe." Andrew nodded.

"Anyway Andrew, should we start training now?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Andrew smiled.

"Great, so what are we doing first?"

"Well judging by what the book says," Andrew looked. "The first thing we should practice is 'KIBON JUMBI SOGI' or as it's translated in English; The basic ready stance."

"Oh, this is the one where the practice begins and ends, and it is essentially a miniature breathing and focus exercise so that mentally you are focused on only the coming exercise; and physically, you are focusing on coordinating your limbs." Alex explained.

"Your right babe," Andrew said.

"Yes, I did all that training once before so I know how to do everything." Alex admitted.

"I know babe," Andrew stated. "We are just doing this to help you build up your confidence so you can be able to defend yourself against crooks."

"I understand Andrew," Alex said innocently.

"Okay babe," Andrew said. "So let's start the first exercise now."

"You got it babe," Alex saluted him.

It was then Alex spent the next few minutes demonstrating the basic ready stance and how it is done. Andrew was impressed as was Chaosky, seeing that she was really ready for the training after all. After Alex was done, she then asked.

"How did I do babe?"

"Honestly babe, you were excellent," Andrew stated. "You are definitely ready for this training practice."

"You bet I am babe," Alex sounded excited. "I haven't felt this pumped since the last time I did these lessons."

"Great to hear babe," Andrew then looked at the book at the next exercise. "Cause the next exercise is called 'juchumseo jireugi', or translated in English to the 'traditional horse stance punching exercise'."

"This is the one that's is essentially an exercise, and they make both the first training stance and first hand attack you will learn in Taekwondo, first begin to learn how to draw power from the rootlessness of my stance and my legs will become stronger as a result?" Alex recalled.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "So let's practice with a couple of these fake decoys that I made for you to practice training with."

"Okay babe," Alex got into the position that she needed to get into. "Let's start."

"You got it."

The second exercise then got underway as Alex then demonstrated the traditional horse stance punching exercise on three of the fake decoys that were placed out for Alex to train with.

"She's really good at this," Andrew said to Chaosky.

"I know," Chaosky agreed. "We just need to get her confidence up to help defend herself against crooks and such."

"You got it."

After a few minutes, Alex was done with the exercise, as she felt blood flowing throughout herself, feeling all pumped up now as she took out the fake decoys.

"Okay babe, that is all done," Alex said. "Can we go on with the rest of the exercises now?"

"Certainly babe," Andrew said. "Let's do it."

They then continued on with the following exercises that they had to do...

After a couple hours of training, Andrew and Chaosky were impressed with how Alex was doing. They had done the remaining exercises in the following order; Arae Makki "Low block", Momtong Bandae-Jireugi "Trunk opposite side punch", Ap Chagi "Front Kick", Sannal Bakkat-Chigi "Hand-blade outward strike", Deungjumeok Chigi "Back Fist Strike", Momtong Makki "Middle block", Yop Chagi "Side Kick", Sonnal Makki "Hand-blade Block", Olgul Makki "Face Block", Sonnal Mok Chigi "Hand-blade neck strike", Dollyo Chagi "Turning (round) Kick", and finally, Momtong Baro-Jireugi "Trunk Right Side Punch", all of which Alex proved to be able to do successfully without any trouble at all. After she was done Andrew then said.

"Wow Alex, you did a wonderful job," Andrew commented.

"Thank you babe."

"Okay why don't we break for lunch and then decide on doing more training afterwards," Andrew said.

"Okay," Alex said. "I'm really in the mood for some Chinese food right about now."

"We have some leftover in the fridge," Andrew said. "Let's have that for lunch."

"Great, let's go!" Alex sounded excited as she then left the room along with Andrew and Chaosky so they could have lunch before training some more...

* * *

Sometime later after they ate lunch, they decided to resume training. Andrew suggested that Alex should just repeat the exercises they did already, since they are the only exercises listed in the book, to help build up her confidence. Alex then went with this as the next several hours were spent having Alex practice the exercises over again several times or so to get her feeling comfortable with it. This went on for a few hours, all while some Chinese inspired music was playing in the background while this was going on. Eventually, they ate dinner and Alex had finished those exercises 5 times each as all the fake decoys were turned to rubble from today's trial. Alex spent the next couple minutes breathing after working so hard today. She felt her confidence soaring after what took place today.

"So, how did I do babe?" Alex asked Andrew.

"You did great Alex," Andrew said. "I think your ready to defend yourself."

"Really? That's great!" Alex was hyped.

"Yeah, now I think it's bedtime, and you worked so hard today babe, I think you should get a goodnight sleep."

"Great idea babe," Alex yawned while stretching. "I'm feeling tired out from today's training."

"I know," Andrew nodded. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Andrew," Alex smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Andrew then gave Alex a goodnight kiss on the lips, which she gladly accepted and did the same for him too. Afterwards, Alex waved goodnight as she then went to bed for the night.

"Andrew, you think she's ready to defend herself now?" Chaosky asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is," Andrew said. "Now let's go, it's time for us to go to bed too."

"Right behind you Andrew."

Andrew and Chaosky then left the attic, turning off the light on their way out as they said goodnight to each other as they retreated into their respective bedrooms, hoping to get a goodnights rest and hope tomorrow will be a better day for Alex...

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY...**

* * *

It was another peaceful morning in Beverly Hills, and like deja vu was happening, Alex decided to take another morning stroll down the sidewalk, as she then headed for the dark alley she went to yesterday.

"I can tell that today will be a much better day for me today," Alex said as she went into the dark alley she went to yesterday. "I am absolutely ready for this if that man decides to mug me again."

It was then that Alex heard that breathing sound she heard yesterday. He's back.

"Ahhh, it's you again," The voice said.

"Yes it's me and you better show yourself," Alex warned.

"Well sheesh," The figure then made his appearance again. "So you decide on trespassing in this alley again?"

"Yeah," Alex snorted.

"Well what's in the bag you have," The man then demanded. "I suggest you hand that over today before I beat the snot out of you again like I did yesterday."

"Hmph, I already told you I'm not handing anything over to you creep," Alex spat.

"Here's your last chance," The man warned. "Hand it over now."

"Never," Alex crossed her arms, looking more confident than before.

"You asked for it," The man got ready. "Here I come!"

The man started charging for Alex, as she stood there, looking all confident and such.

Before he could aim his fist, Alex then did her stuff.

"HIYA!" Alex then went and performed a Middle block, and then a Low block, which both had successfully blocked the man's attacks.

"What the...?" The man was surprised by this turn of events.

"I'll have you know bud, I've been training," Alex then got into position. "I've been practicing Taekwondo so I can defend myself from the likes of you."

The man could only laugh, believing this girl was making a fool of herself.

"Laugh all you want bud, but you'll be sorry," Alex said. "Now you will hand over my purse that you took from me yesterday."

"That's not going to happen missy, and you will hand over your bag or I'll beat you up as a result."

"So you wanna fight huh," Alex was ready. "Well if its a fight you want, so you shall have it!"

"You asked for it now!" The man then got ready to hit Alex again.

Unfortunately he didn't count on Alex leaping out of the way in the nick of time. Wondering where she disappeared to, he was confused. Alex then appeared right behind him for a surprise attack.

"HIYA!"

He turned around and was greeted to a Front Kick which was then followed by Back Fist Strike. The man was getting worn out.

"Here's your last chance mister, return my purse to me at once and I'll let you go with a warning; a Taekwondo warning." Alex warned him.

"Never..." The man panted in defiance.

"You asked for it bud," Alex then got ready. "I hope your in the mood for a taste of Side Kick."

"Oh crap..." The man knew he wouldn't make it now.

Alex then let out all she could on the man who mugged her yesterday, not holding back as the sound of fighting was heard in the dark alley, this time it was Alex delivering the pain, or Taekwondo pain to be exact. After a few minute, the man ended up falling onto the ground, bruised up and everything as a Chinese whistle was heard in the background. Alex went and took back the purse the man stole from her yesterday.

"I'll be taking this back, thank you," Alex said grabbing the purse. "That'll teach you not to mess with Taekwondo Alex."

"Ooooo, pain..." The man groan as Alex left the alley, with her purse in her hands. It was then she was greeted by Andrew, who saw the whole thing take place.

"Alex, you did it," Andrew praised her. "You showed that man who's boss and defended yourself."

"That I did baby, and I owe it all to you and Chaosky for helping me build my confidence," Alex said smiling.

"Aww Alex, I was doing it so you wouldn't get hurt," Andrew smiled. "I can't stand seeing my angel being mugged by anyone."

"I know sweet cheeks," Alex giggled cutely. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

They then went to French kissing each other, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a sexual and romantic manner, enjoying every second of it. After they finished kissing, Andrew grabbed Alex's hands.

"Now babe, let's go back home," Andrew suggested. "I think Chaosky has some Lo-Mien soup for us today for lunch."

"That sounds great Andrew, let's go." Alex sounding excited.

"You got it baby cakes."

Holding hands, the happy couple then started heading home as they were glad Alex could defend herself in case some nasty crook wants to mug Alex for her belongings.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then walked home, wondering if anything else unpredictable and suspenseful will occur that the couple would have to cope with and get through together. For now, they decided on spending the remainder of the day together, enjoying each others presence while at it. The screen then slowly faded out in black, meaning it's the end of the segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXIII**


	10. Episode LXIV

**SEASON IV EPISODE X:**

 **"RETRO CARTOONS ARE SO 1930"**

* * *

 **AT WOOHP HQ:**

It was a nice and beautiful day out today, and at the HQ of WOOHP, the gang of spies that are WOOHP agents, five of them are super spies and one of them was still a regular spy who goes by the Robert. Aside from Robert, the other spies consisting of Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky, were doing some cleaning and such for WOOHP. Needless to say, it was going well.

"Ahhhh," Andrew breathed out. "Isn't it such a nice and peaceful day today?"

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed with him. "This is a good way for us to start off what could potentially be a fantastic day for us."

"I know," Sam said. "While Jerry's doing some important business, we get to do the honor of cleaning up and tidying WOOHP while he's away."

"You said it Sammy," Alex agreed with her. "And I'm just happy to be able to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend."

"I know you are babe," Andrew smiled. "I'm happy to spend time with you too."

They smiled happily towards each other as Chaosky then asked.

"Say Clover and Robert how are you two holding up?"

Robert heard him ask that and then answered his question.

"Ah, me and mah darlin' are doin just fine," Robert said in a southern accent. "Right dear?"

Clover was busy smiling as she was spending time with her boyfriend, unlike the past two times she help with WOOHP.

"Yeah," Clover said. "I'm just happy that this time, doing this favor for WOOHP is so totally worth it since I'm hanging out with my sexy boyfriend Robby."

"You said it darlin," Robert winked at her, triggering her to wink back.

"That's great," Chaosky said. "I'm happy to be spending time with Sammy."

"I'm happy to be spending time with you too Chaosky." Sam said as they blushed lightly for a couple minutes before resuming their cleaning duties...

* * *

A few minutes later, Clover ended up stumbling upon a new device that caught her attention, being so bright and colorful and such.

"Woah!" Clover started fancying it with Robert by her side as the others joined them. "What is this suppose to be?"

"I believe that is what they call the 'Alternative World Transporter 9000' according to WOOHP," Chaosky exclaimed.

"That right," Sam agreed. "And from what Jerry explained to me, that machine is capable of transporting anyone to another world or dimension that is structured differently from this world."

"How many worlds do you think are out there?" Alex had to ask.

"Who knows," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Probably a lot, but that machine hasn't been tested yet, so we shouldn't play with it until Jerry makes his final decision with it."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Clover waved her hand. "I'm just admiring the color of this 'whatyoumacallit'."

"I'll say, it looks just as purdy as you Clover," Robert commented.

"Oh, I know Robby Poo," Clover gushed.

Andrew then had some thoughts in mind as Alex then asked him.

"Hey Andrew," Alex started. "What kind of world do you think this machine could transport anyone to?"

"I'm not sure babe," Andrew was honest. "It could transport anyone to any world you can think of."

"I see honey," Alex had several thoughts of what worlds it could send people to on her mind. "I can see it already."

"I know you can," Andrew grinned. "I love you sweet cakes."

"I love you too pumpkin." Alex said.

They spent the next several moments kissing each other on the lips while Clover and Robert were admiring the machine and Sam and Chaosky continued cleaning...

* * *

A few minutes later, Clover and Robert noticed something going on with the machine.

"Uh guys, is that suppose to happen?" Clover asked pointing to the machine that was shaking as this caused Andrew and Alex to stop kissing and Chaosky and Sam approached the machine.

"Not that I know of," Chaosky answered.

"Oh no," Sam said. "This doesn't look good."

Andrew and Alex approached the machine too.

"What's wrong with the machine?" Andrew asked.

"What's goin' on with it?" Robert asked afterwards.

"Guys the machine is malfunctioning and could do its work at any moment," Sam then clarified. "Guys be ready, for I think this machine might send us someplace."

"What!" Alex panicked. "Where do you think we'll be sent?"

"I don't know but I got you babe," Andrew brought Alex closed.

"Thanks Andrew." Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome Alex."

"Yah, I got you too Clover mah darlin'," Robert brought Clover close.

"Oh I know you do Robby Poo," Clover wrapped her hands around him. "I got you too."

"Brace yourself spies," Sam said.

"You got it Sammy," Chaosky then went onto Sam's shoulder and hung on tight.

It was then the machine then glow a bright colorful light that engulfed the others underneath it.

"Prepare yourselves!" Sam shouted. "We're about to be sent to another location!"

It was then the spies were then dragged into the light which then acted as a portal as the spies were then sucked into a new location. Once they got swallowed into the portal, the portal then disappeared, leaving no traces of the spies at all as they were then sent to another world/dimension...

* * *

After a few moments of seeing the six spies traveling to the portal, hanging on to one another, we then switch over to a new location, where everything was colored in black and white. A minute later, the portal then appeared and then dropped the six spies into the new world, which disappeared shortly afterwards. Taking one look of the spies, you'd notice something completely different with them. Not only were they colored black and white to fit the surrounding, but they were now designed and style as if they were now in a rubber hose cartoon. All six of them were wearing simple clothes, gloves that were white and had three lines placed on the wrist side of the hand, they all had black eyes styled like Pac-Man and their hands and legs (or just hands in Chaosky's case) were now styled like rubber hoses, having no edgy bones to the elbows and knees at all. The six spies were taking a look of their surroundings and wondering where they are.

"Uh guys," Andrew asked. "Where are we?"

"Yeah and why is everything styled like a rubber hose cartoon?" Chaosky asked taking notice of the appearance.

"No way," Sam looked at her device which was now styled like some old school technology to fit in with the location. "According to this, we've been sent to the world where everything is styled like a retro rubber hose cartoon!"

"Woah," Alex was surprised. "That's crazy! So that means that transporter must have sent us to this retro styled world!?"

"Exactly Alex," Sam nodded.

"Uh okay," Clover then retorted. "Retro Rubber Hose Cartoons are like _so_ 1930s."

"Well dear," Robert then said. "It doesn't look all bad."

"Yeah I mean think of it this way," Andrew spoke. "Without the retro cartoons, we wouldn't have the cartoons that we have today."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "Shows like Totally Spies!"

"Chaosky we are in Totally Spies." Sam pointed out.

"Correction, we are in a fanfiction that is based in the world of Totally Spies," Chaosky said. "With three OC characters in this segment, two of which are owned by the author and the other one is owned by some guy named Boris."

"Yeah well enough with damaging the fourth wall for a minute just to take a look at our surroundings," Andrew motioned to their surroundings and showing just how happy and upbeat everything is despite it being in black and white. "Everything here is so upbeat and bouncy for a retro cartoon."

"But Andrew, retro cartoons like this are suppose to be like this." Chaosky pointed out.

"Yeah good point," Andrew agreed with him. "I bet characters like Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Popeye, and Casper would like to call this place home."

"There's also Betty Boop too," Chaosky said.

"Yeah," Andrew said.

"So what should we do now?" Clover asked.

"Well I'd like us to find a way to get back to our own world," Sam said. "But the problem is the technology in this world is so low key, and the device I have currently won't help us out much."

"Keep in mind that when Retro Cartoons started, they only started to introduce technologies such as televisions, radios, record players, and old fashion electronics." Andrew said.

"Right Andrew so we should look around town and see if we can find someone who can help us with this dilemma." Sam said.

"You got it Sammy," Alex said. "I'd like to see just how upbeat and happy this world is precisely, with my boyfriend Andrew."

"Oh baby, your so cute when you say that," Andrew grinned. "That's why I love you so much."

"I love you so much too!"

Sam then got their attention.

"Okay guys lets go," Sam said. "I think I see a store over their that can help us out with this problem!"

"You got it Sam." Chaosky said.

"Sure let's go," Andrew and Alex said together.

"I'm comin too," Robert said.

"And I'll go too!" Clover then said.

"Great, then let's roll!"

The six spies then started to head to a nearby store, looking at how everything was bouncy and cheerful for a retro cartoon...

* * *

When they entered the store, they noticed just how upbeat and bouncy all the people were in the store. Some Jazzy Polka background music was heard in the store as Sam then stated.

"Okay I suggest we search this store in pairs," Sam said. "Andrew and Alex, you check the first aisle, Robert and Clover, you check the middle aisle, and Chaosky and I will check out the aisle near the cashier over there. Does that sound good?"

The others nodded in agreement, deciding on going with her plan.

"Fair enough," Sam said. "Let's break!"

The three pairs then split up and went down their respective aisle they were sent to...

* * *

Andrew and Alex had searched through the first aisle in the store and what they saw surprised them. The aisle contained spinach in a can, a lot of them.

"Yikes Alex, look at all this spinach," Andrew then noticed the brand. "Oh and this is Popeye Branded Spinach too."

"Ew," Alex stuck her tongue out. "I don't like spinach."

"I know but this stuff is what gives you the extra muscles you need to accomplish an important task," Andrew pointed out. "Popeye does it all the time."

"I know but I know of an easier way for me to build up muscle fast without eating spinach." Alex pointed.

"You mean that stuff that you ate which helped you out in the episode 'The Incredible Bulk'?" Andrew asked.

"Yes and according to that particular episode I had gotten a boyfriend that wasn't _you_ ," Alex said. "But that jerk ended up dumping me by the end of the episode."

"I know, but I would never dump you regardless Alex," Andrew reassured her.

"I know you wouldn't babe," Alex winked at him which caused him to wink back.

"So anyway, aside from Spinach, there's nothing else in this aisle," Andrew pointed out.

"Rats," Alex said. "Well let's go check out the other aisles in the store then."

"You got it pumpkin." Andrew grinned as he then took Alex's hand.

The happy retro couple then skipped merrily down the aisle as they headed to another aisle to look through...

* * *

In the middle aisle of the store, Clover and Robert were looking for something important that could send them back home.

"Hmmm, darlin, I ain't seein nothin that can help us wit sendin us back to our world Clover," Robert said.

"Me either Robby," Clover said. "All the stuff here is so retro style."

"I know baby cakes," Robert then noticed something that caught his attention. "Hey dear, take a look at that."

Clover then saw that Robert was pointing to a retro styled dress.

"Ooo, old fashion, but pretty nonetheless," Clover was admiring it despite its style.

"I'll say," Robert agreed. "I think you'd look beautiful and sexy in that dress dear."

"Yeah, I'd look a lot like Betty Boop," Clover stated. "Which would also make me some kind of porn star!"

"Babe, you are my porn star already," Robert said. "You are a purdy lovely lady!"

"I know dear," Clover giggled. "Still I'm getting this."

She then picked up the dress and then said.

"Well let's go!"

"Whatever make you happy darlin'," Robert smiled as he then followed a very eager Clover who wanted to buy a dress that she found...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Chaosky were looking in the aisle near the cashier.

"Chaosky, you see anything that'll help us get back home?" Sam asked.

"I'm not seeing anything Sammy," Chaosky said as he saw some white powder. "But I have found some of this white powder, which looks like it can be use to cover you in white powder."

"You know Chaosky sweet cheeks," Sam started. "I bet you'd look like Casper if you were covered with that stuff."

"I am quite certain that I would," Chaosky chuckled. "Well there's nothing else here that can help us out."

"I know," Sam sighed. "Maybe I should ask the cashier if he can help us."

"Good idea." Chaosky said.

It was then Sam and Chaosky approached the cashier behind the desk as the cashier noticed them.

"Well howdy you young folks," The cashier had a toothy smile, which was typical for a retro cartoon. "How may I help you young folks today?"

"Well actually mister, we need your help with something," Sam started. "We are trying to find something that'll help us get back home but we are not having any luck."

"What are you sayin dear," The cashier was confused.

"Perhaps I should just show you," Sam then got out her device which looked completely old fashion and whatnot. The cashier then said.

"Oh I understand now," The cashier continued. "Well missy if you like, I can show you the types of technology that I have that is for sale."

"That would be great mister," Sam smiled.

The cashier went to the back for a minute and came back with some stuff.

"Unfortunately missy, the only technologies I have are a telephone, a television, a gramophone, a record player, a radio, and an old fashion lamp with a light bulb," The cashier said placing all the respective stuff on the desk for Sam to examine.

"Uh sir, are you sure that this will help us out," Chaosky asked. "This stuff looks completely old school."

"Well I'm sorry youngster but this is all that I got," The cashier stated. "So you wanna buy this stuff."

Chaosky then whispered in Sam's ear.

"Sam, what do you think?"

Sam thought for a moment and then said.

"Chaosky I think I have a plan to create something with this junk that could help us get back home," Sam whispered in his ear. "But it'll take some time for me to create."

"Whatever you feel like is the right thing to do, then let's do it," Chaosky commented.

"You got it Chaosky." Sam said as she then faced the cashier once again.

"I'll take the stuff."

"Very well," The cashier typed on an old fashion cash register. "That'll be 20 Happy Bucks!"

"Is there even such thing as happy bucks?" Chaosky wondered.

"Hold on let me check my pockets," Sam spent the next minute checking her pockets as she eventually found 20 happy bucks in her pocket. "There we go! 20 happy bucks!"

She gave the man the 20 happy bucks as he put it in the cash register and gave her the receipt as well as the junk that she asked for.

"There you go missy," The cashier said. "Have a good day."

"Thanks," Sam was carrying the heavy junk.

"Sammy, you need some help with that?" Chaosky offered.

"I'm all set Chaosky," Sam grunted. "I don't want you to struggle with carrying stuff heavier than you."

"Okay," Chaosky was concerned but he left it at that.

It was then Clover came storming to the cashier at full speed with the dress she wanted to buy. Robert was right behind her. This got Sam's attention as she then asked.

"Clover what are you doing?" Sam asked dropping the junk onto the ground.

"I found this old fashioned but pretty dress that I'd like to get," Clover said.

"Clover," Sam and Chaosky face palmed wondering why she could think about a dress at a time like this.

"I thought the dress would look purdy on her," Robert said as he noticed the junk Sam bought. "By the way, that the junk you bought to help us out."

"Yes Robert, I have a plan to create something with this stuff, but it'll take a while." Sam exclaimed.

"I gotcha." Robert said.

"Mister Cashier, I'd like to purchase this beautiful dress!" Clover placed the dress on the desk.

"Okay missy," The cashier said. "That'll be 10 happy bucks, since that's on a discount."

"Okay, let me check my pocketbook." Clover started searching through her pocketbook.

While she was doing that, the happy couple consisting of Andrew and Alex had showed up and approached the others.

"Hey you two," Chaosky said.

"Hey guys," Alex said.

"So did you two find anything that could help us?" Chaosky asked them.

"No," Andrew shook his head. "But I did find this advertisement featuring Tom and Jerry on it."

"Ah was it for some mouse traps?" Chaosky took a guess.

"Yup." Andrew said. "So that's the junk you bought Sam? You got a plan?"

"Yes, but it'll take a while." Sam exclaimed.

"I see," Alex said. By then Clover got out 10 Happy Bucks and gave them to the cashier.

The cashier gave her the receipt and the dress.

"Have a good day miss," The cashier said.

"Thank you," Clover was smiling and admiring the dress.

It was then that the song known as 'I Love to Singa' was playing on the cashier's personal radio.

"Oh boy, I've been waiting for this song to play for hours," The cashier whooped as the song started.

 _ **I love to sing-a, About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a, I love to sing-a, About a sky of blue-a, or a tea for two-a...**_

While the song kept playing, Sam then said.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said trying to pick up the stuff.

"Need some help Sam?" Robert asked.

"That would be great Rob," Sam said as Robert took some of the stuff from her possession.

"We'll help too," Andrew and Alex jumped in as they grabbed some of the stuff too.

"Great, now let's shove off." Sam said.

The six spies then left the store as Clover was carrying the dress she just purchased, hoping to try it on at some point as the gang headed for a wide open area to put Sam's plan into action...

* * *

Some time later, the gang was now in a field where Sam was making the adjustments to the technologies she purchased and Chaosky was helping her, knowing this would take a few hours or so to complete. While this was going on, Andrew and Alex were lying back on the grass as the happy couple was sleeping peacefully while waiting, and Robert decided to play a tune on his harmonica that he had on him. He was playing the harmonica until Clover came back and got his attention.

"Hey Robby," Clover got his attention.

"What's up buttah ball," Robert asked putting the harmonica away as he then saw Clover wearing that dress that she purchased.

"How do I look," Clover asked. "Don't I look gorgeous?"

"Mah, ya look like a beautiful purdy bucket full of purdyful daisies darlin'," Robert commented. "You look divine."

"Hehehe, of course I look divine," Clover giggled. "I'm glad you like it Robby Poo."

"I know pumpkin," Robert said as Clover then went and joined him in sitting down next to him while waiting for Sam and Chaosky to be finished with Sam's plan...

* * *

A few hours later, Sam then got everyone's attention aside from Chaosky who was working with her the whole time.

"Hey guys, I complete the machine that can send us back home," Sam showed them the machine she made which looked like a combination of all the junk she bought.

"Wow, you really have outdone yourself Sam," Andrew was admiring it.

"Yeah I know."

"But how will we be able to work that thing without anythin' to run it?" Robert questioned.

"That's the problem I'm having," Sam said. "The only catch with this is that it needs to be run on some type of energy source that can activate it..."

The spies started thinking for a moment when Chaosky remarked.

"Hey, I think the Train Station has an engine room that can grant it the energy it needs," Chaosky said.

"Okay, but where is the station Chaosky?" Sam asked.

Chaosky instantly pointed to the station in the distance which had black smoke being popped out of the funnel on top, indicating it was being used to run the trains at the station.

"Perfect Chaosky," Sam was thrilled. "Let's go to the station."

"One problem though, how are we going to get there with that machine you just made," Andrew questioned. "That thing is probably too heavy for us to lift and push."

"How about we use this," Alex then went and showed them a tractor that she just found.

"Alex where did you find that," Andrew asked.

"It was lying in the open the whole time." Alex pointed out.

"Well whatever," Chaosky said. "Let's go and take the tractor to carry the machine."

"Alright but who's driving?" Sam asked.

"Well I was the one who found it so..." Alex started.

"Forget it Alex, your not driving," Clover said. "Have you forgotten that you are a horrible driver?"

"Oh yeah..." Alex instantly remembered.

"I'll drive then." Robert jumped in.

"Fair enough," Chaosky said. "Let's roll!"

The six spies then went into the tractor as Robert was wondering how to control it. Then as if it had a mind of its own, the tractor then picked up the machine and put it in the cargo shack behind it.

"How did it do that," Robert was shocked. "It just has a mind of its own..."

It was then the tractor grew a face on the front of it.

"Oh wow even the tractor has a smiley face on the front," Andrew stated. "Why does everything have a smiley face in this world, including the sun?"

"Well Andrew, that's what the retro rubber hose cartoons are known for," Chaosky pointed out. "They tend to be as silly and wacky as they can be."

"I guess your right," Andrew said. "We'll lets go to the train station!"

Then the tractor then headed for the train station on its own since it had a mind of its own as the gang was about to put the 'let's go back to our world' plan into action...

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the gang made it to the station and the machine was placed properly into the engine room of the station as the gang made it into the engine.

"Perfect, this'll work for us," Sam said as she grabbed a hold of the power chord. "All I have to do is insert this power chord into the engine outlet and then it'll work."

"Alright let's do it!" Chaosky said.

Sam went and plugged in the power chord into the engine outlet and before you knew it, the engine then transferred the energy into the machine as it was then shaking. The gramophone was playing a slow tune as the energy was flowing throughout it.

"It's working!" Chaosky was excited. The gramophone then played in slow motion.

 _ **I Love to Sing!**_

In a matter of seconds, the machine then did its stuff and a bright light then occurred.

"It worked!" Sam was surprised.

"Great work Sammy!" Alex was hyped. "Now we can head home!"

"Yeah just let the machine do its job!" Sam remarked.

It was then the portal that brought them to this world appeared and ended up sucking the six of them back into the portal.

"Here we go!" Andrew remarked as the six of them were sent through the portal as the portal then disappeared afterwards, leaving no traces of the spies whatsoever...

* * *

The moment the spies came out of the portal did they land back into WOOHP HQ. They were now back in there own world.

"We're home!" Andrew was hyped.

"I know babe!" Alex cheered with him.

Clover noticed her dress was much more colorful than in the other world.

"And would you look at that," Clover remarked. "This dress is much more beautiful in this world than it was in that world."

"I know hun, and ya still look beautiful," Robert complimented.

"I know I do Robby Poo," Clover said.

"Well anyhow, that we're back in our own world should we just head back to the house now?" Chaosky suggested.

"Good Idea Chaosky," Sam said. "We already cleaned up the place and we don't want to cause anymore mishaps."

"Yeah, at least I spent time with you Sammy." Chaosky said which triggered Sam to start blushing.

"Well Alex, I could use some relaxing right now," Andrew remarked. "I'd love to stretch out with you babe."

"Oh Andrew," Alex giggled. "I love you so much Romeo!"

"I love you so much too baby doll!"

They then started French kissing, letting their tongues touch one another in a sexual romantic kiss.

"Hey Robby Poo," Clover spoke. "What do you say we go back to my house and have some fun while I wear this dress?"

"Great idea pumpkin," Robert winked at her. "Ya and me can stretch out together and kiss like mad."

"Oh hehehe," Clover giggled. "I love you so much Robby Poo."

"I love you so much too butta ball."

They then helped themselves to a French kiss too, letting their tongues touch one another, enjoying every second of it.

"So Chaosky, let's get going now," Sam said.

"Good idea Sammy," Chaosky winked at her. "Let's go back to the house."

"Hey guys let's go!" Sam got the two happy couples to stop French kissing as they followed Sam and Chaosky back to their house.

"Sammy, would you like to do some French kissing with me when we go back to the house?" Chaosky suggested.

"Oh Chaosky, I'd love to do that with you." Sam said.

"Oh babe," Chaosky whispered in her ear. "I love you so much Sammy."

"I love you so much too Chaosky, my little man." Sam whispered back.

They then kissed for a second or so as they went back to the super spies house with Robert joining them as Chaosky and Sam were planning on French kissing when they got back to the house. Today was a fun and exciting day for the gang as they went into the world designed like a retro rubber hose cartoon, but they were just glad to be back home and they were planning on relaxing and stretching out after the events that took place today. Who knows what other mishaps will take place for the spies to take part in. Until then, the gang can just enjoy every moment that they share between each other until more mishap events take place for the gang to get through. Once the spies left WOOHP, the screen started zooming out, showing the top of the WOOHP HQ building from a distance, as the screen then started fading out in black, meaning that the end of the segment was taking place. It was then a retro cartoon version of Chaosky popped through the background and then said to the audience.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"

The screen then faded out in black for real this time, thus ending the episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXIV**


	11. Episode LXV

**SEASON IV EPISODE XI:**

 **"THE JOYS THAT CHAO CAN BRING"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a quite, clear and peaceful night in Beverly Hills, and everyone was just chilling and relaxing for the evening. In the house that belonged to the five super spies of WOOHP, we are focused currently in the bedroom that belongs to the spy known as Andrew. Andrew was currently on his bed playing his handheld, playing a game that involved the Chao creatures from Sonic the Hedgehog, and by the look on his face, he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Oooo, you guys are so cute," Andrew cooed surprisingly, alone. "You little guys are a lot of fun to play with."

Andrew then kept playing the game. A few minutes later, Chaosky came into Andrew room as he got his attention.

"Hey Andrew I-" Chaosky stopped short when he saw what Andrew was playing. "Your playing with the Chao again aren't you?"

"Yes." Andrew nodded.

"I see," Chaosky then got back on track. "Well I just want you to know that it's time for us to go to sleep and it's probably a good idea for you to get some sleep too."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew said as he turned off his game after saving it. "Have a good night Chaosky."

"You too Andrew." Chaosky then went back into his bedroom to turn in for the night.

"I'll just put this game on this spot," Andrew said while yawning, unaware that he just placed it on the Transporter Device that interacts with video game characters. "I'll play with you guys again tomorrow. Good night."

Andrew then went into his bed, got all comfortable as he then passed out several moments afterwards. He then started snoring to sleeping, unaware of the fact that his handheld was inserted on the device that he placed it on, and as a result, the machine started doing its job and it started shaking, which Andrew was knocked out cold to even notice. Then something strange started happening, as Andrew was going to be in for a huge surprise first thing tomorrow…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

It was now morning time in Beverly Hills and the spies were either still asleep or were just waking up. In Andrew's case, he was still asleep, although he did feel someone on top of him. Eventually Andrew slowly opened his eyes to see who was on top of him and when he had his eyes opened, what he saw right in front of him was one of the Chao creatures from his handheld game, with the cyan blue body, the raindrop shaped head, the yellow circle floating above its head, as he also had a marshmallow body, stubby arms and feet, a round circle tail on the butt and two tiny pink heart-shaped wings on the back. Andrew gained a surprised look the moment he saw what was in front of him as the Chao made a noise.

"Chao!"

"WOAH!" Andrew got out of bed startled as the Chao was clinging onto his shoulder. It was then Chaosky then called out.

"Hey Andrew," Andrew went out into the living with the Chao on his shoulder as Chaosky then stated. "We got a problem here!"

Chaosky then pointed to a group of five other Chao that were in the living room, exploring the hallway as they were making those cute sounds too. The Chao on Andrew's shoulder was smiling as Andrew was shocked.

"Oh my god," Andrew was lost for words. "This can't be!"

"Andrew, you placed that handheld of yours last night on the device next to you before you went to bed right?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "It was the same device that allows us to interact with video game characters."

It then hit Chaosky.

"That's probably how these Chao got here," Chaosky concluded. "That machine must have been activated while you were sleeping."

Andrew then realized that Chaosky was right.

"Your right Chaosky," Andrew then said. The Chao on his shoulder jumped off and floated down onto the floor with its tiny wings as it joined its friends as the six of them then went straight into the kitchen.

"They're heading straight for the kitchen," Chaosky stated.

They then heard the sounds of the girls surprised by the Chao that came into the kitchen.

"I guess the girls are awake and discovered the Chao for themselves," Andrew stated. "Let's see how this is going."

"Right."

Andrew and Chaosky then went into the kitchen to see what was going on…

* * *

Once they went into the kitchen, they saw that Sam had one of the Chao on her head as she then saw Andrew and Chaosky.

"Oh hey you two, can I ask you a simple question," Sam started. "Where on Earth did these creatures come from?"

"Allow me to explain Sam," Andrew said.

Andrew spent the next moment or so explaining to Sam about the fact that the creatures came from the device that allows him to interact with video game characters and his handheld was inserted into it, activating it in the process overnight.

"I see," Sam rubbed her chin. "So these 'Chao' came from the device you had in your room, and they originally came out of your handheld game?"

"Yes exactly," Andrew said.

"I don't care what they are or where they came from," Clover complained. "These creatures are making a mess with my makeup!"

Two of the Chao were playing with Clover's makeup, think they were toys.

"AH! And another one of the creatures is trying on my dress," Clover panicked as we see one of the Chao underneath a dress that was too big for the Chao to wear, but it poked its head out of the dress in a cute manner.

"Chao?"

 **"AHHHH!"** Clover was losing her mind. "SOMEONE GET RID OF THESE CREATURES!?"

"Are you kidding," We then see Alex carrying the two remaining Chao as they were her pets/children. By the look on her face, she simply adored them. "These little creatures are just so cute and adorable."

"Adorable but trouble," Clover retorted.

"Oh come on Clover," Alex said. "I never knew that these creatures came from a handheld game that my wonderful boyfriend was playing."

"Well Alex I…" Andrew was lost for words.

"Well guys, what should we do with these creatures?" Sam question as the other four Chao went up to Alex and rubbed against her.

"I'm not sure what we should do with them," Chaosky was unsure what to do.

"I say we get rid of them," Clover stated.

"NO!" Alex cried as she carried the six Chao in her hands and approached. "They are so adorable. I want to keep them."

"I'm not sure Alex…" Andrew was unsure what to say.

"Oh please Andrew, I'll take care of them I promise," Alex said. "Can I keep them please?"

It was then Alex gave Andrew that one look that he could never say no to. It was so adorable that there was no way he could ever resist.

"Oh, okay baby, you can keep them," Andrew said. "But you must take care of them."

"I will babe," Alex said. "I love you babe."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

It was then the Chaos' stomachs were grumbling, indicating that they were hungry.

"Ooo they're hungry," Alex concluded. "What should they eat?"

"Hang on, I got just the thing," Andrew said. "Be right back."

Andrew retreated to his room as he then activated that device once again, this time allowing the game to transport the Chao food into their world, as a bag of a lifetime supply of Chao food came out as a result. Andrew grabbed the bag as he then went back out into the kitchen, unaware that the device was now going to make more Chao come out in the process…

* * *

Once Andrew came back out into the kitchen, Andrew then grabbed six Chao food and gave them to Alex.

"Feed them these," Andrew stated. "This is what Chao love eating."

"Oh, thanks babe," Alex gave the Chao the food. "Here you go."

The Chao then started eating, sounding completely satisfied with eating as Andrew and Alex adored this, since Andrew has such a soft spot for Chao and Alex simply though they were adorable. Sam and Chaosky shook their heads as they went back to continuing on with the day as Clover went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her to keep the Chao from destroying anymore of her makeup…

* * *

Sometime later, after Andrew ate lunch, Andrew went into the living room and was greeted with an unexpected surprise. He saw a dozen more Chao playing in the living room as Alex was tending to the six Chao she had already.

"Oh my God…" Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky came out afterwards. "The machine in your room was still activated so I removed the handheld and turned it off!"

"Too late now Chaosky," Andrew pointed to the dozen Chao that were in the living room, as Chaosky didn't look surprised at all by this.

"Oh my where did these cuties come from," Alex questioned, holding the six Chao he had in her arms as she came out into the living room. "I can't take care of all of them. I have these six Chao to tend to…"

"A better question would be," Sam started as she came back in with the mail, leaving the door opened by mistake. "What do you think would happen if these Chao ended up leaving the house and roaming outside this home?"

Then as if to answer her question, the dozen Chao ended up leaving the house as they then started wandering the streets and the outside world beyond the house they came from.

"Oh no," Andrew said. "What do you think will happen to them if they get caught in danger? Better yet, what will the other people feel about them?"

"Well have to wait and see for ourselves," Chaosky said. "For now we should just kick back and enjoy ourselves for the time being."

"Great idea Chaosky, let's do that."

The four of them went back into the house as they were unaware about what was to come as an outcome of the Chao creatures that were let loose…

* * *

At the house that belonged to the one and only Mandy, we see the long black haired snobby girl going through her bedroom trying to look for something, but the moment she turned on her light she then got surprised. She saw one of the Chao playing with her dresses, which resulted in Mandy reacting.

 **"AAAAAAHHHH!"** Mandy screamed as she headed for the Chao and pulled it away from her dress. "Get away from my dress you little mutant!"

The Chao was excited by her appearance and it latched itself onto Mandy, which got her more upset.

"Get off me you little monster!" Mandy struggled to take the Chao off, but to no avail. Mandy remembered that her two friends Caitlin and Dominique were hanging out with her and she couldn't keep them waiting. As a result, she headed back to her friends, disregarding the Chao latching onto her.

When she went into the living room she said.

"Hey girls, I have this freak latching onto me," She said. "Get rid of this pest!"

It was then that Caitlin and Dominique were occupied with the other 4 Chao in the living room, three of which were held by Caitlin. This got Mandy even more shocked as Caitlin commented.

"Are you kidding Mandy? These creatures are so cute," Caitlin cooed. "Aren't these creatures cute Dominique?"

"Uh huh," Dominique didn't care much about them like Caitlin did. "I guess they are cute in a way…"

It was then another one of the Chao went up to Dominique and got her attention.

"Chao Chao…" This actually got Dominique interested as she said.

"Why hello there little guy," Dominique picked the Chao up. "You are such a cute and adorable fella aren't ya?"

Dominique thought for a minute what to name the Chao when she then said.

"I know," Dominique then said in a romantic manner. "I'm going to call you Andrew…"

"Andrew?" Caitlin questioned.

"Yes, he's named after _that wonderful hunk of a man,"_ Dominique then spun around in a romantic manner as an image of Andrew appeared in the background behind her as she started thinking about him. Caitlin understood this as she shook her head.

"You know Andrew is with Alex right?"

The image of Andrew vanished as Dominique then said.

"Yeah but I want to be with Andrew," She then said. "I want to get his attention, he's a wonderful hunk."

"Yeah, and that's probably the reason why you styled your hair to look exactly like Alex's right, so he'd notice you?"

"Uh huh," Dominique nodded. "I seriously wish he could be mine…"

"Okay girls, I don't care what you two are yapping about," Mandy got their attention. "But I want these pests out of here pronto!"

"Aww come on Mandy," Caitlin begged. "I want to keep these little guys."

"And I wanna keep my Andrew safe," Dominique added.

"Can we please keep them," They both begged. "Please?"

Mandy had no idea what to say about this. With the look they were both giving her combined with the fact that they were the only friends she has, she really couldn't come up with any way to deny them both. She finally said.

"Okay fine, you girls can keep them," Mandy sighed in defeat. "But I am not responsible for anything those things do around here!"

"Yes thank you Mandy!" They both cheered.

"Yeah yeah your welcome." Mandy said.

"Okay cuties, let's go and play some games together," Caitlin cooed.

"And I'm going to read my little Andrew a story," Dominique said seductively.

They both went to do their respective stuff as Mandy went back to her room, leaving the Chao that fell off her on the floor, unsure what to do. As for the remaining Chao that were still roaming, well… let's just say that they ended up reproducing and ended up creating at least 6 dozen Chao to interact with the people of Beverly Hills. Boy, will this appear on the news media…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the super spies' house, the gang was watching TV as Alex was cuddling with her Chao pets while snuggling next to Andrew, as he simply adored this. The romantic comedy program they were watching was cut short when a news report then came up.

"We interrupt this program for an important news flash," The news anchorman reported. "The town of Beverly Hills has unawaringly greeted a brand new species that we have discovered to be known as Chao."

"Oh no…" Chaosky grumbled as an image of a Chao popped up onto the screen.

"Wonder how big this'll be…" Andrew questioned.

"Yes viewers, these Chao have started to become the next big thing," The anchorman said. "They've become the next big thing since Pokemon Go!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Chaosky groaned.

"I'll say," Sam agreed with him.

"We have some live reports with some of the citizens regarding these Chao that popped up out of nowhere," The anchorman said. "We've first spoke to someone named Dominique."

Dominique was live on TV as she spoke into the microphone.

"I honestly have no idea where these Chao came from, but the Chao I picked up I decided to name him Andrew, after that wonderful hunk of a man Andrew," Dominique said as she was holding her Andrew in her arms. "Oh and Andrew, if you are out there watching this program, I want you to know that you are very cute and are such a sexy man!"

She winked and blew an air kiss as Andrew knew what she was talking about. Andrew shook his head as Alex was started to get jealous, angry that she'd want to have her Andrew.

"Why does that brat want to have my Andrew so bad," Alex groaned. "He's my man."

"That I am babe, and I wouldn't leave you," Andrew stated.

"I know you wouldn't babe."

"We've also got a live report from someone named Robert," The anchorman said as Clover was perked by this as Robert was now on the TV.

"I want y'all to know that these whatever you call em 'Chao' are simply dashin' and cute," Robert then said. "It makes me think of wantin' to have kids wit mah darlin' Clover!"

This caused Clover to blush a bright red, unable to speak or anything as the anchorman continued speaking.

"But there's more excitement from this, scientists have started studying this new category called 'Chao Biology', and it is revealed that Chao love to eat this particular type of food," The anchorman continued as a picture of the food came up. "Scientists have done research on them and discovered these foods that they love and what they are made of. As a result, researchers have started creating this food right now as we speak!"

"Well that's a smashing discovery," Sam deadpanned.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky retorted in agreement.

"Our only question we have now is 'Where did these Chao come from?'" The anchorman reported. "Our mayor of Beverly Hills is holding a meeting for all to attend today in Beverly Hills to find out where these adorable little creatures came from!"

The moment that was announce did Andrew turn off the TV.

"Guys we have to get going to that meeting," Andrew explained. "We have to explain to everyone just where these Chao came from!"

"Great idea Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Let's go!"

"You got it Chaosky." Sam agreed as they then headed out the door.

"Hey Alex let's go," Clover said.

"I'm coming," Alex then went out of the door, carrying the 6 Chao she had in her possession as they were about to attend a meeting being held by the mayor…

* * *

At the meeting, all of the people attending tried speaking all at once, wondering how these Chao came here and all that stuff. The mayor tried to get them all settled down as he spoke into the microphone.

"Now settle down people, settle down," The mayor said. "I'll have you know our authorities are getting to the bottom of this as we speak."

"No need to mayor! I happen to know where they came from!" That voice was revealed to be none other than Andrew as he was accompanied with his four other friends. The people gasped in surprise as Dominique (who was in the crowd with Mandy and Caitlin), had a hyped look on her face.

"IT'S ANDREW! **HI ANDREW!"** Dominique squealed like a fangirl, which caused Mandy and Caitlin to roll their eyes in annoyance as Alex gave her the death glare.

"Yes people, it's me Andrew, and I'll have you know that I know where these Chao came from!"

"Well," The mayor cleared his throat. "Don't leave us hanging Mister Andrew, explain it to us all!"

The mayor gave Andrew the microphone as Andrew spoke into it.

"It'll be my pleasure Mr. Mayor," Andrew cleared his throat. "Here's how it goes everyone."

Andrew spend the next several minutes explaining to everyone about the device that he has that interacts with video game characters along with the fact he kept his handheld game inserted into it causing the Chao to get loose and eventually ended up reproducing and spreading everywhere in Beverly Hills.

"…and that my dear fellow citizens of Beverly Hills, is exactly how these Chao came here!" Andrew finished his explanation.

"Why ahem, that's a strange explanation you gave Mister Andrew," The mayor spoke into the microphone again. "What do you all think about this?!"

"I think it's awesome!" A person in the crowd shouted.

"I want a Chao for myself too!" Another person called out.

"Can I have a Chao too!?"

"Where can I get a device that interacts with video games!?"

"I'd like to have that device too!"

"Could you build that machine for me too Andrew!"

"Woah woah woah people," Andrew spoke into the mike yet again. "I'm sorry to be a disappointment, but I'm afraid that machine cannot be duplicated or be created again! It's unique! So I'm afraid none of you can have that machine!"

"AWWWWW!" The crowd complained in disappointment.

"But I want a Chao so bad!"

"How am I going to get myself a Chao then!?"

"Now hold on a minute," A scientist studying Chao Biology shouted. "Me and my research team have discovered how Chao are created!"

"Yeah, we've extracted a DNA from one of our Chao test subjects," Another scientist said. "And we have discovered that Chao came from eggs and these eggs end up hatching into Chao!"

"And luckily for you all, we happen to have a bunch of Chao eggs we got right here," A third scientist held an enormous bowl of Chao eggs which were all spotted eggs. "There's enough for everyone!"

"And we also have all these truckloads of Chao food we just ordered from the factory that made them too," Another scientist stated as a huge pile of a bunch of sacks filled with Chao food were with them too. This got the people hyped as they all wanted their own Chao.

"Now now, get in a single file line and you can get your own Chao now!" The lead scientist said.

The people did that as the mayor looked like he wanted a Chao too.

"I'd like to have a Chao too…"

The mayor then went in line as well.

"This is going to be a long day," Chaosky said, judging by how long the line looked.

"I know Chaosky." Sam agreed with him as the day slowly marched on…

* * *

Later on that evening, everyone that had gotten a Chao went home, and we are focused on Alex who was talking to a young lady in her 30s.

"Thanks for letting me keep these adorable Chao Ms. Alexandra," The lady thanked her. "My children will love them… Oh, and they appear to love me too!"

"Yeah," Alex wiped her watery eyes.

"Well take care miss," The lady waved farewell as she walked off, with the Chao waving bye to her while they left.

"Goodbye my little Chao creatures have a good life," Alex waved a tearful farewell as she wiped the tear off of her right eye. Andrew approached her and then said.

"That was a sweet thing you did Alex," Andrew then asked. "You're going to miss them?"  
"I will miss them, but this is for the best and it's the right thing to do," Alex explained.

Andrew nodded in understanding.

"Besides, I think the Chao are cute, but we already have our own cute mascot," Alex explained. "I am satisfied with having Chaosky with us."

"You really mean that?" Chaosky asked getting into the conversation.

"Yes Chaosky, I think you're a cute little creature yourself." Alex confessed.

"Thank you Alex," Chaosky thanked her. "I really appreciate it."

"Alex is right," Sam agreed as she picked up Chaosky. "I think you're an adorable creature and you are _my_ creature in particular."

"Awww Sammy…" Chaosky gave her a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." Sam said back.

This scene continued for a moment when Clover said.

"Okay if its okay with you girls, I'm gonna find my Robby Poo and start discussing with him our future, regarding us having children and having sex."

Clover then went to find her boyfriend Robert as Andrew and Alex stared dreamily at each other.

"We sure had a fun day today, didn't we?" Alex asked.

"Uh huh," Andrew said. "Everyday I spend with my gorgeous angel is exciting."

"Oh, I love you so much Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, baby doll."

The happy couple then started kissing romantically and sexually as they allowed their tongues to meet and touch one another in a French kiss, enjoying every minute of it as Sam and Chaosky continued hugging happily as it slowly started becoming dark out as the sun set over the horizon. It was official, Chao were harmless, innocent and marvelous creatures everyone wants and everyone was able to get their own Chao outside of the gang. The super spies were wondering what else will be in store for them through a chain of certain unexpected event of some kind. For now, they would just enjoying the rest of the evening that they spent together for the moment. The screen then slowly started zooming out as it then started fading out in black, and you know what that means? That's right readers, this is the end of the segment now…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXV**


	12. Episode LXVI Part I

**SEASON IV EPISODE XII:**

 **"CONTROLLER OF TELEVISION" (Part I)**

* * *

 **IN A DARK SECLUDED LOCATION:**

In some dark location somewhere, we are focused in a dim, illuminated laboratory of some kind. We see some type of technological experiment being created based on the noise and the sparks that were being shown in the lab. This went on for a good few minutes or so when suddenly, the invention was completed and was surrounded by a bright light. It was barely seeable but it looked like some kind of remote control with a bunch of blinking lights on it. We then see a shadowy figure looming over the completed invention as he let out a pleased snickered as he then started to speak.

"Finally, with my latest invention completed, all I need to do is test it out, then I will put my plan into action," The figure mused. "With this invention I made, I will be able to take control of the world of television and as a result, I shall be able to control the world, and there is no one who can stop me! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The figure then started laughing maniacally as he then went and then started putting his latest plan into action, as we now switch over to a new scene…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS…**

It was a nice and sunny day out in Beverly Hills, and at the house that belongs to the super spies, Chaosky and Sam were watching TV, Andrew and Alex were on the couch, cuddling up to each other, and Clover was busy reading a girly magazine about fashion and makeup. Andrew was having a great time relaxing with Alex.

"Ah, this is wonderful," Andrew said. "There's nothing I'd like to do better today than to spend some relaxing time with my wonderful angel Alex."

"Same here babe," Alex agreed, winking at him. "I really enjoy relaxing with you baby cakes."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said seductively. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex said just as seductively as they continued snuggling for a couple minutes.

A few minutes later, Chaosky noticed something happen to the TV. It stopped working and it appears that they lost the signal to all channels on the television.

"Oh guys, we have a problem," Chaosky stated. "It appears that our TV has stopped working."

"And none of the channels appear to be working…" Sam said afterwards, getting Andrew's attention.

"That's odd," Andrew said. "That's never happened before…"

"Yeah, our TV never lost connection before," Alex agreed.

"This is strange," Chaosky rubbed his chin. "And I know I paid the TV bill recently too."

"Please, to me the TV doesn't seem that important," Clover remarked. "I am thinking about getting this new makeup kit at some point."

The others sighed and shook their heads as Sam then said.

"Guys I get the feeling that something strange is about to happen..."

"What's going to happen to us?" Andrew asked curiously.

His question was instantly answered as the drawer the TV was standing on opened up and then sucked up all five of them as they were going down that chute again.

"Does that answer your question!?" Chaosky shouted.

"Let's see what Jerry wants this time!" Andrew shouted as they were then transported instantly to WOOHP…

* * *

Once they landed into WOOHP, Jerry was there to greet them as he immediately started getting to the point.

"Spies, we have a problem that's been going on everywhere," Jerry got to the point. "Some strange things have been going on lately…"

"Jerry how bad is this," Chaosky asked. "Because right now, the TV at our house has stopped working for some reason."

"That's just about it Chaosky," Jerry said. "Apparently TV's all over the world have stopped working, and it appears as though someone has been interfering with the television signals that are sent worldwide."

"Do we know who is behind this?" Sam asked.

"We are not certain, but what we have found out is that this bad guy has apparently created some type of invention that grants him the capability to take control of the TV world and is planning on doing this to take control of the world as a result."

"That's freaky Jerry," Alex said.

"Yeah, really freaky," Andrew agreed with his girlfriend. "So what's our mission for this time?"

"Simple your mission is to infiltrate the TV signal station that is connected to all televisions that are placed worldwide in the far north," Jerry said. "You are to head there and put a stop to this madman's plans before the world is doomed."

"Yeah yeah whatever Jerry," Clover was getting bored. "Just lay us with our gadgets we'll be using."

"Certainly Clover. These are the gadgets you'll be using for this mission," Jerry got out the gadgets and showed them all to the spies. "This is the 'Tractor 9000' which will be used to track down the bad guy your taking down in case he escapes, the Radar GPS can be used to identify where you are and which show you are placed in, in case the invention he uses sends you into a different cartoon, the 'Communication X-1000' will be used to communication with each other of you in case you all get separated, these goggles can help you with seeing in the dark since the location this guy is hiding is in a dark location, and finally, the Laser Zapper Cannon, which when used in the cartoon world in the TV on the bad guy can send him back to the real world when he is captured. You'll be able to transport yourselves back to the real world as a result."

"Not bad Jerry, not bad at all," Andrew commented, admiring the gadgets.

"Yes, well are there any questions now before you shove off," Jerry asked as the spies grabbed there own copies of the five gadgets shown.

The super spies shook their heads no.

"Very well, on your way now," Jerry said. "Good luck super spies."

The spies were then ejected with their gadgets as they were now sent to their destination as Jerry wave farewell to them afterwards…

* * *

 **IN THE TV CONTROLLING STATION IN THE FAR NORTH:**

The spies were instantly transported to the front of the station they were supposed to infiltrate.

"You know, I don't know how he does it, but I'm starting to question how we get sent to our destination in such a quick amount of time," Clover wondered.

"Who cares, we're here right," Sam said. "So now we must infiltrate this location."

"Yeah, let's be sure to have those goggles on us," Chaosky suggested.

All five of them put on those goggles as Sam then managed to bust open the door and by the looks of it, the entire place was pitch black. The spies activated their goggles so they can see in the dark.

"It's definitely pitched black in here," Alex commented.

"It sure is baby," Andrew agreed as he got out that Tractor 9000. "According to this tractor, the bad guy should be in the control room in the far back of this building."

"Well let's not waste a minute here," Sam stated. "Let's go!"

Sam took the leading using her Tractor 9000 as the other four followed right behind her. The spies were unaware that some security cameras were watching their every move as their bad guy was about to find out about their presence…

* * *

In the control room, the bad guy, still depicted as a shadow, was musing about having completing the first phase of his plan.

"Ah part one of my plan is complete," The guy mused. "Now it's time for phase two of my-"

He was cut short as a siren went off.

"What!" He shouted as he looked on the security screens and saw the spies infiltrating the place. "Well lookie here, some guests that are trying to trespassing and put a stop to my plans!"

The man still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Oh but not if I can help it," The man said. "I'm going to give these intruders a very special warm welcome…"

The man then proceeded on trapping the spies while snickering to himself, about to give the super spies a special treat he has in store for them…

* * *

"Hey guys," Andrew said. "I get the feeling that someone is watching our every move."

"Yeah, like our bad guy is watching us from somewhere…" Chaosky agreed.

"It also looks like this bad guy has some kind of trap in store for us too," Clover retorted.

"I don't wanna be trapped," Alex sounded nervous.

"It'll be alright," Andrew brought Alex close for protection.

"Thanks babe," Alex thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Hey guys, our bad guy is just up ahead." Sam pointed to her tracking device.

"Well what are we waiting for," Andrew wondered. "Let's go!"

Before they could even make their move, a net dropped over them as they were then caught in a trap.

"What the… We're trapped!" Andrew shouted.

"What's going on!?" Chaosky shouted afterwards.

They then heard a sinister laughter come out of nowhere as a result as the net with the spies in it was then transported to the room the bad guy was residing in, as the spies were about to encounter their bad guy face to face…

* * *

Several minutes later, the spies were now in a cage as they were in the control room that their bad guy was residing in as the shadowy figure let out a mused snicker as he then commented.

"Well well, so glad you trespassers could come for a visit," The figure mused. "Welcome to my lair."

"Reveal yourself will ya?!" Andrew demanded.

"With pleasure."

The figure stepped into the light and it was revealed that he was a chubby man who had that whole nerd thing going on with his appearance. Once he revealed himself, Clover was absolutely disgusted.

"Ew nerd much," Clover retorted. "Did you ever think about going to the 'so totally uncool nerd's club' or something?"

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" Andrew asked firmly, completely disregarding Clover's remark as the man then explained himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I happen to go by the name Bill," The man named Bill said. "And I'll have you know that I was the one who brought you here in that trap and I happen to be putting my greatest plan into action, regarding the television world!"

"And what plan would that be if I may ask?" Chaosky asked.

"Simple. For years I've always wanted to take control of the TV world so I can make changes to the shows I was completely displeased with," Bill explained. "But unfortunately, the authorities wouldn't let that happen and I was unable to make my dream a reality, until now! With my greatest invention, I can be able to take control of the TV world and cause everyone's television to go out, leaving them without anything to watch and the TV world will be all mine to control!"

"So what does that have to do with taking down all the TVs and their powers they run on?" Alex questioned.

"Simple, I couldn't do this with the likes of you fools getting in the way of my plans, with all the TVs out, I shall control the TV world with ease, and this will eventually lead me to taking control of the world," Bill said. "And with that control, I will be able to control any TV show and make it however I want it to be, and no one can stop me!"

Bill laughed evilly as Sam commented.

"That's a very twisted plan!"

"Indeed it is missy," Bill replied.

"Your not getting away with this," Chaosky declared.

"Oh I beg to differ," Bill remarked. "With you five out of the way I can continue my plans with no interferences. And as for what should happen to you five, I'm just gonna use this invention to send you pests into five separate cartoon shows where none of you will be able to interfere with my plans!"

After laughing again for a moment or so, he got out his invention and pointed it at them.

"Hasta la bye bye fools!"

Bill then fired it at all five of them as they were then sent to five different cartoon worlds, as Bill laughed maniacally and started to put together phase two of his plan…

* * *

All five of them were screaming while traveling through their individual warp holes. Andrew tried contacting them but lost connection with Sam, Clover and Chaosky.

 **"GUYS, DO YOU COPY!? DO YOU READ ME!?"**

 **"ANDREW!"** Alex was heard screaming through the communicator. **"HELP ME!"**

 **"DON'T WORRY ALEX, I'LL SAVE YOU! I PROMISE!"** Andrew screamed.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Alex was heard screaming as Andrew lost connection with her too.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** _Andrew screamed as the five of them got sent to their respective cartoons as Andrew was shown reached the end of the warp hole, about to find out what cartoon he was in…

* * *

In another cartoon, in the black sky, we see Andrew soaring like a comet, screaming all the way as he passed a sign that said 'Da Real World' as he then eventually landed right into a certain house in a certain town in a certain cartoon. Once Andrew landed in the house, he was seen regaining his conscience as he then asked himself.

"Where am I? This place looks really familiar," Andrew looked at his surrounds and recognized the place from somewhere. He then looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he was now depicted as a kangaroo wearing a bowling t-shirt and orange shoes.

"Woah, I'm a kangaroo!" Andrew jumped in surprised. "What the heck is going on here?"

As he went downstairs he was then greeted to a white dog.

"Bark bark!" The dog who goes by the name Spunky greeted Andrew.

"Wait a minute, this familiar location, my appearance as a kangaroo, and Spunky?" Andrew started piecing it together. "Could this be…?"

Andrew then checked his Radar GPS and found out exactly which cartoon he was in.

"I should have known," Andrew said. "I'm in 'Rocko's Modern Life'."

"Bark bark!"

"Now look Spunky, I don't think you know this but I'm not your owner Rocko," Andrew said as he nonetheless gave Spunky some dog food to eat as he retreated to the living room afterwards.

"What am I gonna do? I have no idea where my friends got sent to," Andrew was pacing while panicking.

It was then someone knocked at the door. Andrew went and opened the door and the moment he did so did he come face to face with the fat yellow steer known as Heffer Wolfe, who was looking as dumb as ever.

"Hey Rocko!"

Andrew had a bewildered look on his face as he said.

"What? Hef, I'm not Rocko!"

"Yes you are," Heffer said after chuckling, thinking it was a joke.

"Look, do I look like Rocko to you?"

Heffer's brain wasn't working right as he then said.

"You look like Rocko to me."

Andrew sighed as he said.

"Look Heffer, I don't have time. I'm trying to find a way to reach my friends," Andrew explained. "So could you please leave me alone to think to myself?"

Andrew then shut the door. Heffer had a bewildered look on his face, but nonetheless he shrugged his shoulders and complied, leaving in the process.

"How am I going to find my friends," Andrew asked. "My Communicator X-1000 is out of power and I have no idea how to find my way back to my friends."

Another knock was heard at the door as Andrew then opened it again. This time it was revealed to be the neurotic turtle known as Filburt.

"Hey Rocko I-" He stopped short when he realized he was not talking to Rocko. "You're not Rocko! Who are you?"

Andrew realized that Filburt found out he wasn't Rocko, so he started explaining.

"Okay first of all, my name is Andrew, and second of all I'm not supposed to be here, I got sent here by accident!"

Andrew then explained to Filburt that he came from the real world and that this is a cartoon show.

"Oh dear, so you came from the real world and this is a cartoon we're in?" Filburt asked.

"Yes." Andrew nodded.

"Fish sticks! I should have known," Filburt then exclaimed. "This calls for drastic measures!"

Filburt then headed off as he then said to Andrew.

"Accompany me to my trailer if you please."

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, knowing he wasn't going to get behind this by himself as he followed Filburt to his trailer. Once they got to the trailer, and after Filburt told Andrew to wipe his feet before entering, Filburt approached a button that said 'Top Secret'. He suggested to Andrew to approach him as he then pressed the button, sending the both of them to what appears to be Filburt's secret lab that he kept a secret from Rocko and Heffer.

"So Mr. Andrew, you said you're from the real world right," Filburt asked. "And you need help getting back to your friends?"

"Yes." Andrew nodded.

"Well I think I have something that might help out," Filburt showed him a machine that would help. "This machine should be able to help you out, but the only problem is that it needs some tuning done to it. You got anything that could help me out?"

"The only thing I have is this Communicator X-1000," Andrew showed him the communicator as Filburt took a look at it.

"Perfect! This is just what is needed to activate this machine," Filburt took the communicator and then started tuning the machine. "Now this might take a while, so please take a seat and chill out while I get this done."

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders and complied, not having anything to do at the moment as he sat down, thinking about what cartoons his friends were sent to and if his girlfriend Alex was okay…

* * *

Meanwhile, in another separate cartoon, we see Chaosky coming out of the warp hole and ended up landing in a certain house from a cartoon he recognized himself.

"Oh my, what's going on? Where am I," Chaosky examined his surroundings. "And why does everything look like it was drawn by John K?"

Chaosky saw himself in the mirror, and noticed that he looked like his usual self, but noticed that he looked like he was drawn by John K.

"Woah! I look like I was drawn by John K," It then clicked in Chaosky's head. "Which can only mean…?"

He looked at his Radar GPS and it said that he was in The Ren and Stimpy Show.

"That explains it, I'm in the world of Ren and Stimpy," Chaosky concluded. "How am I going to contact my friends if my Communicator X-1000 is dead?"

It was then a voice called out.

"HEY REN!"

The voice had come from none other than Stimpy himself as he came out into the living room and approached Chaosky.

"Hey Ren, I have some plans for us to do today!" Stimpy stated.

"What the," Chaosky shook his head and said. "Stimpy I'm not Ren!"

"Oh but you look like Ren to me," Stimpy wasn't thinking straight.

"Okay Stimpy, I don't have time for this," Chaosky said impatiently. "I have to find out where the heck my friends are and how I can be able to get back with them again!"

It was then something clicked in Stimpy's brain as he then declared.

"I know exactly what we can do Ren!" Stimpy sounded excited. "Follow me!"

"Wait wuh-" Chaosky didn't get to finish as Stimpy grabbed a hold of him and brought him into Professor Stimpy's laboratory.

"This is my lab Ren, but of course you've been here before," Stimpy proclaimed. "Now what we can do today, I am going to build us something so incredible that we can both use today."

"Sure." Chaosky said in an apathetic tone.

"Say Ren, you remember that happy helmet that I made for you a while back right?" Stimpy asked as he built something incredible as he kept talking.

"This is going to be a while…" Chaosky groaned placing his hand on his forehead as he just stood there for the time being, starting to doze off…

* * *

In another cartoon, we see Sam coming out of the warp hole as she then landed on the ground as she gained herself.

"Okay, where the heck am I?" Sam asked herself as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a blue color coated laboratory that seemed too familiar to her. "This place seems too familiar. Better check my Radar GPS."

Sam then did just that and she found out that she was in the cartoon known as Dexter's Laboratory.

"That figures, I'm in Dexter's Laboratory," Sam noticed she was dressed exactly like Dexter too. "Oh joy."

It was then she heard the voice of someone singing to herself.

"Oh no…"

The voice belonged to none other than Dee Dee, who was trespassing in Dexter's lab like usual.

"HI DEXTER!" Dee Dee screamed as Sam shook her head.

"Look, I'm not Dexter!" Sam protested.

"Of course you are Dexter," Dee Dee countered. "You are dressed like him so you must be him."

"Listen to me, I'm not Dexter," Sam said. "I'm a girl!"

Dee Dee then retorted.

"Well what do you think this is; Johnny Test?"

Sam then lashed out.

"Don't ever mention that show with the kid with the flamed hairstyle!" Sam sounded angry. **"NOW GET OUT OF MY LAB!"**

Dee Dee was dumbstruck for a second but shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever," Dee Dee then made her leave as the door closed behind her.

"Now how am I going to find my friends," Sam asked herself. "My Communicator X-1000 is dead and I have no way on getting a hold of my friends at all…"

Sam then realized she was in a lab and then an idea struck her.

"That's it, I'll create a machine to help get access to my friends and hook up my Communicator X-1000 to it so I can reach them."

With that said, she grabbed a whole bunch of supplies from the lab she was located in.

"I just hope this plan works."

Sam then started putting together a machine to help her find and locate her friends as we now move on to another location…

* * *

Meanwhile, in a location that looked like it was designed like a Dr. Seuss children's book, we see Alex coming out of the warp hole that had taken her, and when she came out, Alex's appearance was altered to the point where she looked like a Dr. Seuss character.

"Where am I, what is this place?" Alex asked herself. "And why does this place look like a Dr. Seuss book?"

It was then that a certain voice then said.

"I am Sam,"

Alex then saw that the guy who said that looked nothing like Sam.

"That's not Sammy…" Alex said as the Sam then said.

"Sam-I-Am!"

Alex rolled her eyes and then saw that her Communicator X-1000 was dead and she then looked at her Radar GPS and then saw where she was.

"Oh my god, I'm in the Dr. Seuss TV special Green Eggs and Ham!" Alex was shocked. "No wonder this place seemed so familiar…"

It was then Sam approached her with a plate of two green eggs and a green ham with a fork on top.

"Do you like Green Eggs and Ham?"

"Uh listen Mr. Sam," Alex started. "I'm not in the mood for some Green Eggs and Ham."

Alex then walked away, wondering how she was going to contact her friends and her boyfriend Andrew as Sam-I-Am then said to her.

"Would you eat them here, or there?"

Alex understood what was going on and replied.

"Listen to me Sam, I'm terribly sorry but I don't have time for this," Alex said. "I have to find out how to get a hold of my friends the ones that I quite miss."

Alex tried walking off as Sam-I-Am kept following her, asking if she'd have them in a house with a mouse, in a box with a fox, in a car, in a tree, on a train, in the dark, in the rain… you know how it goes. After a while, Alex then gave in to the request.

"Okay listen Sam if I try some green eggs and ham, would you leave me alone Mr. Sam-I-Am?" Alex said.

He nodded as she then hesitated to try some, eventually trying it and wasn't disgusted with it.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Alex admitted. "That was good if I do recall."

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome, now leave me alone as you can see," Alex said. "I have to find a way to reach my friends so they can find me."

With that said, Alex then started walking off, as Sam-I-Am shrugged his shoulders and walked off, trying to find the old man he is known for getting to eat green eggs and ham as we move on to Clover's cartoon…

* * *

The city of… the cartoon that Clover was in, we see a particular house that Clover was residing in and to make a long story short, Clover had gotten out of the warp hole and ended up on a three person bed where three little girls could sleep in. Clover then rubbed her head as she then asked herself.

"Okay, what the heck happened, where am I, and where did that nerd Bill send me?" Clover asked as she saw something familiar about the show she was in. "Why does this place look familiar?"

Clover then felt the need to check her Radar GPS and then saw what cartoon she was in.

"Okay, so I'm in the Powerpuff Girls," Clover concluded. "At least I got a somewhat fashionable cartoon."

Clover realized she was dressed up like Bubbles.

"Oh I look totally cute," Clover was admiring herself in the mirror. "Better search the place and see what I can find."

Clover then left the room, and found out she could fly off the ground and used that to her advantage as she then saw a note on the fridge. She then read it out loud.

 _Bubbles,_

 _Your sisters and I have decided to head to the store. We'll be back in a bit. Do not do anything to destroy the house._

 _From,_

 _Professor Utonium_

"Okay, why does he think I'm Bubbles," Clover asked herself. "I'm actually Clover!"

Clover then saw a door that lead to the lab of Mr. Utonium.

"Ooo, this must be the lab of Professor Utonium."

Clover decided to see what was hidden down there as she then entered the lab to see what she could find.

 _This place seems so boring._ Clover thought to herself.

She then saw a particular machine that looked cool.

"Oh that looks so totally cool," Clover remarked. "I wonder how my Communicator X-1000 is doing."

She looked and then noticed that it was dead.

"Damn it it's dead," Clover said. "How can I get a hold of my friends?!"

She slammed the communicator onto the machine and with that, the machine then started doing its work and then without a moment to spare, four circles appeared, showing the four cartoons the others were located.

"Oh so that's how it works," Clover looked at the circles. "There are the others!"

Clover was thinking about how to contact them without the communicator.

"Hang on, I wonder if I can do something to mess around with this thing to make it work…"

Clover then started pressing buttons and started to figure out how to regroup with her friends again, hoping she'll make the thing work…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXVI PART I**


	13. Episode LXVI Part II

**SEASON IV EPISODE XII:**

 **"CONTROLLER OF TELEVISION" (Part II)**

* * *

 **BACK WITH ANDREW:**

"Hey Mr. Andrew!" Filburt woke Andrew up who was zoning out. "I finished the machine!"

"Really," Andrew rubbed his eyes. "How does it work?"

"Allow me to show you," Filburt then pressed a button and then before you knew it, four circles appeared showing the cartoons that the others were located in. "Do these look familiar to you?"

"Yes, those are my other friends," Andrew then saw Alex. "And Alex."

"I see," Filburt said. "So I suppose Bill must have taken Rocko and the other characters that you and your friends are filling in for and holding them hostage."

"Most likely," Andrew nodded. "I just need to get to my friends and stop Bill from succeeding with his evil plan!"

The moment he said that did a portal appear as Andrew was suppose to go into it as he did just that.

"Bye Filburt, and thanks again," Andrew grabbed his communicator and then went through the portal as Filburt then called out.

"Bye Mr. Andrew," Filburt said as the portal then vanished with Andrew in it. "And please bring back our beloved Rocko too."

Filburt said that out loud as he then decided to make his exit out of his laboratory…

* * *

"HEY REN!" Stimpy shouted, waking up Chaosky. "I'M DONE! Take a look at what I made!"

Chaosky looked and saw the most oddly peculiar machine he ever saw.

"What the heck is that suppose to be?" Chaosky questioned.

"Uhhh… I don't even know," Stimpy said honestly.

It then hit Chaosky as he saw a plug that his communicator can fit into.

"Hey wait a minute, this gives me an idea," Chaosky then took out his communicator and started toying around with it. "If I am correct, this can be used to get contact with the others!"

Stimpy stood to the side as Chaosky then toyed with it for a few minutes. Afterwards, Chaosky then caused four circles to occur, three of which were the cartoons the girls were in and the other one was where Andrew was, in an unknown location.

"There's the others, and Andrew," Chaosky then said. "I have to go to Andrew!"

Chaosky then activated a portal that led directly to Andrew as he jumped into it, grabbing his communicator beforehand.

"Andrew, here I come!"

Chaosky went into the portal as he then headed to Andrew, with the portal disappearing right behind him, leaving Stimpy there to ponder what had taken place.

"Gosh, Ren is such a cool pal," Stimpy commented as he then decided to leave the lab to do whatever the heck Stimpy is known for doing…

* * *

"I did it!" Sam said completing the machine she created. "I made the machine that could help me with getting to my friends! I just need to put the communicator into this inserter and it should work!"

Sam placed the communicator into the inserter as the circles from before popped up, two were showing where Alex and Clover were, and the other one was where Andrew and Chaosky were located.

"My senses are telling me to go catch up with Andrew and Chaosky," Sam concluded. "Better go with that."

Sam then activated the portal to Andrew and Chaosky as she then grabbed her communicator and then she jumped into the portal, leaving no trace of herself behind as the portal then vanished behind her…

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was still walking around, wondering if she'll ever find her friends or get contact with them.

 _I wonder if Andrew is alright…_ Alex thought to herself.

It was then Alex then ran into what looked like a strange invention that looked like it was designed by Dr. Seuss.

"What is this machine?" Alex asked. "Wonder what it does?"

It was then Alex then accidentally tripped and her communicator ended up landed into the inserter of the machine.

"What the…?" Alex was lost for words as the machine started working and two circles appeared. One was where Clover was and the other was where the others were located.

"There's the others," Alex saw the circle the other three were located. "Andrew!"

It was then the portal leading to the other three appeared as Alex grabbed her communicator in the process.

"Don't worry Andrew! I'm coming!" Alex then went into the portal and ended up vanishing into the portal with the portal itself as there was no trace of Alex left behind at all once the portal disappeared…

* * *

Back with Clover, she found out that the amount of circles present before was reduced to only one.

"That's odd," Clover remarked. "The others are together."

A portal appeared that led to the others. Clover thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.

"What the heck, here I come guys."

Clover then went into the portal after grabbing her communicator and the portal vanished, leaving no trace of her whatsoever once the portal was gone…

* * *

In another new location, the spies got back together, and after catching up with one another about what cartoon they were in, and several hugs and kisses exchanged between Andrew and Alex, only then did the spies realized they were in a Star Wars styled ship in space as Bill was heard laughing as he appeared through a hologram.

"I see you spies managed to regroup back together, but there's no way you can stop my plan," Bill bragged. "It's time for me to make my getaway!"

Bill was shown on the ship in front of them as he was making his escape to take control of the world.

"Guys we have to stop him!" Andrew cried out.

"But how," Alex asked. "He's going to take control of the planet!"

"Not if I can help it," Chaosky got into the cockpit. "Buckle up guys, we're about to go for a ride!"

The others couldn't question him as the ship then took off as they were chasing after the ship Bill was driving.

"It's no use he's flying way too fast!" Sam stated.

"Not on my watch," Chaosky then grabbed a lever. "Time to fire the lasers!"

Chaosky then pressed the button as lasers were then fired at the ship in front of them. After several tries, the lasers finally made contact with Bill's ship as he started slowing down and looked like his ship was about to crash. The spies then lowered their ship onto the planet Bill's ship crashed on as they were about to interact with Bill face to face…

* * *

Once they landed on said planet, Bill still looked determined.

"You might have shot down my ship," Bill said. "But you still can't stop me!"

"Watch me," Chaosky then extracted his bell and then wrapped it around Bill tightly, using all his strength to keep him from escaping.

"You won't be needing this," Andrew grabbed his invention as he was under Chaosky's grip and couldn't escape.

"What are you going to do to that?" Bill asked.

"This!"

Andrew dropped it onto the ground and stomped his foot onto it, destroying it in the process.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Bill screamed.

Because the invention was destroyed, Bill's entire plan to control TV was cancelled, all the TVs in the world were working again, and the five characters that the gang was filling in for ended up returning to their rightful cartoons and everyone was happy. Bill then looked defeated.

"Well that takes care of that," Andrew dusted his hands.

"We just need to transport Bill here from the TV world to prison," Alex said.

"And I have just the tool for the job," Sam got out the laser zapper cannon and set the location to prison. She then fired it at Bill, which then caused him to vanish and was sent directly to jail afterwards. The gang then vanished out of the TV world and ended up transporting back to their house in Beverly Hills, relieved that they finally got that all taken care of…

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS…**

* * *

The spies were now at home again, relaxing like they did before as the TV was working again.

"Whew, what a day…" Andrew wiped his forehead.

"Yeah," Clover said. "I'm about ready to pass out."

"Same here!" Sam and Chaosky said together.

All three of them then went and passed out on the couch, after having an exhausting and tiring day in the world of TV.

"So Alex, you alright," Andrew approached his girlfriend.

"Yes," Alex smiled. "I'm happy that you're alright babe."

"Same here," Andrew said. "Today was exhausting…"

"I know right," Alex agreed with him. "I got to try Green Eggs and Ham today."

"You did?" Andrew was surprised. "How was it?"

"Not bad," Alex said honestly. "I'm just happy to be back with you Andrew."

"Oh Alex I'm happy to be back with you too," Andrew admitted. "I enjoy spending some time with my beautiful angel."

"Oh Andrew," Alex casually approached Andrew. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

Then on cue, Andrew and Alex went and started French kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a romantic and sexual kiss, enjoying it.

"So babe, wanna just watch TV?" Andrew suggested after they stopped kissing.

"Sure babe," Alex went with it as they both sat down to watch TV while the other three were knocked out cold.

"I love you Andrew," Alex leaned her head onto Andrew.

"I love you too Alex." Andrew wrapped his arm around Alex and brought her close as they compassionately went to watching TV together, glad that they were able to stop Bill from taking control of TVs worldwide and they were now home together. They were wondering if any other mishaps will occur that the gang will have to go through. They weren't sure but for now, they decided on spending the rest of the day together in peace and happiness as everything was back to normal. The screen then slowly started fading out in black, a sign that it was now the end of the segment...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXVI PART II**


	14. Episode LXVII

**SEASON IV EPISODE XIII:**

 **"STOMACH BUG, A BABY AND A POOL TABLE"**

 ***: This story has three plots that connect to each other; Andrew/Alex, Chaosky/Sam, and Robert/Clover.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice, warm sunny day in Beverly Hills, and at the house that belongs to the super spies, we see Andrew and Alex relaxing on the couch, enjoying each others presence while Chaosky and Sam were busy cleaning up the place. Andrew was breathing out happily as he started speaking.

"Ah, this is wonderful Alex," Andrew said. "I'm getting to spend yet another day with my precious angel."

"I know Andrew," Alex smiled. "Chaosky and Sam are busy cleaning, and Clover decided to go out for a walk with her boyfriend Robert."

"Yeah, I hope those two are having a good walk." Andrew commented, wondering how their walk was going.

* * *

In another scene, we see Clover and Robert talking a walk on the sidewalk together.

"Ah, this is so wonderful, isn't it Clover?" Robert breathed in as he asked his girlfriend.

"You betcha Robby," Clover said. "Nothing is better than hanging out and taking a walk with my totally awesome Robby."

"You got that right darlin," Robert agreed. "I love you Clover."

"I love you too Robby Poo."

The couple continued to walk for a little bit, unaware that they were about to find something surprising...

* * *

Back at the house, Chaosky and Sam had finished cleaning as they both approached Andrew and Alex.

"Hey guys, we're done cleaning," Chaosky remarked.

"That great Chaosky," Andrew said.

"Would you guys like to have some lunch?" Sam offered.

"Nah, I had such a big breakfast a couple of hours ago," Andrew patted his belly. "I'm all set."

"I'd like to eat something for lunch," Alex said.

"How about we get some takeout for lunch," Chaosky asked.

"That's a great idea Chaosky," Alex got up and picked up the phone and a list of restaurants to order from.

"See anything you'd like to order from Alex," Sam asked her.

"Hold on Sammy, I'm finding something," Alex then found a restaurant called 'Chick-o-Leh' that caught her attention. "How about this, Chick-o-Leh, you buy it we make it."

"Sounds good," Andrew smiled. "Go for it Alex."

"Got it," Alex then picked up the phone and dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

When someone did pick up, the person on the other line was revealed to be a Hispanic man who was the runner of the restaurant, and one could tell that he was drunk just by looking at his face and he sounded drunk too.

"Er, hello Chick-o-Leh, you buy it we make it," The man asked, sounding drunk.

"Yes mister, I'd like to have one of your famously made chicken specials to be brought to the house please," Alex asked in excitement, oblivious to the fact that the man was drunk.

"Uhhh… what was that," The man asked. "You want to have what?"

"Andrew, something's wrong with him," Alex told her boyfriend. "Please help me."

Andrew then took the phone and then said.

"Alex said she'd like one of your famous chicken specials to be brought to the house."

"Uh… A chicken special and a table to be delivered," The man asked.

"Mister, are you drunk," Andrew asked in suspicion. "Cause you sound drunk to me."

"Are you crazy, I'm not drunk," The man denied. "I haven't had any distilled spirits at all."

"Look we'd like to have a famous chicken special to be delivered, that's all!" Andrew got to the point.

"Okay, one chicken special and a table to be delivered to you," The man wrote it down. "We'll deliver it to you momentarily."

"Great thanks," Andrew said. "Bye bye."

The call then hung up as the man got a chicken special prepared, unaware that the special was still raw and uncooked and he was too drunk to notice this.

Chaosky then asked Andrew.

"What was wrong," Chaosky asked.

"The guy taking our order was drunk," Andrew stated. "It appears as though his cold turkey was getting stale."

"Well he better eat some crow tonight," Chaosky replied in response. "Anyway, our order should be here in a bit, so let's just relax and wait for it to show up."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew then faced his girlfriend. "Come on baby doll, let's go."

"Right behind you Romeo,"

Alex followed Andrew into the living room with Sam and Chaosky as they then waited for Alex's lunch to be delivered; unaware that something was going to happen to Alex once she ate her lunch…

* * *

Meanwhile, Robert and Clover were still taking a walk as Clover then started saying.

"Oh Robby, it's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

Robert nodded his head when he suddenly noticed something on the bench right in front of him.

"Baby!" Robert called out.

"Yes Robby I am your baby and I love you too." Clover said.

"Actually darlin, I'm talkin about a real life baby right on the bench." Robert pointed to the bench which showed an actual baby wrapped in a blanket which got Clover surprised.

"Oh my god, a real baby," Clover was shocked as the both of them approached the infant.

"It would appear so," Robert touched the baby. "But what's a baby doin' out here by its lonesome?"

"I don't know Robby," Clover said. "But it looks so adorable."

"Yah," Robert then looked at the baby's face. "The baby has your eyes darlin'."

Clover saw that the baby had light blue eyes just like she did.

"Your right," Clover then saw a name tag. "What's this?" She then proceeded to reading it.

"PHOEBE."

"This must be a baby girl," Robert concluded. "Well what should we do? We can't leave her here alone. That wouldn't be right."

"I know," Clover approached Robert seductively. "Why don't we act like her parents and take care of her until we find her real parents."

"Ah, ya speakin' mah language darlin'," Robert said. "Then when we find her real parents, we can tell them that we found her and took care of her too."

"Of course baby," Clover said. "Well let's go back to the house now."

"Right behind you buttah ball."

Robert and Clover then went back to the house with the baby with them as they were planning on taking care of Phoebe temporarily.

* * *

Back at the house, the others were just watching TV when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it," Andrew then went up and opened the door. When he opened it, he saw a man who worked for Chick-o-Leh, who wasn't drunk as he then asked.

"Are you the one that's called Alex?" The man asked looking at a paper.

"That would be me sir," Alex approached Andrew and stood by his side.

"Great, here's your famous chicken special ma'am," The man gave Alex her lunch in a paper bag.

"Thank you," Alex thanked them.

"Yes, and now here's your table that came with it," The man then called out. "BRING IT IN BOYS!"

A group of four men came into the house carrying what appeared to be a pool table which got Andrew shocked.

"What, a pool table," Andrew was surprised at best. "But we didn't ask for a pool table!"

"Well mister, the order said you wanted a table included with it, and we didn't know what kind of table you want so we settled with a pool table." The man explained as the men placed the pool table into the house with the two sticks and the 12 numbered balls and the white ball coming out of nowhere afterwards.

"Great," Andrew muttered.

"Okay, that'll be $20.00," The man asked.

"Okay," Andrew dug through his wallet and gave the man $20.00. "Here you go."

"Thanks," The man took it. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks," Andrew said as a response.

The man and the other four men who brought the pool table in then left the house shortly afterwards. The moment they left did Chaosky and Sam come out into the hallway and saw the pool table for themselves.

"Woah, since when did we get ourselves a pool table," Chaosky sounded surprised.

"It came with Alex's lunch," Andrew explained. "And we didn't even ask for it either."

"That's nuts," Sam retorted. "Most people know that playing pool is like gambling, they do it all the time at casinos and bars and such."

"I know," Andrew agreed with her. "So what shall we do with it?"

"I have no idea," Chaosky said honestly.

It was then the front door slammed opened, and it was revealed to be none other than Clover and Robert as they were holding the baby named Phoebe with them.

"Hey guys, guess what we found," Clover then showed them the baby, which got all of them surprised.

"Woah! Where did you find a baby," Andrew questioned in shock.

"We found her on the bench while we were takin' a walk," Robert explained. "We couldn't leave her there so Clover and I decided to take care of her until we find her real parents."

"That's wonderful," Alex was hyped. "You two are going to make good temporary parents just like Andrew and I were that one time!"

Andrew was blushing as a result as Robert noticed the pool table.

"Hey where did the pool table come from," Robert asked.

"Don't ask," Sam stated. "It came with Alex's lunch."

Not caring at all about the pool table, Clover then said.

"Well anyway, Robby and I are going to take care of her in my bedroom, just so you know."

"Yah, we'll be in Clover's room if y'all need us," Robert said.

Before they left, Clover then asked.

"By the way Chaosky, where do you keep all the baby supplies?"

"They're right in the cabinet right next to the fridge," Chaosky pointed out.

Clover then went into said cabinet and grabbed all the baby supplies she needed along with Robert.

"Well we'll see you later," Clover said.

"Ya, see y'all later," Robert said.

The couple then left as they had the baby and the baby supplies with them. Once they were in Clover's room, Alex then commented.

"They're going to make wonderful parents Andrew."

"That they are Alex," Andrew brought Alex close.

"So, now what should we do?" Chaosky asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go eat my lunch in my bedroom," Alex said.

"And I'm going to do…whatever in my bedroom now," Andrew said. "We'll see you all later…"

"Okay…" Chaosky said.

Andrew and Alex retreated to their respective rooms. Once Chaosky and Sam were the only ones left, they stared at the pool table.

"So what should we do about the pool table?" Sam asked Chaosky.

Chaosky shrugged his shoulder and then asked.

"Wanna just give this a couple of plays for the heck of it Sam?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"Sure, I guess…"

Chaosky and Sam then started to play some pool on the pool table for a bit, while the others were doing their own stuff, as Chaosky and Sam were about to find out the excitement that comes with playing pool…

* * *

In Clover's room, we see Robert and Clover wondering what they should do with the baby first.

"So what should we do with our little Phoebe first Robby?" Clover asked.

It was then Phoebe's stomach was heard grumbling.

"I'm bettin' that she's hungry," Robert took a guess.

"Alright, you know how to feed a baby, Robby?" Clover asked.

"Of course I do babe," Robert nodded. "Mah mama always used to do this for me when I was a little baby."

"Alright, would you mind helping me with this Robby," Clover asked.

"Certainly,"

Robert took some baby food and the bottle of milk and started scooping the baby food and placed it in the baby's mouth, which she was enjoying it.

"Aww, she's enjoying it." Clover said.

"That she is darlin'."

"She's so darn cute."

"Yah," Robert commented. "She reminds me of you Clover."

"Oh Robby," Clover said. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too darlin'."

Robert continued feeding Phoebe while Clover was holding her as they then gave her the baby bottle of milk afterwards…

* * *

Meanwhile in Andrew's bedroom, we see him listening to his record player as he was jamming to the song 'Hitchin' a Ride'.

 _Troubled times, you know I cannot lie! I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride!_

 _[Don't know where to go!] Hitchin' A Ride!_

 _[Don't know where to go!] Hitchin' A Ride!_

 _[Don't know where to go!] Hitchin' A Ride!_

 _[Don't know where to go!] Hitchin' A…_

 **"BLEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The minute that sound was heard did Andrew stop his record player and that scratching sound was heard as he then thought to himself.

 _Was someone just puking? Sounds like it came from the bathroom…_

Being the man he is, Andrew then went straight to the bathroom to see who exactly was barfing…

* * *

In the bathroom, it was shown that Alex was puking her guts out in the toilet. After she was done she flushed the toilet and thought to herself.

 _Ooooo, I think I have a stomach bug…_ Alex's eyes were tearing up from the pain she felt from puking. _There was something wrong with that chicken special… God someone help me…_

As she felt dizzy and she had cold sweat coming down, Andrew came into the bathroom and saw Alex.

"Alex? Was that you puking," Andrew asked her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oooo, Andrew…" Alex moaned as she faced her boyfriend. "I think I have tummy ache… God… Please help me Andrew…"

"What happened?" Andrew asked with concern.

"I think something was wrong with that chicken special I had for lunch." Alex then felt a gag and was about to puke again.

"Hold on Alex! Here's the trash can!" Andrew gave her the trash can as she then started puking in it like crazy, as Andrew rubbed her back to reassure her that she'll be alright.

"Oh Andrew," Alex moaned after puking. "I feel miserable…"

"I know, it'll be okay," Andrew comforted her. "I'll help you get better, I promise."

"Oh, thanks babe," Alex weakly smiled.

"You're welcome Alex," Andrew said, picking up the trash can. "Here, let me escort you to your room."

"Okay…" Alex said weakly.

Andrew escorted Alex back to her room, bringing the trash can with him as Alex took her time to get to her room. Once they were in Alex's room, Alex sat on her bed with the trash can in her lap as Andrew then asked.

"Now Alex, you still have that special in here?"

"Yes babe," Alex pointed to the bag. "It's over there."

As Alex still felt dizzy, Andrew checked the bag and looked at the special for himself. When he looked at the chicken, what he saw shocked him.

"Oh my god, this chicken is raw and uncooked," Andrew concluded. "This stuff must have given you the stomach bug Alex."

"Oh," Alex then said. "I'm so sorry Andrew…"

"It's okay babe," Andrew said. "It's not your fault."

It was then Alex felt the need to puke again, which she did in the trash can as Andrew then comforted her to help her through it.

"There there, let it out," Andrew said as she finished puking. "It'll be okay."

"Oh Andrew," Alex moaned. "I need a glass of water…"

"Of course, babe," Andrew said. "I'll escort you to the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks babe," Alex thanked him.

"You're welcome Alex."

Alex slowly got up as Andrew slowly escorted her to the kitchen to get a glass of water…

* * *

Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam were just about wrapping up the first game of pool they were playing.

"Okay, it's my turn," Chaosky leaned onto the table and aimed his cue stick at the white ball, and after he hit it, it hit the remaining balls which all went into separate holes, indicating the game was over.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it Sammy?" Chaosky asked.

"Yeah Chaosky," Sam admitted. "That was pretty fun."

It was then Chaosky asked.

"You wanna play another game Sammy?"

"Sure," Sam nodded. "I'll set up the balls again."

"Okay."

As Sam was setting up the balls for another game, we see Andrew and Alex slowly walking into the kitchen as Chaosky noticed them.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted as he then noticed Alex looked pale. "What's wrong with Alex?"

"She caught the stomach bug," Andrew said simply as he got out a glass cup.

"Say what!?"

"Yeah, apparently her chicken special was raw and uncooked," Andrew explained as he poured some water into the cup. "And the chicken wasn't cooked to perfection, so Alex ended up getting the stomach bug as a result."

"Oh my god," Chaosky was shocked by this. "You need any help?"

"Nah I think I have this covered," Andrew grabbed the glass of water.

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know and I'll help out," Chaosky said.

"Okay thanks Chaosky," Andrew then faced Alex. "Let's go Alex."

"Okay Andrew…" Alex felt her head spinning as she slowly followed Andrew as Andrew escorted her to her room while carrying her glass of water. Once they left the kitchen, Sam had set up the table for another game.

"Okay Chaosky, it's all set for another game." Sam pointed.

"Alright, you go first Sam."

"You got it."

Sam pointed her cue stick towards the white ball and when she hit it, the ball sent all 12 balls that were shaped in the form of a triangle in all different directions.

"Alright Sammy," Chaosky praised her. "My turn."

"Go ahead Chaosky."

Chaosky leaned onto the table and then took his turn to hit the ball…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Clover's room, the couple had just finished feeding Phoebe and was wondering what to do next.

"Now that Phoebe has been feed, what should we do now Robby?" Clover asked.

Before Robert could respond, they both smelled something stinky coming from the baby's diaper. It was revealed that she made a messy in her diaper.

"Oh mah, looks like Phoebe made a messy in her diaper," Robert concluded.

"Yeah," Clover agreed, pinching her nose. "Guess we have to change her diaper then."

"Yah," Robert nodded. "So let's do it."

"You got it Robby."

Both Robert and Clover then proceeded on changing the diaper, getting the baby wipes, baby powder and the fresh diapers and spend the next couple minutes cleaning the baby's lower half. After wiping the poop off, and putting on baby powder, Robert put on a fresh new diaper and put a baby pin on to keep the diaper from falling off.

"There, that should do it," Robert wiped his forehead after changing the diaper.

"Now we should dispose of this smelly old diaper." Clover showed him the messy diaper.

"I'll dispose of it right now," Robert took the diaper and then left the room for the kitchen, while Clover kept the baby company…

* * *

While Robert was heading for the kitchen, he saw Andrew standing outside Alex's room, as he got everything set for Alex as she was sick.

"Oh hey Andrew," Robert said as Andrew said hello back. Robert noticed Alex looked sick. "Is somethin' wrong wit Alex?"

"Yes, she got the stomach bug," Andrew explained. "The chicken special she ate was raw and uncooked and not cooked to perfection so she caught the stomach bug as a result."

"Oh mah, I'm so sorry Andrew," Robert sounded guilty and sorry for Alex.

"It's okay Rob," Andrew said. It was then he heard Alex puking again. "Looks like Alex needs me again. I'll talk to you later."

"Yah, see ya later." Robert said as Andrew went into the room to comfort Alex once again as Robert went into the kitchen to dispose of the messy diaper he had in his hands.

Once he was done, he went back to the bedroom to see Clover.

"Hey Clover, how's our baby doin?"

"She doing well," Clover said as the baby let out a yawn. "Looks like she's tired."

"Stand back, I'll help her get to sleep," Robert then took hold of the baby.

"You sure you got this Robby?"

"Of course," Robert nodded. "Mah parents always sang me this tune when I was young and I needed to get to sleep."

"Okay I trust you babe." Clover winked at him.

Robert then spent the next few minutes or so singing a lullaby to Phoebe and within a few moments, Phoebe ended up falling asleep. Once Robert placed Phoebe into the crib that Chaosky let them use, they slowly left the bedroom to let Phoebe sleep in peace. Robert wiped his forehead and said.

"Well now that she's asleep, let's get washed up after all that."

"Good idea Robby," Clover nodded. "Let's go."

They both headed into the bathroom to wash up separately as the baby was fast asleep…

* * *

Meanwhile, Chaosky and Sam just finished yet another game of pool. By this point, they both looked like they were getting addicted to the game.

"Another game down," Chaosky said.

"You said it Chaosky." Sam agreed.

"Wanna play several more games?" Chaosky offered.

"You got it Chaosky!"

Sam and Chaosky then started playing several more games of pool as they were completely addicted with the game…

* * *

In Alex's room, Alex felt miserable as Andrew was there to comfort her.

"Oh Andrew," Alex groaned. "I feel miserable…"

"I know babe, but I'm here to make sure you get better," Andrew reassured her. "I promise."

"Oh… Andrew…" Alex looked up at him with that weak smile. "Would you please stay in here with me to help me get better?"

"I'll stay with you as long as you are still sick babe," Andrew said. "I won't leave you to suffer alone."

"Thank you Andrew."

"You're welcome Alex," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then continued to stay in Alex's room as Andrew was making sure Alex was going to be alright…

* * *

The day pressed on and the three couples were doing their own stuff, from taking care of an infant, to playing pool, to Andrew helping Alex get better. Eventually it was now suppertime as the addicted Chaosky and Sam decided on microwavable canned stuff and went back to pool afterwards. Robert and Clover fed Phoebe baby food for dinner as they had their own unimportant stuff to eat. As for Andrew, while he had something not important, he ended up feeding Alex something light for supper; some bread, apple sauce, crackers, and some ginger ale. Needless to say Alex was able to eat it but Andrew stayed with her nonetheless to make sure she was okay. Several hours later, it was bedtime as Phoebe slept in the crib as Robert and Clover slept in Clover's bed. Andrew went back to his room but said that if Alex was going to barf, he'll come to her aid right away, as she kept the trash can in her room if she needs to puke again. As for Sam and Chaosky, they finally fell asleep after spending several hours of playing pool. The gang was about to be in for a big surprised by the next morning…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

It was now morning in Beverly Hills, and in the living room, Robert and Clover were tending to Phoebe's need, Sam and Chaosky were taking a break from pool, wondering how they became so addicted to it and Andrew was rubbing Alex's back, as Alex hasn't puked in hours. It looks like Andrew's method paid off.

"So now how are you feeling Alex?" Andrew asked with concern.

"I'm feeling slightly better," Alex admitted. "I haven't puked in hours. I'm never eating at Chick-o-Leh's again."

"I know," Andrew nodded in agreement. "It's a good idea too."

Alex nodded in agreement.

"You know what else is a good idea," Chaosky spoke up. "That Sammy and I take a break from playing pool!"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Chaosky and I had gotten so addicted to it that we couldn't stop for hours."

"I see."

"Well now that we have that set," Clover said. "Where in the world are Phoebe's real parents?"

"Yah, we can't keep Phoebe if she isn't ours," Robert agreed. "So where are her parents?"

It was then a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," Andrew went up to the door and opened it. When he opened it, he saw what appeared to be a young woman who looked like Clover, except her hair was styled differently.

"Can I help you with something miss?" Andrew questioned as Alex was next to her.

"Yeah, have you seen my baby daughter anywhere," The woman asked. "My husband had lost track of her and she ended up out of the house. Her name is Phoebe."

This got Robert's attention.

"Would this be yer daughter," Robert went and showed her Phoebe which got the mother hyped.

"That's her!" She grabbed a hold of her daughter. "That's my daughter! Where did you find her?!"

"Well Clover and I found her on the bench when we were takin' a walk, and we couldn't leave her there all alone, so we took care of her temporarily." Robert explained as Clover was by his side afterwards.

"Oh good, thank you so much for taking care of her," The mother then saw the pool table. "Also, that pool table happens to belong to me too."

"Go on and take it," Chaosky said approaching her with Sam. "Sammy and I played it all yesterday and got addicted as a result."

"Yeah, please take it back." Sam said.

"You got it," The woman then called out. "BOYS TAKE THE POOL TABLE OUT OF THEIR HOUSE!"

The four men from yesterday came in and retrieved the table as the mother was holding Phoebe.

"I'm so sorry for this mishap."

"Its okay miss, we didn't ask for the table anyway." Andrew explained.

"It's just that my husband has be drunk lately and he works for Chick-o-Leh and he has been giving customers raw and uncooked food and people have been suing the restaurant over getting food poisoning."

"That must explain how Alex got sick," Andrew said. "She ate one of those raw chicken specials and got the stomach bug as a result."

"I'm terribly sorry miss," The woman apologized to Alex. "My husband has been struggling with staying sober, but he keeps asking for a lift to happy hour and needed distilled spirits, so he kept getting off the wagon and resumed drinking alcohol."

"I see," Andrew rubbed his chin. "Well it's all water under the bridge now."

"Great to hear," The mother said. "Now if you can excuse me, I have to get back to the house with my little Phoebe here. Say bye bye to the nice people Phoebe."

"Bye bye," Phoebe spoke to Robert and Clover who took care of her temporarily.

"Bye little Phoebe." Robert and Clover said together.

"Take care miss," Andrew said. "And have a good one."

"Same to you too," The mother then headed to her car with the pool table in the trunk and the baby was put into a car strap seat as she then made her leave.

"See ya!" Robert waved farewell as the car took off into the distance. Once they were gone, Andrew then said.

"So Chaosky, are you going to be able to make it without the pool table along with Sam?"

"Yeah, we just need to do something that isn't addicting," Chaosky said. "Right Sammy?"

"Yeah."

A few moments later, the others then spoke.

"So what should we do now that Phoebe is back with her mom," Clover asked.

"And that the pool table is gone," Sam asked.

"And now that I feel 100% better," Alex asked.

It was then Robert and Chaosky decided to accompany Clover and Sam respectively as they went to the rightful girls' bedrooms as we here them say the following.

"I love you Robby Poo."

"I love you too buttah ball."

"I love you Chaosky."

"I love you too Sammy."

Once the two couple were in the rooms, Andrew and Alex were the only ones left. Andrew then wrapped his arm around Alex's back.

"Alex wanna just cuddle with me now that you're feeling better?"

"Oh yes Andrew," Alex smiled brightly. "Thank you for helping me get better."

"Anything for my beloved angel," Andrew grinned. "I can't stand seeing my lady look completely miserable."

"Oh Andrew," Alex grinned seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

The couple then proceeded on kissing in a French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in a romantic and sexual manner, as the other two couples were heard French kissing too, letting their tongues touch one another in a similar manner. Once they were done kissing, they decided on heading back to Andrew's bedroom where they resumed French kiss once they were in there. They exchanged some more 'I love yous' before continuing with the kiss along with the other two couples. Now that the baby is back with her mother, the pool table is gone, and Alex is feeling better, everything should be great again for the gang. The screen then started fading out in black, as this was the end of the episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXVII**


	15. Episode LXVIII Part I

**SEASON IV EPISODE XIV:**

 **"THE CURSE OF THE EIGHT SPIRITS" (Part I)**

 ***: This story will give some major focus on Mandy this time.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was 3:00 in the afternoon at Beverly Hills High School, and it was about time for all the students to go home. One of the students in particular who goes by the name Mandy, was setting a line trap for Clover to trip over, being the jerk she is.

"Hehehehehehe," Mandy laughed. "Once I get that little twit Clover to trip over this trap I set, there will be no one standing in my way to make myself the best and fashionable student in the entire school!"

Mandy continued laughing until she saw Clover in the distance with her friends.

"Oh here she comes," Mandy felt it was the best time to hide while Clover was coming towards her trap.

* * *

With Clover, we see her talking to her friends, including Andrew and Chaosky, about girly stuff and such.

"So as you can see, there's no way Mandy is the most fashionable student in the school. That position belongs to me," Clover said. "Not to mention that I happen to have the coolest boyfriend who goes by the name Robert; aka Robby."

"Yeah," Andrew and Chaosky said together.

"We know that at this point Clover," Alex said.

"Don't bother talking her out of her," Sam retorted. "You know how she acts."

"Yeah, we know." Chaosky said.

"So anyway as I was saying, Mandy is nothing more but a-"

Clover didn't even get to finish as she tripped over the line that was set up as a trap for her.

 **"WOOOOOAAAHHHH!"** Clover shouted as she then tripped and ended up falling onto the floor, her feet all crippled and such.

"Oh my god Clover are you okay!" Andrew shouted as he approached her along with the others.

"Owww…" Clover moaned. "I think my legs are broken guys…"

Robert, having saw her trip and all approached her and kneeled down to her.

"Clover mah darlin'," Robert spoke with concern. "Are y'all alright?"

"Oww… I can't move…" Clover groaned, unable to get onto her feet.

"Who would do this," Andrew wondered.

"Hahahahahaha that would be me!"

Mandy then made her appearance as she continued laughing the way she does.

"Mandy!?" The gang shouted together.

"That's right," Mandy gloated. "And I just tripped Clover just to show her that I happen to be the best student in the entire school, not her!"

Mandy laughed some more as the others looked aggravated.

"Mandy, you've hurt Clover for the umpteenth time," Chaosky stated.

"Yeah so what," Mandy sassed.

"Mandy you do know what's going to happen because of your arrogance," Andrew started.

"What, the fact that I'll be the better student," Mandy wondered. "Because I already made that happen!"

"No stupid," Alex retorted, standing next to Andrew. "You've have unleashed a very dangerous curse!"

"Say what?" Mandy didn't seem taken aback.

"Mandy, you never heard of 'The Curse of the Eight Spirits'," Andrew asked her.

"What the hell is that suppose to be," Mandy snorted as Andrew and Alex were shaking in fear, believing in the curse.

"Mandy, this isn't a joke," Andrew warned her. "Because you went too far with hurting Clover, among other atrocities, you're going to be haunted by eight spirits."

"And these eight spirits will appear every time you say a number from 1 to 8." Alex said afterwards.

"Please," Mandy waved them off. "Everyone knows curses are nonsense."

"They aren't," Andrew said.

"What's going to happen," Mandy started. "A collar comes out of nowhere and attaches itself to my neck?"

The moment she asked that did a bright blue green light occur and ended up shining around Mandy, who was blinded by the scenery. When the light disappeared a moment later, Mandy was then shown wearing a glowing blue green collar that was on her neck.

"What the-" Mandy tried taking it off, but to no avail. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"See Mandy, we told you the curse is real," Alex pointed out.

"Please this is just a coincidence," Mandy shook it off. "Now why am I wasting with you dweebs? I'm going home now if you don't mind! Later losers!"

Mandy then left as she continued laughing at the so-called curse as Andrew and Alex were shaking their heads.

"She's doomed isn't she," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "Only way she can break the curse is if she apologizes to Clover with real emotions, but that'll never happen."

"I know," Alex agreed. "Good thing we aren't cursed."

"Yeah," Andrew brought Alex close. "I love you baby cakes."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

They then started French kissing with their tongues touching and all as Clover, who was still crippled looked at Robert.

"Oooo, Robby, I can't get up," Clover groaned.

"Want me to carry you and keep ya company," Robert suggested.

"Yes, I'd love that," Clover said.

"Okay, here I go."

Robert then lifted up Clover, carrying her bridle style as he kept her close.

"I love ya darlin',"

"I love you too Robby Poo," Clover smiled. "Now please bring me home."

"Ya got it babe."

Robert then carried Clover back to her house. This got Andrew and Alex to quit kissing.

"Guess we should go home too." Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go Romeo," Alex winked at him.

"Yeah, let's go baby doll," Andrew grabbed her hand.

They then walked side by side holding hands as Chaosky and Sam were still thinking about the curse Mandy got.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Sam commented in regards to the curse Mandy caught.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," Chaosky said eagerly. "Want me to get the popcorn Sammy?"

"That would be a great idea Chaosky."

Chaosky and Sam then walked home after the others as they were going to make some popcorn, about to enjoy the madness and chaos that Mandy will be going through tonight…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

* * *

It was now 6 o'clock at night and at the house that belonged to Mandy, we see Mandy combing her hair as she kept telling herself about the fact that the curse Andrew and Alex talked about was a bunch of nonsense.

"Ah, that should do it," Mandy then looked at her collar again. "This whole curse has to be a bunch of nonsense."

It was then someone knocked at the door. It was Dominique and Caitlin who wanted to spend time with Mandy.

"Hey Mandy you in there," Dominique called out. "We are ready to hangout with you!"

"Yeah come on," Caitlin called out afterwards.

"Give me _one_ minute!" Mandy called out.

The moment she said one did her collar start shaking.

"What's going on," Mandy wondered as a number 1 that looked like it was made of stone appeared and then grew big until a spirit was shown afterwards. In the presence of Mandy was what appeared to be a caveman, who looked a lot like Andrew, and was dressed similarly to Fred Flintstone. He was on top of a dinosaur, his pet dinosaur that was a sauropod that somehow managed to fit in Mandy's room without falling through the ceiling.

"What the-?" Mandy was flabbergasted.

"Duh, hello," The caveman said as his dinosaur was panting like a dog.

It was then Caitlin and Dominique stormed into her room.

"Mandy what are you doing, we have to-" Dominique was cut short as she saw the caveman ghost with his pet dinosaur. "Oh my, who's the handsome caveman you have there Mandy?"

"I don't know, who the hell are you suppose to be," Mandy asked.

"Oh uh, missy, my name happens to be uh… Andrew, that's my name," The caveman Andrew spoke. "And this is my pet dinosaur, his name is uh… Chaosky! Yup, that's his name!"

Dominique was getting smitten by the caveman, not caring if he was a caveman as hearts were appearing in her eyes as Mandy felt this was a joke.

"Okay, this has to be a sick twisted joke," Mandy shook her head. "You're not Andrew, the loser who goes to my school!"

"No, but my name _is_ Andrew…" The caveman stated.

The dinosaur 'Chaosky' started barking like a dog.

"He's so handsome," Dominique cooed.

"Get out of here!" Mandy demanded.

"Duh, I can't do that missy," The caveman said as 'Chaosky' started licking her like a dog.

"Ew, dinosaur saliva," Mandy groaned in disgust. "You two have got to go!"

"Awww come on, we'd make great house guests," Caveman Andrew said. "Duh, right Chaosky?"

'Chaosky' nodded yes.

"Just give us a minute to show you uh…how great we'd be as roommates…" The caveman said as Mandy looked annoyed...

* * *

 **ONE MINUTE LATER…**

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOUR FILTHY DINOSAUR GOT SALIVA ALL OVER MY MAKEUP AND HE'S EATING MY DRESSES!"** Mandy screamed as the dinosaur had in fact, eaten the dresses and ruin the makeup with his saliva.

"Awww, that means he likes you," The caveman said as 'Chaosky' licked Mandy some more. "See, he likes you."

Mandy, having about enough, looked at her friends Caitlin and Dominique and she then said.

"Girls, get rid of these two ghosts!"

"I'll pass Mandy," Caitlin shook her head. "I don't want to be covered in dinosaur saliva."

"I'll get rid of him," Dominique went into seductive mode. "Hey Mister caveman, how about you give me a kiss on the lips?"

Dominique approached the caveman and puckered her lips as the caveman looked nervous.

"Duuuhhh… Chaosky let's get out of here," The caveman stuttered. "My cavewoman Alexandra is probably missing me!"

"Uh huh!" 'Chaosky' nodded.

The moment that was said did the two end up vanishing, leaving no trace of them behind as Mandy was relieved, Dominique was disappointed and Caitlin didn't know what to say.

"Now that they are gone, you girls wanna hang out," Mandy said.

"Actually, I have to take a shower now," Caitlin said. "I'll see ya later."

"And I want to get a sample of Andrew's hair and make my own clone of that wonderful hunk," Dominique said. "See ya Mandy."

They both left Mandy behind without saying another word as Mandy was all alone. Needing some time out of the house, Mandy decided it was best for her to get some fresh air so she put on her jacket and left the house, going outside where it was almost dark out…

* * *

Sometime later, it was dark out as Mandy was speaking to herself.

"Gosh, what I wouldn't do to go to the mall right about now," Mandy said. "The mall must be a good _two_ miles away from here."

Once she said two did her collar shake again.

"Oh now what?"

A magic wand appeared as a magical dust cloud shaped like a two appeared. Once the cloud disappeared, a ghost that was a wizard appeared, and he also looked a lot like Andrew based on his appearance. He was dressed like a wizard and even had that magic wand on him and he was wearing that wizard hat too.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, well hello there missy," The wizard ghost said.

"Oh great, are you suppose to be a wizard or something," Mandy retorted.

"Why yes indeed," The wizard chuckled. "They call me Andy Wizard, and my wand works like a charm and can do anything you want to have happen."

"Oh really," Mandy retorted.

"Yes, and I can prove it too," The wizard said. "What would you like to have happen on this faithful night?"

"Well if you must know, I'd like to get to the mall, but it's a far walk," Mandy rolled her eyes, wondering why she was asking for help from a ghost. "Could you do something about it?"

"Why sure missy, one trip to the Beverly Hills Mall coming right up," The wizard got his wand ready. "Now let's see, abracado, err, abbycadoo, no aussiemahoo, uh ahem! Abracadabra! Wa-hoo!"

The wand then unleashed a magical ray onto Mandy. However instead of sending her to the mall, it turned her into a fresh steak.

"What the-!?" Mandy noticed she was a steak.

"Whoops, I had the wand set to 'steak' setting again," It was then a bunch of hungry dogs came out of nowhere and approached Mandy as a steak. "Oh goodie, some doggies want to have fun with you."

"Oh crap…" Mandy uttered as the dogs then charged towards her, as they then treated her like some chew toy, being a steak and all.

"Awww, they like you missy," The wizard was touched by this sight.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE AND GET ME TO THE MALL!" Mandy demanded.

"Oh right away missy," The wizard then got his wand ready again. "Now let's go, abbycahoo, abracadoo, alexcahoo, ahem! Abracadabra!"

The wand then got activated as Mandy vanished along with the wizard, as Mandy turned back to normal, being all bruised and such from being attacked by dogs as she was right above the mall in the sky along with the wizard.

"Well missy we're here, at your mall," The wizard said.

"Yeah but we're right above the…" They then started to fall. **"…BUILDING!"**

They starting heading to the roof.

"Well I got you to your mall, toodaloo," The wizard said farewell. "And happy landing wa ho ho!"

The ghost then vanished as Mandy then crashed through the roof and ended up landing in the mall, all bruised still from being attacked by dogs.

"Oooo," Mandy got up and dusted herself off. "Never taking advice from a wizard again."

Mandy then started wandering the mall as she then saw nothing interesting at all.

"Oh great, there's nothing to be found here," Mandy yawned. "There is nothing here that's under _three_ dollars!"

It was then her collar was shaking from her saying three.

"Of course…" Mandy retorted sarcastically.

It was then a number three styled in the form of bones appeared, almost as if it was from a pirate flag. Afterwards a ghost stood in place in front of Mandy, who was revealed to be none other than a pirate, who looked like a captain of a crew.

"Ahoy there lassie," The pirate said.

"Oh god," Mandy sighed. "Are you a captain or something?"

"That's right matey," The pirate said. "Thy call me Captain Drew, and I happen to be the captain of the buccaneers."

"Oh goody," Mandy rolled her eyes and attempted on walking away from the pirate. "Get away from me."

"But lassie, I can make a wonderful partner to be with you in this what you call 'mall," The captain said. "Besides, as a pirate, I demand some booty at once!"

"Really, what do I look like your parrot?" Mandy retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"No, but if I can't find booty, I'll just take someone's booty instead," Captain Drew stated.

"And who would that be," Mandy asked. "Who do you plan on stealing from?"

"That matey right thar," The pirate saw a short man and extended his hook-like arm and snatched his wallet.

"My wallet's gone," The short man spoke in a strong German accent.

"Arrrgh, here take it lassie," Captain Drew gave Mandy the wallet as the short man then looked angry.

"Hey! That's Mandy, and she took my wallet!" The man shouted. "Get her Puny!"

The man named Puny was (ironically) a big, tall and obese man who looked like he could pummel someone smaller than him.

"Abaft ye matey," The pirate took notice of the man named Puny. "Lassie I'll be taking this money of yours."

The pirate took some money out of Mandy wallets as she got furious.

"Why are you taking my money you greedy man," Mandy asked. "For your own selfish gain?"

"No no, this be for my wonderful lass of a galfriend, Alexandra," The pirate said. "I love that woman more that treasure. Now I shall leave you to play with this big guy named Puny. Meanwhile, I'm off to the pirate ship and my lassie!"

After he did a pirate laugh, he vanished without a trace as the short man with Puny still had a bone to pick with Mandy.

"She still has my wallet," The man shouted. "Get her Puny!"

Puny ended up growling as he started charging for Mandy.

"Oh crap, I'm out of here!"

Mandy then started running away with Puny and the short man chasing after her which felt like a good few minutes…

* * *

Sometime later, Mandy outran and ended up losing sight of Puny and the short man as she was now in an Elizabethan English Renaissance store with clothes and such.

"Whew, I lost those two lunatics," Mandy wiped her forehead. "What kind of store is this? Boring."

It was then she saw four familiar faces; in the form of Andrew, Alex, Chaosky and Sam as Mandy looked distasteful.

"Oh goody," Mandy retorted.

"Oh hey look who it is," Andrew noticed Mandy walking up to them. "If it isn't Miss 'I don't believe in curses' Mandy."

"Yeah if you must know, Clover is at the house with Robert," Chaosky remarked. "No thanks to you Mandy."

"Whateva, I don't care about that loser Clover, in fact why am I talking to you losers," Mandy said. "I have important things to do so I don't have time with the likes of you _four_ losers."

When she said four, her collar started shaking again as a bunch of stars appeared shaping into the number 4.

"Here we go again," Chaosky said eating some popcorn with Sam.

A moment later, a ghost appeared, who also looked a lot like Andrew, except this time, he was an Elizabethan nobleman who was wearing the hat with the feather on top and the uniform he was wearing also fit with his style. The man started speaking in a strong English accent.

"I say, you must be the lass known as Mandy who has been cursed with the eight spirits isn't that so miss?" The nobleman asked.

"What's it to ya," Mandy snorted. "Who are you suppose to be anyway?"

"I'll have you know that I go by the title 'Sir Andrew Anderson'," The man named Sir Andrew Anderson said. "And I'll have you know that I happen to be a noble gentleman, being from the Elizabethan era and such."

"Yeah right," Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I mean look at your outfit, and your uniform," Sir Andrew spoke. "You look like a goat."

"Hey!"

"Forgive me for sounding rude," Sir Andrew apologized. "What I meant to say is you look like a jackass."

Mandy was getting offended as Andrew himself then asked.

"Had enough already Mandy?"

"Grrrr… I can't take this anymore…" Mandy growled.

"There's only one way to break the curse Mandy," Andrew stated.

"And what would that be?"

"You have to apologize to Clover for hurting her," Andrew said. "And you have to be sincere with the apology."

Mandy rolled her eyes and waved her hand off.

"Pfffftt, yeah right," Mandy snorted. "I will never apologize to that lousy woman Clover if my life depended on it!"

"My my, I say," Sir Andrew Anderson stated. "Your necklace, your makeup, your hideous mole, and your hairstyle, it looks certainly atrocious!"

"What do you mean?" Mandy warned the Elizabethan ghost.

"What I mean is that you Miss Mandy look like a witch," Sir Andrew commented. "Or in this case, you're a B-I-T-C-H!"

Mandy looked shocked at this even though it was true. It was then a bunch of angry viscious female dogs came in suddenly despite the fact that dogs were forbidden from entering the mall.

"Why you see, your hideous witch like appearance has caused these angry female dogs to come in here and get all grouchy at you." Sir Andrew said.

"Oh crap…" Mandy gulped.

"And it looks like the female dogs could play with someone that's just like them," Sir Andrew Anderson then said his last words. "Ta ta Miss Mandy, I'm often to see my lady Alexandra the Great."

"I thought it was Alexander the Great."

"It's the female variation," He stated. "Ta ta and enjoy missy Mandy."

The nobleman then vanished like the ghost he was as the female dogs then growled angrily as they were about to attack her.

"Okay, I'm out of here." Mandy then decided on taking off as a bunch of female dogs started chasing her like angry pack of wolves. While Sam and Chaosky were eating some more popcorn, Andrew and Alex could only stare and shake their heads as Mandy was being chased by angry female dogs.

"She'll never learn," Andrew said. "She's gonna learn the hard way."

"That she is," Alex admitted. "At least we're safe."

"Yeah," Andrew brought Alex close. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

They then started French kissing again as Sam and Chaosky kept eating popcorn as Mandy was being chased out by a pack of angry female dogs. Needless to say she was about to learn the hard way, and boy will she be in for it soon enough…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXVIII PART I**


	16. Episode LXVIII Part II

**SEASON IV EPISODE XIV:**

 **"THE CURSE OF THE EIGHT SPIRITS" (Part II)**

* * *

 **SOMETIME LATER...**

Mandy is now shown having just barely escaping the pack of angry female dogs with her life as she was now out of the mall and she was now in the streetlights at nighttime. One can tell she was practically panting from running for her life, upset that the first four ghosts she encountered gave her bad luck.

"Huff… huff… okay… I'm okay now…" Mandy panted. "First my makeup and dresses, and being chewed up by dogs, then being chased by a fat psycho and now I get chased by angry female dogs? What next?"

Mandy wiped her forehead and let out a tired sigh.

"The house is probably like _five_ miles away." Mandy stated.

The moment she said five did her collar start shaking again as then a cactus appeared, shaping into the number 5.

"Oh boy, here we go," Mandy retorted.

A moment later, another ghost emerged, this one also looking a lot like Andrew. This time he was a cowboy, he was short, was wearing a cowboy hat and he was wearing the outfit and the boots and everything else a cowboy would wear. In spite of his size, his expression on his face made it clear that he was short tempered and he had quite an attitude too. The cowboy started speaking in a strong Western accent.

"Wow wee," The cowboy spoke. "I'll be, if it ain't the lass that they call ol' Miss Mandy huh?"

"Yeah," Mandy snorted. "So who are you suppose to be, cowboy?"

"I'll introduce mahself to you. I go by the name 'Andy the Kid'," The cowboy said. "And I wreckon that that darn tootin' mouth of yers looks like it'd git you in a lot of trouble missy, so y'all betta watch what yer say."

"Excuse me?" Mandy snorted. "Why should I take orders from an outlaw? Are you even an outlaw?"

"Nah, I happen to be a professional sheriff in the ol' Wild West," Andy the Kid stated. "And I'll have ya know that were I come from is all talk and no action."

"Please, like a puny pipsqueak cowboy is going to tell me what to do," Mandy snorted.

"Y'all dare to call me a pipsqueak," The cowboy warned. "Y'all best watch what ya say to me, and I'll hog tie y'all with my lasso. And mah beautiful lady Alexandra wouldn't take kindly to ya insult either!"

"Why, is y'all lady Alex also a pipsqueak like ya," Mandy mocked his accent.

"What did ya say about mah lady you punk," The cowboy was getting furious.

"She's short and puny like you sheriff," Mandy stated as she started laughing.

"Alright, ya asked for it missy," The cowboy got out a lasso. "Time fer me to teach y'all a lesson or two for insultin' me and mah beloved lady Alex."

"Please, what are you going to do with that lasso," Mandy asked daringly.

"I'll gladly show ya," The cowboy then got his lasso ready and then went and hogtied Mandy as she was then shocked at how powerful he was despite his size.

"Yeehaw," The cowboy whooped. "Now fer yer punishment."

"What?" Mandy asked as Andy the Kid then dragged Mandy with the lasso as we now switch to the next scene...

* * *

Mandy was now shown hanging upside down, lasso tied to a hanging monkey bar as she was now hanging over a running stream as the cowboy finished tying her to the bar.

"There," The cowboy finished tying her. "That'll teach ya not to mess wit the likes of me missy!"

"Get me down from here this instant," Mandy demanded.

"Fraid not missy, this is yer punishment," Andy the Kid said. "Now its bout time I hitch hike outta here now! Mah lady is waitin' fer me! Yeehaw! WOW WEE WEE!"

The moment he let out that Western laugh did he vanish into thin air, leaving Mandy hanging over the running stream of water.

"Okay, how can this get any worse?" Mandy asked herself.

Then as if fate answered her question, the lasso she was tied to end up snapping off the bar and once it did, Mandy then fell into the stream and after she screamed from the fall, she was then dragged down the stream, getting herself all wet.

 _Of course._

Mandy kept that thought to herself as she was then dragged down the stream for what seemed like a good amount of time…

* * *

Sometime later, Mandy eventually managed to get out of the stream, as she was completely soaked, from her clothes to her hair.

"Ick, my clothes are soaked," Mandy wringed her shirt dry. "And so is my hair."

She then wringed her hair dry as she then shook herself off in hopes of getting dry quickly. She then examined her surroundings as she realized just how dark it was outside.

"Sheesh, it's gotten dark," Mandy sounded unsettled as the bright full moon was just over her head, looking all ominous and such.

"Oh what am I doing," Mandy sighed. "I haven't seen Caitlin and Dominique since _six_ o'clock."

After she said six, her collar shook yet again as a swirling ominous vortex appeared in the shape of a six.

"Let's get this over with." Mandy deadpanned.

A moment later, another ghost appeared in the place of the vortex. The ghost also looked a lot like Andrew, only this time; he looked a lot like an undertaker, wearing the top hat, the cape shirt, the tie, and the pants that fit his personality. The undertaker then started speaking.

"Ah, you must be the one that is known as Mandy, yes?" The undertaker sounded like a butler.

"Yeah, and who are you suppose to be?" Mandy asked.

"Well miss, I happen to be known as Anderson Mandaver." The undertaker introduced himself.

"Are you some kind of butler?" Mandy wondered.

"Close, I'm actually an undertaker if you must know," Anderson said. "And I can tell you already interacted with the other five ghosts right?"

"Yeah, and they caused me nothing but trouble," Mandy spat.

"Ah yes, well trouble is only the beginning of it my dear," The undertaker announced. "For it is only a matter of time before your time is up."

"What do you mean?" Mandy was starting to get unsettled.

"What I mean Mandy is that if you don't change your ways and break the curse your under, you'll ended meeting your demise and…well your death."

"What!?"

"That's right, and I have your funeral all planned out for when your time comes and I even set up your grave for you when the time comes." The undertaker said.

"No, you must be lying," Mandy stuttered. "You must be making a sick joke…"

"Don't believe me huh," The undertaker said. "Well allow me to show you with the snap of my fingers."

He then instantly snapped his fingers and an cloud that showed the future of Mandy appeared and in it was Mandy's grave and on the grave it said 'R.I.P Mandy [born this year]-[died this year]'. Mandy was started to get scared and paranoid.

"No… this can't be true," Mandy stuttered. "I can't die."

"I'm afraid so Mandy," Anderson said as the cloud disappeared. "Unless you break the curse and do 'you-know-what', you'll end up dead by the following day."

Mandy was unsure of what to do. Should she really apologize to Clover? Should she do what's right? Should she really do it so she can save her life and not be dead?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a flock of ravens were flying overhead cawing all the way. Anderson took notice of this and commented.

"Ah I see the ravens have come as a sign to your incoming demise and your doom," The undertaker said. "They will shroud you with bad luck as a sign of your doom."

The ravens kept with the cawing while Mandy was speechless as the undertaker then made his last speech.

"Well I must be going now. I bid you adieu Mandy," The undertaker bowed. "You're going to need it. See you on the other side, if you are unable to break the curse. Farewell."

And the undertaker ended up vanishing in the blink of an eye as the ravens were now circling right above Mandy, shrouding her with more bad luck. Feeling completely unsettled now, Mandy felt the need to run off. Fortunately, the ravens remained behind, feeling like they did their job already…

* * *

A few minutes later, Mandy stopped running as she then realized that she was lost and had no idea where she was. Still feeling like she was shrouded with bad luck, she sighed unhappily as she started to regret her actions.

"Oh, I really wish I had a lucky _seven_ right about now."

When she said seven, her collar started shaking once again, this time a cloud shaped like a seven appeared in the sky as Mandy didn't care anymore. The seventh ghost to have appeared was what appeared to be an ace pilot from WWI/WWII, and he was riding in a plane facing upwards. Like the other ghosts, the pilot looked a lot like Andrew, and he was completely dressed like a pilot too, with the hat, goggles, uniform and all as he then saw Mandy from his plane and called out.

"Did someone say 'lucky seven'?" The pilot asked. "Captain Andrew the Ace Pilot Flyer to the rescue!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Mandy bolted to the plane and ended up climbing into the seat behind the pilot's seat.

"Now let's see, how do I start this thing again?" The pilot pressed some buttons when he then took off in the plane with Mandy behind him. "Geronimo!"

The plane was in the sky but the funny thing was, while it was flying straight, the plane was facing upwards, which got Mandy feeling nauseous as she then asked the pilot.

"Hey Mr. Pilot man, do you always fly your plane like this?"

"Nah, sometimes I fly like this eh?" He turned the plane as it was flying backwards.

"Or this eh?" He then turned the plane which was facing the screen now.

"Or even this eh," He then position the plane to the right direction as it was now flying normally. "But I usually don't fly this way."

"Okay, now Mister pilot allow me to ask you this question," Mandy started. "What kind of pilot are you anyway?"

"Why I'm only the greatest flyer the world has ever known," The pilot stated. "In fact, I was the head pilot captain chosen to lead flight in World War I and World War II."

"I see," Mandy said in a dull tone, not feeling like making any retorts this time.

It was then the pilot saw the perfect landing spot, near a neighborhood Mandy recognized.

"Hey, there's a good landing spot for us," The pilot pointed out. "I'll just push this peddle." He proceeded on pushing the landing peddles.

Unfortunately, the peddle he pushed ended up causing the plane to turn upside down as both Mandy and the pilot were now forced to hand on to the handles above them.

"Whoops! Wrong peddle!" The pilot simply said as Mandy noticed how high up they were and it was a long drop down. She gulped and said.

"Mr. Pilot, do something!"

"I can't," The pilot said honestly. "My feet can't reach the controls!"

He was right.

 _And I wonder how this pilot ended up becoming the leading captain of the flight team in WWI and WWII._ Mandy kept that thought to herself as the pilot then said.

"Let me just pull this thingamajig," He pulled the right handle, but this ended up activated Mandy's parachute as she then started falling sideways in the direction the plane was heading. "Whoops! Wrong thingamajig!"

"Geronimo!" Mandy shouted as she slowly fell.

"GERONIMO!" The pilot shouted as the plane ended up landing in an area where Mandy then landed shortly after the plane hit the ground.

"A perfect landing!" The pilot cried out when he landed onto the ground along with Mandy. Mandy didn't recognize the neighborhood she was in.

"Mr. Pilot, can you lift me to my neighborhood?" Mandy asked.

The pilot then looked into his cockpit and noticed the gas was on empty.

"Oh, bad news miss, I seem to have run out of gas," The pilot said. "That means I must be going now."

"But mister-"

"Sorry Mandy, but there's nothing I can do now," The pilot stated honestly. "Besides, my wife Alex who helped aid in the war is probably waiting for me at home. I bid you a farewell Mandy."

The pilot then vanished along with the plane as Mandy was still unsure what to do. Death wasn't far behind now.

"God, I don't recognize this neighborhood, and my night has been a nightmare," Mandy said, starting to regret what she did to Clover. "I wish I didn't hurt Clover."

Mandy then remembered the curse Andrew and Alex mentioned.

"This so-called curse caused me to be haunted by _eight_ spirits." Mandy recalled.

Her collar started shaking again at the sound of the word 'eight' as two crashing cymbals appeared forming the number eight as they a crashing sound. Mandy sighed, expected this to happen as the eighth ghost then made his appearance. Like the other seven ghosts, this ghost looked a lot like Andrew. This ghost was shown as a zoot-suited, jive-living jazzy rockabilly party guy as he was wearing the hat, bowtie, and the suit to go with it. Mandy could only sigh as the lively man spoke.

"Well hello there missy." The man said with a lively tone.

"Okay, who are you suppose to be?" Mandy asked.

"Well I'll gladly introduce myself cool looking girl," The jive-living man introduced himself. "Dig this, I go by the name Hep-Drew, and I am the most jived jazziest party-goer to have existed. You got it?"

"Yes, I get it," Mandy said, sighing in defeat. "I just don't care at this point."

"Hey what's with the long frowny face missy," Hep-Drew asked.

"Well its just that, I have had a rough night tonight," Mandy confessed.

"Oh, did you go to a party," Hep-Drew guessed. "Because a party ain't complete without your drum sticks, you dig?"

The eighth ghost got some drum sticks as he started crashing them into trashcan.

"I didn't go to a party," Mandy said.

"Oh, did you go to a jazz club, or a bar," Hep-Drew guessed again. "Because I love to blow my own horn right then and there!"

He started blowing into a trumpet loudly.

"See, I play a lean mean trumpet machine," He said. "But you think I'm lively, my jively girlfriend Alex happens to be a party goer, and she excites me like crazy, you digging that?"

"I didn't do that either!" Mandy shouted.

"Oh, then what's the matter ma'am," He asked.

"I've been haunted all night by these ghosts, including you," Mandy started. "I've had my makeup ruined, been chewed up by dogs, chased by lunatics, chased by angry female dogs, tied to a pole over the stream, got myself soaked, got a look into my future, seeing that I'll be dead, and I got motion sickness from riding in a plane."

"Woah man, that must have been some real party girl," Hep-Drew said.

"It wasn't a party! Not for me," Mandy stated. "My point is I want to get back to my neighborhood and undo the wrongs that I have made!"

"Oh why didn't you say so? You just want to boogie on outta here and back to your club," Hep-Drew concluded. "I can help send you back to your area."

He got out a big horn.

"Get ready to have a huge blast girl!"

He then blew into it, which then sent Mandy flying and she ended up landing back into her own neighborhood. Hep-Drew appeared right next to her afterwards.

"There, wasn't that a blast?" He asked her.

"I guess," Mandy shook her head. "But at least I'm in my neighborhood now!"

"That's great because its time to take my leave," Hep-Drew gave his farewell. "I gotta blow! Gotta boogie on outta here! My jiggy girl Alex is missing me. Dig ya later missy Mandy!"

With a snap of his fingers, he vanished into thin air and left no trace of himself behind. Mandy was contemplating what to do next. She had this creepy image that if she said nine, whether it be the number or if she said 'no' in German, a dark thunder cloud shaped like the number 'nine' will shoot thunderbolts at her, planning on killing her quicker. With a gulp she then said.

"In order to undo this curse," Mandy gulped. "I'm afraid I have to…apologize to Clover with sincere emotions and make it very meaningful."

She was hesitant at first, but she slowly went to the super spies' house as she slowly proceeded to knock at their front door…

* * *

In the super spies' home, Sam and Chaosky were almost finished eating their popcorn as Andrew and Alex were watching TV when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be," Alex wondered. "At 9:00 pm?"

"Only one way to find out," Andrew got up and went to the door with Alex behind him as he then opened the door. When he opened it he saw none other than Mandy who looked all roughed up.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mandy," Andrew said. "What are you doing here at 9 o'clock at night?"

"Hey Andrew," Mandy said slowly. "Where's Clover? I'd like to… I'd like to…"

"You'd like to apologize to her," Andrew guessed, hoping that that's why she was here.

"Yes," Mandy said hastily.

"She's in her room with Robert," Andrew said. "Go on and do what you must."

"Okay," Mandy came into the house as she went to Clover's bedroom door and then proceeded to knocking at the door. Andrew who was behind Mandy then called out.

"Clover you have a visitor!"

"Door's unlocked!" Clover called out.

The door opened up and Clover was surprised to see that it was Mandy who wanted to see her, of all people.

"Mandy!?" Clover was surprised to see her.

"Mandy," Robert said in a firm voice. "What are ya doin' here?"

"Uh listen Clover, I want to…" She took in a deep breath before she continued. "I'd like to…apologize…for my behavior earlier…"

"Say what!?" Clover and Robert sounded surprised.

"That's right, I'm sorry for hurting you Clover. I'm sorry for all those times I was such an asshole to you," It was clear Mandy was on the verge of tears. "I know what it all feels. I know exactly how'd you feel if your makeup and dresses were trashed and destroyed, if you are being treated like a chew toy by a pack of hungry dogs, if you were being chased by a couple of lunatics, if you were being chased by a pack of angry female dogs, to be tied up to a bar, to be dragged down stream and get completely soaked, to get motion sickness from riding in a crappy plane, to have advice be given by a party goer, and most of all, I know how you'd feel if you were going to be dead in the future if you couldn't change your arrogant ways. I just want to be free and not have to die. I am so sorry Clover! I won't be mean to you again! I swear! Can you forgive me!?"

Clover and Robert were speechless by her apology and didn't know what to say, as it was clear tears were streaming down Mandy's face, ruining her mascara. Andrew entered the room as he said.

"Well Clover, she apologized," Andrew said. "What do you think?"

Clover thought for a moment as she then whispered something in Robert's ear. Afterwards, Robert then said.

"Mandy, Clover says she forgives you," Robert stated. "She accepts your apology."

Mandy then smiled, wiping her tears as the curse was then lifted. The collar on Mandy's neck vanished as she was no longer going to be haunted by eight ghosts.

"I'm free." Mandy said softly.

"The curse has lifted," Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to die! I'm feeling happy again," Mandy wasn't upset anymore. "I'm gonna try to be nice to you guys from now on. I'm not calling Andrew a loser, saying stuff about Sam and Chaosky, I won't call Alex an ugly mutt, and I won't one-up Clover in anything."

"Wow," Andrew was impressed. "That's really thoughtful."

"Yes, now if you can excuse me, I must see my friends Caitlin and Dominique and tell them the truth! Later everyone!"

Mandy then ran out of there house as all six of them (Clover being helped up by Robert) as Mandy started cheering 'I'm free!'.

"Your welcome!" Andrew called out. Alex then asked.

"Andrew babe, you really think Mandy will really stop being mean to us?"

"Probably not…" Andrew said simply.

"What are you saying Andrew," Chaosky was surprised. "Of course she'll finally stop being mean to us. By the end of this season, she would have fully redeemed herself."

"Yeah Chaosky's right," Sam said. "We should just let this go through and see how it goes from here.

"I guess that's a good point," Andrew said in amusement. "Let's see if Mandy really does change her ways with us."

"Amen," Robert agreed.

"Now that that's all settled, I think I can walk again," Clover proved it by getting onto her legs and didn't need Robert's help. "I can walk again! Thanks for helping me Robby!"

"Ya welcome peach pit," Robert said. "I love ya buttah ball."

"Oh I love you too Robby Poo!"

They proceeded to French kissing, letting their tongues touch one another. Andrew then said.

"Well when Mandy has shown that she really has changed, then she'll probably stop trying to ruin our relationship Alex!" Andrew declared.

"That would be great," Alex agreed. "I'd like nothing more than to have no interferences come between me and my wonderful hunk."

"Oh babe," Andrew grinned. "Nothing could possibly keep me from my angel!"

"Oh Andrew," Alex said seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll!"

They proceeded to French kissing too, with their tongues touching and all that, as both couples were having an exciting kissing fest as Sam and Chaosky had no more popcorn since the show was over.

"Well that was good show wasn't it Sammy," Chaosky said. "I'm pretty sure that as of this segment, Mandy has gained some character development."

"I agree Chaosky," Sam nodded in agreement. "I agree."

"Wanna go into your bedroom so we can French kiss too?" Chaosky suggested.

"You got it Chaosky my little man," Sam picked up Chaosky and they went into Sam's room.

"I love you so much Sammy."

"I love you so much too Chaosky."

In Sam's room, they were heard French kissing too like the other two couples as all three couples were having a great time kissing romantically and sexually. It looks like Mandy is planning on changing her ways, and we'll find out when it does really happen by the end of the season. For now, it was then the screen started zooming out and the screen faded out in black shortly afterwards, meaning this was the end of this special segment that focused on Mandy...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXVIII PART II**


	17. Episode LXIX

**SEASON IV EPISODE XV:**

 **"HAVING FUN WITHIN THE CLOSET"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful day in Beverly Hills, and the exact time it was now was 4:00 pm. We see our favorite happy couple Andrew and Alex cleaning up the house a bit and they were tidying up the storage area that had a closet door right on the side. Andrew and Alex were dusting the shelves in the hallway while Sam and Chaosky were cleaning up elsewhere in the house. Clover was out at a party somewhere so she couldn't do anything, but Andrew and Alex seemed satisfied to be together while cleaning.

"Ahhh," Andrew sighed happily. "This doesn't seem to be a bad day to be dusting Alex."

"You said it Andrew," Alex agreed. "And it can get done faster when we do it together."

"Yeah," Andrew said smiling. "Together."

"You know," Alex said seductively to her man. "Just the two of us together, hunk."

"Oh yeah Alex, I enjoy it too," Andrew admitted while blushing as he then said. "Anyway, it looks like all the shelves have been cleaned off and dusted off completely."

"Yeah looks like it to me," Alex agreed as all of the shelves looked dusted off and cleaned completely. "I think we did a good job babe."

"I think we did too honey," Andrew nodded.

"I think I should put this dust rag away," Alex then asked Andrew. "Andrew where does the dust rag go?"

"It goes into a rack on one of the shelves located in the closet," Andrew pointed to the closet door which was creaked opened just slightly.

"Okay dear," Alex opened up the door and went into the closet. "Andrew, where is the rack? I can't find it!"

Andrew instantly went into the closet, keeping the door wide open as he then grabbed the rack so she could see it.

"This is the rack that the dust rags go in honey," Andrew put his dust rag into the rack to show her.

"Oh," Alex giggled as she put her dust rag into it afterwards. Andrew then put the rack back onto the shelf. "Andrew, this closet looks pretty huge."

"That it is babe," Andrew agreed as he brought Alex close to him.

Suddenly, the closet door ended up closing on its own until it shut tight, a slamming sound occurring afterwards as the couple noticed how dark it was in the closet.

"Hey what happened," Alex wondered. "Did someone turn out the sun or something?"

"No Alex," Andrew pointed out. "The closet door closed with us in it."

"Oh," Alex giggled in embarrassment as Andrew to try to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Oh crap," Andrew sneered.

"What's wrong honey?" Alex asked in concerned.

"Well baby the door is locked on the inside," He pointed. "We're trapped in it."

"Oh no," Alex was starting to panic.

"Don't panic babe. We'll be okay," Andrew reassured her. "As long as we stay together, it'll be okay."

"Okay babe," Alex still couldn't stand being in the dark. "Still I can't see in the dark."

"Hold on I have a flashlight," Andrew got out a flashlight and turned it on as Alex found the light switch.

"Hang on babe, I found the light switch," Alex proceeded on flipping the switch which caused the big lamp on the ceiling to turn on. "That should do it."

"Good job," Andrew said as he put his flashlight away. "Anyway, we just have to wait for Sam or Chaosky to come into the storage area and get their attention."

"You got it honey," Alex went with the plan.

* * *

Several minutes later, Chaosky entered the storage room having finished cleaning whatever he was cleaning.

"Hey guys I finished cleaning now-" He was cut short when he noticed Andrew and Alex were missing. "Where are Andrew and Alex?"

Sam came into the room afterwards as Chaosky was wondering where they went.

"Is something wrong Chaosky?" She asked him.

"Yes, I can't seem to find Andrew or Alex anywhere." Chaosky stated.

"Really," This got Sam shocked. "Wonder where they went."

Having heard them from outside the room, Andrew called out.

"We're in here!"

"Where?" Chaosky was looking around, confused.

"Here, in the closet," Andrew said as Chaosky and Sam heard it coming from the closet. "We ended up locking ourselves in here."

"How did that end up happening," Sam questioned.

"Uh, we have no idea," Andrew said as Alex motioned her head in agreement.

"Well hang on, we'll get you out," Chaosky proceeded to opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"Let me see it Chaosky," Sam then gave it a pull but it wouldn't open for her either.

"That's strange," Sam said.

"What's strange Sammy," Alex asked.

"The door is locked from the outside too."

"Oh no," Alex muttered nervously as Chaosky noticed that the door requires a key to unlock it.

"This door requires a key to unlock it," Chaosky pointed out.

"Where is the key?" Sam asked.

"Wonder where it is." Andrew wondered as did Alex.

It was then Chaosky then remembered where the key was.

"Oh crap," Chaosky groaned. "I remember where the key is!"

"Where it is," Sam asked.

"Clover has it," Chaosky said simply as the others groaned afterwards.

"Oh crap," Sam said. "And she's at that stock party isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Great, now we need to get a hold of her and the problem with that would be that Clover usually doesn't answer when she's at a party." Sam said.

"At a party with her boyfriend more or less," Chaosky said.

"Andrew, Alex, we are going to work on getting Clover and have her hand over the key to get you guys out," Sam called out. "It's probably going to take a while though because you know how Clover is."

"Yeah guys, sorry for this," Chaosky called out afterwards. "We'll get you out of there as soon as we can!"

"Okay!" Andrew called out.

"Let's go get a hold of Clover," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Sam and Chaosky then left the storage area as Alex called out.

"Just don't take too long!"

Andrew sighed and then said.

"Its okay babe," Andrew comforted her. "We have each other at least."

Alex nodded, knowing he was right. Before she could say anything, her stomach started grumbling.

"Oh Andrew, I'm starving," Alex held her stomach in anticipation.

Andrew was now getting upset. He never grabbed anything for himself and for Alex to eat.

Just then Andrew noticed one of the drawers in the closet had something inside of it.

"Wonder what's in that drawer,"

Alex had a confused look on her face, as Andrew went over and opened said drawer. When he opened it what he saw that ended up seeing was revealed to be…you guess it, candy. That's right, candy.

"Woah, there's candy in this drawer!" Andrew proclaimed in surprise.

Alex having heard candy stormed to the drawer and had a hyped look on her face.

"I'd like to eat some candy," Alex was hyped.

"Go ahead babe," Andrew said.

Alex helped herself as she started eating some of the candy like crazy. Andrew looked satisfied as he then commented.

"At least you don't have to starve now babe," Andrew said.

"Mhmm," Alex had candy in her mouth as she continued eating.

"Wonder what else this closet holds," Andrew started looking through the other parts of the closet.

It was then he found something that got his full attention. He saw an old worn out red baseball cap that he was looking for.

"My old baseball cap," Andrew picked it up and put it on his head. "I've been looking everywhere for this."

Alex muttered something as she approached Andrew. She gulped down the candy in her mouth as she repeated herself.

"That is very cool Andrew."

"Yeah it is," Andrew noticed Alex has some chocolate on her mouth. "Alex you have something on your face."

"Huh,"

"You have chocolate all around your mouth." Andrew stated.

"Okay," Alex said.

"Hold on, I'll get it for you," Andrew then wiped his finger over her mouth and ended up wiping the chocolate off of her mouth. This got Alex to blush as Andrew said. "There, that's taken care of."

"Uh, thank you Andrew," Alex was still blushing.

"Your welcome babe," Andrew was wondering what to do with the chocolate all over his finger. "Now I think I should…"

"Wait Andrew, I'll get that off for you," Alex said. "Here I go."

Alex then proceeded on putting Andrew's finger that was covered in chocolate on the tip into her mouth as she started sucking on his finger like a pacifier. Andrew started blushing at this as Alex then let go of Andrew's finger, which was completely clean and no longer had chocolate on it.

"That's taken care of," Alex sounded satisfied.

"Uhhh… thanks for that Alex…" Andrew was blushing heavily.

"You're welcome Andi," Alex said. "Your finger tasted delicious by the way."

"Did it?"

"Yup, tasted like chocolate," Alex giggled as they both blushed heavily for a couple minutes.

"So anyway," Andrew then said. "What else is there in this closet?"

"Let's look around sweet cheeks," Alex said.

"Okay baby cakes," Andrew said as they looked through some of the areas in the closet. They then found a bunch of costumes in the back end of the closet.

"Woah my," Andrew was shocked. "Look at all these costumes Alex!"

"I'm going to try one of the costumes on!" Alex went to try on one of the costumes.

"Don't start without me!" Andrew followed behind her as they went to try on one of the costumes.

* * *

A few moments later, Andrew and Alex were now wearing costumes that looked like they came right out of a William Shakespeare play. That's right, Andrew was dressed up as Romeo and Alex was dressed up as Juliet.

"Look Alex, I'm Romeo!" Andrew said.

"And I'm Juliet," Alex then proceeded on saying dramatically. "Oh Romeo, Romeo Where art thou Romeo?!"

"I'm right-th here dearest Juliet," Andrew tried speaking in a Shakespearean manner, but it was an epic fail. Both Andrew and Alex started laughing because of it.

"So, should we reenact the famous kissing scene Juliet," Andrew asked.

"Oh Romeo," Alex said. "How about we kiss in the way we love kissing."

"You'd like us to French kiss," Andrew asked.

"Oh yes Romeo."

"Oh Juliet," Andrew brought her close. "I do love it when our tongues meet and touch each other when we kiss like that."

"Oh baby," Alex giggled. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too Juliet, my baby doll."

They then dove right into French kissing, letting their tongues meet and touch one another as they were now rolling on the ground on top of each other, almost looking like they were making out and having sex. This went on for several minutes as they were enjoying every minute of it…

* * *

They eventually stopped the kissing fest as they were panting from so much kissing but they both had happy expressions on their faces, indicating that they enjoyed it.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said. "I love it when we kiss like that."

"I love it when we kiss like that too Andrew." Alex admitted.

Andrew then stood up and helped Alex up afterwards like a real gentleman.

"Thanks Andrew," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome baby," Andrew said. "Let's see what else we can find for costumes."

"Okay."

They went through the costumes again after ditching the Romeo and Juliet costumes. They haven't found much interesting for costumes afterwards, until Alex found something that interested her and tried it on.

"Hey Andrew, check out what I found!" She got his attention and he saw that she was now dressed as a princess. She was wearing a yellow dress with a light blue flower pendant on the front as was wearing a crown to match her dress. Yes readers, Alex is now dressed up as Princess Daisy.

"Woah Alex," Andrew was blushing. "Where did you find that?"

"In the corner over here," Alex pointed. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Andrew admitted while blushing. "Babe I think you'd make a great Princess Daisy."

"Why thank you babe," Alex thanked him. "Try on one of the costumes I found honey."

"You got it," Andrew went into the corner to find something. Andrew was searching through something and found something that got his attention.

"Holy moly, this looks cool," Andrew exclaimed with surprise and excitement. "I gotta try this on!"

Alex couldn't help but grin at how excited and thrilled Andrew sounded just now. A moment later, Andrew showed himself as he was wearing a costume himself. He was now wearing a green cap, a green shirt, blue overalls and white gloves. That's right readers; Andrew is dressed up as…

"Woah Andrew! You're dressed up as Weegee!?" Alex asked in surprise.

Andrew couldn't help but giggle as he then said.

"Silly Alex, I'm actually dressed as Luigi," Andrew said.

"Oh yeah," Alex remembered. "You look wonderful by the way."

"Do I babe?"

"Oh yes baby," Alex approached him.

"Thanks," Andrew noticed he was missing the mustache. "Crud muffins, I don't have the mustache to go with this costume!"

"Oh baby," Alex went into seductive mode as she got into Andrew's face romantically. "You don't need a fake mustache to show me just how much of a sexy hunky man you are to me. You are hot and sexy just how you are, Andi-Poo."

The moment she winked at him did Andrew start to feel the hots, as he was blushing heavily and was sweating like mad as a result.

"Whew. Whew. I know baby cakes," Andrew said. "And that's why I love you so much pumpkin."

"I love you so much too baby cakes." Alex started seductively into Andrew's eyes as Andrew then did the same with Alex. This lasted for several minutes...

* * *

The moment ended when Andrew noticed something pink in the corner.

"Hey what's that," Andrew approached it as Alex followed behind him.

"It's a dress," Alex picked it up as Andrew examined it and was shocked to see what kind of pink dress it was.

"No way," Andrew said. "This is a Princess Peach dress."

"How long have we had that dress?" Alex wondered.

As Andrew was thinking, he saw a tag on the dress.

"Hey what does that tag say," Andrew pointed to the tag as Alex went and read the tag.

"This dress belongs to Clover Ewing," Alex read the tag.

"Now that I think of it," Andrew started. "I think Clover would make an excellent Princess Peach."

"Yeah," Alex agreed as they both imagined Clover dressed up as Peach. "You wonder how Robert would look like as Mario."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said. "I can see Robert dressed up as Mario having to rescue Peach already."

They both imagine the scene happening as if it was real.

"All this imagining is making me thirsty," Andrew said. "Only we'd had something to drink."

"I know," Alex jumped. "Let's have a tea party babe."

"Sure, just for you Alex," Andrew said as they both proceeded on having a very cliché tea party…

* * *

Several minutes later, Andrew and Alex (still dressed up as Luigi and Daisy respectively) were now having a tea party and they were having actual tea in a tea kettle.

"Dear Alex, would you care to give me a cup of tea," Andrew held out his tea cup to show her.

"Certainly dear Andrew," Alex took the kettle and pour actual tea into the tea cup. "There you go babe."

"Thanks Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex poured herself some tea as Andrew took a sip of the actual tea.

"Not bad," Andrew admitted.

"I'll say," Alex agreed. "This tea tastes great."

"Yeah, and it was a good thing that we found an actual tea maker in the closet with a table, chairs and a tea kettle and tea cups."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "I wonder how long this stuff has been in here."

"No idea," Andrew took some candy he found earlier and ate it while sipping his tea. "There's a lot of stuff in here that I don't know where it came from."

"I know," Alex smiled as she finished her tea. "I really had a great day with you babe."

"So did I," Andrew agreed. "Who would have thought that being trapped in a closet with your girlfriend could be this much fun."

"Oh I know how that feels Andi," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex." Andrew finished his tea as he then gave Alex a kiss on the lips afterwards.

The two of them spend a lot of their time in the closet together, cuddling and having fun for several hours…

* * *

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER…**

It was now 9:00 o'clock at night and seeing that it was dark out, and that they were still in the closet, Alex let out a tired yawn as she decided to take a nap for a bit until they could get out of the closet, resting her head on Andrew's lap. Andrew, being the man he is, decided on letting her nap on his lap, and in fact he placed a blanket over her so she could get cozy. Andrew then turned off the ceiling lamp before he got comfortable and decided on taking a nap himself, kissing Alex on the cheek before he fell asleep. The happy couple was now napping, sleeping like a married couple as they had their arms wrapped around each other and were sleeping in the darkness of the closet…

* * *

Several minutes later, there were footsteps being heard outside the closet as the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside was heard with the sound of a key unlocking the door being present as well. Afterwards, the door opened from the outside as a ray of light from the storage area hit Andrew in the face as he then opened his eyes. He looked and saw none other than Clover, Sam and Chaosky, the former of which had a guilty look on her face for not coming home sooner the moment the couple got locked in a closet.

"Huh?" Andrew was slowly waking up. "Clover? Is that you? You're finally home?"

"Yes Andrew," Clover nodded as Alex slowly woke up too.

"Hey dear," Alex started. "What's going on?"

"Clover's home and she unlocked the door and we can get out now." Andrew explained.

"Okay," Alex smiled.

"Yeah about that," Clover started. "I'm so happy that you two are alright."

"I see," Andrew said.

"I'm serious," Clover continued. "I am so sorry for not coming home the moment Sam and Chaosky tried to contact me to let me know that you two were in a closet! I was at a stock party with my boyfriend Robert and my phone was on vibration mode. By the time I got the message from Sam and Chaosky, I had to come home and unlock the door and get you guys out."

"It's true," Chaosky said. "She had so much fun with Robert; she didn't know that two of her closest friends Andrew and Alex were trapped in a closet."

"Until the last minute that is," Sam finished for Chaosky.

"Yeah."

"I hope you two aren't mad at me," Clover hoped.

"Are you kidding Clover," Andrew started. "Alex and I had so much fun in the closet. We had plenty of stuff to keep the two of us entertained and satisfied."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "And the fact that Andrew kept me company and I love him so much makes me happy even if I was trapped in a closet."

Andrew was blushing since this was the truth as Clover had a look of relief on her face, glad her two closest friends weren't mad at her.

"So shall we make our way out of here babe," Andrew got up and offered Alex his hand.

"Right behind you Romeo." Alex took Andrew's hand and got up as the two of them got out of the closet, closing the door behind them.

"Now what?" Alex wondered.

"I'm going to lie down," Sam headed for her bedroom.

"Me too," Chaosky followed suit. "Trying to get a hold of Clover took a lot of energy out of me."

Chaosky headed to his bedroom too as Clover said.

"As for me, I'm gonna text Robert and tell him that my favorite happy couple is alright and not mad at me."

Clover got out her cell phone and started texting Robert as she headed to her room. Once she was gone, Andrew then asked.

"Alex, care to accompany me back to my bedroom?"

"Certainly babe," Alex grabbed his hand. "I'd love to sleep with you tonight my wonderful hunk."

"Oh baby," Andrew said seductively. "You are such a beautiful, beautiful woman. That you are."

"Oh Andrew," Alex hugged him. "I really love you Romeo."

"I really love you too baby doll."

They then started French kissing romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a really sexual manner, as they enjoyed every single moment of it. They were doing this for a couple minutes before the two of them then retreated to Andrew's bedroom, where they continued French kissing in their after exchanging some more 'I love yous' in the process. Yes, it seems as though no matter where Andrew and Alex are kept in isolation, be it a closet, a blocked out cave, an icy cave, a dungeon, what ever small place you can think of, Andrew and Alex are more than certain to keeping themselves entertain and satisfied as long as they keep each other company, they're as happy as a bunch of cheerful happy couples, be it that they themselves are a happy couple. The screen then went and zoomed out, which was then followed by the screen fading out in black, which can mean only one thing. That's right readers, this is the end of the episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXIX**


	18. Episode LXX

**SEASON IV EPISODE XVI:**

 **"SOCCER INJURY IN THE LEGS"**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

In a nursing room that was located in the house that belongs to the super spies, we see Andrew, who was knocked out unconscious as he was lying on a nursing bed while two casts were covering over his two legs. Believe it or not, Andrew was in an accident when playing a soccer game and his legs got severely injured as a result. Several minutes later, Andrew's eyes opened up as he saw himself in the nursing bed with two casts covering his injured legs. He remembered the injury happening in his legs as if it were several hours ago, before he went out cold afterwards. Andrew started to recall the events as if they had happened just a minute ago…

* * *

 _In a soccer field, we see the Beverly Hills team going up against a bigger, more ruthful powerful team as Andrew was getting ready to kick the ball. He kicked the ball and it went a good amount of distance through the opposing team. But the goalie ended up getting the ball from getting into the net._

 _"Gosh, do you think Andrew knows what he's doing," Sam asked with concern._

 _"I think he does," Chaosky said. "I sure do hope he stays safe though."_

 _"Me too," Sam said as Clover was getting hyped about the game herself._

 _Alex who was on the same team as Andrew was thinking to herself._

 _ **I really hope Andrew doesn't get hurt…**_

 _"Andrew, please do be careful," Alex said._

 _"I will honey, don't worry," Andrew said._

 _It was then the kicker for the opposing team got ready to kick the ball. This guy was a big brute, and he was two times, no, five times bigger than Andrew was and he looked really powerful and dangerous. Sam and Chaosky noticed this as they looked worried now._

 _"Oh no," Sam said. "That's the most powerful kicker on the opposing team and he's quite dangerous too."_

 _"Oh shoot," Chaosky was worried. "This isn't going to end well…"_

 _Alex noticed the opposing kicker as she was worried that he'd hurt Andrew._

 _"Oh no…" Alex gulped._

 _"Ready on three, two, one, GO!" The opposing team leader shouted as the whistle was blown._

 _The moment that happened did the kicker did the most powerful and strongest kick he's ever done and the ball was now zipping past everyone else as it was then heading for Andrew's legs, which wasn't a good sign._

 _"Oh crap…" Sam, Chaosky and Alex said together as Andrew had a shocked look on his face._

 _Before he could say anything, the ball had just slammed right into Andrew's legs as it was so powerful, it then gave him a severe injury to both of his legs._

 _ **"YOWCH!"**_ _Never has Andrew screamed so loud and painfully. He then fell onto the floor which was then followed by the whistle being blown again, halting the game to a stop as Alex instantly rushed to Andrew's side._

 _"ANDREW!" She screamed as she was by Andrew's side. "Andrew, are you okay?"_

 _"Oh, Alex," Andrew moaned. "That really hurt…"_

 _"I bet it did," Alex said with concern. "I'm so sorry Andrew."_

 _"It's…okay," Andrew groaned as Sam and Chaosky looked equally concerned._

 _It was then the ambulance came to retrieve Andrew after someone from the crowd called 9-1-1 to come get Andrew. Alex, having wanted to stay with Andrew, went with them to make sure Andrew would be alright. Right when the ambulance went to the hospital did Andrew eventually blank out, knocking out unconscious as he was now knocked out cold, not remembering anything else except for Alex saying these last words._

 _"Andrew, I do hope you are alright."_

 _Andrew was then sent to the hospital to have his legs inspected and looked at…_

* * *

So that was it. After being in the hospital for who knows how long, Andrew was sent back home as he was placed in the nursing bed in the nursing room in the super spies' house. It was then Andrew woke up some time after as he had two questions in mind.

 _Where are the others? Where's Alex?_

As Andrew continued thinking about this, the door opened which got his attention. He turned and saw Chaosky there.

"Andrew, you awake?"

Andrew only simply nodded as he then noticed that Alex was behind Chaosky, who looked relieved to see that Andrew was awake and was okay.

"Andrew," Alex went to Andrew's side. "I'm so glad you're awake. You had me worried."

"I see," Andrew spoke as he noticed how Chaosky removed the casts from his legs and he noticed how his legs were still injured significantly.

"Anyway Andrew, I came in here because you have a compound fracture behind your legs where your knees are." Chaosky pointed out and Andrew looked disgusted by it. "I'd hate to do this Andrew, but I'm afraid I'll have to pop them back in place, and trust me, this'll hurt…a lot."

Andrew instantly gained a panicked look on his face.

"Oh crap," Andrew gulped. "Isn't there an easier way to fix it?"

Chaosky shook his head regretfully as he said.

"I'm afraid there isn't," He shook his head as Andrew was really anxious. "That's why Alex is with me, she's going to keep you calm while I do this."

"Oh, okay…" Andrew said hesitantly.

"So are you ready for this," Chaosky was willing to allow Andrew to give him the giveaway to pop the compound fractures into place.

After hesitating for a few minutes, Andrew nodded yes.

"I'm…ready."

"You got it," Chaosky faced his attention towards Alex. "Alex, keep your hands on Andrew and keep him calm while I do this."

"You got it Chaosky." Alex said with no hesitation. Andrew gulped in fear and anxious as Alex said to him.

"Don't worry babe, it'll be okay," Alex cooed. "I'm going to make sure you stay calm and not panic."

Andrew still looked paranoid as Chaosky then counted down.

"Okay three, two, one!"

The moment he said one did he pop in those compound fractures on his legs back into place and boy was it painful. It was so painfully, that Andrew was barely able to hold in the urge to shout in pain as he fought the urge to do so. Andrew started forming tears of pain in his eyes as Alex kept him down and kept telling him that he'll be alright. A few moments later, Chaosky was done as Andrew tried to regain himself as his legs were still hurting.

"That takes care of that," Chaosky then noticed something. "Oh crap, I forgot to get the alcohol, the cotton balls and the elastic bandages to help with the legs. Alex will you keep an eye on Andrew while I run to get the supplies?"

"You got it Chaosky," Alex said.

"Okay I'll be back," Chaosky then said Andrew. "Stay put until I get back."

Chaosky then left the room to get the supplies as Andrew was still slightly wincing in pain at his injury. Alex, looking concerned then asked him.

"Andrew? Are you okay?"

Andrew grimaced in pain as he said.

"My legs still hurt…"

"I know honey," Alex said. "But like I said, everything will be okay."

"But the pain is too much for me to handle." Andrew groaned.

"I know that babe," Alex rubbed Andrew. "But I won't be leaving you. I promise."

Andrew still looked guilty as he then said.

"I'm so sorry babe."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that I've been a huge problem for you all," Andrew explained. "I'm acting like a huge baby…"

It was then Alex said.

"You are not a baby Andrew. You are severely hurt, and that wasn't your fault," Alex explained. "You have a reason to be upset, and if I was in your position, I'd be just as upset as you are."

"But it hurts so much," Andrew whined.

"I know sweetie," Alex cooed him some more. "But as I said, everything will be okay and you will be alright. I swear."

"I'm sorry Alex," Andrew said with regret.

"No need to apologize," Alex said. "I'm here for you whenever you need it. Remember that."

Andrew remembered that way too well.

"Thank you Alex," Andrew gave her a hug as she sat on the edge of the bed when she started the conversation.

"You're welcome Andrew," Alex gave him a heartwarming smile. "I'll stay here with you to make sure you recover. I promise."

"I know," Andrew gave a smile too. "That's why I love you so much."

Alex expected this from Andrew as she then said.

"I love you so much too Andrew."

Alex then proceeded on wrapping her arms around Andrew and went and kissed him. Andrew expected this and as a result, he wrapped his arms around Alex and enjoyed the kiss for a couple of minutes...

* * *

The kiss ended up halting when they heard Chaosky coming into the room with Sam accompanying him this time, as they had the supplies.

"Oh, I hate to interrupt the kissing, but I came back with the supplies to help heal that numbing pain in Andrew's legs." Chaosky said.

"By the way, great to see your awake Andrew," Sam said.

"Yeah," Andrew said.

"Anyway, we're just going to put alcohol on your legs with these cotton balls to sooth down the numbing," Chaosky explained. "Then we'll wrap these two elastic bandages on both of your legs to help with the healing process."

"The alcohol will only sting for a second Andrew," Sam said afterwards.

Andrew looked at Alex with hope in his eyes.

"It's okay, I'll keep you calm." Alex gave him a smile.

Andrew gave her an identical smile.

"Ready for this," Chaosky wondered.

"Yes."

"Great, let's go."

The next few minutes were spent dabbing alcohol with cotton balls onto Andrew's legs to sooth the numbness, which was followed by wrapping it with an elastic bandage, all while Alex comforted him, which he highly appreciated...

* * *

A few minutes later, the procedure was complete.

"There, all done." Sam said.

"You feel any better Andrew," Chaosky asked.

"A little," Andrew nodded. "Yes."

"Great," Chaosky was thrilled as was Sam. "Well, we'll leave you two alone to relax while Andrew's legs recover okay?"

"Okay," Andrew and Alex said together.

"Great," Chaosky faced his attention towards Sam. "Let's go Sammy."

"Right behind you Chaosky." Sam said.

They then left the room, leaving Andrew and Alex alone in privacy. Once they were gone, Alex asked Andrew.

"How are you feeling babe?"

"I'm feeling a little better." Andrew gave her an honest smile.

"See, I told you I would be here for you to help you with the recovery babe," Alex said.

Andrew then sat up as he then said.

"Thank you Alex, for helping me through this whole scenario."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex smiled. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then embraced as they started kissing again, only this time they were French kissing, letting their tongues meet and touch one another in a really sexual manner. They enjoyed every second of it. Andrew knows that no matter what might happen to him, whether he gets sick, gets injured, gets hurt or whatever, Alex will always be the one person to come to his aid and help him through it, just like the one time Andrew got sick and Alex nursed him back to help. Now Alex was helping him with soothing down the numbness of the injury by engaging in a romantic and sexual kissing fest with him, and it was working. Until Andrew's legs healed completely, Alex would be right with Andrew, helping him heal every step of the way. For now, the screen started zooming out as the screen then faded out in black, and you all know what that means? This is the end of the episode...

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXX**


	19. Episode LXXI

**SEASON IV EPISODE XVII:**

 **"SUPER SPIES MEET THE SOUTHERN SPIES"**

 ***: This story marks the initial appearance of Wade and Nathan, courtesy of Boris Yeltsin.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

In an unfamiliar house that was located in Beverly Hills, we are focusing on the man named Robert, Clover's boyfriend, as he was just waking up, getting ready for the day as he was eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Looking around his house, you can see how many pictures were taken of him and Clover together, and some of them were of him and his two partners of WOOHP. He was thinking about planning a picnic with his partners, but he wanted to get ready for the day first. After he ate breakfast, he put his plate in the sink and was sipping his coffee as he was planning to head to his room.

Before he went to his room, the phone started ringing. Wondering who'd it could be at this time of the morning; Robert went right ahead and picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Robert speaking," He said.

A voice was heard on the other line. It was revealed to be Jerry.

"Oh hello Jerry," Robert perked. "How ya doin this fine morning?"

More chattering on the other line was heard.

"Oh me," Robert spoke. "I just woke up recently. I ate breakfast and I was 'bout to get changed up when y'all called me."

Chatter was still heard on the other line.

"So what's up," Robert asked. "Watcha need from me today?"

Jerry explained something on the other line, which got Robert all surprised, shocked and hyped.

"Oh, okay. Alright. Ya want me to do what?" Robert was surprised. "Are ya serious Jerry? Me and mah partners Wade and Nathan are gonna be workin' wit _them?"_

Jerry explained it all on the other line as Robert then said.

"Right, I'll call em and let them know that that's gonna be happenin' today," Robert said. "Right, thanks for the call and the heads up Jerry!"

Jerry gave his last words on the other line before Robert then said.

"Alrighty, see ya soon Jerry," Robert said his last words. "Bye bye."

The call then ended as Robert had a big smile on his face, meaning something exciting was going to happen. Wasting no time, Robert went and dialed Wade's phone number and waited for him to pick up, assuming Nathan was with him. Once the phone picked up, Wade spoke on the other line.

"Hello? Who is this speakin?" Wade said in a strong southern accent as Nathan was in fact, with him as Robert then said.

"Ey Wade, it's Robert," Robert got straight to the point. "Listen bud, I got some big news. Here's how it goes."

Robert then explained to Wade exactly what was going to happen today according to what Jerry said to him as we now switch over to a new scene to check up on the super spies…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

At the house that belongs to the super spies, we see the gang in the house relaxing and such, as Andrew was relaxing with Alex and Chaosky was relaxing with Sam. Clover on the other hand, had nothing to relax about, as she was trying to call a certain someone on the phone but wasn't getting a response.

"UGH!" Clover grunted.

"What's the matter Clover?" Andrew asked in curiosity.

"Oh it's just that I'm trying to contact my awesome boyfriend," Clover explained. "But he's not answering!"

"Do you think he's doing something?" Chaosky asked.

"How should I know," Clover shouted in exaggeration.

"Keep in mind Clover that Robert is a WOOHP agent too like the rest of us," Sam pointed out. "Albeit a lower ranked spy than us."

"I suppose your right," Clover sighed in defeated. "He's probably doing something with his partners."

"Hey now that I think of it," Alex just thought of something. "Who are Robert's partners anyway?"

"That's what I want to know too babe," Andrew said. "I never seen or met his partners for WOOHP."

"I don't care right now," Clover was acting like a drama queen. "I wanna speak to my Robby Poo!"

"Okay putting Clover's drama queen act aside, I think we should plan something to meet Robert's partners at some point," Sam exclaimed.

"But how will that happen?" Alex asked.

"Better question, how will we end up meeting Robert's partners anyway?" Chaosky questioned afterwards.

Before she could say anything, a trapdoor appeared and the five spies were launched into it when the couch launched them into the trapdoor, as the spies were now being transported to WOOHP.

"Let's see what Jerry wants from us first!" Andrew exclaimed.

"That's what I was about to say!" Sam yelled afterwards as the five spies were then transported straight to WOOHP…

* * *

Once the super spies landed right into WOOHP, Jerry was instantly there to greet them.

"Ah super spies, perfect timing as usual I see," Jerry greeted them.

"Yes," Andrew said. "So what's going on? What's our mission this time?"

"I'm glad you asked," Jerry started. "You super spies are being given a special mission this time."

"A SPECIAL MISSION?!" All five of them asked in surprise.

"Yes, but that's not all," Jerry continued. "You'll be working this time with this other WOOHP team from the Deep South, or should I say, located in the South Carolina border."

The super spies were bewildered as Jerry then said.

"Oh and here they are now," He spoke. "Your temporary teammates for this mission are here already."

The spies turned their attention to the three spies who came in. One of the spies was revealed to be none other than Robert. The super spies were shocked by this.

"Hey guys," Robert greeted the five of them.

Clover on the other hand was just thrilled to see her boyfriend.

"ROBBY POO!" Clover ran up and gave him a hug, which he gratefully returned.

"Hey baby gal," Robert rubbed Clover's back as the other four approached them. They saw two more spies with Robert. Both were the same height as Robert and both of them had tan skin. One of them however had dark hair and green eyes, and the other had dark eyes and blonde hair. Robert remembered their presence and broke out of the hug he had with Clover.

"Oh yah," Robert then said. "Guys, these are mah team mates."

He pointed to the spy with the dark hair and green eyes and then said.

"This happens to be Nathan, the second in command for mah team," He then pointed to the spy with the dark eyes and blonde hair. "And this is Wade, he's our leader and the one in charge of everythin'."

He then told both of his partners.

"Guys, these are mah friends from school, Andrew, Chaosky, Sam, and Alex."

The four spies greeted the two spies when Nathan then asked Andrew.

"Are ya really the Andrew that Bobby's been braggin' bout?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Andrew asked.

"Andi, I have so much respect for yer courageous actions and yer nice personality," Nathan saluted him. "The only person I see ya second to is Bobby 'imself."

"I see," Andrew rubbed his chin in amusement. "I'm flattered thanks."

"Yer welcome." Nathan spoke in a southern accent just like his team mates.

It was then Wade noticed Clover and having gained a disgusted look on his face, he then spoke.

"Hey, who's the dumb blonde over there?" He asked while speaking with a southern drawl, which got Clover offended and was about to lash out at him when Robert then jumped in.

"Oh yah, boys, this is Clover Ewing, she's mah beautiful galfriend." Robert said with such amusement making Clover blush as Wade was about to say something when Jerry then spoke.

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt your introductions, but I'd like to get to your special mission."

"That's right," Andrew wondered. "What is our mission anyway Mr. Jerry?"

"Let's get down to business then," Jerry immediately got straight to the point. "There have been weird things going on at the WOOHP Facility located in Charleston, SC. We suspect that one of our so-called WOOHP agents is actually a mole working for another organization planning on doing something to harm the planet."

"Who is this mole," Andrew asked.

"And what is he planning?" Alex asked afterwards.

"We aren't certain, but we know some rumors that this mole is trying to gain access to the military database or something like that."

"So what's the mission this time Jerry?" Chaosky asked.

"Simple, you spies are to head to the WOOHP Facility in Charleston and investigate and find out more information about what this mole is planning and who he's working for." Jerry explained.

"Got it Jer," Sam then asked. "Now what about our gadgets?"

"Well here are the gadgets that all of you will be using for this mission," Jerry showed them the five gadgets and then explained. "For this mission you'll be using the Lasso Protractor, the Turbo Booster Turbo Boots, the Super Protection Sunglasses, the Radioactive Mood Ring, and lastly, the Laser Lip balm."

"Yippee," Clover jumped with glee at the use of the lip balm.

"Now are there any questions?" He asked them after the spies grabbed their respective gadgets.

It was then Clover commented.

"I'm just happy that I'd get to be with my wonderful Robby Poo," She hugged him once again.

Wade gave her the death glare as Nathan then asked.

"Oh, oh, can I call ya Robby Poo too, Bobby?"

"Don't even Nathan," Robert deadpanned.

Taking that there were no questions, Jerry said.

"Very well, on your way now spies, and good luck,"

He then activated a trap door as the spies fell right through it as Jerry waved bye to them as we move on to another scene…

* * *

 **IN THE SKIES ABOVE CHARLESTON, SC:**

The eight spies were riding in a black WOOHP plane over Charleston South Carolina. When they were right above the WOOHP Facility, the spies decided to jump.

"Okay guys, time to activate our Turbo Booster Turbo Boots," Sam stated.

"Got it," Andrew activated his boots as did the others.

They then jumped off the plane and started soaring with the boots activated as they were heading for the facility they were heading too.

"Wow! I never thought flying with turbo boots could be this much fun," Alex shouted.

"I know how you feel babe," Andrew agreed. "This is exciting!"

"Look, there's the facility!" Chaosky pointed to the building.

"Alright spies, time to descend!" Sam shouted.

The spies then descended until they were in front of the building…

* * *

Once they were on the ground and they landed safely, they were in front of the building.

"That was fun wasn't it y'all," Nathan asked.

"I suppose so," Sam stated.

"I'll say. I thought that was totally a fashionable flight," Clover commented which got Wade to give her a dirty look, which she was oblivious to at the moment.

"Now guys," Robert said. "We gotta git into this building."

"But how will we do that," Andrew asked.

"Stand back guys, let me take care of this," Clover stepped up and got out her lip balm and fired the laser at the locked, melting it off as she then kicked the door opened with force, dusting her hands off afterwards.

"There, taken care of," Clover as Robert was admiring her beauty and her kickbutt attitude. "Let's go, we got a building to investigate."

"HALT," Wade shouted, getting everyone to stop. "Who put ya in charge missy?"

"Well who the hell is supposed to be the leader then," Clover spat.

"I am," Wade snapped. "I'm the one in charge missy dumb blonde gal, so ya will not give the orders and ya will do what I say, got it missy loud mouth?"

He then turned around and was about to enter the building when Clover retorted.

"Whateva Mr. Leader," Clover snorted and rolled her eyes.

This got Wade to turn around and face her.

"Scuse me," He asked while approaching her. "Ya do not tell me to 'whateva Mr. Leader' blondie!"

"Why should I do what you say," Clover retorted. "I do what I want to."

"Cause I'm in charge," Wade snapped. "And if it were up to me, I'd kick ya out of this mission right now!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Ah, I would, so why don't ya crawl back into y'all hole in the salon or somethin' ya girly girl."

"Hmph, coming from someone who claims themselves as a southern wannabe."

"Shopaholic!"

"Dirt bag!"

"Mall rat!"

"Corn eater!"

"Fashion obsessed mutt!"

"Grass eater!"

"Dirty Ho!"

 **"THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!"** Clover screamed angrily.

 **"BRING IT GIRLFRIEND!"**

They were about to fight when Robert got in between them.

"GUYS, STOP IT! ENOUGH," Robert shouted. "I don't want mah girlfriend to git hurt over a childish and pointless argument!"

Wade decided to lash out at Robert now.

"You know Robert that's what's wrong with you. Yer pathetic at times," He started. "Ya had to git yerself a mall rat valley gal as a galfriend didn't ya!"

"Oh god, not this again," Robert facepalmed.

"I mean look at ya, yer a strong grown man," Wade started. "Ya got yerself such a big yankey gal for a galfriend! Y'all should be datin' a southerner instead."

"I told ya for the thousandth time Wade," Robert protested. "I love Clover and she loves me! I love her valley gal accent and her beautiful hair style, her overly done fashion style, and her personality, and she's got such a bee-you-ti-ful temper that amuses me so."

"Oh give mah a break Mr. Yankey lover." Wade rolled his eyes as the argument continued for a few moments when Andrew couldn't take it any longer.

 **"GUYS, GUYS! ENOUGH WITH THIS POINTLESS ARGUEMENT!"** Andrew got their attention. "This is getting us no where! We have more important matters to attend to!"

"Like finding out who this mole is!" Alex finished for him.

"I 'gree wit Andy," Nathan commented.

"He's right, now will ya two not fight no more," Robert as they turned around and made a 'hmph' sound as they entered the building, as Andrew then said.

"And besides, while you were arguing, I managed to find out what this mole is looking for from the military database to be precise." Andrew said.

"What did you find out babe," Alex asked.

"I found out that this mole is not a WOOHP agent, but an associate who works for some leader of another organization," Andrew continued. "And according to the information, this mole wants to gain access to the weapons of mass destruction being held by the military."

"So they could use them to bring war upon us," Alex concluded.

"Exactly babe, and that's why we need to find this mole before something bad happens." Andrew said.

"Ya know," Nathan commented. "I sometimes wish you were our team captain Andrew."

"What!?"

"I mean I feel like yer better than havin' Wade as our captain at times."

"I heard that," Wade was offended as Andrew looked flattered.

"I'm flattered really, thanks for the compliments," Andrew said. "But I'm afraid I belong with my teammates. I belong with my girlfriend Alex."

Alex was standing right beside him to show how happy they were as Nathan frowned.

"I understand…" He said so glumly.

"But hey, we can still be friends though," Andrew reassured him.

"I'd love that," Nathan said. "Thank ya Andy."

"You're welcome." Andrew said.

"Hey guys, don't look now," Sam got their attention. "But I think I found out where our mole is hiding."

Sam pointed to footprints leading to the room just up ahead.

"He's in the room just over there!" Andrew pointed.

"Then let's go!" Wade shouted as the group of spies headed straight for the room the mole was in…

* * *

When the spies got to the room, the mole was revealed to be a short young man who looked like he was an associate of an organization whose dream is to bring war to the US. The mole then turned around and saw the spies.

"Oh my, looks like we have intruders!" The mole commented.

"Give it up, we got you know mole!" Andrew shouted.

"Oh yeah," The mole then spoke through a walkie talkie. "Hey boss, the spies are here! Should we capture them!?"

"Yes," The boss said sinisterly as he snickered as a result.

"You hear that, my boss wants you eight spies captured!" The mole said.

"And how will you do that if I may ask little mole?" Chaosky asked while grinning.

"Like this," The mole pressed a button on a remote which activated a net trap and it captured the eight spies and they were unable to escape.

"Crap," Andrew cussed.

"Now to bring you dweebs to my boss to get to know him," The mole went and dragged the net with the spies in it.

"Andrew, what's going to happen?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but we better expect the worse," Andrew state.

"Oh Andrew," Alex was scared. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, just stay calm."

"Okay."

The mole then headed for the place his boss was waiting for them in…

* * *

In an underground location underneath Charleston, we see the eight spies tied up by ropes as they were now confronting the boss of the mole, who looked like a dictator, judging by his uniform and his hat.

"Welcome to my lair little fools," The dictator welcomed them sinisterly.

"Who the hell are you?" Andrew asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself squirt," The dictator started. "I happen to go by the name Frederick Robinson, and I see you met my associate Mikey, the 'mole' I presume."

"Yeah so what are you planning on doing with the military database!?" Chaosky demanded.

"I'll explained," Frederick started. "I happen to be a former dictator from an army that once existed, that is until the country of the United States caused them to disband…"

"So what group are you from anyway?" Andrew questioned.

"I happen to come from the group known as the Anti-Confederates, and we happen to be against the Confederates; the ones who foiled our plans of making the country a completely different place."

"What, ya against the Confederates," Wade questioned. "Why would ya be against the Confederates? Without em, our country would be a wasteland!"

"I see you happen to be in favor of the Confederates huh?"

"Ya got that right bub!" Wade snorted.

"Wait since when were you in favor of the Confederates," Andrew sounded shocked.

"Always," Wade confessed. "To prove it to ya, I happen to have Confederate flags placed throughout the entire house that me and mah teammate Nathan are stayin' while Robert is stayin' in Beverly Hills wit you guys."

"I see, interesting." Andrew was amused.

"SILENCE!" The former dictator wasn't amused. "I don't care if the lot of you are Confederates, soon this country will be completely trashed once I am done with it!"

"What are you planning?" Chaosky demanded.

"Simple, by gaining the access to the weapons of mass destruction, thanks to my lackey's use of hacking into the military database, I am now capable of using said weapons to declare World War III on the United States and make the country pay for what they did to the Anti-Confederates, and no one will stop me!" Frederick then laughed sinisterly along with his associate.

"You won't get away with this," Andrew sneered.

"I beg to differ; with you dweebs tied up like that you aren't going anywhere! I'm leaving you spies to hang around for awhile. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a war to start, and it'll start by bombing the White House in Washington DC."

"Not DC!" Chaosky panicked.

"Afraid so squirt, I bid you farewell fools," Frederick then faced his associate. "Come Mikey, time to gather the troops up to start WWIII! TO THE CHOPPER!"

"Got it boss!" Mikey saluted him as they then headed for the chopper and the dictator got ready to alert the troops in his army to start planning the attacks on the White House and to start the third World War…

* * *

Once they were gone, the spies had to break free.

"Guys, we got to git outta here!" Wade stated.

"But how," Alex asked. "We're all tied up here!"

"What I wouldn't do for a little lip balm makeup right about now," Clover complained.

"That's it, Clover use your laser lip balm to break us out of here!" Andrew stated.

Clover then nodded as she got out her lip balm and zapped the laser, which snapped the rope they were tied to and they then broke free.

"We're free!" Andrew and Alex cheered.

"Yes, I came to your rescue once again," Clover dusted her hands off again.

"Babe, you are a real lifesavah," Robert complimented as Wade turned around and made a huffing noise, still not trusting the blonde girl.

"Okay guys, we gotta head to Washington DC fast before they blow up the White House and before WWIII begins!" Sam stated.

"But how," Alex questioned.

"Let's take this jet plane that was left behind," Chaosky pointed to said jet plane that had a missile launcher to fire at incoming enemies in the sky. "This'll work perfectly for us."

"Great job Chaosky," Sam said. "Let's rock!"

"I'm drivin'!" Wade stated.

"Go ahead!"

With no time to spare, the spies then took the jet plane and ended up zipping off and headed to DC in the blink of an eye…

* * *

 **NEAR THE WHITE HOUSE IN WASHINGTON DC:**

A group of air fighter planes and one big chopper, consisting of the group the Anti-Confederates, was closing in to the White House.

"Sir, we are approaching the White House as we speak," One of the soldiers explained.

"Excellent," Frederick grinned. "Soon this war will start."

"Hey boss," Mikey got his attention. "Don't look now, but it looks like those spies want to stop us!"

He pointed to the jet plane that had the eight spies in it, causing Frederick to snarl.

"Those twits," He then spoke into an intercom. "ATTENTION TROOPS! ABORT THE INVASION OF THE WHITE! THE JET PLANE BEHIND US MUST BE TAKEN DOWN! **FULL FROTTLE ASSAULT AGAINST THE TWITS! ATTACK!"**

All the air fighting planes headed for the spies at top speed.

"I'm going to the white house to deal with this in the meantime…" Frederick said as he slowly approached the White House while this was going on.

The eight spies saw the air fighters heading for them.

"Oh great, now we have enemy planes to take out." Wade complained.

"It's PARTY TIME," Chaosky whooped. "TIME TO ROCK AND ROLL!"

Wade then fired the missile launcher and aimed it towards the air fighters that were heading for them. One by one, each of the planes were taken out, causing the pilots to surrender in defeat as a result. This went on for a few minutes until all the air fighter planes were destroyed.

"Now let's get that dictator and stop WWIII from happening…" Andrew said.

"Ya got it."

They then headed for the White House where the dictator was making his move.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front of the White House, we see a bunch of tanks and soldiers holding guns that all belonged to the Anti-Confederates surrounding the house as the dictator came out of the chopper with his associate and got out a speakerphone.

 **"ATTENTION MR. PRESIDENT OF THIS WORTHLESS COUNTRY, THIS IS YOUR SOON TO BE NEW RULER SPEAKING!"** Frederick spoke through the phone as the president saw the dictator and looked completely terrified of the fact he was going to be bombed and such. **"YOU ONLY GET ONE AND ONLY ONE CHANCE FOR ME TO SPARE YOUR LIVE, JUST FOLLOW MY COMMANDS! HAND OVER THE US CONSTITUTION AND REWRITE IT TO MAKE THIS COUNTRY UNDER THE ANTI-CONFEDERATION'S CONTROL, OR ELSE WE'LL BE FORCED TO BOMB AND NUKE YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS WHITE HOUSE DOWN TO SMITHEREENS!"**

 **"YEAH, AND THEN WORLD WAR III WILL BEGIN!"** Mikey screamed afterwards.

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!"

Frederick turned and saw it was Andrew who shouted that as he was accompanied by the other spies.

"You!" Frederick said so coldly and bitterly. "GET THEM!"

The soldiers and the tanks decided to take down the spies that were standing in their way. The spies instantly activated their jet booster jet boots and soared around all over the place as they used their gadgets to take out the bad guys. One by one, each soldier was taken out and every tank was destroyed. Alex had decided on using her Radioactive Mood Ring on one of the tanks.

"Okay, I hope your tank loves a little taste of some Radioactive Mood Ring!" Alex then activated her ring which then launched out some radioactive energy, or in this cause, green slime which caused the tank to explode on contact, causing the rider to surrender in the process.

"Bullseye!"

Meanwhile, Wade was doing a good job combat wise until a soldier caught him off guard, rendering him helpless as the soldier was about to fire at him.

"Say your prayers you little runt."

"No one calls me runt," Wade groaned but couldn't fight back. Clover, having been in the right place in the right time saw this and then took action. She activated her Super Protection Sunglasses and boosted towards Wade, grabbing him out of reach before the soldier could open fire on him.

"Grrrrrrr…" The soldier growled. Andrew did the honor and jump kick the soldier, knocking him out unconscious.

When Clover put Wade down, he was shocked and had mixed emotions to say the least.

"Why… Why'd you save me?" He questioned.

"Look dude, I might come off as being harsh and all about fashion and crap, but I'm by no means coldhearted and careless." Clover confessed.

It was then Wade started misjudging his opinion on Clover at first.

"Well, thanks," Wade thanked her hesitantly.

"You're welcome."

By this point, all the soldiers, tanks and air fighter ships have been destroyed, causing Frederick to retreat.

"Another day you meddling fools," Frederick was about to make his getaway. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will return!"

"Not if I can help it," Andrew had the Lasso Protractor on hand. "Time for me to try this baby out."

He held it like a gun and before Frederick and Mikey could escape, the lasso was fired and ended up tying them up, preventing them from escaping.

"Good job Andrew," Alex praised her wonderful boyfriend.

"Thanks babe," Andrew blushed before turning his attention to the two bad guys. "Anyway, we are turning you twerps in!"

"I'll take them if you don't mind," A voice said as said voice was revealed to be none other than Jerry.

"Jerry," Andrew was shocked as were the others, as two buffed up WOOHP guards came and took the two bad guys away to prison.

"That's right, and I must congratulate you spies for a job well done." Jerry commented.

The spies were thrilled by this. At this time, Wade decided he owed someone an apology.

"Hey listen Clover," He started to apologize. "I just wanna apologize for mah actions earlier. It was all mah fault. I was the one who misjudged yer spying skills. I shoulda never jumped to conclusions that ya were just like all the other valley gals out there."

"Well there's Mandy," Andrew jumped in. "But she ended up redeeming herself as far as 'The Curse of the Eight Spirits' goes."

"Ya, that was mighty nice of er." Robert agreed.

"Look mah point is I'm sorry I call y'all all those nasty names and that I thought you were just another valley gal that didn't deserve to have Bobby as a boyfriend. Can y'all forgive me, and shake on it."

Clover thought for a moment as she then shook his hand.

"I forgive you Wade, and we can be friends too."

"Thanks." Wade thanked him.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, let's get outta here," Andrew proclaimed. "This story is starting to drag on too long and it's supposed to set the stage for the next segment and season finale the author has planned next!"

"Yeah, plus I didn't get to French kiss my boyfriend Andrew or call him Romeo and he didn't call me baby doll!" Alex cried.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said. "Let's do that. You go first."

"Oh Andrew," Alex said seductively. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started French kissing, letting their tongues meet and touch one another as Clover and Robert did the same thing they were doing, Wade was allowing Robert to keep Clover, Nathan had teary eyes at the sight of the happy couples, wondering if he'll find love, and Sam and Chaosky got everyone to go back to their rightful homes, as the gang bid a farewell to Nathan and Wade, hoping they'd meet again sometime. The six remaining spies went back to Beverly Hills…

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

Clover decided to hang out with Robert, despite the fact that they just were together for a spy mission, and Chaosky and Sam were cleaning up the house. Andrew and Alex were tired out, wondering what else will be in store for them.

"You know Alex, it's strange," Andrew said.

"What is it babe."

"I feel like something bad is going to happen in the next segment," Andrew foreshadowed the incoming events. "I feel like someone who has something to do with my past is going to surface and try to take over the world and get everyone to rebel against me."

"Probably," Alex nodded. "I probably wouldn't fall under this madman's spell for sure! That's not going to happen to me!"

"And why's that?"

"Duh, it's because I love you so much baby." Alex said.

"Oh, I love you too Alex my beautiful angel."

The two of them continued French kissing again, with the tongues touching in a sexual manner as they headed for Andrew's bedroom in privacy. Chaosky and Sam were done cleaning and were now talking.

"You know Sammy, about what Andrew said," Chaosky started. "I think some madman will control almost the whole world in the following segment."

"Oh really?" Sam questioned as they started walking towards Sam's room, unaware that a shadow was watching them.

"Yeah. I also get the funny feeling that some strange shadow figure is spying on us and watching us right now." Chaosky said.

"I think it's just you Chaosky," Sam said.

"Your right Sammy," Chaosky couldn't doubt Sam. "Let's go lie down together."

"You got it Chaosky."

They then went into Sam's room. It was then the same shadow from before proved that Chaosky was right, someone was spying on them, and to prove it, the figure was shown as a humanoid figure as his eyes were glowing a very bright, eerie and sinister yellow as the figure started laughing sinisterly, planning his upcoming plan in the segment following as the shadow disappeared immediately after the screen faded out in black, meaning that now this is the end of the segment readers…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXI**


	20. Episode LXXII Part I

**SEASON IV EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"ALONE IN THE WORLD II" (Part I)**

* * *

 **IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

In a really dark secluded room, we see a bunch of radio controls, blinking lights, and a bunch of other technological stuff, and in the main control seat in the far end of the room, was a suspicious looking shadow figure was seen in the seat. After he was seen spying on the house of the super spies (precisely Andrew), he retreated back to this secret lair as shown in the ending of the previous segment. He was now working on some kind of top secret world class invention, which is capable of sending radio wave which can cause people to fall under mind control. It took a bit to complete, but after a few minutes, he was done with the invention and the remote to activate the machine was all set too. The figure then snickered as he started speaking.

"Finally, the only thing left to do is activate this wonderful invention on the entire world. Then, everyone will fall under my control and will avoid and hate that punk Andrew, and everyone in the world will become my minion," The figure mused. "It'll only be a matter of time before that punk Andrew will fall to his demise, just like those two meddling WOOHP spies that took care of the brat when he was a baby. But, once Andrew is killed, my vengeance will be complete, and THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! And all I have to do is press this button to activate the machine to mind control everyone with the radio waves."

The moment he said that did he press the button, as the machine then went and sent radio waves throughout the entire world, ready to put everyone under his control and hate Andrew.

"Yes! NOW MY PLAN IS GOING TO START NOW! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

The shadow figure was laughing maniacally as the radio waves were now spreading all across the globe, about to cause everyone to avoid and hate Andrew, and some of the radio waves were heading straight for Beverly Hills. This isn't good…

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice, peaceful and sunny day in Beverly Hills… well that is, until the radio waves from before made their way to Beverly Hills and some of the people were already starting to fall under the control of the waves as they all left there houses and were about to become minions of this bad guy. At the house of the super spies, two of the spies were about to become mind controlled by the waves. In the leaving room, we see Sam reading a book while Clover was painting her nails. This was going on until the radio waves went through the house and they both gained blank looks on their faces, dropping the book and the nail polisher as they stood up. They were now mind controlled.

It was then Chaosky chose the time to come into the living room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chaosky asked, sounding completely unaffected by the waves. This is because the waves only works on humans and Chaosky wasn't a human at all.

"We must obey," Sam and Clover said in a monotone voice. "We must comply."

"Girls, what's going on," Chaosky asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Come with us," Sam went and picked up Chaosky.

"What the… what do you think your doing Sammy," Chaosky started squirming to get out, but to no avail.

"We must leave," Sam said with no emotions. "We must go and work for our new master."

"Master? What the…" Chaosky was being carried away. "Please stop this Sammy!"

Sam went to her car as Clover remained behind for a second, as Sam tied up Chaosky.

It was then Alex made her way into the living room.

"Hey Clover, what's going on? Where's Sammy and Chaosky," Alex asked, sounding completely unaffected by the waves too. The reason for that will be revealed in a little bit.

Anyway, Clover saw Alex and then spoke.

"Come with us, we must obey master," Clover said in a monotone voice. "We must leave immediately."

"Clover, what's going on," Alex was getting unsettled as Clover got out a rope. "What are you doing with that rope?"

Before Alex could make a run for it, Clover grabbed a hold of her and tied her up go so she couldn't escape.

"Clover, why are you doing this to me," Alex was now sounding scared.

"Let's go. Our master is waiting for us," Clover grabbed a hold of Alex and started carrying her away.

"Clover what are you doing!? Please put me down! Please! No! **ANDREW! HELP M-"**

Clover covered Alex's mouth before she could finish that sentence. The name 'Andrew' came out of her mouth at a screaming volume however. Clover then approached Sam's car as Alex was thrown in the back seat with Chaosky as Clover got into the passenger seat as they then drove off to their master's lair, leaving Andrew home all alone.

* * *

Andrew, having managed to hear Alex scream out her name came out into the living room.

"Alex, was that you? What's wrong? What do you need from-?"

Andrew stopped short when he saw Alex was gone, along with the others.

"Alex? Alex!? Where are you!? Alex! Clover! Sam! Chaosky!" Andrew started calling out to them as no one responded. He then started looking all over the house for them, but to no avail at all. After a few minutes, Andrew came to the conclusion that he couldn't find them as he was now in the kitchen.

"Where is everybody," Andrew asked himself. "Wonder where everyone went. I'm starting to get concerned…"

Andrew started pacing, wondering where everyone went. It was then that the trash can Andrew was near ended up sucking Andrew down whole as he was then being sent straight to WOOHP.

"Okay! I wonder what Jerry wants from me this time!" Andrew shouted as he went through the chute that would land him right into WOOHP…

* * *

When he landed right into WOOHP, he then came face to face with Jerry, who was the only one in the room, as all the WOOHP guards that would normally be present were missing too.

"Why hello there Mr. Andrew," Jerry greeted him.

"Jerry," Andrew then noticed that everyone else in the room was gone. "Where is everybody? This place feels deserted."

"That's exactly why I've summoned you Andrew," Jerry got to the point. "Apparently there have been radio waves going around lately, and everyone has been falling under mind control, causing everyone on the planet to retreat to one particular location. People have been vanishing."

"Oh, that might explain why the others Sam, Clover, Chaosky and Alex were missing when I was looking for them." Andrew concluded.

"Perhaps, that might also be the reason why I was unable to WOOHP them over here," Jerry concluded himself.

"But how come your still here," Andrew asked. "Aren't you suppose to be mind controlled too?"

"The control proof headband," Jerry showed him the headband he was wearing. "This is to help the holder wearing it from falling under any mind control waves that occur at anytime."

"Well Jerry, do you know who is behind this," Andrew asked. "And where are these radio waves coming from?"

"I'm not certain who's behind this, but I have uncovered that these radio waves have been coming from Manhattan," Jerry stated. "And I have no idea how this is happening and why, but I only have this data chip that was left behind by this bad guy, and it seems to be connected with these disappearances."

"Alright so what's my mission this time," Andrew asked.

"Well what I need you to do Andrew is to head for the streets of Manhattan and find out who this bad guy is," Jerry explained. "Unfortunately, until I find out what these radio waves are doing in terms of mind control, there's not much you can do but walk the deserted streets of Manhattan."

"Well it's better than nothing," Andrew stated. "Now what about gadgets?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have many gadgets for you this time Andrew, aside from the essentials," Jerry stated. "I have this boomerang that you could use, but I don't think it'll do any good for you…"

"Well I rather have that than nothing at all," Andrew said. "I'll take it."

"As you wish,"

Jerry gave Andrew the boomerang as he had his jetpack on and his compowder was on him.

"Now do you have any questions before you shove off Andrew?" Jerry asked.

"Not at this point Mr. Jerry," Andrew shook his head.

"Very well, I'll contact you via compowder when I find out what these radio waves are doing in regards to mind control," Jerry stated. "Until then, enjoy your mission, and best of luck super spy Andrew."

Andrew was then ejected into a cockpit which then started flying as Andrew was now being sent to Manhattan, as Jerry waved farewell and gave him the best of luck on his mission while he was flying off…

* * *

Meanwhile, in an underground lair just below Manhattan, we see the bad guy for himself as his plan was working and everyone that was under his control was working for him. The man was wearing what looked like the vilest and disgusting looking outfit on as he looked evil by the look on his face.

"Yes," The man said sounding pleased. "Everything is going according to plan… Looks like just about everyone that could fall for it normally has gotten under my control."

"Not everyone sir," The computer behind him said.

"What are you talking about," The man asked.

"Perhaps I should show you just who exactly was immune to the radio wave," The computer then displayed an image of Alex who was completely unaffected by the waves based on how she interacted with Clover back at the super spies' house.

"What! That Hispanic mutt wasn't brought under my control!?" The man was furious.

"Afraid not sir,"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"Well your machine has one catch to it," The computer explained. "You see, while your machine was suppose to make everyone hate and avoid Andrew, the reason why she was not affected was because this girl is in love with Andrew, and she is his girlfriend, and by the looks of her heart, it's so big and she is so in a happy relationship with Andrew, that the radio waves are reflected off of her, leaving her unaffected by the waves."

"GRRRR… Well this sucks," The man then tried to look at the brighter side. "But at least everyone else in the world was brought under my control."

It was then Sam who was under his control came into the room while carrying Chaosky who was still squirming but couldn't get out.

"Master, I have come," Sam said. "And I brought this little creature too."

"Let me go," Chaosky was getting mad. "I am not a servant to anyone but Andrew!"

"Hmm, it appears this tiny light blue creature was also immune to the radio waves as well," The computer stated after examining Chaosky.

"What," The man was shocked. "But how did this…"

"Apparently you forgotten that this machine only affects humans," The computer said. "And this creature is anything but a human!"

"Of course I'm not a human," Chaosky protested. "What do you think I was Einstein?"

"I see," The man rubbed his chin and came up with something that Chaosky could do. "You! Redhead!"

"Yes master," Sam saluted him.

"I'd like you to force this creature to do all my labor work for me," The man demanded. "Get him to move those rocks first of all and keep him busy!"

"As you wish master," Sam put Chaosky down and turned the rope into a chain which meant Chaosky was now a slave.

"Hold on, I'm not your slave," Chaosky argued. "And I'm not moving those rocks!"

"Do as the master demands!" Sam then whipped him with a whip which actually hurt.

"Alright, alright I'm going! I'm going," Chaosky snapped. "Don't rush me!"

Chaosky started doing the work as Sam supervised him. Clover then walked in carrying Alex.

"Master, what would you like done with this chick," Clover asked in a monotone voice, showing him Alex who was squirming. The man recognized her as the girlfriend of Andrew.

"I see you captured that mutts' girlfriend," The man concluded. "Very well, throw her into the corner over there! She's no use to me at the moment!"

"Right away master," Clover went and tossed Alex right into the floor in the corner as she was unable to escape being tied up and all.

"Excellent…" The man was thrilled by this.

"Hey master!" One of his minions called out. "It's about Andrew! He's made it to Manhattan!"

 _Andrew!?_ Alex thought to herself.

"Perfect timing," The man grinned. "Well, now it's time I make my appearance to the mutt of a spy right now."

He activated a telegraphic TV screen as it was then sent to Manhattan.

"What's he going to do to my Andrew," Alex said quietly. "He better not hurt Andrew."

The telegraphic TV screen went out to Manhattan as the man was on the screen, laughing maniacally while at it as Andrew was about to be introduced to the mad man behind this chaos…

* * *

 **IN THE DESERTED STREETS OF MANHATTAN:**

Andrew had just gotten out of the cockpit and he realized that he was really in Manhattan.

"Well here I am," Andrew said. "This is Manhattan alright."

Andrew then started walking, noticing how the city was a complete ghost town. No one was in sight, and everyone was gone.

"Jerry was right, this place feels deserted," Andrew looked around. "Where is everybody?"

Andrew then started shouting.

"HELLO!? SOMEBODY!? **ANYBODY!?** _**WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?"**_

Andrew could only hear his voice echo in the empty city as the wind was blowing, scraps of paper was blowing around like a ragweed, the street lights were flickering and it was getting cloudy.

It was then Andrew heard a maniacal laughter in the distance which was getting closer and closer.

"What the…"

It was then a floating TV screen with an antenna landed in front of Andrew as he was wondering what it was. It was then the bad guy behind this plot showed himself as he was shown laughing evilly as he then spoke.

"Well hello there Andrew," He said. "Great to see that you finally made it to your doom."

"Who the hell are you," Andrew said firmly.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The man started. "I happen to be known as Vector, the most evil genius to have lived, and I'll have you know that I'm the one behind those radio waves."

"You're the one behind this madness?!" Andrew snapped.

"Precisely," Vector sounded so calm.

"Why would you do this," Andrew demanded.

"Well I'll have you know that I happened to be a brilliant madman," Vector explained. "It was my dream of making the whole world be under my control, and I started building those plans as a result. My plans would have worked, until two certain spies were sent to stop me…"

"And who would those two spies be if I may ask," Andrew raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You should know who they are," Vector snorted. "They go by the names Jennifer and Michael, and you should know them because they were the ones who gave birth to you."

Andrew gained a shocked look on his face as he figured out who they were.

"Mom and Dad," Andrew softened up. "What about them?"

"Well you twit, your 'parents' were two of WOOHPs most trained agents and they have successfully stopped my plan to control the world," It was at this point where Vector's tone was getting bitter. "Those two lousy spies had always gotten in my way ever since our first encounter. Every attempt, plan after plan after plan, every single goddamned time I'd try to control the world, they'd interfere and they successfully stopped me, with their 'Oh, we are the most trained WOOHP agents and we're the happiest couple to have ever lived' bullcrap! Thanks to them, all of my plans and attempts were failures, thanks to there interference."

Andrew did recall his parents being WOOHP agents at one point, based on the video he watched of them that one time.

"Well they had every right to stop you," Andrew stated. "You're a madman wanting to control the world and creeps like you aren't allowed to get away with this!"

"Ah, but I'd expect those words to come out of your mouth, since you happen to be the only son they ever had," Vector then brought up. "Which reminds me, at one point those two meddling spies gave birth to you, and I found out about this, and realized that now a third person will grow up to be a spy just like _them_ and put a stop to my plans as well…but I had to put a stop to that."

"What are you talking about," Andrew questioned, getting a _bad_ feeling at where he was going.

"I'll have you know that my plan took place when you were five, I had wanted to kill all three of you once and for all, and even though you survive, I did manage to get that plan half complete," Vector continued as Andrew was getting uneasy. "So on the day you were going on that road trip with your parents, I took action. Remember that tragic car crash that killed your parents? Well I'll have you know that I was the one behind that crash, and I caused that one driver to crash into their car as I blinded him with a bright light and he crashed into that car, killing your parents instantly."

 _ **"YOU WERE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS!?"** _Andrew screamed in despair as Vector enjoyed his misery.

"You got that right punk and I did it all intentionally to make your life a living nightmare," Vector said with no regrets of his actions at all.

Andrew was speechless. How could anyone be so cruel and sinister and do something so nasty that he'd do something so irredeemable.

"And I'll have you know that as of today, I have come back to kill you off for good, so you won't be an interference like your dead parents," Vector spat. "And I have managed to control everyone and get them to avoid and hate you for good, including all of those that are closest to you. Even your precious girlfriend is under my captivity."

Andrew was even more speechless. He had his girlfriend captured and on top of that, he was the one responsible for the death of his parents. Andrew was about to breakdown. Alex in the same room as he was, had heard everything that he told Andrew.

 _That's terrible._ Alex saw a tear drip down Andrew's cheek. _Poor Andrew. I gotta find a way to get out of here and comfort him._

Vector saw Andrew sad as he laughed at his misery like a total asshole.

"Well seeing you so miserable makes me so pleased, but now I have important matters to attend to. I only wished that the Mandy brat could have disposed of you before, but even she was unable to do so. That's why she's under my control as well," Vector mused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to control. Enjoy every last moment of your pathetic lonely life! It'll be the last you'll ever have, before I kill you off, **FOREVER! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

Vector laughed maniacally as the screen then turned off and the telegram then took off, leaving Andrew behind alone completely speechless. Alex was trying to break free, as she had a boyfriend to comfort.

 _I gotta break free of this rope._ Alex struggled. _Don't worry Andrew dear, I'm coming hopefully, and when I do, I'll comfort you and help you._

Alex kept struggling as Vector kept laughing at Andrew's misery on his face…

* * *

So that was it. Andrew was completely devastated. Everyone was now against him and on top of that, Vector was the one behind the death of his parents. It was clear that Andrew was devastated just like he was years ago. He was reliving his past all over again, this time no one, not even Chaosky could help him. Andrew then started walking hopelessly down the streets in Manhattan. It was then the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day was playing in the background as Andrew was walking hopelessly down the empty streets of Manhattan. Andrew was depressed as he continued walking.

 _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone._

Andrew realized that the road was completely abandoned, and it did remind him of what his past was like and to an extent, that was his home for the longest time, not caring where his future could take him at the time.

 _I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone._

Andrew realized that he was in fact, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, the city was asleep (or completely deserted), and he was the only one in the city walking and he was alone.

 _I walk alone, I walk alone._

Andrew continued walking depressingly alone.

 _I walk alone, I walk a…_

 _My shadows only one who walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then, I walk alone._

Andrew noticed all that related to his past; his only 'shadow' was in the form of Chaosky, his heart was shallow and depressed due to the tragic lost, constant bullying and complete loneliness, and he often wanted someone to 'find' him and help him with his life, but since everyone bullied him, why bother. He just kept living his life alone with Chaosky to care for him.

 _Ah, ah, ah, ahhh-ah. Ah, ah, ah…_

Andrew continued walking, as he wiped a tear off his right eye and remained alone.

 _I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the borderline, of the edge and where I walk alone._

Andrew realized the 'line' represented the point he crossed once he became a better person thanks to the spy girls and his girlfriend Alex, but they were nowhere in sight so all hope was lost.

 _Read between the lines, of what's f**ked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs, to know I'm still alive and I walk alone._

Andrew realized his past was one big mess, nothing was alright, and he'd say he's alright because it would be pointless to get someone to feel sorry for him. Because of that, it didn't matter if he'd die or not, no one would have cared at the time before he came to Beverly Hills. In fact, this could be a direct reference to 'Your Important to Me', when he wanted to commit suicide.

 _I walk alone, I walk alone._

Andrew could only hear the wind howling as he kept walking.

 _I walk alone, I walk a…_

 _My shadows only one who walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then, I walk alone._

Andrew kept walking alone when he saw a nearby mirror and decided to look into it. When he looked, he saw his reflection for a second or so before it morphed into another image. When the image stopped morphing, Andrew saw a reflection of himself, or what he looked like in the past, back before he came to Beverly Hills and befriended the spy girls.

 _I walk alone, I walk a…_

It was too painful for Andrew to handle anymore. As a result, he turned around and started running off, tears flowing through his eyes as he continued running, not turning back at all…

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was still trying to break from the rope as Vector was putting together his greatest plan ever.

 _I need to break out of this rope._ Alex thought to herself. _I wish I had some lip balm right about now…_

It then hit Alex. She still had her laser lip balm on her.

 _That's it! I'll use my laser lip balm!_

Without a moment to waste, Alex got out her laser lip balm and zapped the laser through her rope, which in an instance, broke the rope and she was free.

"I'm free," Alex said to herself. "Now to find Andrew!"

As she made a bolt for the door, the minions who were mind controlled were unsure what to do only doing what their master commands them.

"Shouldn't we stop them," Sam asked in a monotone voice.

"Let her go, she's completely useless to me anyway," Vector bragged. "And even if she successfully finds Andrew, there's nothing either of them can do, now that the entire world is against that punk, no one can stop me!"

He continued evilly laughing as the minions just went with that as Alex made her way out of the base. Once she got out, she was in Manhattan, and she had an Andrew to find and comfort.

 _Andrew my love, I will find you and comfort you. I promise._

Alex then started her search to find Andrew…

* * *

Andrew had stopped running some time ago, and was slowly walking again, still on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, where everyone was gone and he was the only one at the moment and he was walking alone. He could feel tears building up in his eyes again.

 _I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk a…_

 _My shadows only one who walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then, I walk alone._

It was that moment where a bunch of flashbacks came into Andrew's mind. He then remembered all the adventures he had with the others, from all the other segmentss he's appeared in for the series, from the very first segment of season 1, to now, and he realized that after so many segmentss of hard trials being overcome, he's come a long way since then, and he can't give up yet. As a result he then said out loud.

"That's right, I should have known this whole time," Andrew realized as he wiped his tears completely. "I've been through a lot and I can't stop now. I must press onward! My friends are depending on me! My parents who are dead are probably hoping for the best that this man is brought to justice! My girlfriend, and everyone else out there is depending on me, and I know I can do it!"

"That's right, and we are here to comfort you whenever you need it!"

Andrew instantly recognized that voice as his hair stood up.

 _Could that be…?_ Andrew turned around and then saw that it was none other than Alex, who was standing in the distance as she then shouted.

 **"ANDREW!"** She shouted excitedly as she made a run towards Andrew as Andrew couldn't help but smile at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Alex," Andrew started. "You're not brainwashed? Why's that?"

"I…have no idea…" Alex really didn't know. "But Andrew, I heard everything that Vector said, that he killed your parents intentionally to take out all three of you and such."

"Yeah," Andrew started frowning again when Alex gave him a comforting hug.

"Andrew, I'm so sorry that happened to you," Alex apologized. "I want you to know that it'll be alright and I'm here for you."

"It's okay," Andrew had a small smile on his face. "I'm just so glad that you're safe Alex."

"Of course I am," Alex smiled. "I wouldn't have broken out of the rope that tied me up just to see you babe."

"Oh Alex, you'd do anything for me would ya?" Andrew asked.

"Of course silly," Alex hugged him. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started French kissing, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another and they did this for a few minutes.

* * *

The moment was then cut as Andrew's compowder went off, as they broke apart as Andrew took out his compowder.

"That must be Jerry," Andrew said. "Let's see what he found out."

Andrew then opened up his compowder and saw Jerry's hologram appear.

"Ah Andrew," He then noticed Alex with him. "And Alex, I quite surprised to see you're alright."

"I broke out and went to find Andrew," Alex said simply.

"Well anyway, Andrew I discovered something about those radio waves. They were made capable of mind controlling people into hating you and avoiding you at all cost," Jerry stated.

"I figured that one out," Andrew then said. "What you should know is who is behind this."

"Ah yes, do tell."

"Okay, here's how it goes."

Andrew spent the next couple minutes explaining about Vector, his parents stopping him, and Vector's plans to take out Andrew and kill him like with what happened with his parents.

"…and that's what I found out." Andrew finished.

"Oh my," Jerry was shocked. "Andrew, listen to me, Vector isn't like the other villains. In fact, WOOHP considers him to be the most dangerous threat to WOOHP and to the entire planet as a whole. He's incredibly dangerous."

"Not a problem," Andrew felt more confident. "My parents have stopped him several times in the past, and being their only son, I gotta do what's right and follow in there footsteps for this instance. I have to stop him personally for what he did to my parents and bring him to justice and make sure he's defeated for good!"

"And I'll be by your side the whole way Andy, helping you in any way I can," Alex backed him up which Andrew grinned in appreciation.

"I see, just stay safe," Jerry said.

"There's something I just don't get though," Andrew had to ask. "How come Alex didn't get mind controlled by the waves?"

"Yeah." Alex was just as curious.

"That's just the thing," Jerry explained. "See the waves won't affect Alex because you two are one of the happiest couples to have ever existed. Alex is _so in love_ with **you** Andrew and she's grown attached to you to the point where she can never betray you or leave you, so that's why she's immune."

"I get it…" The happy couple was blushing heavily at that fact.

"Yeah, the other thing is that the waves only works on humans," Jerry continued. "The waves won't have any affect on non humans or creatures that aren't human."

Taking this in, Andrew then remembered something.

"CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouted. "Chaosky's probably being held captive since he was immune! We got to save him!"

"And we need to snap all of our friends out of their mind controlled state too," Alex stated.

"But we don't know how we do that," Andrew said.

"Luckily I have the gadget that'll fix all of your problems," Jerry then transported a laser gun. "This Zapper 9000 will snap anyone out of a mind controlled state and regain their own thoughts."

"Great thanks," Andrew held the gadget. "I just need to know where the hideout of Vector's is."

"I know where it is," Alex said. "I just got out of there to find you."

"Really," Andrew was shocked. "Lead the way."

"Right, let's go!"

"Well good luck you two," Jerry wished them both luck.

"Thanks Jerry," Andrew then ended the call as he closed his compowder. "Now let's go Alex, we got a Chaosky we need to save."

"And we got friends we need to snap out of this mind controlled state!" Alex said afterwards.

"Right, let's go!"

"Way ahead of you Romeo!"

The happy couple then went off, Alex leading the way as they were about to free their friends from their brainwashed state and save Chaosky and stop Vector and bring him to justice for good, hoping their future will be brighter for the both of them…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXII PART I**


	21. Episode LXXII Part II

**SEASON IV EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"ALONE IN THE WORLD II" (Part II)**

* * *

 **AT VECTOR'S LAIR IN MANHATTAN:**

Andrew and Alex had made it to the front of entrance of Vector's hideout, which by the looks of it, looks really dark and eerie just by looking at the entrance. Andrew was a little unsettled as Alex then said.

"Well, here we are," Alex stated. "This is Vector's hideout."

"Yeah that makes sense," Andrew nodded. "This place looks dark and ominous just by looking at the entrance."

"I know babe," Alex agreed.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure this place is guarded and secured by Vector's minions," Andrew said. "So we'll have to try our best to sneak in stealthily and quietly like ninjas."

"Or spies, since we are spies," Alex said.

"Yes we are babe," Andrew grinned. "Now let's go."

"I'm all over it," Alex got out her laser lip balm.

"You had that on you this whole time," Andrew asked.

"Yup," Alex nodded. "Ever since that whole mission with the evil dictator and all."

"I see," Andrew complimented as Alex proceeded on making a hole through the door as the happy couple quietly went in afterwards.

"Alright babe, let's do this. Remember; be quite and let's be sneaky," Andrew whispered.

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex whispered back as Andrew blushed lightly.

The happy couple spent the next several minutes sneaking past security in the form of Vector's minions and they weren't getting caught as they continued being sneaky, unaware that a security camera was watching their every move…

* * *

Some time later, the happy couple managed to sneak past the security and they were now in the main working room, where they were hiding in an air duct above the room, as the two saw all their friends from high school working and were under Vector's control. Andrew decided that now he had to take action.

"Okay Alex," Andrew started. "We need a well devised plan to be able to snap everyone out of this state and stop Vector from destroying the world."

"And you baby," Alex finished for him.

"Yes, and me," Andrew agreed with her. "Now where are we going to started?"

It was then Alex looked through the vent for a second as she then got Andrew's attention.

"Andrew, take a look," Alex said quietly as she pointed downward as Andrew looked where she was pointing. "I found Chaosky. He's right there."

Right where she was pointing was indeed Chaosky, and by the looks of it, he had a look of misery on his face as he was forced to smash apart rocks with a mallet as if he was in prison.

"Oh my, Chaosky," Andrew was shocked by this.

"Vector's making him do prison work," Alex noticed the look of misery on his face. "Poor little guy, he must be suffering."

"Not for much longer," Andrew stated. "We got to rescue him without being caught. If only we had something to reach down to get him."

"I have _this_ ," Alex showed him the Lasso Protractor from the previous story. "I kept this on hand in case I'd need to use it."

"Alex you're a genius," Andrew praised her. "Alright, I'll remove this air vent, and then you launched that lasso to grab and retrieve Chaosky and bring him up here quietly."

"You got it babe," Alex said. "I'll be very quite with this too."

"Great!"

Andrew quietly removed the vent as Alex then pointed the lasso protractor downwards and aimed it at Chaosky.

"Alright, here I go. One, two, three, fire!"

Alex said this quietly as she fired the lasso afterwards.

With Chaosky, he had that look of misery on his face as he couldn't take much more of this, wondering where Andrew is. Sam was distracted by something and was away at the moment, leaving Chaosky all alone to work on smashing the rocks with a mallet.

At that moment, the lasso from above successfully wrapped around his body and started lifting him upwards.

"What the…?" Chaosky couldn't finish as he was dragged right in the air duct. When he was in the air duct he came face to face with Andrew, as Alex started untying the lasso that was tied to his body.

"Andrew, is that you," Chaosky asked sounding surprised. "You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive," Andrew said. "Looks like you could use some help with those chains. I'll get them for you."

"Andrew and Alex, did you two come to save me," Chaosky asked as Andrew got the chains off of Chaosky.

"Of course we did," Andrew said as he got the chains off of Chaosky. "We couldn't leave you suffering like this."

"Great, but I have some questions that I'd like to ask," Chaosky started.

"Yes?" Both Andrew and Alex wondered.

"What is going on? Why are Sam and Clover acting like zombies? Who the hell is this Vector punk? And more importantly, what is the meaning of all this going on?" Chaosky asked.

"Okay Chaosky, it all starts like this," Andrew then started explaining everything to Chaosky about the madness that's been going on…

* * *

Meanwhile, Vector was grinning while looking at the screen which showed his weapon of mass destruction being near in completion which he'll use to conquer the world and kill Andrew.

"This is great," Vector snickered. "Everything is going according to plan. No one can stop me this time…"

"Uh sir, I hate to interrupt your gloating but we have a problem," The computer got his attention.

"What now?"

"It appears as though we have two intruders trespassing in our hideout."

"What!?" Vector was furious as the computer showed them what was shown through the security camera. When he saw it, he saw Andrew and Alex sneaking through without being detected. Instead of erupting, Vector seemed pretty calm; in fact he had a sinister grin on his face as he then commented.

"Well, if it isn't that punk Andrew and his girlfriend," He said. "Coming to meet your demise sooner than you wanted huh? I'll make sure that you two don't succeed in foiling my plot."

He then got his computer's attention.

"Computer!"

"Yes sir,"

"Go tell the red head and the blonde haired chick that are their friends to go and destroyed _Andrew_ that insolent pest as commanded by their master," He ordered. "Then tell the other minions from their high school to follow suit afterwards understood?"

"Right away sir,"

The computer then went to tell Sam and Clover the directions that their 'master' wants them to follow. Vector kept on snickering.

"Soon there will be no Andrew to stop me from succeeding, and he'll be dead before I know it," He sounded pleased with his plot. "My plan for world conquest will be complete in no time and there's no one who can stop me!"

Vector then started laughing sinisterly as he was so close to achieving his plot and Andrew was going to be destroyed…

* * *

By this point, Andrew had finished his explanation to Chaosky.

"…and that's exactly what's going on right now Chaosky." Andrew finished his explanation.

"I get it, so let me get this straight; Vector was using a mind controlling device to get everyone in the world to hate and avoid you at all costs and he also wants to kill you because you happen to be the son of the two spies that stopped him at all costs and he was also the one that was responsible for your parents' death and now he plans on killing you and now we have to find out how to snap our friends out of their brainwashed state. That's basically how it goes right?" Chaosky recapped.

"Yeah, that just about sums it up Chaosky." Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement.

"Just making sure," Chaosky said. "Now we got to snap our friends Sammy and Clover out of their state first."

"And we can use the Zapper 9000 to do the job right," Andrew had out said gadget.

"You said it Andrew," Alex said. "Now we are going to have to go down there quietly while trying to find Sam and Clover right?"

"Yes, let's be careful and quite while doing so got it Chaosky," Andrew stated.

"I got it Andrew," Chaosky said eagerly. "Let's do this."

"Right."

Andrew removed the air vent once again and scanned below to see if it was deserted. To his surprise, it was.

"The coast is clear guys," Andrew gave them the signal. "Let's go."

And so the three of them slowly descended down towards the floor, Andrew and Alex used the jet pack and Chaosky slowly descended down, spinning his bell like a propeller. Once they were on the floor, they were wondering what to do know.

"Now we just have to find Sam and Clover," Andrew stated.

"But how are we going to find them," Alex asked.

Then on cue, Sam burst the door open with Clover behind her as they were about to follow their 'masters' order.

"There he is," Sam said in a monotone voice. "As par commander's orders, we must go and exterminate the Andrew."

"Yes, let's destroy Andrew," Clover said afterwards as the three spies were wondering what to do.

"What are we going to do," Chaosky panicked as Sam and Clover had dangerous weapons with them to kill Andrew. "They're going to mutilate us!"

"Not for long," Andrew got out the Zapper 9000. "Stand back guys, this won't take long."

Alex and Chaosky complied as he fired the gadget towards Sam and Clover. Before they could even land their attacks on Andrew, yellow ring waves hit them in the face as they were snapped out of their brainwashed stated. Dropping their weapons, they were checking their surroundings.

"Uh, where am I? What's going on," Sam noticed Andrew with Alex and Chaosky as she spoke normally. "Guys what is going on here?"

"And more important, why am I not at home putting on my makeup," Clover was upset.

"It's a long story," Andrew said.

"Let's just say a bad guy named Vector brainwashed you into hating and avoiding Andrew and wanting to kill him," Chaosky explained.

"And Vector wanted to take mind control on the entire planet," Alex finished. "He also brainwashed everyone else from our high school."

"And we have to snap them out of it!" Andrew said.

"I see," Sam rubbed her chin. "Well in that case spies, guess we have a Vector to take down."

"Right behind you Sammy," Chaosky agreed.

The four of them were heading for the door when Clover complained.

"Can I just go home and put on my makeup?"

"Later, we have a bad guy to take down," Andrew stated.

"Whatever," Clover snorted as she then went after the other spies through the door they were heading through…

* * *

When they went through the door, they then saw none other than Robert, who was also under Vector's control.

"It's Robert," Andrew said quietly.

"Robby Poo," Clover wondered.

Robert heard that as he then saw Andrew and the other spies right in front of him.

"It's Andrew," He spoke with a monotone voice. "As the master commands, I must bring destruction to Andrew."

Robert got out a Western revolver and was going to fire it at Andrew when he got out the Zapper 9000.

"I got this guys," Andrew then went and fired the zapper at Robert before he could even shoot Andrew.

After the zapper was done doing its job, Robert dropped the revolver and wondered where the heck he was.

"What the, what's goin' on? Where am I?"

"Robby Poo!" Clover ran over and hugged him.

"Clover," He returned the hug as he noticed Andrew and the others. "Andy, and the others? What's goin' on, and where am I?"

"Well you're in an evil lair," Chaosky started.

"And let's just say you were about to fire a revolver at me and were planning on killing me too." Andrew finished.

"Oh mah, I was 'bout to do that?"

"Uh huh,"

"Oh mah goodness," Robert then apologized. "I am mighty sorry fer tryin' to kill y'all right on the spot Andy."

"It's okay Robert," Andrew smiled. "I'm just glad we snapped you out of the brainwashed state."

"So am I," Clover was all satisfied as hearts were floating above her, showing how much she loves him.

"Wait, I was brainwashed?" Robert asked.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the work room burst open and it was revealed to be Mandy and her two friends; Caitlin and Dominique.

"There's Andrew," Mandy spoke in a monotone voice. "As master commands us, we must eliminate and destroy Andrew once and for all."

"Affirmative," Caitlin and Dominique said together as they had weapons, about to kill Andrew.

"Uh creepy robots much," Clover was unsettled.

"God, how I'd wish we'd have our own Zapper 9000s on hand right about now," Chaosky complained.

Then on cue, five more zappers came from the sky as the other spies went and caught them and were satisfied.

"We gotta snap those girls out of their state. Mandy is supposedly reformed," Andrew said. "I'll go after Mandy."

"Then I'll go for Cailtin," Alex said.

"And I'll get Dominique," Chaosky said.

"Let's go!"

The three of them then went for their respective girl. Andrew went for Mandy.

"Your going to be killed Andrew," Mandy said emotionlessly.

"Not on my watch," Andrew went and pointed the zapper at Mandy as he opened fired afterwards. She didn't even get a chance to attack Andrew as she was snapping out of her state. Dropping the weapon, Mandy was wondering what was going on.

"Huh, where am I? What's going on," Mandy then noticed Andrew. "Andrew? What are you doing here? And what's with the gun?"

"You were being brainwashed by a madman into hating me and wanting to kill me," Andrew explained.

"What? That's not great," Mandy was disturbed. "I'm suppose to be reformed."

"And you are Mandy," Andrew said. "Your two friends are going to be snapped out of their state too."

Andrew showed Mandy her friends and what was about to happen.

Caitlin and Dominique were standing in front of Alex and Chaosky respectively.

"Get out of my way you runt," Caitlin demanded in a monotone voice. "As par commander's orders,"

"We must exterminate and destroy Andrew," Dominique spoke in a monotone voice too. "And anybody,"

"Who gets in my way,"

"Will,"

"Be,"

"Destroyed!"

"Not on my watch," Chaosky and Alex shouted at the same time as they then fired the Zapper 9000 at the respective girl they were aiming for. A moment later, Dominique and Caitlin respectively dropped their weapons and got snapped out of there mind controlled state, wondering where the heck they were.

"Where are we," The girls were together. "What's going on?"

"Well you see you're in an evil headquarters that belongs to a madman." Chaosky said.

"And you two were about to kill Andrew." Alex stated.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted together as Dominique then asked.

"I was about to kill that wonderful hunk Andrew?"

"Yes Dominique," Alex said gritting her teeth in anger. "You were about to kill Andrew."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Andrew. I'm so sorry that I was about to kill you hot stuff."

"It's fine," Andrew said. "Just please don't kiss me."

"Fine," Dominique sighed sadly as Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'd like to know one thing, what is going on here?" Mandy demanded.

"Like who is behind all this y'all," Robert asked.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Huh?"

It was then Vector then appeared on a giant TV screen that had his face shown as he looked sinister and creepy. In fact, Clover had to comment.

"Uh ew, creepy much," Clover said in distaste.

"I have to agree with Clover here," Mandy agreed. "That freak looks so totally freaky."

"Ahem! I see you managed to snap out some of my minions out of their brainwashed state, huh?" Vector questioned.

"Yeah so," Chaosky snorted.

"So you might have freed those fools, but I have many other minions that'll kill Andrew," Vector laughed evilly. "You fools might have won the battle, but the war is just beginning."

"You won't get away with this," Andrew stated.

"I beg to differ Andrew," Vector spat. "Once you're gone, no one will stand in my way! Having you get killed will complete my goal at controlling this planet, and since you happen to be the son of those two that kept stopping me plan after plan and that's why I had to put both of them to their end when you were little, I plan on disposing you for good!"

"Andy friend," Robert started to ask. "What is this fool Vector talkin' about?"

"Here's how it goes Robert." Andrew then started to explain.

Andrew spent the next moment or so explaining to Robert about his parents stopping Vector and how Vector was the one who killed his parents.

"…and that's what he's talking about." Andrew finished his explanation.

"Oh mah, I'm really sorry fer yer loss of y'all parents Andy," Robert apologized sincerely.

"It's okay Bobby," Andrew smiled.

"Wait a minute," Mandy jumped in. "This freak killed your parents when you were _only five_?"

"That's what I said Mandy." Andrew said.

Mandy couldn't believe it. Not only did she start regretting ever calling Andrew a loser who doesn't have parents, but she looked completely disgusted by how this freak Vector went as far as killing his parents intentionally.

"Okay freak let me break this down to you right now," Mandy started. "It's one thing to poke at and make fun of and insult someone, and call them a loser and horrible names…but when you go as far as killing ones parents intentionally, that's where I draw the line!"

The others were surprised even Vector was shocked at this.

"Wow, I guess **even** Mandy has standards," Andrew commented.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "This is something not even Mandy would be cold enough to do."

"Yah," Robert jumped in. "This mad man makes Mandy look like Clover by sharp contrast."

"That and the fact that I redeemed myself," Mandy commented.

"True girlfriend," Clover commented. "Totally true."

 **"SILENCE!"** Vector shouted getting their attention. "Once I am through with Andrew, I'll dispose of the rest of you properly in the waste bin! I still have an army of minions who'll gladly kill Andrew under my command, and I am almost complete with my weapon of mass destruction that'll help me conquer this planet once and for all, and NONE OF YOU FOOLS WILL STOP ME! **ESPECIALLY YOU ANDREW! _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

He continued laughing as the TV turned off, although his laughing was heard echoing throughout the hideout.

"I can't stand that jerk at all," Clover retorted. "Thinking it's right to kill Andrew's parents intentionally just to make his life a living hell, I am not happy about this."

"Me either," Mandy stated.

"Guys we have to stop him," Sam stated. "We have to prevent him from taking control of the world, and plus, he must pay for making our friend Andrew's life a living nighmare for the first eleven years Andrew has been through! It _disgusts_ me to even think about how he could do that to him!"

"That's right Sammy," Chaosky jumped in. "He must be brought to justice for killing Andrew's parents!"

"I'm with you guys too," Alex added. "I won't let him get away with what he did to _my_ **boyfriend!"**

"Ya," Robert gave his comment. "We should go after him an' get the others out o' their mind control state!"

"You got it," Andrew grinned with appreciation that his close friends and his girlfriend are willing to stick with him. "Let's rock!"

The six spies went for the door but stopped when Andrew faced Mandy and her two girls.

"You girls coming or what?" Andrew asked them.

"Fine, I want to show everyone that I redeemed myself and became a better character," Mandy stated. "Plus, it disgusts even me to know he killed your parents on purpose."

"If Mandy says it's a good idea, then I'll go too," Caitlin said afterwards.

"And there's no I'm letting that freak kill my wonderful hunk Andrew," Dominique jumped in afterwards.

 _Chaosky should have left you brainwashed…_ Alex kept that thought to herself.

"It's settled then," Andrew said. "Let's rock!"

"You got it!" Chaosky said.

They all went through the door that leads to the working room…

* * *

When they got into the working room, they were greeted with a surprise. They saw an entire army of minions that were mind controlled, all of which go to the same high school that they do.

"Oh crap," Mandy cussed.

"Alright minions," Vector shouted through an intercom. **"DESTROY THEM! AND KILL ANDREW!"**

"Yes master!" All the minions spoke in a monotone voice as they were all about to head for Andrew and kill him.

"It's show time," Andrew said. The spies then got into action as Mandy then asked.

"Wait what do we do!?" Mandy shouted.

"Duh, we fight for our lives," Caitlin got ready to fight too.

"This is for trying to kill Andrew!" Dominique let out a battle cry.

"Eh, let's get this over with," Mandy sighed and then got ready for battle.

The next several minutes were sent fighting and such, as the spies took the time to snap everyone out of their mind controlled state. After a good 10 to 15 minutes later, all of the minions were free from the mind control as they were all wondering what was going on.

"Attention everyone! I'm pretty sure that all of you are wondering where you are and what's going on, but there's no time for that now," Andrew got their attention. "Right now we have a crisis going on and a mad man that needs to be stopped!"

"Ha ha ha, you might have snapped all those minions out of their state," Vector said through the intercom. "But I have a bunch of other minions gotten worldwide and a weapon that'll conquer this planet! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

"That mad man must be in the far end of the base along with his other minions who don't know Andrew," Chaosky concluded.

"Alright everyone," Andrew called out. "Time to bring this madman to justice!"

Everyone was with Andrew for this as they all headed to the farthest end of the base to the mad man's main office…

* * *

After several minutes, everyone made it to the farthest room in the base, which was a really big room. Everyone let out a gasp as they saw a bunch of international minions in front of Vector who was looking high and mighty, about to conquer and control the world.

"I see you fools made it," Vector mused. "How lucky…for me that is. You are just about ready to meet your end."

"We're going to stop you whether you know it or not!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are all working together!" Alex backed up Andrew.

"Hahaha, how foolish of you… this is your end," He then commanded. "Minions, **ATTACK!"**

"YES MASTER!"

A full out brawl took place between the people of Beverly Hills High School and the International minions that Vector had retrieved. After several minutes, the gang concluded that there was too many minions to take out.

"Sheesh, there's too many minions," Andrew panted.

"Is there a way to take out all of these freaks," Mandy asked.

"All at once you mean," Andrew questioned.

"Yah."

"Hey what's that machine," David pointed to the invention that Vector created in the beginning of the segment.

"I think that machine must be what had mind controlled us all into turning against Andrew, betraying him, hating him, avoiding him and wanting to kill him in the process," Arnold concluded.

"I think your right Arnold," Andrew said.

"No way," Sam then came up with something. "Guys, if we destroy that machine, everyone in the world will snap out of Vector's crazy mind control for good."

"Great idea Sammy," Alex agreed. "But how are we going to do that?"

"Let me do this," Andrew got out a boomerang given to him from the beginning of the story. "I hope I can put this wonderful boomerang to use!"

Andrew then went and tossed it as it headed straight for the invention, but once it hit the invention, it only left a dent, and everyone was still mind controlled as the boomerang went right back to Andrew.

 **"WHAT!?"** Andrew was surprised.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vector could only laugh at his pitiful attempt to stop him. "You think a foolish looking boomerang will help you destroy _my_ invention? Trust me, with that dirty boomerang; you'll never destroy my mind control invention or my weapon of mass destruction being used to take over this planet!"

"Not if we can help it," David spoke for the others.

"Huh!?"

"Andrew my man, we are all going to work together to put a dent in that machine so you can make the finishing blow," David exclaimed.

"You got it Dave," Andrew said.

"Alright everyone," David said. "Let's do this!"

"YEAH!"

And so everyone from BHHS headed for the machine, including Mandy. Alex however, had a weapon of mass destruction to take care of as she got out a small miniature circular bomb.

"I think with this gadget, I should be able to destroy and sabotage this weapon of mass destruction and save the world," Alex said to herself. "Here goes nothing."

She implanted the bomb into the weapon as it then started counting down till it explodes...

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was doing some massive damage to the mind control invention.

"No," Vector was panicking. "I didn't anticipate you all on working together!"

Once it was heavily damaged, David then called out.

"IT'S ALL YOURS ANDREW," He shouted. "MAKE THE FINISHING BLOW!"

"YOU GOT IT DAVE!"

Andrew then tossed the boomerang towards the invention and once it made direct contact, the machine started malfunctioning and before you knew it, the machine finally exploded and was completely destroyed.

"MY MACHINE!" Vector was panicking.

Because of this, everyone else that was mind controlled got out of their mind controlled state and they were wondering where they were and what they should do.

"OKAY YOU GUYS," Andrew referred to the people outside of Beverly Hills. "I WANT YOU GUYS TO LEAVE THIS PLACE AND GO HOME IMMEDIATELY!"

The people shrugged their shoulders and just decided to go with it as they all started leaving the base and headed for their rightful homes.

 **"NO! DON'T LEAVE! YOU'RE MY MINIONS,"** Vector cried. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

To make matters even worse for Vector (or be it karma finally caught up to him), his weapon of mass destruction then exploded and was sabotage, which got Vector all upset.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"Looks like the bomb I planted onto that weapon worked and it destroyed the machine," Alex sounded proud this time.

"You planted a bomb to destroy that machine?" Andrew was surprised and impressed that Alex had done something so clever and wonderful.

"That I did babe," Alex winked at him, resulting in him giving her a loving hug, which she happily returned.

"Oh baby," Andrew said. "This is why I love you _so much!"_

"I love you so much too honey," Alex said back. "But we now have a bone to pick with Vector, and since we don't have any bones on us to use…"

"It means now its time to bring him to justice," Andrew finished for her.

"You said it babe," Alex said as everyone surrounded Vector.

"This can't be happening," Vector said. "I can't lose, my plan can't fail…"

At this point, everyone was glaring angrily at him, that's right _everyone,_ including Mandy, the girl who once picked on Andrew a lot, called Alex an ugly mutt and wanted to destroy Andrew herself in the first segment of the first season, this same girl who redeemed herself was _as pissed_ off at Vector as everyone else was.

"I can't lose! I CAN'T LOSE!" Vector was shouting in defeat. **"I ESPECIALLY CAN'T LOSE TO A BUNCH OF INSOLENT PESTS WHO DECIDED ON WORKING TOGETHER TO SAVE THEIR BELOVED PUNK _ANDREW!"_**

"Y'know Vector, I must admit," Andrew spoke. "You really are an evil genius and I'll give you that. You were brilliant at how you killed my parents and how your latest plan on destroying me and mind controlling everyone, that I'll admit, but you made one major flaw! You might have killed my parents intentionally years ago, but you should know that they are now in a happier and better place, and for the record, spiritually, they are still alive, and what I mean by that is that they live in _me._ I bet right now they are looking down from the heavens to see how much of a better person I became and that I defeated the person that they have beaten ages ago! You see, I have accomplished their legacy, and your never going to do evil again!"

"Yeah, you tell him babe!" Alex shouted, cheering for her boyfriend.

"YEAH ANDREW, CHEW THAT GUYS' ASS OUT!" Chaosky whooped.

 **"YEAH!"** Everyone else cheered, _including_ Mandy _._

"You're not getting away with this," Vector groaned.

"Oh on the contrary Vector, your being brought to justice," Before Vector said anything else, Andrew then said. "Chaosky, hogtie him."

"With pleasure Andrew," Chaosky extracted his bell and the string the bell was attached to ended up wrapped around Vector, when Chaosky roped him tightly afterwards.

"This isn't the end you twit," Vector protested.

"But it is over, at least for your evil doings," Andrew said. "Right everyone!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered for Andrew.

It was then three buffed up WOOHP guards who got out of their mind controlled state too came to bring Vector away.

"Ack, put me down," Vector demanded.

"Oh we'll put you down," One of the guards said. "Once we drop you off to prison for murdering Jennifer and Michael, two wonderful heroes, and for almost destroying the world with your mind control."

"Yeah, but your not going to any ordinary prison," Another guard said.

"You're going to the extremely guarded maximum security prison, and it's so heavily guarded, you'll never see the light of day again," The third guard explained.

"But I…"

"But nothing," The first guard stopped him. "You are being brought to justice now!"

"Let's go!"

The three guards then dragged Vector off to prison, to never see the light of day again.

 **"CURSE YOU ANDREW!** _**CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"**_

He was dragged away as Andrew rolled his eyes at this. Once he was gone, Andrew then exclaimed.

"So everyone, let's all go back home," Andrew then added. **"TO BEVERLY HILLS!"**

 **"YAHOO!"** Everyone cheered as they all left the base which was set to self destruct thanks to WOOHP officials once everyone got out safely. Once the base was completely destroyed, everyone from Beverly Hills boarded a plane as they all were heading back for their home.

* * *

On the plane, all the passengers were asleep, knocked out cold while Andrew and Alex were still awake, sitting together.

"Alex, thank you for your help," Andrew thanked his girlfriend.

"Your quite welcome babe," Alex stated.

"I really couldn't have done it without you," Andrew said. "Without my beloved angel."

"Oh Andrew," Alex got into his face seductively and said. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

They then helped themselves to kissing romantically and sexually, in a French kiss, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in the most sexual way possible as they enjoyed every moment of it. While they were doing this, the plane was seen flying off into the horizon, as Andrew and the others (or just Andrew to be precise) were wondering what would be in store for them once they went back to Beverly Hills…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXII PART II**


	22. Episode LXXII Part III

**SEASON IV EPISODE XVIII:**

 **"ALONE IN THE WORLD II" (Part III)**

* * *

 **AT BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (THE FOLLOWING DAY):**

It was a bright and sunny day in Beverly Hills. The world had brightened up again after the defeat of Vector. Unfortunately, this didn't stop school from happening, as the school day was to be continued as planned, as we see Andrew and the others heading for Beverly Hills High School. Little did Andrew know that something amazing was going to happen at school today…

"You know guys, it just came to me," Andrew wondered. "After what happened yesterday, I'm wondering if anyone at the school will remember everything that took place yesterday…"

"I seriously doubt anyone will remember that Andrew," Sam stated. "The side effect from that stuff that mind controlled them must have made them all forget that all of that happened."

"What makes you say that for sure," Chaosky questioned.

"Don't know," Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Just a theory."

"Well I think everyone will remember what _my man_ did yesterday," Alex said. "Andrew, you really saved everyone _and_ the world yesterday."

"I know, thanks babe."

"You're welcome honey."

"Whether they remember or not isn't important at the moment," Clover stated. "I'm just in the mood to spend time with my boyfriend Robert today."

"Well let's go then." Andrew said.

They then approached the entrance to the school and made their way in…

* * *

When they entered the school, what they saw next left them speechless (or left Andrew speechless to be precise). They saw everyone wearing t-shirts with Andrew on the front, a bunch of Andrew posters were placed everywhere and there was a huge banner hanging from the ceiling that said 'National Andrew Day'. This left Andrew confused as to what was going on.

"What the…?" Andrew said out loud, not able to finish his sentence.

The moment he spoke did everyone notice Andrew and they all had grins on their faces.

"HEY ANDREW," Everyone shouted. "HAPPY NATIONAL ANDREW DAY!"

Everyone was cheering at the fact that Andrew was present as he was still confused.

"Okay, now what the heck is going on here?" Andrew questioned.

"Andrew bro, didn't you hear," David spoke. "Your heroic actions were so wonderful and it was so heroic, that the school decided on making a National Andrew Day in celebration of your actions that you did to save the world."

"This is all because we remembered what happened yesterday at Vector's base in Manhattan," Arnold added.

Chaosky then gave Sam a look.

"Okay okay Chaosky, so my theory was false," Sam defended herself. "It turns out everyone does remember Andrew's heroic actions. Get off of my case."

"Alright Sammy."

"I'm just wondering where my Robby Poo could be," Clover was looking around for her boyfriend when suddenly, Robert then said.

"Howdy Andy," Robert greeted him.

"Hey Robert," Andrew greeted back.

"Robby Poo!" Clover went up and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned for her.

"Aw Clover, I wouldn't forget about my beautiful girlfriend just cause it's national Andrew day," Robert said. "So Andrew, I guess you heard exactly what happened."

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded. "It turns out that I happen to be the one shot hero for the second time in a row."

"Ya got it Andy," Robert said. "Alright Clover, why don't ya say we go for a little stroll."

"I'd love that Robby Poo! Let's go!" Clover then accompanied Robert as they both went for a little stroll.

"See ya Bobby," Andrew called out.

"See ya Andy," Robert called back when he and Clover were out of earshot.

"Well there we have it," Sam commented once they were out of sight.

"Yeah, who would have thought Andrew's actions could have such a big impact on this high school." Chaosky commented.

"Well Andrew, I think you're a wonderful hero," Alex commented. "You're my hero babe."

"That I am Alex my dear," Andrew said.

Suddenly, someone that was selling stuff then called out.

"HEY WHO HERE WANTS MERCHANDISE WITH ANDREW ON IT," He called out.

"Since when did they start selling Andrew merchandise," Sam questioned.

"This is in honor of National Andrew Day," The guy stated. "Now do any of you want to buy something? I have t-shirts, caps, necklaces, and flags, all of which have Andrew on them."

"I'll take one of everything mister," Alex said as she then got ready to make some purchases.

"Well I think Andrew is a wonderful hero," Chaosky commented. "You're a true champ Andrew."

"Yeah I sure am," Andrew sounded flattered.

"I'll say," Alex said, now wearing the Andrew t-shirt, cap and other stuff. "Andrew you are the best boyfriend that I ever had."

"I know, and you're the best girlfriend I ever had too." Andrew admitted.

"Ahem!"

They heard a certain familiar voice. When they turned around, they saw none other than Mandy, who was also wearing an Andrew t-shirt just like most of the students in the school. She approached Andrew as she then greeted him.

"Hello? Andrew?" Mandy greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Mandy," Andrew was wondering what she was doing. "What's up?"

"Listen Andrew, you were probably told that today is National Andrew Day and everyone is celebrating your heroic deed," Mandy started. "I really want you to know that…I honestly thought you were wonderful with how you handled that _freak_ and saved everyone from being under mind control, including myself, and I just want you to know that you are a wonderful hero."

"Wow," Andrew was surprised, hearing this come from Mandy. "Thank you Mandy."

"You're welcome Mr. Hero," Mandy then said. "Anyway, I have something special planned for you and for Alex but it's not until lunchtime. I just want you to know."

"Really," Andrew and Alex asked together.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I need to see my friends Caitlin and Dominique," Mandy said. "Dominique is just so obsessed with you today and I keep telling that you have Alex."

"I can see that," Andrew could already imagine Dominique overdoing it with the Andrew merchandise and such.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Mandy then said. "And tell Clover that I said 'hi' okay?"

"Will do, thanks Mandy," Andrew thanked her.

"Your welcome Andrew," Mandy started walking off. "See ya."

Mandy walked off to meet up with her friends.

"That's really nice of her to do something for us," Alex said.

"I know babe," Andrew brought her close. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

"Okay, with all that squared away, let's go to our classes and continue with our day alright," Sam suggested.

"You got it Sammy," Chaosky said. "Let's go you two."

"Alright," Andrew and Alex said together.

They then went off to start off their school day like they normally would…

* * *

The day pressed on and every single teacher that Andrew had had praised him for his heroic actions for the second time in a row, and some of them went as far as treating Andrew like a teacher's pet of some kind. Other than that, not much important here to bring up at this point. Eventually it was lunchtime and the gang headed straight for the cafeteria. They noticed that the cafeteria was also heavily decorated with Andrew-themed stuff for National Andrew day. They then made their way to the table; Clover sat with Robert and Sam sat with Chaosky. Andrew and Alex noticed the spot they sat at for lunch was romantically decorated, with the candles, fine dining and a glass pot with roses in it as they even saw a notice that said 'For Andrew and Alex'. Andrew took notice of this as he then wondered.

"Wonder where this setup came from," Andrew questioned as the others ate like normal.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged her shoulder as she then guessed. "Someone probably wanted to do something special for us."

"Most likely," Andrew went with that assumption.

It was then a voice from behind them spoke.

"Well hello, Andrew and Alex."

They turned and saw it was Mandy, and they were wondering what was up.

"Hello Mandy," Andrew greeted in such an awkward manner.

"I can see you saw the table that I properly setup in the most romantic manner for you two." Mandy commented.

"You were the one who did this," Andrew asked shocked pointing to said table.

"Of course," Mandy admitted. "I really wanted to do something extra special for my favorite happy couple today, especially since today is National Andrew Day."

Andrew and Alex were speechless, unable to say anything.

"Anyway, I have something special for you two today, it's a romantic dish that was cooked by yours truly," Mandy stated. "I made some spaghetti and meatballs for you two today."

She revealed a dish that had said meal on it.

"Woah Mandy," Andrew was quite impressed. "Thanks Mandy, but you didn't have to do this for us…"

"But I wanted to," Mandy admitted. "Since we are no longer foes, and I have redeemed myself, I wanted to do something for a _friend_ of mine, so I wanted to make the both of you happy today."

"Well it was really sweet to do this for the two of us Mandy," Alex admitted. "And we thank you for this."

"You're quite welcome." Mandy said.

The happy couple started eating as Mandy watched them eat, satisfied that the happy couple was enjoying themselves. She also had something else she needed to get off her chest. As a result she started speaking.

"And Andrew, there's something else that I need to tell you."

"Sure," Andrew gave her his full attention. "What's up?"

"Listen Andrew, I know that we had some tough times between each other especially when you first came to this school, and now after what you went through, and that you had lost your parents when you were five, I think it's best that I tell you this."

"You have my full attention Mandy," Andrew said, hoping she was doing what he was hoping she'd do.

"Listen Andrew…I just want to…I just want to apologize for all the tough times that I put you through," One could tell Mandy was starting to get emotional. "I'm sorry that I have made fun of you the first day you came here. I'm sorry for always calling you a loser, for wanting you and Alex to be apart and miserable. I'm sorry for trying to have your recent house get destroyed, sorry for getting Alex sent to England to make you breakdown, for forcing you to come to that pool party without Alex, and most of all, I'm sorry for wanting you to get killed, especially since I didn't know you lost your parents in such a traumatizing manner."

Andrew was shocked as she continued, facing Alex now.

"And Alex, I'm sorry for picking on you and bullying you when we were younger. I'm sorry for always referring you as a fat and ugly mutt. I'm sorry for everything I've done to the both of you. I never had any real friends aside Caitlin and Dominique. I've lived a lonely life with only my parents making sure everything turned out great for me and I ended up spoiled. As a result, I turned into a jerkass because no one wanted to be my friend aside from Caitlin and Dom. After what happened yesterday, I started to regret every nasty thing I did to _you_ Andrew, and I did this for the both of you as a way of making up for every horrible thing I did to you two. I don't think you'll ever forgive me, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me…someday…"

The cafeteria was completely silent as the others had heard her apology. Andrew didn't know what to think. Sure, Mandy had redeemed herself after the whole 'curse' fiasco, but he didn't expect an apology to come from Mandy, no less the one person he'd expect an apology from. Still he thought it was the sweetest thing to have come out of Mandy, the one person he'd least expect this from. He saw how sad Mandy looked and it looked real. He then approached her.

"Hey Mandy," Andrew said with Alex behind him. "I thought that was a very sweet apology and I'm sorry that you didn't know any better. You never knew that my parents were killed in a very tragic car incident. Look Mandy, I'm no longer mad at you. I've known you changed and you redeemed yourself, but _this:_ this was a huge step in the right direction. I forgive you Mandy, and so does Alex, right Alex?"

"I sure do babe," Alex nodded in agreement. "I forgive you Mandy."

"Really?" Mandy wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes Mandy, if you wanted a real friend this whole time, you could have said so in the first place," Andrew explained. "I can be a friend of yours if you like."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, and the rest of us can be friends too, right guys?"

"Yeah," The others nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that Mandy had changed.

To Andrew's surprise, Mandy gave Andrew a hug, which was one of the last things he'd expect for her.

"Thank you so much Andrew," Mandy thanked her. "Thank you for forgiving me. I'll never be mean to you or Alex or the rest of you ever again."

"Well Mandy, this is the right step in the direction, what you did for me and Alex was a good start," Andrew stated. "Thank you for all this."

"Your welcome Andrew," She broke out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to go meet up with my friends Caitlin and Dominique now. See ya guys later."

"See ya later," Andrew said as they all waved as Mandy went to her other friends, waving back to them in return.

"Well guess she really has changed," Chaosky commented. "Just as I predicted."

"That she has Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "That she has."

"Well that was really nice of her to apologize for all the havoc she caused on you Andrew," Sam commented.

"Yeah."

"I wonder if she really is our friend," Clover wondered. "I won't mind having someone that likes fashion and such like I do."

"We know Clover," Andrew said.

"That was nice o' her," Robert said.

"It was."

"I'm happy that she did this for us," Alex smiled.

"Me too my love," Andrew nodded. "Me too."

"Well lunch is over," Sam said as the bell went off. "Let's go."

"Right."

The gang continued on with there day…

* * *

The day pressed on as nothing too special happen, aside from the whole 'National Andrew Day' thing. Eventually the school day was finally done as everyone was all set to head on home, as the gang was heading back to their house, Robert accompanied them and Mandy decided to accompany them as well, which is a first.

"Today was a great day," Chaosky commented.

"You bet it was Chaosky," Andrew agreed.

"I'll say, today was a great day for honoring everyone's hero," Alex then said. "My hero especially."

"I know babe," Andrew giggled as Mandy kept staring up at the sky, as a thought came to her as she then wanted to asked Andrew something.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Mandy," Andrew gave her his attention.

"About your parents, I know that they are dead and all, but something just came to me," Mandy started. "Do you think they are in a happier place than they were before?"

Andrew instantly got what she was saying and then said as a response.

"You know Mandy, I bet my parents are in a much happier place now," Andrew confessed. "And I bet my parents are proud of whom I've become, and they are proud that I stopped Vector from extracting mind control on the world just like they did."

"I'd be proud too if I was them," Mandy admitted. "I mean I am happy that you helped me turn around my life and redeem myself."

"Thanks Mandy," Andrew thanked her.

"You're welcome," Mandy said. "And I want you to know that I'm happy that you and Alex are together."

"Thanks," Andrew said as Alex approached him.

"Andrew, I'm happy we're together too." Alex admitted.

"Same here, my beloved angel," Andrew said seductively.

"Oh baby," Alex sounded just as seductive. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

They then started French kissing like crazy, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another in such a romantic and sexual manner. Mandy for the first time, was admiring this and felt good about this too.

"It makes me so happy to see that they are together and I did something right for _once_ ," Mandy commented. "I wish I could be as happy as they are."

"Hey Mandy," Clover approached her. "What do you say we spend some time at the mall, huh?"

"Really?" Mandy asked sounding shocked that Clover was asking her this. "You won't be upset if I accidently steal any hunks you caught sight of."

"Hello Mandy," Clover snorted. "I already have the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, and he's right here."

"That'd be me," Robert stated.

"Oh right, I forgot, sorry," Mandy said. "I am happy that you two are together."

"Why thank ya Mandy," Robert thanked her.

"Your welcome."

"Now let's go to the mall or something," Clover suggested to Mandy. "Robert you can come with us too."

"I'd be delighted to accompany ya Clover mah love."

"Oh Robby Poo," Clover gave him a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too buttah ball."

They then started French kissing in an equally romantic and sexual manner as Andrew and Alex, letting their tongues touch like Andrew and Alex were.

"Well let's go," Clover said.

"Right behind you girlfriend," Mandy said.

"You got it sweet cheeks," Robert said.

The three of them decided to spend some time at the mall, as a new friendship was formed between Clover and Mandy. By then, Andrew and Alex broke out of the kiss as Sam and Chaosky then said.

"Well, let's go," Sam suggested. "Time to cook dinner."

"We can cook it together if you'd like Sammy," Chaosky jumped.

"I'd love that Chaosky, let's do it." The two of them went inside and started cooking dinner.

"Let's go love," Andrew took Alex's hand.

"Right behind you Romeo."

The happy couple then went into the house as they closed the door right behind them.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They resume French kissing as kissing noises were heard inside as the screen started fading out in black, and you all know what that means? This is the end of the segment, _and_ the end of the season now readers…

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE LXXII PART III**

 **YES, THAT'S IT FOR THE FOURTH SEASON! ONLY ONE SEASON LEFT TO GO, THE FIFTH SEASON, WHICH WILL BE PUT UP HERE TOMORROW!**

 **I DO HOPE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THIS RE-EXPERIENCE THAT I'VE BEEN DISPLAYING TO YOU ALL! THESE SEASONS WERE MY DEPARTURE GIFTS FOR THOSE THAT LOVED MY TOTALLY SPIES STORIES! I'D LIKE YOU TO STAY TUNED THOUGH SINCE THE FIFTH SEASON COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

 **UNTIL THEN, IF YOU LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR ANY OF THESE SEGMENTS AT ALL, FEEL FREE TO DO SO!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! UNTIL THE FIFTH SEASON COMES OUT, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
